Procura-se um Marido
by IiIAelitaIiI
Summary: Lucy sabe curtir a vida. Já viajou o mundo, é inconsequente, adora uma balada e é louca pelo avô, um rico empresário, dono de um patrimônio incalculável e sua única família. Após a morte do avô, ela vê sua vida ruir com a abertura do testamento. Vô Narciso a excluiu da herança, alegando que a neta não tem maturidade suficiente para assumir seu império – a não ser, é claro, que este
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse:**

Lucy sabe curtir a vida. Já viajou o mundo, é inconsequente, adora uma balada e é louca pelo avô, um rico empresário, dono de um patrimônio incalculável e sua única família. Após a morte do avô, ela vê sua vida ruir com a abertura do testamento. Vô Narciso a excluiu da herança, alegando que a neta não tem maturidade suficiente para assumir seu império – a não ser, é claro, que esteja devidamente casada.  
Lucy se recusa a casar, está muito bem solteira e assim pretende permanecer.  
Então, decide burlar o testamento com um plano maluco e audacioso, colocando um anúncio no jornal em busca de um marido de aluguel.  
Diversos candidatos respondem ao anúncio, mas apenas um deles será  
capaz de fazer o coração de Lucy bater mais rápido, transformando sua vida de maneiras que ela jamais imaginou.  
Cheio de humor, aventura, paixão e emoções intensa, A Procura de um  
marido vai fisgar você até a última linha.

**Capítulo 1**

A balada não foi das melhores naquela noite. Não compensou todo o trabalho que tive para sair às escondidas de Vô Narciso, que me proibiu mais uma vez de sair durante a semana. Cheguei em casa mais cedo que de costume, por volta das quatro da manhã, louca para cair na cama. Nuvens pesadas cobriam a lua, deixando a casa muito sombria. Sempre achei a mansão meio assustadora ao cair da noite, mais vovô adorava tinha boas recordações incrustadas nas paredes cor de creme.

Para não atrair atenção, subi sorrateiramente os degraus da escada dos fundos que ligava a cozinha ao andar de cima, mas que obrigatoriamente me fazia passar pelo corredor do quarto de meu avô. Prendi a respiração, tentando fazer o mínimo de ruído possível ao passar pela porta branca com entalhes delicados. Meu esforço foi inútil, claro.

\- Lucy! – chamou vovô, numa voz baixa, porém firme. Suspirei pesadamente, soltando os ombros antes de abrir a porta e enfiar a cabeça por uma fresta no quarto iluminado apenas pela luz do abajur. Vovô estava sentado na enorme cama, um livro nas mãos, o rosto desapontado.

\- Você achou mesmo que eu não notaria sua escapadinha? Não acha que é um pouco tarde para estar indo para a cama? – quis saber vô Narciso, me observando por sobre os óculos.

\- Tecnicamente é cedo, já que tá quase amanhecendo...

\- Entre, Lucy– ele ordenou. Grunhi, tudo que eu queria era ir para minha cama, de preferência sem levar bronca. Contudo, eu sabia que vovô correria trás de mim até soltar todos os cachorros. Era inútil

\- Claro. Ela está com quantos anos agora? Cento e três? Porque nos últimos dois meses você foi a pelo menos oito festas de aniversário da sua melhor amiga. Droga!

\- Eu disse aniversário? Eu quis dizer despedida de solteira. Vovô suspirou.

\- Sakura, eu já sou velho o bastante para saber quando estão querendo me enganar – ele fechou o livro com um movimento brusco e tirou os óculos de leitura.

– Eu não entendo. Sempre dei tudo a você, nunca lhe faltou nada. Acho que o problema foi exatamente esse, não é? Acabei mimando você demais. Você é uma mulher adulta há algum tempo. Tem vinte e quatro anos, mas ainda age como uma adolescente irresponsável. Quando vai criar juízo, querida?

-Vovô, eu...

\- Isso não é hora de voltar pra casa, ainda mais numa terça-feira. Já se deu conta de que você passa todas as noites e madrugadas na rua, só Deus sabe fazendo o quê?

\- Eu não estava fazendo nada errado. Eu nunca faço nada errado – me defendi. Seus olhos azuis, exatamente da cor dos meus, se estreitaram, as rugas ao redor tornaram tudo mais ameaçador.

\- Precisei enviar três advogados a Haruno para livrar você da cadeia. Haruno, Lucy! – ele frisou, o rosto duro.

– Onde tudo é permitido! Evidentemente, você teve que encontrar uma forma de mudar isso...

\- Foi um mal-entendido, eu já expliquei!

– Ninguém nunca me deixaria esquecer aquela história? Caramba! Uma garota não podia cometer um errinho de nada? - Tunísia. Bulgária – ele continuou a apontar meus erros.

– Aquela noite em que você foi parar no hospital por causa de um coma alcoólico... Tudo não passou de um mal entendido?

\- A prisão na Tunísia eu já expliquei, foi abuso de autoridade. A da Bulgária... – suspirei, tentando lembrar o que havia me levado a participar daquela passeata. Na época, protestar nua com outras oitocentas pessoas pareceu tão bacana...

– Ok, não tenho desculpa pra essa. E eu me excedi um pouco na formatura da Mari, o que é normal pra alguém da minha idade - baixei os olhos para o lençol branco.

\- Nada disso aconteceu comigo nem com o seu pai ou qualquer amigo dele. Não creio que seja normal – ele suspirou pesadamente.

– Lucy, nem sempre estarei por perto para salvar você das encrencas em que se mete. Estou velho e não agüento mais ver você brincando com a sua vida. Às vezes, me arrependo de não ter ouvido o Clóvis. Devia ter mandado você para um colégio na Suíça. Seu pai e sua mãe, que Deus os tenha, devem estar se remoendo de preocupação. Eu temo que, quando eu me for e deixar tudo por sua conta, você vai acabar sem nada, passando fome e ...

– blá, blá, blá. Eu já conhecia bem aquele sermão. Fiquei esperando que ele chegasse à parte em que seria enterrada como indigente e nem teria direito a um enterro cristão, o que me impediria de ir para o céu encontrar meus pais e viver feliz para sempre na chatice do Paraíso.

– ... você vai passar a eternidade vagando por aí. Uma alma condenada. É isso que você quer?

\- Ok. Eu juro que amanhã vou ficar em casa e fazer algo bem entediante – prometi, desejando escapar o mais rápido possível para minha cama, a duas portas de distância.

\- Não quero que fique em casa – ele apontou.

– Quero que crie juízo e entenda que a vida é muito mais que festas e rapazes. Eu duvidava muito.

\- Você precisa é de um bom homem ao seu lado. Alguém que lhe mostre o verdadeiro sentido da vida, precisa de um marido.

– Lá vamos nós outra vez, pensei desanimada.

– Se você se apaixonasse de verdade por um homem bom, um homem digno, de caráter, e conseguisse manter esse relacionamento a ponto de leve-lo ao altar, isso significaria que finalmente amadureceu.

\- Tá bom, vovô. Vou tomar jeito, prometo, mas sem marido nessa história, ok? Agora descanse um pouco. Já está tarde, você acorda muito cedo. Teve aquela dor de cabeça de novo? – perguntei, tentando mudar o foco da conversa. Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Não tive. Mas você me tira o sono, Lucy.

\- Desculpa – eu disse sinceramente. Não gostava de causar aborrecimentos a vovô. Ele era tudo que eu tinha; minha família inteira se resumia àquele homem de setenta e dois anos, dono de um bom humor ímpar e do sorriso mais carismático que eu conhecia.

– Não precisava ter me esperado acordado.

\- Não consegui dormir. Aproveitei para ler um pouco.

– Ele voltou a abrir o livro e colocou os óculos sobre o nariz reto. Respirei aliviada. O pior já tinha passado. - Ainda não decorou esse livro - brinquei.

– Você o lê três vezes por ano!

\- Há muito que aprender com Sun Tzu, querida. Você devia ler. Esse livro contém estratégias que podem ser aplicadas em todos os aspectos da vida. Pode ajudar num momento de dificuldade.

\- Certo. Quando estiver em guerra com alguém, eu leio. Mas, vovô, andei pensando sobre essas suas dores de cabeça. Você andou tendo muitas ultimamente. E posso apostar que escondeu outras tantas de mim. Elas estão cada vez mais freqüentes, não estão? Não acha melhor irmos à clínica para fazer alguns exames?

\- Eu já fui, não se preocupe. É apenas uma enxaqueca. Quer adivinhar a causa? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas estava sorrindo. Fechei a cara, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Vovô riu. Eu adorava sua risada. Era tão rica e forte quanto um abraço e me desarmou completamente.

\- Boa noite, vovô – me levantei e beijei sua testa.

\- Boa noite, querida. Por favor, tente me ouvir, pelo menos desta vez... Assenti e rapidamente alcancei a porta, mas, quando meus dedos tocaram a maçaneta, um raio rasgou o céu, anunciando a tempestade que se aproximava. Congelei.

\- Hã... acho que vou dormir aqui com você, vovô. Vai que você precisa de alguma coisa no meio da noite.

\- Por que eu precisaria de alguma coisa? – ele me perguntou zombeteiro, olhando pelo vidro da janela. Um estrondoso relâmpago clareou todo o quarto. Corri para a cama e me enfiei debaixo do lençol.

\- Vai saber! Vou ficar aqui só pra garantir – eu disse, me encolhendo como uma bola. - É, tem razão. Eu posso precisar de alguma coisa.

– Ele colocou o livro sobre a mesa de cabeceira, guardou os óculos e me estendeu a mão. Agarrei-a sem pestanejar.

– Parece que vai cair o mundo. Eu posso sentir medo.

\- Arrã – murmurei, me contraindo e apertando os olhos quando mais um estrondo ribombou pelas paredes do quarto.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, querida – ele disse, passando o braço ao meu redor.

\- Vovô está aqui.

\- Eu não estou com medo, você sabe – esclareci.

\- Eu sei que não – ele abriu seu sorriso cheio de rugas, que aquecia meu coração e me fazia sentir segura e protegida.

– Mas sabe... sinto falta disso. Quando você era menor, eu tinha que praticamente expulsar você da minha cama toda noite.

\- Eu lembro. Mas não era medo. Era... Seu colchão sempre foi mais macio que o meu. Ele riu, abafando um pouco do murmúrio furioso da tormenta que agora caía pesada lá fora.

\- Ah, Lucy, minha pequena princesa. O que teria sido desse velho sem você e suas historinhas malucas durante todos esses anos?

\- Você não é velho! É experiente! E sua vida seria... – me encolhi quando um raio pareceu cortar o quarto ao meio – mais calma se eu fosse uma neta mais ajuizada.

\- Sim, mas não seria mais você. Eu te amo do jeito que você é. Só gostaria que fosse mais prudente e responsável.

– Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

– Tire os sapatos ou amanhã vai ficar dolorida. Obedeci. Vovô permaneceu ao meu lado, com o braço protetoramente ao meu redor, até que os barulhos se tornaram mais brandos. Comecei a relaxar. Apaguei logo em seguida. Pouco depois – ao menos foi o que pareceu - , meu celular tocou, me despertando. Ainda estava no bolso do meu jeans.

\- Seja lá quem for, é uma pessoa morta – resmunguei.

\- Onde você está que ainda não chegou à galeria? – Breno, meu chefe há quatro meses, exigiu saber. Tudo bem, ele até podia ser o dono da galeria, mas isso não fazia dele meu chefe, já que o que eu fazia na Galeria Renoir não era bem um trabalho.

\- Eu tô doente. Uma virose. Muito contagiosa. Altamente contagiosa – miei, querendo desesperadamente voltar ao sonho delicioso em que Iam Somerhalder me perseguia para me encher de mordidas vampirescas. Humm... Breno suspirou.

\- Você tem dez minutos para estar aqui. Ou eu ligo para o seu avô e conto que você não trabalha um dia inteiro há mais de uma semana. Argh! Eu odiava Breno. Principalmente essa sua mania medonha de contar tudo que eu fazia – ou não fazia, como era o caso – a vô Narciso.

\- Ok, não precisa ameaçar. Já to indo!

– Eu não queria aborrecer vovô outra vez. E sabia que havia uma boa chance de ele não gostar muito de saber que eu andava matando o serviço para ir ao cinema e ao parque municipal. Trabalhar no antiquário Galeria Renoir – péssimo nome, aliás; eu teria escolhido algo como Cemitério de Usados ou Mercado de Carrapatos, já que algumas peças eram apenas lixo de gente morta; havia algumas realmente boas, mas eram poucas – era um saco! Eu ficava ali, dizendo aos poucos clientes que raramente entravam na loja quais peças deveriam ser compras, quais não valiam a pena, o que combinava com o quê, esse tipo de coisa. Claro que só me candidatei à vaga porque vovô me obrigou a arrumar um emprego logo depois da minha última viagem à Holanda.

Ele não engoliu muito a história da minha prisão – totalmente injusta, já que eu não sabia que não podia ficar de amasso na rua, afinal estávamos em Amsterdã, onde tudo é permitido. Aparentemente, quase sexo num beco semiescuro não é. Agora eu sabia disso. Eu odiava a galeria quase tanto quanto odiava malhar. Mas Breno, um nerd estranho com um corpaço, cabelos negros e ondulados, um sorriso bonito no rosto quadrado, fora muito gente boa em me arrumar o emprego. Cursamos faculdade de artes juntos, e desde aquela época ele estava de quatro por Mary. Ela não retribuía, mas eu sentia que alguma coisa rolava entre eles, ainda que nunca tivessem saído juntos. Graças a ele, tive a desculpa perfeita quando vô Narciso me questionou por que eu não trabalhava em uma de suas milhares de empresas. Simples. Vovô poderia me vigiar de perto. E isso não era nada bom. Vô Narciso era um dos homens mais ricos da revista Forbes. Mary brincava que setenta por cento do planeta era de água, quinze dos reles mortais e os outros quinze pertenciam a vô Narciso. Exageros à parte, o patrimônio de meu avô era incalculável. E ainda assim ele se mantinha ativo, trabalhando. Ou em um dos escritórios, ou traçado na biblioteca da mansão, conectado às empresas do Conglomerado Lima. Eu não tinha muito do que me queixar. Apesar de ter perdido meus pais quando criança, vovô nunca deixou me faltar nada, principalmente amor. Era por isso que eu estava me arrastando de seu quarto para o meu banheiro naquela manhã.

Eu não queria decepcioná-lo duas vezes em menos de doze horas. Vô Narciso, como de costume, havia se levantado com o nascer do sol. Não o vi quando desci as escadas correndo. Minha cabeça estava zunindo, ainda com o sono, mas me obriguei a pegar meu cupê na garagem espaçosa e dirigir os dez quilômetros até o centro da cidade, onde ficava a galeria.

\- Para uma menina rica, você parece uma indigente – resmungou Breno assim que me viu. Olhei para baixo e notei que estava com a camiseta do avesso.

\- É a nova moda em Budapeste. Você saberia disso se viajasse mais- retruquei, me jogando numa cadeira do século XVIII extremamente desconfortável.

\- Você inventa histórias demais, Lucy. Eu não sou seu avô pra cair nelas.

\- Ele também não cai. Mas não custa tentar – dei de ombros.

– E você acha mesmo que faria diferença se eu me vestisse como uma boneca? Ninguém entra nessa joça. Como que para me contrariar, a porta se abriu e uma senhora exageradamente maquiada olhou em volta, com desdém, para os objetos do antiquário. Breno me lançou um olhar exasperado.

\- Vá arrumar essa blusa e volte para fazer o seu trabalho. Estou sem paciência hoje.

\- Como quiser, patrãozinho. Depois de me enfiar no banheiro minúsculo, arrumar a blusa e sapecar um pouco de maquiagem no rosto, na tentativa de esconder as olheiras da noite pouco dormida, voltei ao salão apinhado de coisas antigas. Tão antigas quanto a senhora que avaliava uma mesa de centro do século XIX.

\- Posso ajudar? – ofereci, já que Breno estava ao telefone.

\- Não sei. Estou procurando um vaso Ming.

\- Ah, temos um em perfeito estado de conservação. Tem só um lascadinho na lateral. Vou mostrar.

– Caminhei pelo labirinto que cheirava a porão, seguida de perto pela mulher de cabelos curtos com permanente, o que a deixava parecida com um poodle grisalho.

– Aqui está! Um legítimo vaso da dinastia Ming, confeccionado por volta de 1370. Uma verdadeira raridade. Seu rosto levemente enrugado se contorceu um pouco enquanto ela avaliava o vaso.

\- Mas é legítimo mesmo? Tem algum certificado?

\- Só trabalhamos com produtos legítimos, senhora – eu disse ofendida.

\- Mesmo? E quanto àquela cadeira ali? – ela apontou para uma cadeira reclinável de madeira escura.

– Está escrito "O Rei esteve aqui". Droga! - Elvis Presley. O rei! – menti, com mais entusiasmo que o necessário.

\- Mas está em português – ela resmungou, desconfiada.

\- Sim, essa peça é daquela vez que o Elvis veio ao Brasil gravar um filme. Pena ter morrido antes de terminar – sacudi a cabeça.

– Essa sim é uma verdadeira raridade. Não há outra dessas à venda.

\- É mesmo? Eu não soube! – ela olhou em dúvida para a peça.

– Nunca soube que o Elvis esteve no Brasil. - Foi tudo muito sigiloso, sabe como é... O homem não tinha muita privacidade pra nada.

\- Ele sentou mesmo nessa cadeira? – ela correu os dedos pela madeira, e um brilho indisfarçado de satisfação surgiu em seus olhos castanhos.

\- Se sentou? – revirei os olhos teatralmente

– Ele praticamente dormia nessa cadeira, de tanto que gostou da peça! Quis até levar para Graceland, mas teve um probleminha na alfândega.

– Estiquei-me um pouco e sussurrei em tom conspiratório: - Narcóticos.

\- Ah! Isso é tão Elvis! Eu o amava tanto na adolescência... Aproveitei minha chance e desferi o golpe final.

\- É um verdadeiro pecado vender essa cadeira por tão pouco. Quer dizer, o rei sentou nela! Isso faz dessa peça elegante e atemporal, que ficaria bem em qualquer ambiente, praticamente um trono real! Os olhos da mulher acenderam.

\- Posso me sentar nela só um instante? – ela perguntou.

\- Fique à vontade. - Lucy– chamou Breno, com cara de poucos amigos.

\- Com licença – eu disse à mulher, que se acomodou na cadeira de madeira barata com um sorriso jubiloso no rosto redondo. Algumas pessoas pedem para ser enganadas... Deixei-a refestelada na falsificação barata da cadeira que realmente pertencera a Elvis e que Breno havia comprado pela internet por uma merreca, na intenção de levá-la para casa- sério, ele não era muito normal. Mas ele morava com a irmã (o que só reforçava minha opinião de quanto ele era estranho), e ela não permitiu que aquela coisa horrorosa fizesse parte da decoração. Por esse motivo, a cadeira jazia ali, ao lado de outras peças alarmantes.

\- O que eu já disse sobre enganar os clientes? – Breno suspirou exasperado.

\- Que é errado, mas essa regra entre em conflito com outra. Aquela que diz: "Tenho que vender tudo que está na loja" – apontei. – Só estou fazendo o meu trabalho.

\- O que eu estava pensando quando te ofereci emprego? – ele sacudiu a cabeça.

– Eu só podia estar bêbado? - Ah, Breno, qual é? Eu... – Meu celular tocou.

– Ah, desculpa. Preciso atender.

\- Tudo bem – disse ele.

– Vou explicar para aquela senhora que houve um mal-entendido e depois vamos conversar outra vez sobre as regras de vendas. Atendi o telefone.

\- Lucy, é o Clóvis – disse apressado o advogado de confiança de meu avô

– Seu Narciso acaba de ser internado.

\- Internado? É aquela enxaqueca outra v... O que ele... Como ele está? – perguntei por fim.

\- Ele está na UTI. Você pode vir agora?

\- UTI? Mas...p-por que o vovô está na UTI? – meu coração começou a bater ensandecido. UTI não era bom. Nada bom.

\- Por favor, Lucy, se apresse. Explico tudo quando você chegar aqui.

\- T-tá. – Não gostei do tom urgente em sua voz. Um calafrio percorreu minha coluna. Desliguei o celular sem me dar conta do que fazia e deixei a galeria atordoada, sem nem ao menos avisar Breno. Não me lembro de muita coisa do caminho para o hospital. Tudo que conseguia pensar era que vovô estava na UTI. Ele nunca ficava doente, exceto pela enxaqueca, vô Narciso tinha uma saúde de ferro. Clóvis me esperava no corredor assustadoramente longo e branco do hospital. Seu rosto abatido demonstrava desespero. Retraí-me imediatamente.

\- Meu avô vai ficar bem, não vai, Clóvis? – Ele tinha que ficar bem. Sempre ficava. Seus lábios se apertaram, transformando-se em uma pálida linha fina. Recuei um passo.

\- Ele vai ficar bem, não vai? – repeti, encostando-me na parede fria.

\- Lucy... seu avô descobriu há algum tempo que tinha um... aneurisma cerebral – ele disse, como se isso fizesse algum sentido.

– Era grande demais. Inoperável, infelizmente. Hoje de manhã ele desmaiou e foi trazido desacordado para o hospital. A equipe médica fez o que pôde para salvar o seu Narciso, mas...

\- O que você está querendo dizer? – Meu peito subia e descia rápido demais. A vertigem me impediu de sair correndo com as mãos nos ouvidos para não escutar o que ele tinha a dizer. No entanto, eu já sabia o que viria a seguir. Claro que sabia. Já havia estado naquela posição antes, de repente, eu tinha cinco anos de novo, mas dessa vez vovô não estava ao meu lado, me colocando no colo e dizendo que daríamos um jeito, que tudo ficaria bem de alguma forma. Clóvis retirou os grandes óculos do rosto redondo e esfregou os olhos.

\- Sinto muito, Lucy. Não havia nada que pudesse ser feito para salv...

\- NÃO! – o grito explodiu em minha garganta antes que eu pudesse sequer piscar. A dor era tão intensa que adormeceu meus membros. Um vazio preencheu o local onde antes ficava meu coração.

– Não! Ele não pode fazer isso! Eu não posso perder o vovô também! Ele precisa ficar comigo. Eu só tenho meu avô, Clóvis! Só ele!

\- Sinto muito, querida. Você precisa ser forte agora. – Braços roliços e gentis me envolveram, mas lutei furiosamente contra eles. Eu não precisava ser consolada. Precisava de meu avô ao meu lado. - Me solta! Preciso falar com meu avô. Eu quero ver meu avô! Agora! Ele não pode me deixar. Simplesmente não pode... me deixar aqui. Mas ele pôde. Naquela manhã, ele me deixou


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas do Autor**

Olá pessoal , aqui está mais capitulo ..  
espero que gostem  
comentários sempre bem-vindos :)

Boa leitura. 

**Capítulo 2**

Enquanto o padre discursava sobre a generosidade de vô Narciso, suas benfeitorias na comunidade, como sempre fora um homem correto, um cristão temente a Deus, marido, pai e avô devotado, eu me alienava daquilo tudo, encarando fixamente em arranjo de orquídeas, como se não fosse de meu avô morto que o padre estivesse falando. Doía menos dessa forma. Encarei as flores com raiva. Detestava orquídeas desde criança. Havia centenas delas no enterro de meus pais. E havia milhares delas no enterro de vô Narciso. Flor da morte. Eu detestava a morte. Eu não deveria odiá-la tanto agora, já que não sobrava mais ninguém. Todos estavam mortos. Perdi meus pais para um terrorista e vovô para uma doença estúpida. Eu não tinha o que temer, não é?

Recebi muitos abraços na saída da igreja, a maioria de amigos de vô Narciso. Hector, seu braço direito na B & L Cosmético, estava rígido como uma coluna de mármore. Sua pele azeitonada estava pálida, o rosto era uma máscara de seriedade, mas os olhos, vermelhos e inchados, o delatavam. Sua esposa o confortava como podia, e eu fingia que sua tristeza contida era por conta de uma negociação que dera errado, não por saber que nunca mais teria o velho amigo por perto.

Clóvis, o advogado de longa data de vovô, tomara conta de tudo desde aquela manhã fatídica – o funeral, a papelada das empresas, a missa de sétimo dia, os empregados da mansão. Ele havia sido de grande ajuda, já que naquela semana me limitei a chorar trancada no quarto de meu avô – que ainda tinha o aroma delicioso de sua loção pós-barba. Só saí de lá com os protestos de Mari, que ameaçou chamar os bombeiros caso eu não abrisse a porta e comesse alguma coisa.

\- Como está se sentindo? – Clóvis perguntou quando eu já estava no estacionamento da igreja. - Cansada. Só quero ir pra casa. – Para o mausoléu que ela havia se tornado fazia uma semana. - Hã... Sei que não é uma boa hora para isso,Lucy, mas seu Narciso me deixou instruções para que o testamento fosse aberto após a missa de sétimo dia.

\- Não pode ser amanhã? – Eu só queria ir para casa e chorar. Era pedir muito?

\- Sinto muito. Ele deixou ordens expressas para que o testamento fosse aberto sete dias após seu falecimento.

Suspirei, fechando os olhos.

\- Tudo bem, Clóvis – cedi.

– Se não tem outro jeito, vamos acabar logo com isso. Ele assentiu.

\- Vou até a mansão. Acho que vai ser melhor para você. Nos encontrarmos lá.

\- Tudo bem – concordei desanimada

Ele entrou em seu carro e me seguiu enquanto eu dirigia no piloto automático, fantasiando estar em algum lugar paradisíaco onde meu avô ainda vivia.

Breno ligou para perguntar se eu continuaria trabalhando na galeria. Como se eu pudesse pensar em alguma coisa naquele momento.

\- Não, Breno. Não tenho cabeça pra nada. Obrigada pelas flores, foi muito gentil.

\- Eu realmente sinto muito, Lucy.

\- Eu também. – Ninguém imaginava quanto. – Pode arrumar alguém para me substituir. Chega de trabalho pra mim.

\- Se precisar de alguma coisa, me liga – ele ofereceu.

Um bipe avisou que havia uma nova chamada.

\- Obrigada, Breno. Tenho que desligar. Tchau. – Apertei o botão e atendi a outra chamada. – Alô?

\- Loirinha? – Era Mari. A única pessoa no mundo que me chamava por meu apelido de infância sem terminar com o nariz quebrado. – Desculpa não ter ido à missa. Acabei presa no trânsito. Teve um acidente com um caminhão de cerveja, que tombou e interditou a avenida. Só consegui sair de lá agora há pouco, mas acabei de chegar à mansão.

\- Eu já estou quase chegando.

\- Vou pedir para a Mazé preparar um chá preto. Você anda muito pálida – disse ela.

\- Parece ótimo. – Não que eu quisesse beber alguma coisa, mas não queria brigar com minha amiga. O dia já estava ruim o bastante. – Te vejo daqui a pouco.

Estacionei meu cupê na vaga em frente à garagem e quase explodi em prantos ao ver o sedã preto preferido de vovô parado ali dentro. Fiquei paralisada, admirando o veículo, que nunca mais deixaria a garagem levando se dono para alguma reunião importante.

Uma borboleta azul flutuou pela garagem, pousando no para-brisa do carro negro. Estremeci ligeiramente. Eu detestava borboletas. Borboletas eram lagartas vestidas em traje de gala, mas ainda eram lagartas. Nunca deixariam de ser, por mais que se metamorfoseassem.

Entrei pelos fundos da mansão, indo direto para a cozinha, e encontrei Mari papeando com a cozinheira, a mais antiga das empregadas da casa. Mazé começara a trabalhar na mansão como babá de meu pai. Era uma senhora de rosto redondo e amigável, sempre sorridente, e sua comida era a melhor do planeta.

Foi Mazé quem me contou os últimos momentos de vida de meu avô. Ele voltou cedo do escritório da B & L cosméticos, pálido e parecendo sentir dor, mas não se queixou, como sempre. Seguiu direto para a biblioteca, para esperar documentos importantes de um das empresas do Conglomerado Lima que seriam enviados para a multifuncional constantemente conectada à rede. Pouco depois, Mazé ouviu um barulho vindo dali. Encontrou vovô no chão, desacordado, o rosto sem cor. Levaram-no imediatamente ao hospital, de onde nunca mais voltou.

\- Oi – me joguei na cadeira ao lado de minha melhor amiga, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ela passou o braço ao meu redor.

\- Seu chá está quase pronto. Como foi?

\- Péssimo, Mari. Não poderia ter sido pior.

\- Quer algo especial para o almoço, menina? – perguntou Mazé, me lançando um olhar triste. Ela também sentia falta de vô Narciso. Especialmente porque ninguém comia naquela casa fazia uma semana.

\- Não, Mazé – sacudi a cabeça, desolada. Mas o Clóvis está vindo pra cá, talvez almoce aqui. Prepara qualquer coisa

\- Claro, menina – ela respondeu, com seu jeitinho especial de falar comigo.

Suspirei ao ouvir a campainha.

\- Pode deixar – eu disse quando Mazé fez menção de ir atender a porta. – É o Clóvis. Vem, Mari. Ele vai abrir o testamento. Não quero ficar sozinha.

\- Vamos lá, Lucy. Coragem!

Atravessamos a sala de jantar, com a mesa e suas dezoito cadeiras imponentes, mas de extremo bom gosto, a passos lentos. Vi Ataíde no topo da escadaria da sala de estar e acenei com a cabeça, indicando que eu mesma atenderia a porta. Clóvis entrou, o rosto fechado como sempre, e seguimos em silêncio até a biblioteca de vovô. Era a primeira vez que eu entrava ali sem que ele estivesse por perto. Parecia tão errado...

\- Como sabe, seu avô deixou um testamento – Clóvis começou.

\- É, você disse.

Ele assentiu. Joguei-me no sofá de couro marrom ao lado da estante de livros. Mari ficou examinando as lombadas.

\- Muito bem – ele abriu a maleta preta e retirou uma imensidão de papéis. – vou ler para você as instruções que ele deixou.

\- Isso é mesmo necessário? – me queixei.

\- Sim – ele disse e começou a leitura, daquele seu jeito formal, como se estivesse diante de um tribunal.

Basicamente, vovô havia instruído que Clóvis cuidasse de tudo até que o testamento fosse aberto. Eu queria ir para o quarto ouvir as histórias da Mari, coisas que pudessem afastar aquela saudade que eu sentia de abraçar meu avô, e mais que tudo, de suas broncas.

\- Cumpridas as formalidades, vamos à leitura do testamento – Clóvis assentiu para si mesmo.

Dei de ombros. Já fazia ideia do que tinha ali. Eu era a única herdeira viva e, Ataíde e Neves, os empregados mais antigos da casa, em bons lençóis. Os três trabalhavam para a família desde que eu me conhecia por gente. Uma vida de dedicação. Mereciam seja lá o que fosse que vovô tivesse deixado a eles.

Clóvis pigarreou antes de começar.

\- Eu, Narciso heartfilia, encontrando-me em minhas perfeitas faculdades mentais e emocionais, livre de qualquer coação deliberei fazer este meu testamento – ele iniciou naquela linguagem chatíssima de advogado – no qual expresso minha última vontade, tendo como única descendente viva a senhorita Lucy heartfilia desentende-te de , brasileira, solteira, curadora de artes, filha de Jude heartfilia e Layla Soares de heartfilia – e blá-blá-blá.

Meu avô deixara poupanças generosas para seu trio de empregados fiéis, como eu suspeitara, e o restante, ao que parecia, seria destinado a mim. Não que isso tivesse importância. Eu não ligava para a fortuna. Nunca liguei para grana. Eu só queria meu avô de volta. Trocaria sem pestanejar todo aquele dinheiro por mis um tempo com ele.

\- Contudo, devido à incapacidade da herdeira de cuidar de si mesma, instituo como curador da totalidade de meus bens o senhor Clóvis Pereira Hernandez e, como presidente das minhas empresas, o senhor Hector Simione, até que a herdeira legítima esteja devidamente casada há mais de um ano.

Clóvis fez ma pausa para tomar fôlego.

Eu não sabia se havia entendido o que ele acabara de dizer.

\- Hã... hein? – resmunguei estupidamente.

\- Não terminei ainda, Lucy, se puder esperar até que eu conclua, poderei responder a todas as suas perguntas. – E, voltando-se para o papel, ele continuou: - Disponho a minha neta um emprego vitalício em uma das minhas empresas até que ele possa assumir o que é seu de direito. Se a herdeira tentar contestar este testamento ,a doação do patrimônio a ela será anulada, assim, expressando este testamento particular minha última vontade, requerendo à justiça de meu país que o faça cumprir como este contém e clara... – e mais bla-blá-blá.

\- que raio de conversa é essa? – reclamei. – o que todo esse papo quer dizer?

Clóvis respondeu calmamente.

\- Que, até que você se case, não poderá tocar em nada que pertenceu ao seu avô.

\- O quê? Isso é ridículo! – Mari e eu gritamos juntas.

\- Me deixa ver isso! – pedi, arrancando o papel das mãos do homem de estatura média em formato de barril. Estava mesmo tudo ali, assinado e registrado. – mas... por quê?

\- Seu avô temia que, se toda a fortuna ficasse em suas mãos incapazes, você acabaria numa...

\- Vala como indigente – completei de maneira automática. – Ele cansou de me dizer isso.

\- Então, decerto não é nenhuma grande surpresa, não é? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha grossa. – Lucy, o seu Narciso sempre se preocupou com você. Esse testamento foi redigido no dia em que você foi presa na Holanda.

\- Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Holanda outra vez, não!

\- Sim, Lucy. Holanda outra vez. Aquele incidente deixou seu avô apavorado. Não é segredo que você sempre fez o que bem quis. E, apesar de fechar os olhos algumas vezes, seu Narciso sempre soube tudo que se passava com você. Assim, quando você telefonou de Amsterdã pedindo ajuda, ele compreendeu que seria necessária uma mudança drástica para fazer com que você entendesse os tipos de riscos a que se submete. Eu tentei argumentar com ele sobre essa cláusula do casamento, mas, acredite, ele estava irredutível. Você conhece seu avô.

Ah, sim, eu conhecia. Exatamente por isso estava tão chocada com o conteúdo do documento

-Meu avô não faria isso. Ele nunca me obrigaria a casar

\- E não está obrigando agora – disse ele calmamente. – é uma imposição sem data. Você é quem decide quando, como e com quem

\- Quanta consideração – murmurou minha amiga.

\- Isso não está certo! – exclamei. – Por que tenho que me casar? Eu só tenho vinte e quatro anos. Quem se casa nessa idade? Eu não quero me casar. Não vou me casar nunca.

\- Você conheceu os princípios de seu avô. Ele achava que um marido talvez fizesse você adquiri um pouco de maturidade, de sensatez. E, caso você nunca venha a contrair matrimônio, eu serei para sempre o curador, o tutor de sua herança. Infelizmente, você não terá acesso ao dinheiro ou aos lucros. Deverá se manter apenas com seu trabalho.

\- Eu não vou me casar – repeti teimosamente

\- Não agora, mas um dia, quem sabe... – ele deu de ombros. – Até lá, continuarei fazendo o que fiz nos últimos anos. Cuidarei de seu patrimônio.

\- E vou viver do quê, Clóvis? Como vou pagar as despesas dessa mansão?

Ele contornou a mesa e se sentou lentamente na beirada. Não gostei daquilo. Tive de me controlar para não voar em seu pescoço. Aquela era a mesa do vô Narciso. Ninguém encostava a bunda na mesa do vô Narciso!

\- Lucy, essa casa é parte da herança – ele disse num muxoxo.

\- E...?

\- E quer dizer que você foi despejada – concluiu Mari, que assistia a tudo com os olhos muito abertos.

Olhei para Clóvis horrorizada.

\- É isso? Estou sendo expulsa da minha própria casa?

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não depois de tudo que eu tinha passado nos últimos dias.

\- Não, claro que não – ele respondeu, ainda muito calmo. – Mas como seu tutor, eu vou cuidar de tudo, das despesas, dos empregados, já que vamos viver sob o mesmo teto

\- O quê?! – exclamei mortificada.

Não que eu não gostasse de Clóvis – tudo bem, eu não morria de amores por ele desde que o sujeito sugerira a meu avô que me mandasse para um colégio interno -, e, com a quantidade de cômodos naquela casa, talvez eu nem notasse sua presença. Mas não era isso que me incomodava. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava. Meu avô havia me deixado uma babá.

\- Isso é um absurdo! Eu não preciso de babá coisa nenhuma.

\- Tutor, Lucy.

\- Dá no mesmo, Clóvis!

\- Eu sinto muito. Seu avô deu as ordens, eu apenas executo – ele respondeu sucinto.

\- Oh, Deus! Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Quer dizer que eu não vou herdar nada?

\- Não até se casar.

\- Mas como... Onde... E as minhas despesas? Eu preciso de dinheiro pra abastecer o carro, comprar minhas coisas.

\- Por isso seu avô lhe deixou um cargo vitalício em uma das empresas do grupo. Para que você tenha dinheiro para se sustentar. Ele jamais te deixaria a míngua – ele sorriu

Ah, não. Só me forçava a trabalhar! Mas, pensando bem, não parecia tão mal assim. Provavelmente um cargo de chefia ou gerência seria razoavelmente bem remunerado. Daria para me virar por um tempo, até que eu conseguisse contestar aquele testamento absurdo

\- Devo alertar que, se você tentar contestar o testamento, perderá o direito legal à herança. Seu avô imaginou que você faria algo do tipo – Clóvis disse reunindo a papelada, como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos.

\- Ah, ele pensou em tudo – Mari respondeu, ecoando o que se passava na minha cabeça

\- Tudo vai continuar como sempre foi – o advogado explicou, paciente. – Você só vai ter que se adaptar à sua nova situação financeira. Você tem um teto e um emprego. O reto é por sua conta.

\- Se vou ter que me casar pra ter direito à herança do meu avô, pode esquecer. A União pode ficar com tudo. Não tenho namorado, não acredito na instituição do casamento, não vou me casar só porque meu avô quer. Se ele quisesse me ensinar alguma coisa, que ficasse vivo pra isso!

Levantei-me às pressas e saí correndo da biblioteca, subindo a escada de dois em dois degraus.

\- Lucy! – chamou Mari, mas eu já estava trancada em meu quarto, jogada na cama, amaldiçoando meu avô por ter morrido.

\- Eu não te perdoo nem nunca vou te perdoar! Está me ouvindo, vovô? Como você pôde fazer isso comigo? Eu te odeio! – chorei. Não sabia ao certo o que doía mais, a falta de confiança em mim ou ser tratada como uma criança birrenta. O que, pensando bem, dava no mesmo.

Mari entrou no quarto e se deitou ao meu lado.

\- Vai dar tudo certo. Vai ficar tudo bem – sua mão acariciava meus cabelos.

\- Como? O que eu vou fazer agora, Mari? Estou sozinha, tenho uma babá, que, aliás, nunca fui muito com a cara, estou sem dinheiro e vou ter que trabalhar! – voltei a chorar.

\- Você não está sozinha. Eu estou aqui. Vamos dar um jeito nisso.

Sentei-me e sequei os olhos.

\- Vamos? – perguntei com a voz fraca. – Como?

\- Não tive tempo de pensar nessa parte ainda... – seu rosto anguloso se tornou pensativo, os olhos castanhos amendoados brilharam. – Mas o Clóvis disse que nada vai mudar de verdade. Você precisa acreditar nisso.

\- Você acredita? – questionei, secando as lágrimas.

Ela hesitou, mordendo o lábio.

\- Não – respondeu por fim. – Mas, se as coisas ficarem ruins, você sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe? A gente resolve isso juntas. – Ela pegou minha mão e entrelaçou os dedos aos meus.

Naquele instante, olhando para o rosto delicado de Mari, me arrependi de todos os pensamentos que tive a respeito de estar sozinha. Mari estava ali. sempre esteve. Sempre estaria. Amigas ficam ao seu lado nos momentos bons, mas apenas as melhores seguram sua mão nos momentos ruins.

\- Quer que eu fique aqui hoje?

Assenti, ainda choramingando

Ela ligou para a mãe avisando que passaria o dia comigo e dormiria na mansão naquela noite. Em seguida, se esforçou para me distrair com assuntos banais. Contou em detalhes como quase teve seu carro pisoteado quando tentou chegar à igreja. O caminhão tombado esparramou latas e garrafas de cerveja por toda a avenida, e a mercadoria atraiu centenas de pessoas, que se estapeavam tentando pegar alguma coisa. Mas nem seu relato divertido adiantou. Em desespero de causa, ela apelou para a TV, para o seriado sobrenatural que adorávamos. Também não resolveu.

Descemos para comer e fiquei paralisada quando vi Clóvis entrando pela porta da sala, seguido por Ataíde, com os braços cheios de malas.

Ao pé da escada, o advogado parou e retirou um calhamaço de papéis do bolso do casaco. Parecia muito constrangido.

\- Desculpe por tudo isso, Lucy. Essas são suas cópias do testamento – e me entregou o bolo de documentos. – E essa... – tirou um envelope do bolso do paletó e estendeu para mim – é sua carta de admissão. Você começa a trabalhar amanhã. Não se atrase, por favor.

Peguei o envelope com raiva.

\- isso não vai durar muito, Clóvis – alertei, embora não tivesse ideia de como mudar minha situação.

Deserdada. Como eu tinha conseguido ser deserdada?

\- Se precisar de qualquer coisa, estou à disposição – ele ofereceu solícito. – Anotei o número de meu celular nos documentos

\- Vamos, Lucy. Você precisa comer – Mari me puxou em direção à cozinha, claramente na intenção de me afastar do mensageiro da desgraça. Deixei-me ser arrastada, para não cair na tentação de descontar minha ira no nariz de Clóvis.

Assim que me sentei, ela pegou o envelope referente ao meu emprego.

\- Ah, Lucy! Você vai para a B & L Cosméticos! Que máximo! Vai poder descolar muitas amostras grátis. Acho que pode até gostar do seu novo emprego. O que será que o seu avô que que você faça por lá?

\- Que eu entre nós eixos, Mari. – Dei de ombros. – E é isso que me assusta...

**Notas Finais**

Se tiver comentários XD prometo posta amanha o próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Cheguei ao prédio da B &L Cosméticos – Boticário & Lima, a maior empresa do país no segmento de cosméticos, fundada por meu avô e tia Celine cinquenta anos antes – às nove e quinze.

Não foi fácil chegar quase na hora. Mari e eu tínhamos ficado acordadas até tarde tentando pensar em uma maneira de resolver minha situação, e quando o relógio despertou, as sete em ponto, nem ouvi. Ela me sacudiu diversas vezes, até desistir e ligar o meu MP3 nas caixinhas de som no volume máximo, me fazendo pular da cama.

Comi alguma coisa, depois passei um tempo contemplando minhas roupas, sem ter certeza de como deveria me vestir. Eu não tinha muita – alias, nenhuma – roupa de escritório, de modo que me decidi por um jeans preto e uma camisa cinza de babados que estava na mochila da Mari. Apesar de ela ser mais alta e muito mais curvilínea que eu – na verdade, qualquer garota de treze anos tinha peitos maiores que os meus -, a peça era ajustada por uma faixa na cintura, por isso ficou bacana. Mari não se importou que eu pegasse a camisa emprestada, afinal concordamos que uma vice-presidente deveria estar vestida de forma profissional.

Olhei-me no espelho: os cabelos lisos – mas nem tanto – estava num dia bom; os olhos cor de avelã, realçados pela vermelhidão e pelo inchaço causado pelo choro, não estavam tão mal. Eu poderia passar por uma descolada executiva em crise alérgica, mas com o cabelo superbrilhante.

Foi um tremendo esforço chegar apenas quarenta e cinco minutos atrasada, mas a mulher do RH – uma ruiva de cachos tão pequenos e indomados, presos no alto da cabeça por um rabo de cavalo, que se parecia muito com um espanador – não concordou comigo.

\- Veja bem – ela começou. – Recebi ordens do Dr. Clóvis para tratar você da mesma forma que trato qualquer outro funcionário. Aqui você será apenas a nova assistente de secretária. Não receberá benefícios ou regalias por ser neta do seu Narciso. Espero que esse atraso não se repita, estamos de acordo?

\- Não entendi direito – apoiei as duas mãos sobre o balcão comprido. – Eu vou fazer o quê, dona?

Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Meu nome é Janine, não dona. E você é a nova assistente da secretária Joyce, do setor sete. Ela vai lhe ensinar tudo assim que você mexer esse traseiro e for para o sétimo andar.

\- Deve estar havendo algum engano – eu disse sorrindo para a Espanador. – Eu sou a neta do dono da empresa. Não vou ser secretária de ninguém.

\- Concordo, você vai ser assistente de secretária – ela sorriu triunfante.

\- Eu cursei cinco anos de faculdade de artes. Não vou ficar anotando recados. Pode esquecer! – cruzei os braços sobre o peito.

\- Creio que vai sim. Pelo menos o Dr. Clóvis disse que você não tinha alternativa.

\- Vou ligar para ele – eu disse, petulante, pegando o celular. Por alguma razão, eu já tinha adicionado Clóvis a minha lista de contatos. Agora sabia que era meu subconsciente agindo, tentando me alertar de que eu estava numa enroscada. – Ele vai te dizer que é pra eu trabalhar na gerência de alguma coisa por aqui. Talvez vice-presidência ou algo do tipo.

\- Por favor, ligue, Vossa Alteza! – ela respondeu com ironia.

Fechei a cara e liguei para Clóvis, que para minha perplexidade, me informou exatamente o mesmo que a Espanador. O cargo que vovô havia me designado era o de uma simples assistente de secretária. Assistente!

\- Você vai começar de baixo, para compreender o funcionamento da empresa. Pode fazer carreira como todo mundo. Dessa forma, conhecerá todos os setores, o coração da empresa – disse ele

Meu queixo caiu. Desliguei o telefone sem nem me despedir.

Voltei-me para Janine Espanador.

-Tudo bem, mas fique sabendo que isso é temporário.

Ela apenas riu, me deixando ainda mais furiosa. Marchei para o elevador e subi até o sétimo andar. A secretária Joyce, já estava a par da situação e me dedicou tanta simpatia quanto a Espanador do RH.

\- Certo, garota. Estou nesse escritório há anos e não vou deixar uma menininha mimada estragar tudo. Não fique no meu caminho! – ela proferiu, e seus cabelos castanhos na altura do queixo sacudiram um pouco.

\- Por mim tá ótimo. Vou ficar ali no canto vendo você trabalhar.

Ela gargalhou, e o pescoço fino e longo se curvou para trás. Joyce era uma figura estranha, magra e comprida como um cabo de vassoura, e tão simpática quanto um.

\- Seu avô devia bem saber o que estava fazendo ao deixar aquele testamento... – ela sacudiu a cabeça.

Minhas bochechas arderam. Todo mundo sabia da minha desgraça?

Subitamente, senti uma vontade louca de atirar Joyce pela janela. Quase tão forte quanto meu desejo de fugir dali aos prantos com a constatação de que vô Narciso me considerava uma idiota fracassada incapaz de cuidar de mim mesma.

Ou de exercer uma função bacana na empresa.

No entanto, trabalhar ainda parecia menos aterrorizante que casar. Não muito, melhor, mas ainda assim...

\- Vá até a sala da copiadora. Fica no andar de baixo. Tire dezoito cópias de cada um desses documentos. Você acha que é capaz de fazer isso, meu bem? – Perguntou Joyce com ar inocente.

\- Talvez. – Havia muitas coisas que faziam meu sangue subir à cabeça. Uma delas era se referir a mim como, meu bem. Peguei a pequena pilha de documentos e sorri cinicamente.

Eu estava ofendida demais para pedir informações aquela mulherzinha irritante, de modo que me arrisquei nos corredores da empresa com um pouco de dificuldade e, depois de aprender o caminho para o banheiro daquele andar, encontrei a sala com a máquina gigantesca. Era uma saleta branca claustrofóbica, sem janelas e aparentemente sem ar-condicionado, já que o calor ali era insuportável. Apenas a copiadora e uma mesa velha num canto, abarrotada de folhas de sulfite, compunham a decoração da sala treze do sexto andar.

Pacientemente comecei a tirar cópias das trinta páginas que Joyce havia me entregado. Na metade do processo, o papel começou a enroscar e a copiadora simplesmente desligou. Depois de algumas pancadas e pontapés – e de acabar com minhas unhas tentando desatolar o papel -, consegui fazê-la voltar a vida e continuei copiando os documentos. Tomei a liberdade de incluir a cópia de uma parte do meu corpo, para que Joyce, aquele doce de pessoa, aprendesse a me tratar com um pouco mais de respeito. Minha bunda até que ficou bem bonitinha...

Quando terminei, empilhei tudo de maneira totalmente desorganizada e saí daquela sauna. Estava distraída demais olhando em volta, tentando encontrar um rosto amigável ou até mesmo conhecido naqueles cubículos frios e impessoais, e acabei colidindo contra algo maciço e duro. Perdi o equilíbrio, e folhas voaram de todas as direções enquanto eu tentava me manter sobre os calcanhares. Levantei os olhos e então pude ver o que havia se chocado comigo. Uma coisa solida de um metro e noventa e poucos, cabelos rosado estilo moicano. O nariz reto lhe conferia inegável masculinidade, o queixo duro e recoberto por uma barba rala lhe dava um ar de pirata ou de foragido da justiça. Os misteriosos olhos castalhos pareciam emitir luz própria. Olhos que me observavam com intensidade.

Uau! Que sorte a minha!

Trabalhar tendo aquela visão privilegiada não seria sacrifício algum, afinal...

Mas então ele abriu a boca.

\- Olha só o que você fez! Eu levei horas para colocar esses papéis em ordem! Ele cuspiu, agachando-se para pegar as folhas, depois olhou para cima. – Você vai ficar aí, me olhando com essa cara? Vê se pelo menos separa o que é seu!

Ah, claro. Ele não estava recolhendo as minhas folhas, apenas tentava encontrar as suas. Fiquei um pouco irritada. Não era assim que acontecia no cinema. Nem nos livros! Cadê a parte em que o cara sexy olha para a mocinha e um momento mágico acontece? Onde a musica melosa de fundo, que embalaria o final da cena, em que o cara diria: "Me desculpe, você está bem?", e eu responderia um pouco tímida, corando e desviando o olha, devido a intensidade do momento cataclísmico: "A culpa foi minha. Eu devia ter prestado mais atenção". Então ele sorriria, estenderia a mão para me ajudar a levantar, mas não a soltaria, e ficaria ali, me encarando com as pupilas dilatadas, como se o restante do mundo houvesse desaparecido, e só se daria conta de que não estávamos a sós no planeta quando alguém passasse por ali e esbarrasse em seu ombro. Cadê tudo isso?Não que eu quisesse ter um tórrido romance ou algo do gênero, mas, se era pra protagonizar uma cena tão manjada e cafona quanto aquela, eu queria o pacote completo.

Pensado bem, não queria, não.

E na verdade o cara nem assim tão sexy.

\- Você também trombou em mim, então não tem o direito de reclamar, camarada. – camarada? Quem diz camarada hoje em dia?

Ele apenas bufou, me ignorando. Agachei-me para ajudá-lo de qualquer forma, juntando tantas páginas quanto pude alcançar. Não fazia ideia de quais eram as minhas. Nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar. O rapaz pegou abruptamente o calhamaço de minhas mãos e começou a ordená-las.

\- Essas... são suas – ele esticou a mão rudemente, me oferecendo a pequena pilha. – Parece que está tudo aqui... – e examinou sua parte. Sua testa franziu, e o rosto adquiriu um tom avermelhado enquanto ele analisava uma das folhas. – Isso certamente não é meu!

Olhei para o papel e, horrizada, vi a cópia do meu traseiro, em todos os seus arredondados detalhes em preto e branco. Parece-me que todo o fluxo sanguíneo de meu corpo decidiu seguir para o rosto.

Tomei bruscamente a cópia de sua mão e me levantei.

\- Presta mais atenção por onde anda. Isso aqui não é shopping Center pra ficar olhando vitrine – ele falou mal-humorado, se endireitando. – Tenta ser menos desastrada.

\- Parece que cordialidade é contagioso por aqui – murmurei acidamente. – E você estava olhando pra onde que passou por cima de mim como um mamute?

Ele estreitou os olhos, me examinando de cima a baixo, de modo nada lisonjeiro.

\- Você é a menina nova, não é? A neta do seu Narciso. – De alguma forma, sua observação pareceu uma ofensa. – Já ouvi falar de você.

\- É mesmo? – me empertiguei. – Então é melhor ficar longe de mim. Sabe, nem tudo que dizem ao meu respeito é invenção – sorri, sarcástica, e me afastei.

Por quê meu avô aturava esse bando de grosseiros?, me perguntei enquanto voltava para o sétimo andar. Não fazia sentido. Vovô prezava muito a boa educação. Só pude supor que aquela cambada de mal-educados não se comportava daquela maneira quando o patrão estava por perto.

Entreguei as cópias para Joyce, que mal me olhou e já tinha mais serviço para mim. No geral, me saí bem. Passei a maior parte do tempo indo e vindo de uma sala para outra – e me perdi diversas vezes em andares diferentes -, levando documentos, relatórios e coisas do tipo. Assistente de secretária devia ser a nova forma de dizer Office girl. Eu era uma Office girl! Como poderia ficar ainda pior?

Em uma dessas andanças, encontrei Hector, o homem que ocupava agora a cadeira de meu avô.

\- Lucy, o que faz aqui? – ele perguntou, franzindo a testa cheia de marcas de expressão.

\- Comecei a trabalhar hoje.

\- Por que não fui informado disso?

\- Não faço a menor ideia – dei de ombros.

Ele me analisou por um momento

\- Como você está?

Suspirei.

\- Bem irritada, pra falar a verdade. Todo mundo aqui é meio grosseiro comigo, e a Joyce fica me dando ordens sem parar. Aquela mulher tá me tirando do sério

Ele quase sorriu. Quase. Hector não era dado a coisas tão mundanas.

\- Eu me referia à ausência do seu avô.

\- Ah. Bom... não me sinto muito diferente em relação a isso. Estou bem irritada com meu avô também.

\- Sinto muito – ele assentiu, sério, o maxilar pontudo trincado. – Sei que você está passando por um momento delicado e, acredite, não quero te trazer mais aborrecimentos, então espero não ter que fazer isso. Estou sendo claro? – Não havia muita hospitalidade em seu rosto.

\- Bastante – resmunguei irritada, mas nada surpresa.

\- Bom. Muito bom – Ele me deu as costas.

Almocei no grande refeitório, absolutamente sozinha. A comida era quase sofrível, e os rostos curiosos que me analisavam de maneira pouco educada não me surpreenderam. Ninguém se aproximou, me disse um oi nem nada. Era como se eu fosse uma piada ou algo do tipo. Sussurros ecoavam nas paredes. Eu podia deduzir o teor das conversas: a neta desajuizada de Narciso Heartfilia e Lima havia sido excluída da herança por inaptidão. Era como estar de volta ao colégio. Liguei para Mari.

\- Como assim, é pior que a oitava série? Nada pode ser pior do que passamos na oitava serie – ela declarou.

Podia. E era! Aos catorze anos, eu ainda era uma menina – menina mesmo, corpo reto como uma tábua, nada de curvas ou peitos, e menstruação era uma palavra inexistente em meu mundo. Após um terrível acidente envolvendo meu skate, um rolo de massa, duas latas de tomate seco e goma de mascar, tive que dar adeus aos meus cabelos que iam até a cintura. O chiclete grudou bem rente a raiz, no alto da cabeça, de modo que não dava para cortar apenas aquela parte e deixar o restante intacto. Foi necessário aderir ao corte estilo Joãozinho. Meu avô adorou o novo visual. Disse que fiquei parecendo uma boneca de porcelana. Mas a turma do colégio não compartilhava da mesma opinião. As garotas passaram a me evitar, porque achavam que eu tinha desenvolvido tendências homossexuais. E os meninos fugiam de mim porque eu era menina, mas naquele momento, não me parecia com uma. Uma pena que essa coisa andrógina não estivesse na moda na época.

\- Você está linda. Parece um menino. Um menino meio gay, mas continua linda – Mari resmungava enquanto eu chorava desolada.

O problema era que, apesar de minha falta de curvas, cabelos e bom-senso, os hormônios já fervilhavam em meu corpo, e eu queria ficar bonita para um garoto do colegial que nem sabia da minha existência – a não ser ele tivesse se juntado aos espectadores, quando eu revidava os insultos e acabava rolando no chão com alguma garota peituda.

Mari, já escultural naquela época, com um corpo de mulher adulta, se manteve firme ao meu lado, e aguentou comigo todo tipo de provocação – os que resultou em mais fofocas ainda. Era comum perguntarem se estávamos namorando.

Foi um ano terrível, mas eu tinha minha melhor amiga ao meu lado para suportar a rejeição, que na época parecia o fim do mundo. Agora, ali no refeitório da empresa, eu estava completamente só.

\- Pode acreditar, Mari – falei ao celular. – A oitava série ficou no chinelo.

\- Meu Jesus! – Aguenta firme. Passa lá em casa mais tarde. Vou levar uma sacola de chocolates para você.

Desliguei, desanimada, e vi sentado a pouca distância, a uma mesa mais no centro, ao rapaz que havia trombado comigo. Ele me encarou brevemente antes de se virar para falar com Joyce. Eles pareciam estar se divertindo muito, a julgar pelos sorrisos trocados. Deixei o refeitório e circulei um pouco pelos corredores, desejando escapar dos olhares inquisitivos.

Os escritórios da B&L Cosméticos eram parcamente decorados. A maior parte das salas era composta de muita madeira clara, toneladas de papéis e computadores. As paredes brancas imaculadas davam o tom sério e respeitoso que uma empresa daquele porte exigia.

\- Garota, esse documento é do Comex, setor nove. Como veio parar aqui? –Joyce, aquele doce de pessoa, questionou quando finalmente voltei para o sétimo andar

\- Não faço ideia – dei de ombros.

\- Claro que não. – Ela me esticou o papel daquele seu jeito imperioso. – Leve imediatamente para o quinto andar.

\- Por que o setor nove fica no quinto andar? O que fica no nono?

\- A sala da presidência – ela responde sem me olhar. – Anda, garota! Eu tenho muito que fazer.

Eu até que estava gostando das andanças. Cada incursão, aproveitava para dar uma olhadinha nos cartazes motivacionais da empresa, só para enrolar.

"Se eu quisesse tapinhas nas costas, seria massagista. A gerência."

"Uma máquina pode fazer o trabalho de cinquenta pessoas comuns. Nenhuma máquina pode fazer o trabalho de uma pessoa extraordinária."

"Como fazer uma empresa dar certo em um país incerto", e seguia-se um longo texto descrevendo o que deveria ser feito para se obter êxito. Achei tudo aquilo ridículo. Quem realmente acreditava naquela balela?

O quinto andar era muito mais agitado que o sétimo. Dezenas de pessoas se amontoavam nos cubículos, todos falando ao telefone ao mesmo tempo e em idiomas diferentes, como na Torre de Babel. Eu não sabia onde deixar o documento, então decidi que qualquer uma daquelas mesas serviria.

Já estava dando meia-volta quando alguém me chamou.

\- Lucy. – Ou quase me chamou.

Virei-me e dei de cara com o gigante grosseirão.

\- Ah, só podia ser você. Meu nome é Lucy. Repete comigo: Lu-CYYY...

\- Tanto faz – ele deu de ombros, parecendo entediado. – Você encontrou um documento que...

\- Tá ali naquela mesa – indiquei com a cabeça e dei um sorriso afetado. – De nada.

Ele me olhou com uma expressão dúbia.

\- De nada?

\- Obviamente você precisa do documento e eu o encontrei. Então, de nada.

Ele sorriu, mas não era nem de longe um sorriso alegre, e cruzou os braços sobre o peito atlético. Eu podia apostar que era enchimento que deixava seus ombros tão largos. Ou talvez o terno escuro desse a impressão de que músculos bem torneados se escondiam sob o tecido... Não. Com certeza era enchimento.

\- Ah, entendi. Você quer que eu te agradeça por ter trombado comigo e tirado de ordem um contrato que passei a manhã toda organizando e que você, em segundos, transformou num caos. É isso? – ele perguntou debochado

\- Talvez – o desafiei, empinando o nariz. Não era porque ele era muito mais alto que eu, que eu não poderia lhe dar uma surra. Aquele policial búlgaro também era bem grande e mesmo assim consegui quebrar seu nariz em dois ou três lugares diferentes.

Ele devolveu o olhar, e um brilho desafiador surgiu em seus olhos.

\- Então agradeço a ajuda preciosa. Não sei o que seria de mim sem ela – ele disse zombeteiro.

\- Sabe de uma coisa, camarada? Acho que você é assim tão legal porque faltou gente para chutar a sua bunda no colégio. Se quiser, posso te ajudar com isso. Vai ser bem divertido!

\- Seu avô deve estar orgulhoso vendo a neta se comportar como uma trombadinha.

Se ele tivesse me dado um soco na cara, teria doido menos.

\- Você não sabe nada sobre mim – trinquei os dentes. – Nem sobre o meu avô. Você não passa de um idiota extremamente grosseiro.

Ele deu de ombros.

\- Não é segredo nenhum que o seu avô te deserdou. Agora entendo o por quê.

\- Cala a boca! – gritei, atraindo vários olhares.

Com horror, notei que lágrimas escapavam de meus olhos. Não havia com retê-las. O que aquele cara arrogante disse libertou algo que estivera rondando minha cabeça desde que eu soubera que vovô tinha decidido me excluir – ainda que não fosse exatamente isso – do testamento. Eu só não queria admitir, nem mesmo para mim. Assim como não queria admitir perante aquele homem gigante e sensível como um tubarão que eu era uma fracassada irresponsável, no entanto sua hostilidade gratuita me compelia a revidar.

\- Quer saber se eu estou feliz com o que meu avô fez? Não, não estou feliz. Na verdade, estou com muita raiva dele nesse momento por ter me jogado nesse covil de cobra, cercada de pessoas tão gentis como você, a Joyce e a espanador do RH. Mas o fato é que vovô me amava. Eu sei disso! Me impedir de assumir seus negócios não tem nada a ver com o que ele sentia por mim ou com a forma como levo a minha vida. Você. Não. Sabe – apontei um dedo, cutucando seu peito (duro pra caramba, aliás). Ele se retraiu um pouco, ligeiramente desconcertado.

– Você não viveu com ele os últimos vinte anos de sua vida. Não correu para a cama dele quando sentiu medo, e ele, sempre carinhoso, apertou sua mão e disse que ia ficar tudo bem, que não ia sair do seu lado. Ele não te consolou quando seu coração se partiu pela primeira vez, nem em todas as outras. Ele não te deu bronca atrás de bronca, para logo em seguida te abraçar e dizer que só brigava com você pra te educar direito. Ele não te abandonou. Foi comigo que ele fez isso!

Ele pareceu confuso e, se estivesse lendo corretamente suas feições, arrependido e penalizado.

Argh! Eu havia chegado ao limite.

\- Hã... olha... eu não quis dizer... – ele começou, inseguro

\- Mas disse. Muito obrigada por me lembrar. Será que agora você pode, por favor, me deixar em paz? – e saí o mais rápido que pude.

Graças aos céus, eu já sabia onde ficavam os banheiros de todos os andares. Tranquei-me em um deles, soluçando e tremendo até que as lágrimas secassem. Voltei para a sala de Joyce uma hora depois, resoluta.

\- Ah, aí está você! Que ideia foi essa de xerocar sua bunda? E por que tanta demora? Leve esses papéis para Janine e depois volte para se explicar...

Peguei minha bolsa.

\- Não. Não levo.

\- Como assim, não leva? – ela perguntou, colocando as duas mãos na cintura inexistente

\- leva você. Vai te fazer bem caminhar. É bom pro coração, diminui o quadril e... deixa pra lá. – Passei minha bolsa pelo ombro e me dirigi ao RH, deixando Joyce como que presa ao chão, a boca aberta feito um peixe.

\- Você está o quê? – questionou a espanador

\- Pe-din-do-de-mis-são! Quer que eu soletre?

\- Você não pode se demitir! – Ela disse, em pânico

\- Posso sim. Todo mundo pode. E, como você lembrou mais cedo, eu sou igual a todo mundo. Posso me demitir quando bem entender e, no caso, estou fazendo isso agorinha mesmo.

\- O Dr. Clóvis me alertou sobre essa possibilidade. Onde está...? – Ela revirou a mesa e me entregou um envelope. – Aqui! Tome.

\- O que é isso? – perguntei desconfiada, encarando o envelope.

\- Não faço ideia. Mas o Dr. Clóvis disse que era pra te entregar caso você quisesse desistir,

Afastei-me um pouco de seu olhar curioso e abri o envelope. Era um bilhete. A letra eu conhecia bem. A assinatura era a mesma que tantas vezes eu havia tentado falsificar nos anos do colégio para que ele não visse minhas notas no boletim ou as suspensões.

Lucy, estou espantado que já tenha desistido. Quanto tempo já passou? Três horas?

Um pouco mais, vovô.

Sei que talvez você esteja com raiva, mas acredite: Só estou pensando no seu bem. Quero que vá para casa agora, respire fundo e volte amanhã. Há uma lutadora em você. Nesses últimos anos, ela sempre apareceu nas horas mais inadequadas, mas não posso acreditar que tenha desistido agora. Volte amanha e me deixe orgulhoso.

Vô Narciso

Respirei fundo. Isso era chantagem emocional. E ele sabia disso!

Fui para casa num misto de saudade e agonia. Com aquele bilhete, senti como se vovô ainda pudesse olhar por mim. Eu me senti protegida outra vez, como se ele estivesse por perto, velando por mim.

O que não significava que eu voltaria a botar os pés no antro de lunáticos. Não mesmo. De jeito nenhum!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas do Autor**

Boa leitura!  
Amanhã postarei próximo capitulo :P  
beijos! 

**Capítulo 4 **

Assim que entrei em casa, me lembrei da existência de Clóvis. Era difícil não notar o advogado atarracado carregando um amontoado de documentos escada acima.

-Ah,Lucy! Como foi seu primeiro dia na empresa? - ele quis saber, virando-se para me observar e deixando cair alguns papéis.

\- Péssimo! Mas tenho certeza que você já sabia. – Subi alguns degraus e o ajudei a recolher as folhas caídas. Lancei um olhar rápido para a papelada; eram antigos documentos de vô Narciso. Entreguei tudo a ele e me afastei um pouco.

\- Preciso arquivar tudo isso – ele comentou em voz baixa, como quem se desculpa. – Espero que esteja com fome. A Telma está na cozinha ajudando a Mazé com o jantar.

\- Ah- exclamei, sem nada melhor pra dizer. Eu já conhecia Telma dos jantares que ela acompanhava o marido e que o vovô me obrigava a freqüentar. Não era uma mulher desagradável, apenas um pouco sem noção. – Vou... vou dizer oi então.

Comecei a descer a escada, mas Clovis me chamou.

\- Fiz algumas mudanças no escritório do seu avô. Espero que você não se importe.

Não respondi. Desci a escadaria apressada, evitando passar pela porta do escritório. Eu não queria ver as mudanças. Não queria que outra pessoa usasse aquela sala. Não queria nada daquilo! Telma estava dando ordens a Mazé, e, pelo olhar da cozinheira e o modo como cortava a cenoura com um cutelo, entendi que eu não era a única insatisfeita com os novos moradores.

\- Lucy, amada! Eu estava ansiosa para ver você- disse Telma, abrindo os braços e me envolvendo num abraço sufocante. – Uma pena que seu avô tenha partido desse jeito. Eu sinto tanto!

-Hãã...obrigada

-Mas não se preocupe com nada. Vou cuidar de tudo pra você – ela me soltou, dando um tapinha em minha bochecha. – Vamos viver como uma família! Você, o Clóvis e eu seremos muito felizes, pode apostar. Adorei a decoração do seu quarto. Foi você mesmo que escolheu as cortinhas?

\- Você entrou no meu quarto? – perguntei horrorizada.

Ela acenou com a mão fina e cheia de anéis.

\- Só para conhecer melhor a casa. Aquele seu closet é maravilhoso. Falei com Clóvis sobre ele. O que temos no nosso quarto não é tão espaçoso.

Pisquei, atordoada. Nosso quarto? Desde quando Telma e Clóvis tinham qualquer coisa que fosse deles na casa do meu avô? Na minha casa?

\- Partes dos meus sapatos ainda está em caixas- ela prosseguiu. – O Clóvis sugeriu que eu usasse o closet do quarto ao lado, mas prefiro ampliar o nosso quarto e ter todos os meus lindinhos pertos de mim. Você não se importa, não é? Aquele quadro sobre sua cama é um legitimo Renoir?

\- Hã...é- resmunguei atordoada.- Telma, se você não se importar, gostaria que não entrasse no meu quarto enquanto eu estiver fora.

\- Ah, querida! Eu não quis ser enxerida! –ela tentou me abraçar, mas me esquivei rapidamente. – Só quero que sejamos amigas. Melhores amigas. Pode me chamar de mamãe se quiser.

\- A menina já tem mãe- Mazé resmungou, fincando o cutelo na tabua de carne e abrindo a geladeira à procura de alguma coisa. Lancei-lhe um agradecimento mudo.

\- Vou tomar banho- eu disse, desejando escapar de Telma o mais rápido possível.

\- Ah, maravilha! O jantar está quase pronto, não é mesmo, Mazé?

\- Sim, senhora- a cozinheira grunhiu, lançando um olhar perigoso para a mulher. Telma precisaria tomar cuidado com Mazé enquanto ela tivesse com o cutelo assim, a mão. – Mas sugiro que me deixe terminar o jantar. Faço isso há anos, não preciso de supervisão.

Telma soltou um risinho estridente.

\- Ah, querrida, claro. Fiquei tão empolgada que não percebi que estava atrapalhando. Que lapso! – ela alisou com tapinhas gentis a franja empinada e dura de laquê. – Vou ajudar o Clóvis com a mudança no escritório. Me desculpe, Lucy, mas o seu avô não tinha o menor bom gosto. Aquela sala precisa de cor!- ela me deu um beliscão na bochecha antes de sair remexendo os quadris esguios.

Retirei o cutelo da tábua.

\- Vamos, Mazé. Você segura e eu faço o resto.

\- Não, menina! – ela disse, segurando meu braço e rindo um pouco. - Eu gosto do seu plano, mas acho melhor deixar essa mulher viva. Se você for para cadeia outra vez, duvido que o Clóvis te ajude. Eu não gosto desse homem. – Ela estreitou os olhos em direção a sala, de onde vinha a voz estridente de Telma. – Nem da mulher dele.

-Eu também na, Mazé. Mas não quero o seu dinheiro. Vou me virar sozinha dessa vez e provar que o meu avô estava errado a meu respeito.

Espero que não se meta com nada ilegal.

Revirei os olhos.

\- E quando foi que eu fiz isso? - Assim que ela abriu a boca para responder, dei um beijo rápido em sua bochecha e saí correndo antes que ela pudesse me lembrar da bomba no banheiro do colégio que Mari e eu acidentalmente detonamos. A oitava serie não foi tão ruim assim afinal...

Tomei um banho demorado, desejando evitar o confronto com minha nova babá e sua adorável mulher. Por fim, desistir. Aquela coisa de acordar cedo- e trabalhar o dia todo- tinha me deixado faminta.

Desci para o térreo um tanto ressentida. Eu me perguntava o que aquela gente estava fazendo ali, usurpando as coisas do meu avô daquela maneira. Eu ainda estava furiosa com o vô Narciso- muito, pra falar a verdade -, mas qual é? Colocar aqueles dois ali para me vigiar? Meu avô realmente achava que eu não seria capaz de enrolar o casalzinho e escapar? Seria mais fácil que entrar sem pagar em um show de rock. Não que eu já tivesse feito isso...

O casal já estava à mesa quando cheguei à sala de jantar. Clóvis, claro, sentado à cabeceira. No lugar do meu avô. Meu estomago retorceu.

Eles não viram quando me aproximei

\- Tem muita coisa para resolver. Diversos contratos não assinados, transações inacabadas, muito trabalho a ser feito- Clóvis lamentou. – Creio que não vou poder levar você aos Andes, Telma.

\- Ah, amado! Não diz isso! Estou esperando por essa viagem há meses.

-Desculpa, Telma. Não posso me ausentar agora. Preciso resolver todos os assuntos inacabados do Narciso.

\- Isso não está certo, Clóvis! – ela espalmou as mãos sobre a mesa. Planejei nossa viagem durante meses. Porque temos que adiar nossos planos só porque o homem morr...

Cheguei no meu limite

-Termina- exigi, ficando a vista dos dois, com punhos fechados ao lado do corpo.

Clóvis suspirou exasperado e Telma recuou na cadeira, surpresa, rosto pálido como osso

\- Ah, desculpa, amada. Eu não quis dizer isso, só...

\- Não, claro que não – interrompi, furiosa. – Desculpa, Telma, se o meu avô morreu e melou seus planos. Pode acreditar que eu ficaria muito feliz se o seu marido estivesse livre para te levar a qualquer parte do planeta.

\- Meu bem, eu..

Enrijeci imediatamente e, antes que fizesse alguma besteira, como, digamos... me jogar sobre Telma e fazêla engolir os talheres na transversal, decidi ir embora.

\- Onde você vai a essa hora, Lucy? Já é tarde- Clovis se levantou e veio atrás de mim. – Você ainda não comeu

\- Perdi a fome. E você não é meu avô, Clóvis. Pare de tentar agir como ele – cuspi

Voei para a casa de Mari e contei a ela todo o ocorrido, do meu dia na B&L ao jantar com a dupla sem noção.

\- Pensa, Lucy! Tá cheio de advogados na B&L, um andar inteiro deles! Talvez alguém queira ajudar a futura dona. Você só precisa encontrar a pessoa certa- disse ela, enquanto pintava as unhas dos pés de vermelho-rubi, sobre o lençol branco da cama.

\- Você não entende! Todo mundo na B&L me ignorou. Não sei por quê, mas é assim que as coisas são. Ninguém vai me ajudar.

\- Talvez não agora, por ser tudo muito recente, mas você sabe como fazer amigos- ela rebateu.- Se der abertura, se piscar esses seus olhos cheio brilho, eles vão ficar caidinhos por você.

\- Até parece! – revirei os olhos, me deixando cair no colchão.

\- Não mexe a cama! Vou borrar tudo!

\- Desculpa

\- Tudo bem, já tô terminado mesmo. E faça o que seu avô pediu. Ele deve ter planejado mais que uma carreira de secretaria para você. Talvez seja apenas um teste e, se você não voltar, vai falhar e nunca vai saber.

Suspirei, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro para abafar o grito. Eu não queria voltar para aquele lugar cheio de andares e pessoas ríspidas, musculosas e mal-educadas, com a barba por fazer e que me deixavam inquieta. Mas talvez vovô tivesse deixado mais cartas...

Com toda a tagarelice de Telma, acabei me esquecendo de perguntar a Clóvis sobre a mensagem.

\- Tudo bem. Eu volto para o purgatório.

\- Ótimo! Então vamos pintar suas unhas. Que tal trocar esse preto por algo mais colorido? –ele sorriu candidamente, observando minhas mãos.

-O que tem de errado com o preto? – escondi os dedos sob os quadris

\- Nada, mas você usa unhas pretas desde... Meu Deus, Lucy! Você nunca usou outra cor! O que custa me deixar passar um rosinha ou..

\- Pode parar! Nada de rosinha! Eu gosto de preto.

\- Um vermelho, então...

Uma batida na porta me salvou de acabar com unhas rubras com uma pinup.

\- Meninas, estou saindo e não tenho hora para voltar – a cabeça de Ana apareceu no vão da porta. Ela estava maquiada, com os cabelos negros, iguaizinhos aos da minha amiga, perfeitamente escovados. Estava linda, como sempre.

\- Outros encontro, mãe? - Mari choramingou sem desviar os olhos dos próprios pés.

\- Mariana, eu sou divorciada e maior de idade. Posso ter quantos encontros eu quiser. Se decidirem sair, não voltem muito tarde. Amanhã é dia de trabalho.

\- Tá bom, mãe.

Ana estava fechando a porta, mas se deteve.

\- Está tudo bem, Lucy? _ perguntou. – Você parece triste.

\- Só estou cansada- sorri um pouco. – Dia ruim no trabalho.

Ela assentiu, complacente.

\- Pobrezinha. Vai melhorar, você vai ver. No começo é difícil, mas depois você pega o jeito e nem percebe mais o que está fazendo, entra no piloto automático.

Estremeci. Ana era dentista, não deveria trabalhar no piloto automático. Não enquanto tinha nas mãos seringas com agulhas gigantescas e brocas barulhentas.

\- Tomara.- respondi

Com uma piscadela graciosa, ela fechou a porta.

Mari soltou um longo suspiro.

\- Honestamente, minha mãe já passou da idade de sair por aí com caras que mal conhece.

\- Não concordo. Ela é jovem e linda. Não tem que passar o resto da vida sozinha só porque o primeiro não deu certo – resmunguei, pegando uma revista de moda folheando-a de trás para frente.

\- Eu sei. Acho que só estou com um pouco de inveja por não ter um encontro, ou pelo menos a perspectiva de um – ela confessou.

\- Podemos dar um jeito nisso. Quer sair?

\- Não. Você passou por muita coisa hoje. Vamos ficar em casa, ver um filme antigo e nos entupir com chocolate que eu trouxe – ela fechou o vidrinho de esmalte e admirou seu trabalho.

Joyce continuou habilmente me torrando a paciência, e ninguém falava comigo além do necessário. Até o rapaz musculoso – pelo menos ao que me parecia – e grosseiro, cujo nome não me dei ao trabalho de perguntar, se manteve distante depois de duas ou três tentativas de me abordar. Eu fugia dele assim como do relógio de ponto. O mesmo acontecia em casa. Eu me esgueirava pela mansão, tentando evitar qualquer encontro com a dupla dinâmica. E acabei conseguindo, graças a Mari, que me convidava para dormir em sua casa quase todas as noites. Telma e Clóvis não me preocupavam mais.

Duas semanas depois de começar o meu martírio na B&L, Clóvis deu o ar da graça durante o almoço para perguntar como eu estava me saindo.

\- Eu mal vejo você. Parece que nem moramos na mesma casa. – O que, para mim, era um alivio. – como estão as coisas por aqui, Lucy?

\- Humm... – resmunguei enquanto mordia uma batata malcozida. – Olha em volta, Clóvis. Todo mundo me adora. Isso aqui é o céu!

Ele observou os rostos curiosos que nos observava. Joyce, no outro canto do grande salão, parecia prestes a explodir, sem saber o que falávamos. - Eles podem estar com medo de você – ele sugeriu. – Afinal isso tudo um dia será seu.

\- Medo – zombei – Dá herdeira falida. Sou mesmo assustadora.

\- Tenho uma coisa para você – ele colocou a mão no bolso interno do paletó.

Meu coração disparou.

\- Uma carta!

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

\- É uma coisa que seu avô queria que ficasse com você. Isto está fora da herança. – Ele me entregou um saquinho de veludo azul. – Sei que não tem valor comercial, mais acho que você vai gostar.

Arfei quando vi o relógio que vovô nunca tirava do pulso – a pulseira de couro negro, um pouco desgastada, contrastando com a caixa dourada

\- Foi o primeiro bem de valor que o vovô comprou com seu próprio dinheiro – apontei.

\- Eu sei, ele me contou. Mas não vale nada hoje em dia. Sinto muito – ele deu de ombros.

Para mim valia mais que um diamante do tamanho da cabeça do Clóvis, o que não era pouca coisa. Não pude evitar as lágrimas.

\- Obrigada, Clóvis! – pulei da cadeira para abraça-lo.

Ele pareceu sem jeito com a minha demonstração de gratidão, e deu uns tapinhas desajeitados nas minhas costas.

\- Eu só cumpro ordens, Lucy. Mas você entendeu o recado?

Sorri

\- Entendi! Claro que entendi! O vovô queria que alguma coisa dele ficasse comigo, para que eu sentisse sua presen... – me interrompi. Sacudi a cabeça e sorri, sentando-me novamente. – Ele quer dizer Não se atrase, não é?

Clóvis assentiu.

\- A Joyce me disse que você se atrasou todos os dias desde que começou a trabalhar.

\- Não é bem assim. Hoje cheguei só quinze minutos atrasada. É quase o mesmo que chegar na hora – me defendi

Ele riu, sacudindo a cabeça.

\- Para os seus padrões, creio que seja mesmo. Bom, preciso ir.

-Tá bom. Obrigada por me entregar isso – apontei para o relógio. – E... desculpa se tenho sido um pouco agressiva, mas é que tem tanta coisa acontecendo e... sei lá, não estou conseguindo lidar direito com tudo isso.

\- Não se preocupe. Entendo perfeitamente – ele sorriu um pouco e se foi.

Olhei para o grande relógio do refeitório e notei que o de meu avô estava quinze minutos adiantado. Por isso ele nunca se atrasava! Eu ri, colocando a peça fria no pulso. Quando levantei a cabeça, encontrei os olhos do camarada mal-educado fixos em meu rosto – eu precisava para de me referir a ele dessa forma; camarada havia saído de moda fazia pelo menos uma década! O problema era que sua aparência não ajudava. Apesar do terno alinhado e da postura séria, definitivamente havia algo de selvagem em seus olhos, para não mencionar os cabelos, mais longos do que homens de negócios costumavam usar. Algo nele me fazia pensar em fugas alucinantes e bungee jumping. Encarei-o por um instante, me recusando a desviar o olhar. Senti um pequeno tremor subir pela coluna. O modo como ele me observava, mesmo a distancia, era intrusivo, parecia me deixar em evidência, como se um holofote tivesse apontado para mim. Como se ele pudesse me ver por dentro. Ver minha alma.

Meu celular tocou e, agradecida por poder me livrar das esmeraldas penetrantes, atendi.

\- Lucy, você não vai acreditar! Acho que encontrei a solução para o seu caso. Vá direto para minha casa depois do trabalho. Minha mãe vai fazer enchiladas. À noite te explico tudo com calma, mas vou avisando que é coisa certa. Eu disse que ia te salvar, não disse? – Mari falou sem parar para respirar.

\- Sério? Isso é aravilhoso! – Finalmente um pouco de sorte. – Me conta tudo. O que você pensou?

\- À noite a gente conversa. É meio complicado. Tenho que ir. Beijinho!

Depois desse telefonema, fiquei mais confiante de que tudo daria certo no final das contas. Eu não fazia ideia do que Mari tinha em mente e, de toda forma, não me importava, desde que eu pudesse ter minha antiga vida de volta. Estava divagando sobre a possibilidade de uma viagem a Bucareste nos próximos meses, por isso nem me dei conta quando entrei no elevador lotado e, tarde demais, vi que uma cabeça se sobressaía das demais. Uma cabeça com cabelos cor de rosa, estilo moicano do que o escritório pedia, e que eu tinha evitado a todo custo nas últimas semanas. Entretanto, quando o notei já era tarde demais e as portas haviam se fechado. Esperei ansiosa, olhando para a frente, as mãos suando, até que o elevador se abriu e o sexto andar surgiu em meu campo de visão. Atirei-me porta afora, agradecida por escapar ilesa.

Mas eu ainda não estava a salvo.

\- Posso falar com você? – o rapaz disse num tom amistoso, antes que eu pudesse desaparecer por trás de uma das portas das saletas.

\- Hãã... na verdade estou ocupada. Até mais – e tentei me dirigir para qualquer lugar que fosse.

Ele me seguiu com facilidade. Não era de admirar, tendo em vista aquelas pernas longas e fortes... Não que eu tivesse reparado.

\- Por favor, espera – ele pediu, se colocando à minha frente.

Virei-me para a porta ao seu lado. Sala treze, sexto andar. A sala as copiadora. Mas eu não tinha nada para copiar, a não ser que Joyce quisesse reproduções de outras partes do meu corpo. Sem ter uma desculpa razoável, desisti.

\- Que foi agora? Veio me dizer mais alguma adorável suposição sobre o meu relacionamento com meu avô?

\- Na verdade, vim me desculpar – ele disse, numa voz baixa e macia. O rosto sério parecia sinceramente arrependido. – Eu não queria te magoar. Você acabou de perder um parente e eu fui muito rude. Mesmo que você seja irritante e mimada, eu não tinha o direto de ser grosseiro. Desculpa.

Cruzei os braços sobre o peito. Por alguma razão, aquele estranho mal-educado me deixava inquieta.

\- Sensacional seu pedido de desculpas, camarada.

\- Natsu – ele disse, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça e atraindo meu olhar quase que instantaneamente para seus quadris estreitos, o volume na... Desviei os olhos rapidamente.

\- Hã? – perguntei

\- Meu nome é Natsu.

\- Natsu Tipo Vem aqui, Natsu? – provoquei

Ele pareceu constrangido.

Fiquei surpresa. Era um nome bastante incomum e muito, muito sugestivo para aquele homem enorme, com – pelo menos ao que parecia, não que eu tivesse reparado nem nada disso – músculos definidos na medida certa, como os de um nadador.

\- É a sua cara – sorri.

Ele se empertigou um pouco.

\- Era o nome do meu avô.

\- Seu avô era assim como você? Educado e gentil?

\- Eu já pedi desculpa – ele disse firmemente, se aproximando. Ficamos um pouco mais de um metro de distância um do outro. – O que mais você quer, Lucy?

\- Olha só, aprendeu meu nome! – zombei. – Você tem um jeito muito peculiar de pedir desculpas, mas eu aceito, se for pra te manter longe de mim. Então...

Ele endireitou os ombros, ficando uma cabeça, um pescoço e um pedacinho do ombro mais alto que eu. Amaldiçoei-me silenciosamente. Eu devia ter usado salto alto e transformado meus míseros um metro e sessenta e três em fabulosos um e setenta.

\- Então não temos mais nada para conversar – ele proferiu ríspido.

\- Não tínhamos desde o início. Boa tarde, Natsu. – retruquei empinando o nariz para encará-lo

Àquela curta distancia, pude notar que suas íris cristalinas, de um castanho suave, tinham pequenas pintas amarelas ao redor das pupilas, dando impressão de que as cores se misturavam a todo momento, como um caleidoscópio.

Ele me encarava de volta, o queixo trincado, a respiração pesada. Eu estava decidida a não arredar pé. Dessa vez não desviaria os olhos por nada, embora meu coração batesse rápido e descompassado por causa do desafio.

Natsu ergueu a mão para... me tocar? Endireitei os ombros, esperando... pelo que, eu não sabia. Contudo ele soltou o braço e recuou, parecendo constrangido, me deixando um pouco decepcionada – por quê, eu também não sabia.

\- Boa tarde, Lucy – ele disse, com uma voz rouca e decidida que me causou arrepios.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Uma hora e vinte minutos de atraso foi o bastante para deixar Joyce furiosa, e , num ato de extrema benevolência, ela optou por me exilar nos confins da sala mais temida em todos os nove andares do prédio da B&L Cosméticos. A única sala sem janelas nem ar-condicionado: a sala treze, no sexto andar. Onde ficava a copiadora. Foi difícil me concentrar no que fazia. A ressaca não havia melhorado então fiquei longe do refeitório incapaz de suportar sequer olhar para algo comestível, mas bebi muita água. Tirei cópias suficientes para compor a lista telefônica da China e terminei tarde, no final de expediente. Uma crosta marrom já havia se formado em meu cotovelo. Doía um pouco quando eu dobrava o braço, coisa que precisei fazer repetidas vezes, já que a máquina emperrava a cada dez minutos.

\- Pronto, Joyce. Tá aqui – estendi a ela as quatro mil e quinhentas páginas.

\- Sem sua bunda dessa vez? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

\- Pode confiar.

Ela não pareceu convencida mais deixou passar.

\- Pode descer até o RH para pegar seu contracheque, e não se atrase amanhã. Tem mais coisas a serem copiadas, então, se não quiser passar mais uma tarde trancada naquela...

\- Tá bom. Não vou me atrasar

Mais que feliz por saber que teria grana para pegar um taxi caso Mari ficasse presa na clinica e não pudesse me dar carona, desci para o RH, lotado de funcionários retirando seus holerites. Aguardei pacientemente na fila.

\- Oi – chamou um voz profunda bem perto da minha orelha. Um arrepio percorrei o meu corpo. Virei-me e dei de cara com um sorridente Natsu . – Animada com seu primeiro contracheque?

\- Muito! E você não está mais com cara de quem está morrendo.

\- É não estou... eu acho. Como este seu braço? – ele perguntou solícito.

\- Está bem, obrigado por perguntar. Eu te devolvo o lenço depois de mandar lavar.

\- Não se preocupa. Escuta, eu andei pensando se você não...

-Lucy Heartfilia – chamou a secretária baixinha de nariz achatado.

\- Sou eu – falei para Natsu e me dirigi até o balcão para retirar meu envelope.

\- Sorri para a moça, me sentindo vitoriosa. Era meu primeiro pagamento. Pagamento de verdade, já que o antiquário não era bem um trabalho. Ralei muito naquela empresa. Merecia cada centavo.

Mal dei dois passos antes de abrir o envelope e ver um canhoto estranho cheio de números e letras. Fitei o papel, pensando oque aquilo poderia significar.

Desisti de tentar adivinhar e voltei ao balcão.

\- Hã... Desculpa mas... o que é isso? – Enfiei o papel na cara da secretária.

\- É o seu pagamento – ela disse lentamente, como se eu fosse um débil mental. Olhou para a fila e chamou: - Natsu .

\- Onde? – perguntei, examinando meu contracheque mais uma vez.

\- Bem aqui – ela respondeu, apontando para os números no pé da página.

\- Isso não é o meu número de registro na empresa ou algo assim?

\- Não. É o seu pagamento

\- Deve ter sido um engano. – Só podia ser um engano. Tinha que ser!

\- Deixe-me ver – ela pegou o papel analisou por meio segundo e depois me devolveu. – está certo. É o valor que as assistentes recebem pelo serviço. Normalmente não tem tantos descontos por atraso, mais o valor integral é o mesmo.

\- Mais isso é uma merreca! Como você espera que eu sobreviva com isso aqui? Eu gastei o dobro disso na noite passada.

\- Ninguém duvida – Natsu comentou já ao meu lado. – Pela foto no jornal você se divertiu muito.

\- Cala a boca Natsu – eu disse sem pensar.

Ele sorriu irônico, e cruzou os braços entre o peito.

\- Não é tão pouco assim – argumento.

\- Não é? – esfreguei os números em sua cara. – como eu vou viver com esta gorjeta? Não paga nem as despesas do meu carro.

\- Livre-se dele – ele deu de ombros, mas franziu o cenho quando analisou o valor no rodapé do meu estrato.

\- O que? – perguntei indignada. – Me livrar do meu cupê, lindo, vermelho e potente? Não mesmo! De jeito nenhum! Hoje de manhã eu peguei um ônibus, sabe o que é aquilo Natsu? Você tem ideia de quantas encoxadas eu levei e de como eu estava fedendo quando desci no ponto, porque um engraçadinho que aparentemente não toma banho há uma semana se aproveitou da ocasião para ficar me apalpando? Aquilo é o inferno!

Ele não pareceu se assustar com minha ira. Na verdade, parecia estar se divertindo.

\- A maior parte da população não tem problemas em usar o transporte coletivo – apontou.

\- A maior parte da população não tem um cupê com o meu!

Ele riu.

\- Nisso você tem razão.

Fechei os olhos e pressionei as têmporas com os punhos. Virei-me para a secretária do RH.

\- Eu preciso de mais dinheiro – pedi. – Cadê a Espanador?

\- Quem? – ela perguntou confusa.

\- A Lucy deve estar se referindo à Janine, Marcia – Natsu interveio, lutando para não sorrir e falhando vergonhosamente.

\- Ah. A Janine esta num congresso. Reestruturação de RH – Marcia disse a ele.

\- Eu preciso de mais dinheiro – repeti.

\- Sinto muito – mais ela não parecia sentir coisa nenhuma. – Tente não chegar atrasada e não haverá tantos descontos.

Olhei para a folha de pagamento, havia muitos abatimentos, um deles enorme.

\- Porque este desconto tão grande?

\- É o INSS, a previdência social – ela explicou um tanto impaciente.

Eu não preciso de previdência social – passei o papel para ela. – Pode devolver meu dinheiro.

Natsu suspirou ao meu lado.

\- Lucy, não é opcional – ele começou. – Você é uma funcionária registrada. A empresa tem o dever de pagar os seus direitos. É para o seu futuro.

\- Não tenho tempo para pensar no futuro. Quero minha grana agora – retruquei.

\- Para de se comportar como uma menina mimada – disse ele sem rodeios

\- Pare de se intrometer na minha vida! – me empertiguei.

\- Porque você não liga para o Dr. Clóvis? – Marcia sugeriu obviamente querendo que eu sumisse dali e acabasse com o tumulto. – Ele pode explicar melhor.

\- Com certeza vou fazer isso. E o INSS vai devolver todo o meu dinheiro amanhã! Nem um dia mais! – E, passando a bolsa por sobre o ombro, deixei a sala com a dignidade que havia me sobrado.

Ligue para Clóvis ainda no elevador. Repeti as mesmas frases indignadas, salientando o roubo do INSS tudo o mais, mas ele apenas suspirou, nada comovido. Na verdade, parecia bastante irritado, mas indignada como eu estava, não dei muita atenção. Ele disse que aquela era a remuneração que meu avô havia estipulado e que não poderia fazer nada a respeito. Eu tinha certeza de que ele podia fazer alguma coisa. Só não queria, o que me deixou ainda mais puta da vida.

Mari me encontrou bufando na calçada. Contei a ela o que acabara de acontecer e, para minha total consternação ela gargalhou.

\- Só você para ir contra uma lei trabalhista

\- Não é justa Mari – cruzei os braços sobre o peito. – O dinheiro é meu. Eu trabalhei. Eu passei meus dias enterrada naquela empresa. O governo não fez nada!

\- A maioria das pessoas preza muito o INSS e seus benefícios, Lucy. O governo vai fazer a parte dele no devido tempo. – Ela franziu a testa e acrescentou: - Ou pelo menos deveria.

\- Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Tenho que dar um jeito nisso. Não posso continuar assim, vivendo de trocados. Eu preciso de roupas mais profissionais, preciso pagar o estacionamento onde deixei o Porsche e colocar gasolina naquele tanque infinito, e sabe quanto eu tenho de dinheiro? Essa merreca, mais só amanhã porque o dinheiro ainda não compensou! – mostrei a ela o meu holerite.

Sua testa franziu.

\- A coisa tá feia pro seu lado amiga. Posso te emprestar até...

\- Não! Pegar dinheiro emprestado é o mesmo que admitir que sou a garota imatura que meu avô disse que sou naquele maldito testamento. Eu tenho que me virar, Mari sozinha. Sou adulta, inteligente e responsável. Preciso encontrar uma solução. O ideal seria anular aquele maldito testamento, só não sei como. Não sem denegrir a imagem do meu avô. Eu nem posso pagar um advogado para me ajudar a encontrar outra saída, caramba!

\- Porque você não anuncia o seu carro? Ele vale uma fortuna – ela sugeriu.

\- Você também! Eu não vou anunciar e nem adiar... – foi então que eu soube o que deveria fazer. Naquele instante, eu soube como sairia daquele pesadelo. – É isso! Mariana, você é um gênio. Para na primeira banca que encontrar. Preciso de um jornal.

\- Mais você acabou de dizer que não vai vender o carro! – Ela apontou, sem entender ainda o plano genial que se formava em minha mente.

\- Não vou vender o carro – sorri. – Vou alugar um marido.

Eu devia ter percebido que algo estava errado logo que entrei na mansão e vi Clóvis em pé, no centro da sala de estar. Eu devia ter percebido.

-Pode me explicar o que significa isso? – ele disse num tom nada cordial, me mostrando o jornal do dia. Lá estava eu completamente bêbada sobre o balcão da danceteria

Grunhi.

\- Olha só, Clóvis. Eu bebi um pouco a mais ontem e alguém deve ter tirado essa foto e entreg...

\- Então é isso que você anda fazendo quando passa as noites fora de casa?! – ele interrompeu, colérico – É a isso que você tem se dedicado, Lucy? Se sujeitando ao papel de uma... de uma garota de programa?

Ei! Peraí! Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo?

\- Sou seu tutor! - Ele urrou, jogando o jornal no sofá de couro branco. – Como você pôde fazer isso, Lucy? Não percebe o que a mídia fez? Eles vincularam o seu comportamento ao nome do seu avô, as empresas do seu avô! Você acha que é essa a imagem que o Conglomerado Lima espera passar para os clientes? Acha que é para essa bêbada que os funcionários querem trabalhar? Acha mesmo que algum dia você vai ser capaz de cuidar de tudo que o seu avô deixou? Eu tenho sérias dúvidas.

Retraí-me ligeiramente.

\- A culpa não é minha. A imprensa é livre para escolher o que quiser, você sabe disso.

\- Se você não der motivos, eles não terão o que escrever. Eu proíbo você de se comportar dessa maneira. Proíbo você de sair desta casa.

\- Você não é meu avô! – retruquei. - Sou maior de idade, dona do meu nariz. Faço da minha vida o que eu quiser.

\- Não enquanto estiver sob a minha custódia, morando debaixo do meu teto.

\- Foi então que tudo ficou vermelho à minha frente. Eu me aproximei dele até que nosso nariz quase se tocou.

\- É você quem mora debaixo do meu teto, não o contrário. Não estou sob a sua custódia. Os bens do meu avô estão, eu não. Meu avô pode ter deixado tudo nas suas mãos capazes, Clóvis, mas você não pode me controlar. Nem tente!

\- Se for preciso, vou alertar os seguranças para que não deixem você sair dessa casa. Pelo menos assim vou saber que você não está se metendo em encrenca.

\- Você realmente acha que pode me trancar aqui?

Ele empinou o queixo duplo, me confrontando com os olhos obstinados.

Farei o que for preciso.

\- Tudo bem – estreitei os olhos e o encarei por mais um minuto antes de me virar e subir as escadas calmamente. Assim que fechei a porta do quarto, peguei meu celular. – Mari, preciso de ajuda. – Relatei a ela o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

\- Que absurdo! Quem esse idiota pensa que é? – ela resmungou. – Pega tudo que achar necessário e vem pra minha casa. Você vai ficar aqui por uns tempos. Mais da metade das suas roupas já está aqui mesmo.

Respirei aliviada.

\- Sabia que você ia me dizer isso. Obrigada! Mas sua mãe não vai se importar? – resmunguei

\- Lucy, eu tenho 25 anos! A casa também é minha. – Porém ela hesitou. – Mas não custa avisar, né?

Assenti, ainda que ela não pudesse me ver.

Enquanto ouvia Mari berrar para a mãe, me obriguei a entrar em meu closet e pegar o máximo de roupas e sapatos que pudesse. Limpei também o banheiro, enfiando tudo na mochila.

\- Tudo em ordem. Vamos ser colegas de quarto! – Ela disse ao telefone, animada.

\- Que ótimo – respondi, menos animada. Eu sabia que seria um incomodo, mas não tinha alternativa naquele momento. – Obrigada, Mari.

\- Vou poder cuidar de você agora. Vai ser o Máximo! Você nunca mais vai se atrasar pra nada, Lucy!

\- Ah, que maravilha – revirei os olhos. – Chego ai em 20 minutos.

Clóvis ainda estava na sala de estar quando desci com a mochila nos ombros, porém fiz o melhor que pude para ignorá-lo.

\- Aonde você pensa que vai? – ele esbravejou.

\- Não é da sua conta.

\- Você não vai sair dessa casa!

Apesar da raiva que eu sentia, virei-me para admirar pela ultima vez o meu lar nos últimos vinte anos, ignorando o homem rechonchudo e seu rosto arroxeado de raiva. Dirigi-me ao aparador no hall de entrada e peguei o porta-retratos.

\- Vocês vão comigo – murmurei para o rosto sorridente de meus pais, vovô, eu ainda pequena em seu colo e Chantecle, meu gatinho siamês que fugira de casa depois que eu havia tentado dar banho nele. – E nem adianta sorrir, Sr. Narciso porque ainda estou furiosa com você.

\- Lucy, você não vai sair dessa casa hoje! – Clóvis vociferou. – Volte aqui, menina teimosa!

Mas eu já estava do lado de fora, seguindo para a garagem, sentindo a brisa do início da noite acariciar meu rosto, e, pela primeira vez desde que meu avô se fora, me senti feliz.

Admirei meu lindo Porsche vermelho e suspirei. Eu amava aquele carro. Mari havia me deixado no estacionamento perto da balada pouco depois de pararmos na banca de jornal. Ela voltara para casa e eu esvaziara os bolsos para resgatar meu cupê.

Fui obrigada a parar no posto de gasolina para abastecer antes de seguir para a casa de minha amiga. Ainda estava remoendo a conversa com Clóvis, me perguntando se tinha excedido, mas cheguei à conclusão de que eu agira corretamente. Nem meu avô tentara se impor a mim daquela maneira. Na tentativa de cumprir sua função de tutor, Clóvis havia extrapolado, não eu. Bom... não muito.

Entreguei o cartão de crédito ao frentista e esperei um pouco impaciente que ele concluísse a transação.

\- Recusado – falou o rapaz, me devolvendo o cartão com um sorriso complacente no rosto.

Franzi o cenho. Eu tinha certeza de que não havia excedido do meu Amex. Entreguei o Visa e esperei, mas, quando seus olhos se voltaram para mim rápidos e desconfiados e seu sorriso desapareceu, percebi que eu estava com problemas.

Não sei o que esta acontecendo – expliquei. – Deve ser um erro no sistema ou alguma coisa assim. Eu tenho limite nesses cartões.

\- Que tal usar outra forma de pagamento?

Qual? eu quis perguntar.

\- Hã... Eu estava exatamente indo até o banco sacar dinheiro. Quer tentar o Mastercad?

\- Escuta, moça. Se você não pagar o que deve, vai ser do meu salário que vão descontar o valor, então não tenta me enrolar, tá?

\- Ei! Olha pro meu carro! Tá na cara que é um erro do banco. Eu tenho cara de quem dá calote?

\- Pra falar a verdade, tem sim – disse ele, cada vez mais impaciente. – E esse carro é seu mesmo?

Era só o que me faltava.

\- Você está sugerindo que peguei emprestado por aí? Isso aqui é um Porsche! Quem emprestaria um Porsche?

Ele deu de ombros

\- Como você vai pagar, moça?

Vasculhei a bolsa em busca de algo que sabia que não encontraria. Só havia trocados.

Merda. Merda. Merda.

\- Tenta esse aqui, por favor – dei a ele o cartão-salário aberta pela empresa em meu nome, embora soubesse que estaria sem saldo até a meia-noite. Oh, Deus, como eu ia pagar a gasolina?

\- Muito bem, moça. Recusado também. Saia do carro.

Suspirei, mas saí.

\- Tudo bem. Você pode chamar o gerente para eu explicar o que está acontecendo? – pedi.

\- Com certeza. Mas vou ficar com a chave do carro como garantia – ele sacudiu meu chaveiro de porquinho de pelúcia.

\- Mas não vai mesmo! – tentei pegá-lo de volta.

\- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou outro frentista.

\- A moça aqui encheu o tanque e não tem grana pra pagar – ele se contorceu, me impedindo de arrancar o chaveiro de sua mão. – E vai fugir se eu entregar a chave. Chama o Fernandes antes que ela escape!

\- Parem com isso agora! – O outro frentista ordenou. – Vocês estão assustando os clientes.

\- Não vou fugir – objetei, irritada. – Ele é que vai sair por aí no meu cupê – eu disse ao rapaz mais baixo que assistia a tudo, incrédulo. Tentei novamente pegar a chave, mas o garoto se esquivou outra vez. Parei. – Me devolve minha chave e não me obrigue a te machucar.

\- Pague o que deve e eu devolvo.

Avancei sobre ele. Mas uma voz profunda e grave me fez parar.

\- Problemas, Lucy?

Oh, Deus, anjos, querubins, fadas, qualquer um com poderes aí em cima, permitam que não seja ele. Permita que não seja Natsu!

Quando levantei os olhos por sobre o braço do frentista, vi que minhas preces não foram atendidas.

\- Precisa de ajuda? – uma sobrancelha se arqueou. Ele tentava esconder o sorriso, mas estava lá, em suas palavras, em seus lábios e naqueles olhos castanhos irritantes.

Endireitei-me, alisando minha blusa, com o máximo de dignidade que conseguir reunir.

\- Não. Está tudo sob controle.

\- A moça encheu o tanque e não tem dinheiro pra pagar – disse o frentista. – Ela quer...Ai! – Meu cotovelo acidentalmente acertou as costelas do rapaz.

\- Ah – exclamou Natsu, e o sorriso se tornou mais largo.

\- Não é nada disso – comecei, constrangida, encarando seus sapatos negros. – Tem alguma coisa errada com os meus cartões. Deve ser um problema na central ou algo assim. É só isso. Vou falar com o gerente e explicar tudo.

\- Quanto ela deve? – Natsu quis saber, se dirigindo ao frentista e me ignorando propositalmente.

Ergui a cabeça num estalo.

\- Você não vai fazer isso, Natsu. É assunto meu! – reclamei, enquanto o frentista dizia o valor.

Ele sacou a carteira do bolso.

\- Agora entendo seu desespero hoje à tarde, quando você viu seu contracheque. Um terço do salário só para abastecer o carro? – Antes que eu pudesse detê-lo, ele entregou o dinheiro ao rapaz.

O frentista me lançou um último olhar acusador antes de devolver minha chave e se afastar.

\- Quanto tempo esse combustível vai durar? –Natsu perguntou.

\- Uns quatro dias, mais ou menos, se eu andar na manha

Ele assobiou.

Encarando o chão, mortificada, me forcei a dizer:

\- Obrigada, Natsu. Não precisava ter interferido. Eu ia dar um jeito.

\- Que jeito?

Dei de ombros.

\- Eu ainda não tinha chegado a essa parte do plano.

Ele riu, e isso me fez erguer a cabeça e encará-lo.

\- Não foi engraçado! – objetei.

\- Ah, foi sim. Ver você pulando em cima do garoto foi muito engraçado – ele cutucou meu braço com o indicador de maneira amigável. Uma descarga elétrica perpassou meu corpo. – Estaciona o carro e vem tomar um café comigo.

\- Não vou a lugar nenhum com você.

\- Eu enchi seu tanque, Lucy. O mínimo que você pode fazer é me acompanhar num café.

Envergonhada e amaldiçoando o meu avô por todos os problemas que havia me deixado, entrei em meu cupê e o estacionei em frente à loja de conveniência. Natsu me esperava na entrada.

\- Não vai doer nada, prometo – ele zombou ao notar meu embaraço.

\- Quer apostar? – resmunguei.

Ele sorriu e por alguma razão aquilo me perturbou profundamente. Era um sorriso cínico, ferino e, de certo modo, cheio de segredos. Fiquei inquieta, me remexendo no banco alto ao lado de Natsu, esperando impaciente a porcaria do café para poder me mandar dali.

\- Assim que o meu pagamento cair na conta, te devolvo o dinheiro – avisei.

\- Não precisa. Considere isso como um pedido de desculpas formal.

\- Natsu ...

\- Estou falando sério. Fiquei feliz em poder te ajudar – seus olhos castanhos eram límpidos, sinceros.

\- E posso saber por quê?

Finalmente nossos expressos foram colocados à nossa frente.

Ele deu de ombros. Enquanto adicionava dois sachês de açúcar à bebida.

\- Pode chamar de peso na consciência. Não fui legal com você quando nos conhecemos. Estou tentando compensar minha falta de tato.

\- É o que parece. E isso me apavora um pouco.

Ele sorriu sacudindo a cabeça e experimentou o café. Fiz o mesmo, apenas para ter o que fazer além de admirar seu perfil. Por mais que eu não gostasse dele – e não gostava - , tinha que admitir que Natsu era um homem... apresentável e hã... meio que interessante. Havia algo de inquietante em seus olhos.

O silencio entre nós também era inquietante. Não entendi porque ele insistiu em me convidar para um café se permaneceria calado. Engoli apressada a bebida escaldante, queimando a língua no processo, e saltei da banqueta.

\- Bom, obrigada pelo café e pela gasolina, mas preciso ir. Minha amiga está me esperando.

\- Para mais uma noitada sobre o balcão, suponho.

Estreitei os olhos. Porque Natsu sempre dizia a coisa errada?

\- Você é um imbecil, sabia?

\- Foi bom te ver também, Lucy– ele deixou o dinheiro sobre o balcão e me acompanhou calado até o carro.

Natsu era muito alto, e todo aquele tamanho me intimidava um pouco. Eu me senti uma idiota ali, parada em frente ao carro, sem saber o que fazer ou onde colocar as mãos. Foi ele quem decidiu pôr fim aquela agonia.

\- Te vejo amanhã. - Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e começou a se afastar.

Fiquei observando seu andar seguro, determinado, até que ele entrou em um SUV escuro e deu partida. Só então me obriguei a entrar no carro e afastar da cabeça Natsu e seus olhos irritantemente hipnóticos, e me dirigi até minha nova casa.

Ana foi muito compreensiva e me recebeu com entusiasmo. Mari estava um pouco preocupada.

\- Por que demorou tanto, Lucy?

\- Problemas no posto de gasolina, mas já resolvi tudo.

Ela me levou até seu quarto depois de me obrigar a comer alguma coisa e ajudou a acomodar minhas tralhas num canto. Conversamos um pouco sobre como Clóvis ultrapassara todos os limites e depois caímos na enorme cama de casal. No escuro, tentei não pensar em quanto eu incomodaria Mari e Ana. Em vez disso, concentrei-me no plano para reaver meus direitos de herdeira; com sorte, esperava me livrar daquele pesadelo e recuperar não só minha fortuna, mas um pouco de dignidade. Mal podia esperar o dia amanhecer para saber se tudo sairia conforme o planejado.

No entanto, isso foi tudo que pude conjeturar antes que uma imagem insistente se infiltrasse em minha cabeça e, aos poucos, dominasse minha mente por completo. A última coisa que pensei antes de cair num sono pacifico foi em um belo par de olhos castanho, cabelo rosado estilo moicano, que já não me pareciam tão hostis assim


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

\- Ah, meu Deus! - Mari exclamou ao abrir o jornal e ler a seção de classificados. - Você não fez isso!

\- Ficou bom?

Ela me lançou um olhar severo antes de começar a ler em voz alta, sentada à mesa da pequena, porém organizada cozinha.

Procura-se um marido para curta temporada. Homem emtre 21 e 35 anos, que tenha imóvel próprio e emprego estável, disponível para matrimônio. Boa aparência não é exigida. Apresentação de antecedentes criminais obrigatória. Casamento de aparência. Sexo está excluído do acordo. Paga-se bem no término do contrato. Tratar com Lili pelo telefone...

\- O que você acha, Mari? - perguntei, roendo as unhas

\- Acho que você enlouqueceu de vez! - ela baixou o jornal. - Como você vai pagar alguém para ser seu marido? Você está mais dura que o pão da minha mãe!

Suspirei exasperada

\- No final do acordo, você não prestou atenção? Quando eu tiver a minha fortuna de volta.

Ela revirou os olhos escuros e bufou.

\- Você ficou doida, só pode ser!

\- Doida não, desesperada - argumentei. - Agora é só esperar pra ver o que aparece.

\- Lucy - ela inspirou profundamente, me encarando com determinação. - Você não pode se casar com total desconhecido. Isso é loucura!

\- E por que não? Casamento arranjado foi uma prática muito comum e bem-sucedida no século passado.

\- Bem-sucedida? Meu Deus, de onde você tirou isso? As pessoas eram infelizes, e os maridos tinham pencas de amantes. - Ela bateu a mão fina no tampo da mesa de maneira imperiosa. - E as coisas mudaram! O mundo mudou. Você não pode morar com um cara que não sabe nada sobre você, ou pior, que você nem conhece. Ele pode ser um psicopata, um pervertido ou coisa pior!

Revirei os olhos

\- Você acha que eu não sei disso? Foi por isso que pedi o atestado de antecedentes criminais

Sua boca se escancarou, choque e raiva se estampavam em suas feições delicadas. Mas então ela se recuperou, me lançando um olhar cheio de escárnio.

\- E você vai apresentar o seu? - arqueou uma sobrancelha desafiadoramente. - Porque duvido que algum homem queira se casar com uma mulher que já foi presa em todos os cantos do planeta.

\- Eu não fui presa em todos os cantos do planeta! - reclamei ofendida. - Só aquela vez em Amsterdã... e aquela na Tunísia. E... uma na Bulgária. Mas foi tudo um mal-entendido. Como eu ia saber que não podia chamar o policial de filho da puta fascista? Ele queria confiscar meu MP3, pelo amor de Deus! Além disso, sou eu quem está alugando um marido, não vou precisar apresentar nada - sorri animada. Eu cumpriria a cláusula imposta por vovô, mas do meu jeito!

Mari se recostou na cadeira, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros.

\- Se é assim, não seria mais seguro casar com alguém que você já conhece? Um amigo ou ex-namorado?

\- De jeito nenhum! Um ex-namorado ia começar a ter ideias depois de um tempo. Um amigo provavelmente ia ter ideias antes mesmo de eu dizer sim perante o juiz. Complicaria tudo. Um conhecido poderia deixar escapar alguma coisa por aí sobre a minha tentativa de burlar o testamento. Com um estranho não coro esse risco. São apenas negócios. É o plano perfeito.

\- Tudo bem. Vamos supor que você esteja certa e que alguém te ligue. Quem responde a anúncios desse tipo? Gente normal é que não é.

\- Não sei - suspirei pesadamente. - Vou torcer pra alguém responder. Esse anúncio custou muito caro. Tive que usar o cartão de crédito pra pagar o jornal ontem à tarde, e graças a Deus ainda funcionou ainda funcionou. Não pense que estou feliz com isso, Mari. Eu não escolhi nada disso. Só estou seguindo o fluxo e me virando como posso.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, fazendo os cabelos longos tremularem.

\- Você ficou doida mesmo. Vamos logo pro trabalho antes que você se atrase de novo e tenha mais descontos no seu pagamento.

\- Não fica brava comigo - pedi, colocando a bolsa sobre o ombro.

\- Eu não estou brava. Estou preocupada.

Suspirei.

\- Eu sei. Prometo ficar atenta a qualquer sinal de perigo.

Ela sorriu, tristonha.

\- Isso é o que mais me preocupa. Você é fascinada pelo perigo.

Felizmente, cheguei dois minutos adiantada e, pela primeira vez, bati o ponto na hora certa. E o mundo era cheio de gente doida! Antes mesmo de Joyce me mandar mais uma vez para os confins da sala da copiadora - o que achei totalmente injusto, já que não me atrasei naquele dia - , eu já havia marcado um encontro com meu possível futuro marido. Apesar de estar fula da vida por ter ficado o dia todo colocando papel na geringonça, mal vi a hora passar, ansiosa para ver os resultados do meu plano.

Na saída do trabalho, recebi mais algumas ligações. Natsu estava no elevador comigo, e foi difícil agendar os encontros sem que ele percebesse. Por algum motivo pareceu... errado que ele soubesse dos meus planos, mas justifiquei isso com o sábio raciocínio de que, se ele descobrisse o que eu estava aprontando, me dedudaria para Clóvis. Eu tinha cinco possíveis futuros maridos na mira. Era só uma questão de tempo para minha vida voltar aos eixos.

Encontrei-me com o primeiro candidato naquele mesmo fim de tarde, no café próximo à casa de Mari. Eu não seria louca de levar um estranho para a casa dela, claro. Não foi difícil identificá-lo, já que ele havia me passado sua descrição física, e eu pedira que tivesse o jornal em mãos.

\- Lucy, eu prevumo - disse o homem de uns quarenta anos quando parei em frente à sua mesa

Sua aparência era tão ruim quanto a língua presa. Os cabelos ensebados tinham uma camada de caspa que recobria as laterias e a nuca; os óculos enormes e fundos não ajudavam a disfarçar as orelhas de abano. E, por alguma razão, ele cheirava a naftalina. Não que isso importasse, afinal eu não estava procurando nenhum príncipe encantado. Mas aquela caspa toda era meio... repugnante

\- Mauro?

\- Fi-fim - ele riu nervoso, fazendo um oinc-oinc.

Ah, Deus

\- Você... trouxe o atestado? - perguntei, enquanto me sentava do outro lado da mesa.

Ele assentiu apressado, me entregando um papel um pouco amassado.

\- Eu nunca pivei numa delegafia. Fou um homem muito honefto.

\- Certo - eu disse, examinando sua ficha de antecedentes criminais, uma folha totalmente em branco. Imaginei que a maior audácia que Mauro já cometera tinha sido sair de casa sem escovar os dentes. - Humm... Por que você quer casar?

\- E-eu prefivo de uma namorada. Minha mãe eftá me deixando maluco - ele me lançou uma piscadela.

Reprimi um gemido.

\- Hã... Começo a entender sua mãe. Mas você mora sozinho, certo? Ele se remexeu na cadeira.

\- Praticamente. Meu quarto tem afefo direto à faída da garagem. Vofê mal ia ver minha mãe.

\- Quer dizer que você imaginou que dormiríamos no mesmo quarto - constatei, cruzando os braços.

\- Bom... fi-fim. Vofê dife que fexo não favia parte do acordo. Eu penfei que dormir não teria problema - ele ergueu os ombros pontiagudos.

\- Ah, tem! Tem sim! Tem muito!

\- Eu fou muito fáfil de lidar - ele sorriu nervoso. – Vofê nem ia notar minha prevenfa.

Eu duvidava muito

\- Ferto... Quer dizer, certo. - Essa coisa pega! - Eu tenho o seu telefone. Preciso entrevistar outros candidatos. Sabe como é... - me levantei e sorri. Ele se apressou em ficar de pé, esbarrando na mesa ao lado.

\- E-eu tenho uma renda muito boa. Poderia te levar ao finema uma vev por femana. A gente poderia jantar fora fempre que quivefe. Tenho vale-refeifão ilimitado.

\- Vou manter isso em mente - encerrei e me obriguei a andar calmamente em direção à saída.

Mari ainda não tinha voltado para casa quando retornei do meu primeiro encontro. O consultório estava lotado - de clientes de planos de saúde, claro -, devido à onda de calor que se instalara na cidade. Aparentemente, todo mundo queria exibir o corpo em forma nos próximos meses. Ana estava preparando algo com um cheiro muito bom para o jantar quando me viu de banho tomado e remexendo em minha bolsa.

\- Lucy, vai sair? Você acabou de chegar - ela apontou.

\- Tenho uma entrevista.

\- De emprego? - sua testa vincou.

\- Pode-se dizer que sim - e rezei para que tivesse mais sorte dessa vez. Numa delicatéssen ali perto, encontrei Anderson, um rapaz até que bonito, apesar da baixa estatura. Suas roupas eram bem normais. Suspirei aliviada.

\- Aqui tá a parada - ele disse, deslizando o atestado de antecedentes criminais pela pequena mesa de madeira cor de mel.

Eu não estava preparada para aquilo.

\- Hã... Você foi preso por porte ilegal de armas - costatei, um pouco desconfortável.

\- Eu devia ter jogado o bagulho no rio. Dei bobeira - ele comentou, desinteressado.

\- Por três vezes?

\- É - deu de ombros. - Falta de sorte

\- Hummm... - corri os olhos pelo documento de três páginas e o devolvi rapidamente. - Por que você respondeu ao anúncio?

\- Você diz que paga bem.

\- Sim, mas aí diz - apontei para o papel - que você tentou agredir sua esposa. Você já é casado.

\- Na verdade, sou viúvo. Um acidente, coitada. Ela acabou caindo em cima de uma faca - ele disse, indiferente.

Meu Deus!

\- Ok. Eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

Ele tirou um cigarro - de maconha - do bolso da camisa.

\- Sem pressa - disse e sorriu.

\- Árrã - foi tudo que consegui responder antes de dar no pé.

Eu ainda estava tremendo quando contei o ocorrido a Mari.

\- Eu avisei, não foi? Mas você não me ouviu? Claro que não! - ela andava de um lado para o outro no quarto entulhado, abrindo e fechando gavetas e portas e atirando uma quantidade imensa de roupas sobre a cama de casal, que dividimos desde a noite anterior.

\- Foi falta de sorte. O Mauro era inofensivo. Meio sujinho, mas não faria mal a uma mosca. Esse Anderson foi só um golpe de azar. Só isso. - Se continuasse repetindo isso, talvez eu mesma acreditasse.

\- Ou talvez tenha sido um sinal pra você esquecer essa besteira! - apontou ela. - O que acha desse? - me mostrou um vestido preto simples, com alças finas.

\- sexy!

\- Perfeito! - ela começou a vesti-lo. - No mínimo você tinha que ter perguntado mais coisas antes de encontrar pessoalmente qualquer um deles.

\- Ah, não, Mari. Sem sermão. Tudo que eu quero é cair na cama e descansar. Meus dedos estão latejando. Aquela copiadora está acabando comigo. Acho que nunca mais vou poder tocar piano.

\- Você não toca piano. Nunca suportou as aulas.

\- Sim, mas se eu soubesse não poderia... - mostrei minhas mãos em frangalhos. - Minhas unhas estão detonadas. Preciso me livrar da Joyce

\- Acho difícil. Ela está na B&L desde quando? Do Big Bang?

\- Por aí - eu ri.

\- E aquele cara? O que você detesta? Ele parou de te perturbar? - ela começou a aplicar camadas de máscara nos cílios.

\- O Natsu? Nem me fale - me joguei na cama e abracei o travesseiro contra o peito. - Hoje ele me viu toda enrolada com a copiadora e riu! Juro que só não joguei um sapato naquela cara debochada porque fiquei com medo de acertar o vidro atrás dele e descontarem o prejuízo do meu salário. Eu detesto aquele cara!

\- Mas você disse que ele foi legal ontem. - Ela aplicou uma camada generosa de gloss vermelho nos lábios cheios. - Pagou a sua gasolina e te convidou para um café. Não pode ser tão ruim quanto você diz

\- O Natsu é bipolar. Ou louco. Talvez seja os dois. Aonde você vai?

\- Encontrei o Breno na saída do trabalho. Ele me convidou para sair. Decidi aceitar dessa vez - ela comentou casualmente.

Casualmente demais!

\- Sair tipo...

\- Sair tipo - ela abriu um sorriso enorme e girou com os braços abertos. - Como estou?

Os cabelos negros, que alcançavam o meio das costas, pareciam emitir luz própria. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam de sensualidade e mistério. O vestido preto reto marcava as curvas generosas e, aliado ao sorriso angelical, a deixou sexy, fatal. Pobre Breno...

\- Deslumbrante!

Mesmo? Esse vestido não me deixa gorda?

Mari sempre teve suas neuras com relação ao próprio peso. Ela tinha uma visão distorcida do próprio corpo, mas nunca admitiu. Por isso, quando me contou que planejava cursar nutrição, achei uma ótima ideia. Talvez isso a fizesse entender de uma vez por todas que mulheres com corpo violão não são necessariamente gordas. No entanto, o tiro saiu pela culatra, porque o entra e sai de mulheres anoréxicas de seu consultório acabou fazendo com que sentisse imensa. O mais engraçado era que ela e eu tínhamos praticamente o mesmo peso - mesmo ela sendo uns bons centímetros mais alta -, mas ela sempre me achou magra demais. Vivia calculando meu IMC, preocupada que eu pudesse estar abaixo do peso saudável. Vai entender!

\- Você não é gorda. Que mania!

\- Me deseja sorte

\- Você não precisa de sorte, já tem todo o resto. Não vai matar o coitado do Breno! Ele é gente boa, bem lá no fundo...

\- Vou tentar - ela me abraçou antes de sair do quarto numa nuvem de euforia.

Joguei a bagunça de roupas sobre a poltrona e voltei para a cama, esperando ter uma noite revigorante. Mal fechei os olhos e apaguei; segundos depois, eu estava em casa. Não na casa da Mari, mas em casa. Tudo na mansão estava mais claro, mais branco e brilhante que de costume. Uma figura me observava, imóvel. Os braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito. O rosto, franzido numa careta triste. Atirei-me contra ele imediatamente, abraçando sua cintura, enterrando a cabeça em seu peito.

\- Eu senti tanto a sua falta! - chorei.

Vovô não respondeu, mas passou a mão delicadamente em meus cabelos.

\- Você está bem? - perguntei.

Nenhuma resposta.

Levantei a cabeça para observá-lo. Vô Narciso estava triste.

\- Você está infeliz?

Dessa vez ele assentiu.

\- Oh, Deus! Você foi pro andar de baixo? - perguntei horrorizada.

Ele suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça.

Suspirei também e me soltei dele, recuando, subitamente ciente da confusão em que ele me deixara.

\- Muito bem, sr. Narciso. Tenho algumas coisas para discutir com o senhor. Sabia que você me deixou numa situação bem difícil? Ainda não acredito que deixou aquele testamento. Eu confiava em você. Pensei que me protegeria. Mas não. Você me jogou aos lobos, e isso não foi legal.

Ele continuou impassível.

\- Tudo bem. Estou dando um jeito de arrumar a bagunça que você deixou - dei de ombros, seguindo com meu monólogo. - No estilo Lucy.

Lentamente, ele ergueu o braço e colocou a mão sobre meu ombro. Esperei ansiosa quando vi seus lábios se entreabrirem

\- A vitória está reservada para aqueles que estão dispostos a pagar o preço - ele sussurrou com a voz carinhosa e macia.

Então eu acordei.

\- O que você tem hoje garota? - questionou Joyce, jogando uma infinidade de documentos sobre minha pequena mesa. Coloquei os papéis de lado, para que não se misturassem com os que eu estava organizando. Eu já havia feito confusão demais com contratos por um dia. - Você está ainda mais distraída que de costume.

\- Eu...sonhei com meu avô - me ouvi dizendo.

Ela franziu a testa.

\- Isso é ruim?

\- Não sei - respondi sinceramente. - Ele estava triste e acho que era comigo.

\- Nãããão! Por que ele estaria triste? Será que é por causa da confusão sem tamanho que você causou com os contratos dos chineses, perdendo todos os documentos recentes e deixando a ouvidoria da empresa de cabelo em pé hoje de manhã? - Eu me encolhi, um pouco arrependida por não ter prestado atenção no que estava fazendo quando arquivei os contratos no dia anterior. Ainda bem que agora eu tinha tudo sob controle. - Ou será que ele estaria triste porque você enviou o e-mail com a proposta errada para o nosso cliente mais importante da América Latina, e que, aliás, cancelou o pedido de milhares de caixas de produtos? - Como eu poderia saber que aqueles números não eram os valores dos produtos, e sim os códigos? Não me admirava que o cliente tivesse desistido ao ver aquela quantidade astronômica de zeros. Se alguém tivesse me explicado alguma coisa sobre planilhas... - Não deve ser por isso. Não faço ideia do fez seu avô ficar chateado com você.

\- O vovô perdeu o direito de ficar chateado comigo quando morreu - resmunguei.

Por mais que eu quisesse me enganar, sabia que a razão da tristeza estampada em suas feições não era nenhuma daquelas apontadas por Joyce. Nada tinha a ver com chineses ou argentinos. Entretanto, eu não tinha certeza se havia entendido sua única frase. A vitória está reservada para aqueles que estão dispostos a pagar o preço. O que ele quis dizer com isso?

Sacudi a cabeça e dei de ombros. Foi apenas um sonho. Sonhos normalmente são incompreensíveis. Natsu entrou na sala, o que até então não havia acontecido. Pelo menos desde que eu começara minha escravidão sem voluntária na B&L.

\- Joyce, preciso que você arrume algumas coisas - pediu ele, me cumprimentando com um rápido aceno de cabeça. Como senão tivesse me visto naquela situação embaraçosa no posto de gasolina algumas noites antes. Como se não tivesse pagado minha dívida e depois me convidado para um café.

Ela sorriu. Obviamente. Quem não sorriria para o Sr-Eu-Sou-o-Natsu?

-Claro Natsu. Do que você precisa? - ela perguntou, toda oferecida.

\- De todos os contratos dos chineses. Os antigos e os novos, se possível. Tudo que você puder encontrar. Parece que a A... - ele me olhou de esguelha e sacudiu a cabeça - alguém fez uma confusão e a ouvidoria quer abrir sindicância para apurar o caso. Os chineses estão furiosos e ameaçaram quebrar o contrato. Isso nos deixaria em péssimos lençóis.

Joyce fechou a cara.

\- Imaginei que as coisas fossem piorar - ela me lançou um olhar frio.

\- Olha só, eu fui... - comecei.

\- Agora não, Lucy. Você já causou danos demais - Joyce me interrompeu.

\- Eu avisei que não era uma boa ideia me deixar sozinha com aquele monte de arquivos - me defendi.

\- E o que é uma boa ideia deixar perto de você, Lucy? Você só... - O telefone em sua mesa tocou e ela correu para atender. - B&L Cosméticos, bom dia.

Enquanto Joyce anotava, sorridente, um amontoado de números e nomes, Natsu me avaliava a distância. Concentrei-me em grampear os papéis e não os dedos. Eu não gostava do jeito que ele me olhava. Era estranho, invasivo, como se pudesse ver minha alma e não gostasse do que visse. Pelo menos era o que parecia. Ele sempre tinha o cenho franzido quando me observava.

\- Natsu - chamou Joyce. - Desculpa , mas preciso providenciar alguns documentos para o Dr. Clovis com urgência. Você pode esperar um pouco?

O rosto dele se contorceu com angústia.

\- Joyce, é muito importante encontrar esses contratos. Não posso esperar.

\- Não vai ser necess... - tentei, mas ela me interrompeu novamente.

\- Desculpa, Natsu. Você vai ter que fazer isso sozinho. Por que não leva a cabeça de vento? - ela apontou para mim. - Quem sabe ela lembra onde guardou os contratos.

\- Ela? - ele perguntou horrorizado. - A Lucy mal sabe tirar cópias!

Empertiguei-me, pensando se, caso eu grampeasse a cabeça de Natsu, os grampos seriam descontados do meu salário. As chances eram grandes.

\- Eu sei. Mil desculpas - disse ela com pesar. - Se eu terminar rápido o que preciso fazer, vou te ajudar.

\- Mas a Lucy não tem ideia do que está fazendo aqui. Ela vai ser ... de pouca ajuda. Por favor, Joyce!

Estreitei os olhos. Que descontassem os grampos. Eu receberia o abatimento com prazer!

\- Talvez ela se lembre em qual das pastas e em qual dos arquivos colocou os contratos dos chineses. Vale a pena tentar. Sinto muito, Natsu. Preciso ir. - Joyce se virou para mim. - Ajude o Natsu e não estrague tudo dessa vez - e desapareceu no corredor.

Ele ficou ali parado, encarando a porta sem parecer acreditar. Depois pressionou a ponte do nariz reto com o polegar e o indicador.

\- Muito bem, vai ter que ser você - anunciou, desanimado.

\- Não tô muito a fim, sabia? Além disso, eu sou de pouca ajuda , não é mesmo? Mas obrigada pelo convite. Quem sabe outro dia... - e continuei a grampear calmamente os papéis

-Por favor, Lucy, não seja infantil. Você vai até a sala de arquivos me ajudar. Agora. - uma veia pulsou em sua têmpora.

\- Estou ocupada, não está vendo? - levantei o grampeador.

\- Será que você entende que a empresa vai entrar em crise se eu não apresentar esses documentos em meia hora? - ele vociferou. - Espero que você fique feliz quando a B&L falir e milhares de funcionários ficarem desempregados.

\- Nossa, parece meu avô falando. Lucy a irresponsável, estragando tudo outra vez! Só faltou a parte em que sou enterrada como indigente e minha alma fica vagando por aí. - Grampeei o último bloco e olhei para o rosto irritado de Natsu. - Ou essa seria a segunda parte do seu discurso?

Ele me encarou por um instante. Seu rosto era uma máscara de fúria e incredulidade

\- Você é... - ele bufou e em seguida me deu as costas.

\- Natsu - cantarolei.

Ele se virou lentamente.

\- O que? - disse com os dentes trincados.

Levantei-me da mesa, peguei o bloco de papéis devidamente grampeados e me aproximei dele.

Atirei o calhamaço contra seu peito.

\- O que é isso? - ele pegou a pilha. Analisou a primeira página, voltou os olhos para os meus, depois para os papéis, e começou a folhea-los. - Isso...isso... está tudo aqui? - ele virava as páginas freneticamente.

\- E organizado em ordem cronológica. Não falta nada, pode conferir. Grampeei tudo porque acho que assim fica mais fácil manter tudo junto. Não sei como ninguém pensou nisso antes.

\- Gostamos de usar pastas com ganchos - ele balbuciou, piscando algumas vezes, ainda atônito, encarando os documentos. - Mas...como...quando...?

\- Assim que cheguei e a Joyce me informou o ocorrido, voltei ao arquivo e procurei os contratos. Eu tentei avisar quando vocês tocaram no assunto, mas não quiseram me ouvir - dei de ombros. - O que, de certa forma, foi ótimo. Me deu uma boa perspectiva do que vocês dois pensam ao meu respeito. E só para deixar bem claro, eu não sou burra. Apenas não sabia o que fazer, já que ninguém se deu ao trabalho de me explicar. - Eu me aproximei dele, encarando-o, até que meu nariz ficou a centímetros de seu queixo. Caramba, ele era enorme! E me encarava de volta. Assim de perto, suas íris verdes pareciam ainda mais bonitas. As pequenas pintinhas amarelas brincavam ao redor delas. - A de pouca ajuda aqui acabou de salvar o seu rabo.

Uma explosão de luz brilhou em seus olhos. Eu não sabia dizer se era de fúria, humilhação, admiração ou outra coisa. Ele parecia bastante alterado.

\- De nada, Natsu - sorri. - Estamos quites agora.

Com deleite, o vi tentar dizer alguma coisa, mas não passou de um balbuciar incompreensível, cheio de "hãs" e "errs" e "eu-eu-eu". Pela primeira vez, Natsu não tinha resposta. Sorri satisfeita e o deixei plantado no assoalho de madeira, com a surpresa estampada na cara. Ninguém era obrigado a almoçar no refeitório da B&L, mas, apesar de a comida ser intragável, a maioria dos funcionários preferia comer por lá, já que não precisavam pagar pela refeição. Eu também optava pelo almoço grátis, mas naquele dia tinha um candidato para entrevistar e estava com bom pressentimento.

Foi fácil identificar Leandro. Ele usava - como havia me avisado previamente - camiseta preta e boné. assim que o avistei, no entanto, minhas expectativas começaram a murchar. Não eram uma camiseta e um boné quaisquer, mas itens promocionais do filme Jornada nas Estrelas.

\- Vida longa e próspera - disse ele, estendendo a mão naquele cumprimento nerd esquisito

\- Ok, vamos acabar logo com isso - me joguei na cadeira da lanchonete. Eu tinha pouco tempo e quase nenhuma paciência. - Você mora sozinho?

\- Moro. Quer dizer, mais ou menos. Divido o apartamento com dois amig...

\- Tchau.

Não era culpa dele que eu já estivesse saturada de caras estranhos. Na verdade, a culpa era toda minha. Eu devia ter especificado no anúncio: malucos, não. Voltei para a B&L mal-humorada e inquieta e permaneci assim até o fim do expediente. Detestava quando meus planos falhavam. Para piorar, Clóvis ligou exigindo que eu voltasse para casa naquele mesmo dia. Depois de eu deixar bem claro que não voltaria - ainda mais agora que eu tinha uma perspectiva de salvação, com a qual ele não podia nem sonhar, - ele apelou para meu bom- senso, dizendo que, caso eu não voltasse e me metesse em confusões de qualquer espécie, ele se recusaria a me ajudar, o que não me surpreendeu. Ainda bem que nunca tive bomsenso.

Apesar disso, a conversa aos berros com Clóvis me deu novo ânimo, então decidi mudar de estratégia com relação aos meus possíveis futuros maridos.

Mari gostou da ideia.

\- Quer dizer que você vai primeiro observar e, se não achar o cara normal, vai embora? É mais seguro, eu acho - ela comentou ao telefone, enquanto eu estacionava meu cupê e desligava os faróis para encarar ,ais uma entrevista marital. Dessa vez, na praça de alimentação do shopping.

\- Não estou em condições de enfrentar mais um esquisito. Não tenho estrutura pra isso, Mari. Honestamente, acho que ele nem vai notar se eu não aparecer.

E eu não apareci. Nem nesse encontro, nem nos seguintes. Nenhum dos caras parecia remotamente normal a distância. Mari tinha razão - havia sido um erro publicar o anúncio, tive que admitir. Mas eu não podia simplesmente pedir a Breno, meu único quase amigo, que se casasse comigo, não agora que ele estava finalmente saindo com Mari, depois de tantos anos de amor platônico. Ainda que o casamento fosse uma grande encenação, isso acabaria com o romance dos dois, que mal começara.

Eu estava tomando banho, exausta depois de passar a tarde tentando montar uma planilha para Joyce e frustrada por não ter conseguido - qual era o truque para montar aquelas porcarias, afinal? - , quando Mari irrompeu no banheiro, animada

Ela afastou bruscamente a cortina de patinhos.

\- Um candidato! - sibilou, tapando com a mão o bocal do meu celular. - O que eu falo?

\- Fala que eu já encontrei o meu príncipe - revirei os olhos, fechando a cortina.

\- Hã... Escuta, você se importa de responder algumas perguntas antes de marcarmos a entrevista pessoalmente? Só para garantir que nenhum de nós vai perder tempo - ela propôs, se passando por mim.

Abri a cortina.

Mari, o que você está fazendo?

\- Marcando um encontro - ela sussurrou.

\- Você foi a primeira que me incentivou a desistir desse plano.

\- Sim, mas eu senti algo bom vindo desse aqui - ela sorriu, me mostrando o polegar, entusiasmada

\- Maravilha - fechei a cortina abruptamente.

\- Certo - continuou ela. - Você mora sozinho? Ótimo. É fã de algum filme ou série de TV? Ah, trabalha demais e não tem muito tempo para isso... - ela enfiou a cabeça dentro do boxe por um pequeno vão e piscou sorridente. - Você tem algum tipo de problema de pele, como caspa ou... Sim, eu seu que boa aparência não é pré-requisito, mas higiene é primordial. -Uma pausa. - Muito bom! Humm... Seu último relacionamento terminou de maneira trágica ou... Ah, você não tem um relacionamento sério há anos. Muito ocupado. Entendo. Bom... acho que é isso. Pode me encontrar amanhã à noite?

Abri a cortina.

\- Mari, não! Eu não vou a lug...

\- Conheço esse café - continuou ela, me ignorando. - Ok, às sete então. Tchau - e desligou.

\- Por que você fez isso? - indaguei revoltada. - Pensei que você achasse que colocar o anúncio tinha sido uma tremenda roubada!

\- E foi, mas você não ouviu a voz desse cara - ela suspirou, se apoiando na pia. - Lucy, é daquelas que fazem a gente derreter por dentro. Você precisa encontrar esse homem.

\- Não, não preciso. O anúncio não foi tão genial assim, ok? Chega de tipos esquisitos

\- Ele não me pareceu esquisito. E o que custa ir, nem que seja pra dar uma olhadinha de longe?

\- Eu não vou - teimei.

\- Por favor, Lucy - ela pediu melosa, os olhos castanhos enormes e brilhantes. - Estou tendo aquele pressentimento. Vai por mim.

\- Ah! Aquele pressentimento - zombei, desligando o chuveiro e alcançando a toalha. - Claro. Isso muda tudo. É aquele mesmo pressentimento que você teve quando fomos consultar com Tara, a vidente, e ele disse que você ia encontrar seu grande amor num necrotério? Ou como daquela vez em que você teve certeza, baseada naquele pressentimento, que devia cortar o cabelo em estilo chanel bem curto atrás, pois assim ia conseguir melhores notas na faculdade? Você tomou bomba em anatomia e chorou por meses até seu cabelo crescer.

\- Aquilo foi um equívoco. Eu interpretei mal. Mas, se você pensar bem, eu conheci Breno no antiquário, que não deixa de ser um necrotério de objetos... - apontou ela.

Revirei os olhos

\- Agora o Breno é o amor da sua vida?

\- Não! Não sei ainda. Mas vai que... - ela sorriu, um pouco tímida. - Ele é bem legal.

\- Eu sei que é... na maior parte do tempo - acrescentei, me enrolando na toalha. - Vocês vão sair de novo?

O sorriso se tornou imenso.

-Ãrrã! cineminha amanhã. Última sessão. E depois ele quer me levar até a casa dele para me mostrar o equipamento de mergulho. Ele está superempolgado com o curso.

\- Ah, é? - ergui uma sobrancelha. - Pensei que ele morasse coma irmã.

\- E mora. Mas ela vai visitar a sogra no interior. Vai ficar fora por três dias - ela comentou, desviando os olhos.

\- E qual é o problema então?

\- Bom... não sei se estou pronta pra isso. A gente saiu só uma vez, e depois ele me ligou três ou quatro vezes...

\- Oito, mas quem está contando? - dei de ombros, sorrindo.

\- Que seja! - ela revirou os olhos. - Mas será que não é um pouco cedo demais? Não quero que ele pense que eu sou...fácil.

\- Fácil? Mari! O Breno esta de quatro por você há pelo menos dois séculos! Ele foi tão insistente, te convidando esse tempo todo pra sair mesmo sabendo que ia receber um enorme não como resposta. Que bom que tanta teimosia acabou funcionando. Agora, se você está a fim também, qual o problema de deixar rolar o que tiver que rolar? O Breno é meio nerd, todo sério. Não acho que ele esteja interessado só em curtição

\- Eu também não - ela confidenciou.

Passei o braço por seus ombros e a apertei ligeiramente.

\- Então qual o problema? Vai ser feliz!

Ela mordeu o lábio, parecendo a ponto de quicar no lugar como se tivesse cinco anos, e por um momento acreditei que tinha me safado. Mas então ela sacudiu a cabeça e me deu uma cotovelada nas costelas.

\- Ai!

\- Você está tentando me enrolar. Não adianta mudar de assunto, Lucy. Você vai encontrar esse cara e está acabado.

\- Não vou, não!

Mas eu fui.

Não que eu tivesse a mais remota esperança de encontrar um homem que beirasse a normalidade, fosse apresentável e não tivesse passagem pela polícia. Claro que não. Mas Mari deu um golpe baixo - sequestrou a chave do meu carro e disse que, se eu não fosse encontrar o tal cara, teria que ir trabalhar de ônibus, porque ela não me daria carona. Diante dessa possibilidade, cedi. De qualquer forma, eu não pretendia falar com o sr. N. - como ele havia se identificado. Apenas uma olhadinha não mataria.

\- Ele disse que ia usar terno e gravata e ficar com o jornal nas mãos - ela contou enquanto eu estacionava meu cupê na vaga em frente ao café. - Não deve ser difícil encontrar um homem de roupa social segurando um jornal. Não nesse café.

Apenas suspirei. Descemos do carro. Mari estava superempolgada; eu, nem tanto.

O café, o mesmo em que me encontrara com Mauro, o sr. Caspa, ficava numa esquina, e grande parte da fachada era composta de vidros escuros. Mari examinou descaradamente o interior do estabelecimento através da janela, colando-se ao vidro sem se importar com os olhares reprovadores dos clientes que entravam ali.

\- Achei! Ele está ali. Ai, meu Deus, ele é lindo! Mais que lindo, ele é um tesão! - ela exclamou.

\- Isso não importa. Ele parece normal? - questionei sem ânimo.

\- Normal? Como um homem desses pode ser normal? Imponente, um ar rústico, testosterona pura. Olha aquele queixo! - gemeu ela.

A curiosidade me venceu. Virei-me para procurá-lo, mas o reflexo no vidro fumê atrapalhava.

\- Onde? - eu me grudei ao vidro como uma ventosa.

\- Ali! - ela apontou para uma mesa num canto.

Quase tive um treco quando vi o candidato a meu marido. Dei dois passos para trás, me afastando da vidraça, o coração quase saindo pela boca. O sr. N. tinha a pele levemente bronzeada, cabelos cor de rosa e incríveis olhos avela. E eu sabia que, de perto, aquelas íris, já não tão hostis, tinham pequenas manchas amarelas que as deixavam hipnotizantes como um caleidoscópio.

\- Ah, não! - exclamei em pânico. - Ele não!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Natsu observava, entediado, o movimento de clientes que entravam e saíam do café. Sua expressão de poucos amigos sugeria impaciência.

\- Não pode ser ele! Não o Natsu - comecei a voltar para o carro – Vamos embora, Mari. Agora!

Ela correu para me alcançar.

\- Que Natsu? O da B&L? Que você não gosta? Aquele que você diz que te detesta, mas pagou sua gasolina?

\- Bingo!

\- Mas...ele é lindo! - ela parecia confusa. - Como você pode não gostar dele?

\- Você não tem idéia de como esse cara é grosseiro - eu disse, destravando as portas do carro com o botão na chave.

\- Você não vai falar com ele? - ela se postou na frente da porta do motorista, me impedindo de abri-la.

\- Obvio que não! O Natsu ia contar para o Clóvis o que estou tentando fazer antes mesmo que eu saísse do café, e aí já era qualquer possibilidade de retornar as rédeas da minha vida.

\- Mas ele não pode contar, afinal também está aqui - ela apontou – Ele também está fazendo algo errado.

Sacudi a cabeça, impaciente.

\- Pode ser uma armação para me pegar no flagra. Vamos para casa antes que ele me veja.

\- Como esse Natsu poderia saber que o anúncio era seu? - retrucou ela. – Você não colocou o seu nome. E, pela cara de impaciência, ele parece nervoso.

Você não está nem um pouquinho curiosa para saber por que ele respondeu a um anúncio desse tip..Hã...- ela parou abruptamente e olhou fixo para meu ombro esquerdo, levantando as mãos espalmadas. - Não se mexe, fica calma.

Vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Por que você está dizendo iss...Aaaaaah! - virei a cabeça e então vi. Pequena, azul e mortalmente assustadora, a borboleta pousara em meu ombro esquerdo.

Gritei e me debati violentamente - Tira isso de mim!

\- Pára! - pediu Mari, tentando me imobilizar e ao mesmo tempo afastar o bicho. - Assim você vai machucar a borboleta.

\- Sai, sai, sai! - me contorci freneticamente.

\- Pronto, Lucy. Pode parar. Ela já foi - minha amiga apontou para a borboleta, que voou serelepe até repousar na janela em que estávamos grudadas havia poucos instantes - Ah, é um sinal!

\- SIm. De que as borboletas resolveram me atacar. Elas estão por toda parte! - reclamei, tentando controlar meu ritmo cardíaco e os tremores involuntários.

\- Vi uma igualzinha a essa na garagem da mansão um tempo atrás.

\- Você vê várias porque tem medo. Mas a borboleta significa coisas boas em quase todas as religiões. Ela traz sorte. E essa aí quer que você entre lá! – ela apontou para o café.

\- Era só o que me faltava! revirei os olhos. - Seguir os conselhos de uma lagarta.

\- Por favor, Lucy! Só uma conversinha rápida - ela uniu as mãos em súplica, os olhos enormes e brilhantes - Você me deve uma. Eu te salvei da borboleta!

Eu gemi.

\- Tá bom, eu vou falar com ele. Mas se eu desconfiar de qualquer coisa, saímos correndo

\- De acordo - ela sorriu satisfeita

\- Fica por perto, pro caso de..sei lá...Só fica por perto - alertei.

\- Prometo - ela assentiu, cruzando os dedos indicadores e dando dois beijinhos.

Lentamente - e mantendo uma distância segura do inseto que ainda estava na janela, como se me observasse - entramos na cafeteria. Mari correu para um dos bancos altos do balcão. Dirigi-me para os fundos. Natsu me viu e imediatamente se enrijeceu. Por um momento, seu rosto se tornou inexpressivo, depois de um rubor cálido tomou suas feições. Ele acenou brevemente com a cabeça e olhou para os lados, como se procurasse uma rota de fuga. Pareceu em pânico ao me ver seguir em sua direção e sentar na cadeira à sua frente.

\- Aproveitando o tempo livre? - perguntei tentando não parecer nervosa.

\- Eu...estou esperando uma pessoa.

\- Ah. Ela te deu um bolo? - disparei, subitamente animada com a possibilidade de irritá-lo. Natsu tinha esse efeito sobre mim. Eu sempre queria provocá-lo de alguma maneira.

\- Escuta, será que você poderia...

\- Olha, os classificados! Posso dar uma olhada? Meu trabalho é um saco. Quem sabe tem alguma coisa mais interessante...

\- É antigo. Da semana passada - ele se apressou em dizer, recolhendo o jornal da mesa. - Só tem anúncio velho.

\- E por que você está com ele? - perguntei inocente - Não me diga que vai deixar a B&L? Seria uma perda irreparável!

Ele suspirou exasperado.

\- Lucy, por que você não vai procurar algo útil para fazer e me deixa em paz? - sugeriu com um brilho perigoso nos olhos.

Eu tinha que admitir, Mari estava certa. Natsu era lindo. Sorrindo, furioso, cansado, tanto fazia. Nenhum homem conseguia ser tão sexy quanto ele, mesmo quando tentava ser justamente o oposto, como era o caso. E, apesar de tudo, tive certeza de que eu não estava caindo numa armadilha. Ele não seria sangue-frio para arquitetar um plano tão meticuloso só para me pegar em flagrante. Ao menos eu achava que não. Decidi arriscar.

\- Já vou. Só me responde uma coisa. Você trouxe seus antecedentes criminais?

Tive a satisfação de ver seu queixo trincar e seus olhos se fecharem, exauridos, antes que ele pudesse pôr os pensamentos em ordem.

\- Você é a Lili - Natsu constatou com um suspiro irritado. Ele me encarou com um misto de raiva, medo e mais alguma coisa que não pude identificar – Você vai burlar o testamento.

\- Brilhante dedução. Mas confesso que fiquei intrigada. Você sabe por que estou fazendo isso, mas o que estou me perguntando é por que você está aqui.

\- Pela mesma razão que você - ele respondeu secamente.

\- Você também precisa se casar para receber uma herança?

\- Não faça isso, por favor.

\- Desculpa. eu realmente não entendo que motivo você tenha para estar aqui - respondi com sinceridade.

Isso pareceu amenizar um pouco seu mal humor.

\- Preciso de uma esposa - ele disse apenas, numa voz gentil.

Eu o observei por um longo tempo. Natsu era aquele tipo de homem que fazia uma garota - não a mim, claro - suspirar por semanas só porque ele lhe disse oi. E era bem normal. Eu já o conhecia um pouco, sabia que ele não era dado a esquisitices nem nada. O problema era que Natsu era insuportavelmente arrogante, orgulhoso e muito chato. Não que eu estivesse cogitando a hipotése de torna-lo meu marido, claro que não. Mas, ainda assim, eu não entendia por que ele tentava encontrar uma esposa da maneira tradicional. Seria fácil demais alguma garota desavisada cair nos encantos daqueles olhos sedutores e um tanto agressivos.

Contudo, ali estava ele tentando encontrar uma esposa de aluguel. Só poderia haver um motivo.

\- Então você precisa se casar, mas, dadas as circunstâncias tudo me leva a crer que não quer...assim como eu.

Ele assentiu.

\- E precisa porque... - me interrompi sugestivamente.

\- Por motivos profissionais - ele tamborilava os dedos no tampo branco da mesa.

Esperei por mais alguma coisa, qualquer explicação que fosse, mas ele apenas continuou me encarando com aqueles olhos flamejantes, sem dizer uma única palavra.

\- Só isso? essa é toda a explicação que você tem pra me dar? - indaguei.

Ele suspirou profundamente e cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa.

\- Não sei se você ouviu falar que a vaga de diretor de comércio exterior está aberta. Meu nome foi citado e tenho boas chances de conseguir o cargo, mas como a diretoria segue os príncipios deixados pelo seu avô, um homem considerado responsável, de família, leva vantagem. Sou o único que foi mencionado para a vaga que ainda é solteiro. Quero igualar minhas chances.

\- Ah - fiquei um pouco decepcionada. Esperava algo mais emocionante que aquilo - Parece um motivo bastante...hã...prático, por assim dizer.

\- Tudo bem Lucy. Você já se divertiu bastante. Agora eu tenho mais o que fazer - ele se levantou, tirando o dinheiro da carteira e deixando sobre a mesa.

\- Mas o que foi que eu disse? Caramba! Você é muito estressado!

Ele voltou os olhos avelas em minha direção.

Pensei que ia encontrar uma mulher hoje à noite, não uma menina mimada.

Achei que discutiríamos o assunto como dois adultos.

\- Eu sou uma adulta. - retruquei, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Ele suspirou, fechando os olhos. Quando voltou a abri-los, estavam mais suaves.

\- Quer tentar discutir o assunto de forma civilizada?

\- E quando eu não fui civilizada, Natsu? - perguntei sorrindo.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, mas voltou a se sentar.

\- Lucy se você puder deixar de lado esse seu sarcasmo, vai ver que é uma ótima oportunidade para nós dois. Você recebe sua fortuna, eu tenho minha promoção. Todo mundo sai ganhando.

\- E você, claro, não pretende dizer uma palavra sobre isso a ninguém.

\- Claro que não. Escuta - ele se inclinou ligeiramente em minha direção, as mãos espalmadas sobre a mesa - pelo que eu sei, você só precisa de um marido por um ano, certo? - Quando assenti, ele continuou. - Eu também não preciso de mais tempo que isso. Podemos nos divorciar em alguns meses e tudo acaba bem.

\- Você está esquecendo de um detalhe. Eu tenho que parecer casada. Convencer todo mundo que é real. A gente teria que dividir o mesmo teto e, admita, morar na mesma casa não seria como um acampamento de verão. Você me detesta, e eu...bem...não te suporto.

\- Você tem o dom de deturpar qualquer coisa, não é? - ele sorriu um pouco, correndo a mão pelos cabelos - Tudo bem, eu te acho mimada, desatenta e irresponsável, mas isso é o que você é. Não posso te detestar por esses motivos.

\- E você me detesta por quê, então?

\- Eu não te detesto - ele afirmou categórico, os olhos fixos nos meus.

Espantei-me com a seriedade em seu rosto e, inexplicavelmente, acreditei nele.

Natsu era uma pessoa bem normal, por isso mesmo eu não entendia por que justo ele, de todos os candidatos esquisitos, era o que mais me assustava. Talvez fosse aquela hostilidade que ele sempre tinha em relação a mim que me deixava tão inquieta. Ainda assim, ele era, de certo modo, confiável.

Senti minha cabeça rodar. Eu estava ficando louca. Exatamente como tia Celine.

\- Você mora sozinho, imagino - me ouvi dizer.

\- Sim Lucy, eu moro sozinho. O apartamento é meu.

\- Onde eu ficaria se...considerasse a hipótese de casar com você?

\- No seu quarto - ele disse lentamente, desconfiado, então deu um longo suspiro. - Tudo bem, não vou mentir - Meu coração deu um pulo. Ele ia dizer que me queria em seu quarto, e eu havia deixado claro no anúncio que não haveria contato físico.

Oh, Deus, ele me quer em sua cama!

Por um instante, vislumbrei Natsu na cama, o corpo nu forte e suado colado ao meu, os cabelos desgrenhados, a pele levemente corada pelo esforço físico, a mão grande brincando com meus cabelos, meu rosto, os lábios se abrindo num sorriso sensual antes de descer para cobrir minha boca mais uma vez...

\- ...meu apartamento é pequeno e modesto comparado ao conforto com o qual você está acostumada, mas tem espaço bastante pra gente viver em certa harmonia - ele concluiu.

\- Ah - sacudi a cabeça para tentar clarear os pensamentos. Por que raios imaginei Natsu e eu na mesma cama? E por que minhas mãos estavam suando?

\- Você percebe como seria plausível? - Natsu prosseguiu. - O casamento? Temos a desculpa perfeita. Trabalhamos juntos, nos apaixonamos e decidimos casar algumas semanas depois. Acontece o tempo todo. - ele dera de ombros.

\- Ninguém ia desconfiar do nosso acordo.

Tentei me concentrar no que ele dizia, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Natsu sem roupa...Argh! Maluca. Exatamente como tia Celine.

\- Banheiros? - me obriguei a dizer.

\- Só tem um, mas poderíamos criar um cronograma com horários alternados para que cada um tenha sua privacidade - disse ele, todo negócios.

\- Só pra deixar claro, o casamento seria apenas uma formalidade. Seríamos duas pessoas livres, cada um na sua, sem se meter nos assuntos do outro. - expliquei.

\- Seríamos mais como colegas de república.

\- Não se preocupe, Eu entendi bem o recado do anúncio. Não procuro prazer pessoal nessa relação. Você não faz o meu tipo - ele sorriu.

\- Que ótimo. Vai evitar problemas, já que você também não faz o meu tipo. E esses seus comentários são extremamente inoportunos sabia? – resmunguei irritada.

\- Desculpa. Vou tentar me conter. - ele deslizou uma mão pelos cabelos novamente, suspirando.

Aquele gesto corriqueiro, mas extremamente sensual, me fez experimentar uma sensação única. Como se eu estivesse dentro de uma propaganda de perfume de grife e Natsu fosse o protagonista. Eu assistia a tudo de camarote.

Em seguida ele tiraria a camisa e borrifaria o perfume no peito liso. A névoa fragrante envolveria sua pele e...

\- Vou fazer o possível para que nossa convivência não seja pior do que já é.

\- E você? - ele perguntou.

\- Eu o quê? - Será que seu peito era liso? Natsu tinha aquela aparência máscula, quase rústica. Homens rústicos costumam ter pelo no peito. Pelos macios e quentes. Como cashmere.

\- Lucy, você está me ouvindo?

Desviei os olhos de seu tórax para seu rosto. Ele parecia intrigado.

\- Oi? Estou, estou sim. - acho que corei.

Ele ficou esperando por uma resposta, mas sinceramente, eu não fazia idéia do que dizer.

\- Então... - ele repetiu a pergunta. - Você se compromete a tornar minha vida menos penosa?

\- Ainda estou considerando a possibilidade, Natsu. Você é o último homem que eu esperava encontrar aqui. Com quem eu um dia cogitaria casar. Não sei o que é pior, isso ou a miséria. - Um pouco rude demais, eu sabia, mas precisava impor limites. Aquela coisa de ir para a cama com ele havia me deixado muito vulnerável.

Eu precisava me manter no controle da situação.

\- Fico lisonjeado, Lucy. - ele comentou, zombeteiro.

\- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, mas vamos ser honestos, Natsu. Em condições normais, eu não casaria com você nem que fosse o último homem sobre a terra.

E você nunca sonharia em ter justamente a mim como sua mulher.

\- Concordo. Caso a gente feche negócio, os próximos doze meses vão ser conturbados pra mim, não vou negar. - Ele me fitou por alguns segundos antes de desviar os olhos para as próprias mãos - Mas a questão, Lucy, é o que é prioridade. No momento minha prioridade é a minha carreira. Posso viver com você por um ano para alcançar meu objetivo.

\- Quanto ao pagamento...

\- Eu não quero pagamento nenhum. Só preciso de uma esposa para apresentar para a diretoria e nada mais. É esse o pagamento que quero. Tenho meu próprio dinheiro. Pode guardar o seu - ele respondeu, seco.

\- Eu não quis te ofender, eu só...

\- Eu sei. Não ofendeu. - ele sorriu um pouco.

\- Vou pensar no assunto. Eu...te respondo amanhã, pode ser?

\- Claro. Mas pensa bem. Pode ser um bom negócio.

\- Tá. Então...eu vou indo. - me levantei. Natsu também.

Um suave aroma de folhas frescas num dia chuvoso de verão inundou meu nariz, um perfume extremamente sedutor e masculino. E vinha dele. Oh, Deus! Lá estava ele outra vez, borrifando o perfume no abdome definido coberto de pelos macios e sedosos como cashmere...

\- Eu...eu queria agradecer - ele começou, inseguro, os olhos buscando os meus.

\- Você foi muito perspicaz ao ter se antecipado e encontrado os contratos dos chineses. Eu realmente estaria em apuros sem a sua ajuda. Você tem alguma coisa do seu avô, afinal. Devia usar isso mais vezes. - E colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, atraindo meus olhos para o volume nada modesto entre seus quadris.

Desviei o olhar imediatamente.

\- Obrigada, Natsu. Ganhei o dia - zombei, levemente corada.

\- Estou falando sério. - O tom doce de sua voz me fez enfrentar os holofotes avelas e quentes. - Você parece muito com seu avô. Com a diferença, claro, de que ele era menos agressivo e jamais usaria a palavra rabo – ele sorriu um pouco. - Enfim, eu só queria que você soubesse como estou grato. Fiquei muito impressionado com você.

Corei pra valer, absurdamente satisfeita por ele ter me elogiado daquele jeito só dele - e me sentindo uma completa idiota por sentir prazer nisso.

\- Não fique achando que essa babação de ovo vai fazer eu decidir me casar com você - murmurei, constrangida.

\- Eu não ousaria - ele abriu um sorriso que fez meu coração quase parar de bater.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

-Diz que você vai se casar com aquele deus, por favor,Lucy! – falou Mari enquanto tomávamos nosso café da manhã na cozinha organizada de Ana

Não sei não Mari, o Natsu é...insuportável – Tudo bem , talvez exagero de minha parte. Ele sempre dizia a coisa errada de maneira errada, mas não era a praga que eu havia imaginado. Não totalmente.

Eu havia passado a noite em claro contemplando minhas opções, revendo os prós e os contras de me casar com ele, e não chegara a conclusão alguma. Tentei inutilmente afastar da cabeça as imagens perturbadoras que meu subconsciente havia criado de Natsu e eu na mesma cama. A questão era que ele realmente não fazia meu tipo – muito certinho e cheio de regras para o meu gosto. Não consegui compreender porque eu havia ficado tão intrigada a respeito da existência ou não de pelos em seu tórax. Ridículo!

-Os outros eram muito melhores que ele, claro – disse Mari com desdém.

-Você sabe que não.

-Eu acho que Natsu tem razão. Ninguém ia desconfiar ... muito... se vocês se casassem. Ia ser o arranjo perfeito

-Se ele fosse mudo, ia mesmo – apontei, tomando um gole de café com leite.

Ninguém é perfeito. Se bem que o Natsu, pelo menos por fora, chega bem perto – ela sorriu, suspirou e revirou os olhos, tudo ao mesmo tempo, depois se recompôs. – Veja a situação de outro ponto de vista. Do meu ponto de vista O Natsu é bonito o bastante para alguém querer se casar com ele. Tem um bom emprego, casa própria e ficou louco quando conheceu você.

-Isso é verdade. Ele parecia um doido soltando os cachorros para cima de mim.

-Meninas, que dia maravilhoso! Perfeito para uma caminhada – exclamou Ana, passando pela porta da cozinha com sacolas cheias de frutas penduradas nos braços e alguns envelopes nas mãos. – Ainda bem que eu só tenho paciente às dez hoje. Que caras são essas? O que vocês estão tramando para o final de semana? – ela colocou as sacolas sobre a mesa.

-Ainda estamos decidindo – respondeu Mari.

Sim, ainda estamos decidindo. Talvez eu me case, ou talvez pinte as unhas de azul. Não sei bem.

-Chegou uma carta para você Lucy. – disse Ana, enquanto avaliava a correspondência.

-Sério? Clovis se dera ao trabalho de enviar uma correspondência para a casa da Mari? Por um momento me senti péssima por ter gritado com ele. E por ter dito coisas não muito agradáveis. O cara só estava tentando cumprir seu dever. A culpa não era dele se meu avô havia decidido me colocar numa situação daquelas. Suspirei exasperada. Talvez eu devesse ligar pra ele e pedir desculpas.

-Na verdade, chegaram várias. – ela me entregou uma pequena pilha. – Vou tomar uma ducha e preparar alguma coisa para comer. Comprei frutas, se quiserem experimentar uma vida saudável... – Ela beijou carinhosamente a bochecha de Mari, depois a minha e marchou para o banheiro.

Avaliei os envelopes, todos bancários.

Abri o primeiro: a fatura do meu American Express

\- Oh, Deus! To ferrada!

Minha dívida era estratosférica para o padrão de vida que eu estava levando. Nem economizando um ano de salário como assistente de secretária eu conseguiria pagar o valor mínimo daquela fatura. Nem me dei ao trabalho de abrir os outros envelopes. Eu sabia que o pior estava na fatura do Visa. Juntei tudo e guardei na bolsa.

-Aonde você vai? – Mari perguntou, quando me viu à procura da chave do carro. – Você está com aquela cara de quem vai aprontar. Vai se atrasar outra vez!

-Vou resolver um probleminha. – Pedir desculpas ao Clóvis. – poi sim! Eu esganaria aquele advogado presunçoso . – Depois me entendo com a Joyce.

-Eu conheço esse olhar. Você vai se meter em confusão.

-Minha especialidade. – Abracei-a rapidamente e corri para a garagem.

Não me incomodei em ligar para o Clóvis e avisar que estava indo vê-lo. Eu sabia que ele estaria no escritório no centro da cidade e segui direto para lá. Quando a secretária dele quis me deter antes que eu arrombasse a porta da sala, respirei fundo, me refreando de dizer poucas e boas para a garota, que apenas cumpria a sua função. Ou pelo menos tentava, já que assim que ela deu de costas, me esgueirei pela porta e entrei.

\- O que significa isso? – exigi saber, jogando as faturas na mesa do advogado atarracado.

Ele avaliou os envelopes brevemente, pouco surpreso com minha entrada tempestuosa.

\- São as suas faturas de cartão de crédito

\- Você sabe muito bem que não tenho como pagar nenhuma delas.

\- Então não devia ter feito uma dívida tão alta – ele voltou os olhos para a papelada à sua frente.

\- Bom, eu não sabia que o meu avô pretendia morrer e me deserdar – comentei, azeda – Você sabe que o Conglomerado Lima sempre pagou minhas contas. Sempre!

\- Lucy – ele retirou os óculos fora de moda há pelo menos uma década e os colocou sobre a mesa. – Você sabe que eu estou apenas cumprindo ordens.

\- Eu não tenho como pagar isso – insisti, mostrando-lhe as faturas. – Meu salário é uma merreca.

\- Tente negociar a dívida. Ou venda alguma coisa para levantar verba.

\- Eu não tenho nada para vender – apontei.

\- Você tem seu carro.

\- E depender de ônibus? Você já andou numa daquelas coisas? – De repente, entendi tudo. – Você está fazendo isso porque eu saí de casa, não é? Se pensa que agindo assim vai me obrigar a voltar para mansão, está muito enganado.

\- Preste atenção, Lucy. – Ele uniu as mãos e as colocou sob um de seus dois queixos. – Suas dívidas são muito altas, pelo que observei. Uma pequena fortuna, eu diria. As operadoras dos cartões sabem quem você é. Todo mundo sabe! Bragança e Lima é um sobrenome com força e tradição neste país. Assim, se as faturas não forem pagas, eles provavelmente vão protestar a dívida e entrar com uma ação monitória, que consiste basicamente na penhora de seus bens para garantir o pagamento do débito. Seu único bem, o carro, vai ser penhorado.

\- Não vou deixar ninguém levar meu carro – vociferei.

\- Nesse caso, você passaria de devedora a infiel depositária e seria presa – ele deu de ombros muito calmamente. – Entende agora?

\- Mas... mas... eu não quero ficar sem meu Porsche. Ele é lindo. Ele é vermelho! O vovô me deu de presente de dezoito anos. Não posso vender meu carro!

\- Eu sinto muito, Lucy. Estou de mãos atadas. E isso não tem nada a ver com você ter saído de casa. São ordens do seu avô. Não há nada que eu possa fazer. – Mas, de novo, senti que ele poderia sim fazer alguma coisa. Se quisesse. E, obviamente, não queria.

\- Clóvis, eu te odeio, sabia?

\- Fazia uma vaga ideia – ele resmungou, baixando os olhos, ressentido. – Quem é que vai gostar do portador de más notícias?

\- Ai, Clóvis... Argh! Me desculpa. Eu não... eu não quis dizer isso. É só que... Pelo amor de Deus, olha pra mim? – abri os braços desamparada. – Estou sozinha nessa. Completamente sozinha e... Esquece tudo que eu disse.

\- Quer dizer que você vai voltar para casa? Me deixa cuidar de você, Lucy.

Franzi a testa. Por mais que eu quisesse o conforto de meu quarto, de minha casa, não me submeteria às vontades de Clóvis, ainda que ele fosse bem-intencionado. E parte de mim ainda não conseguia gostar do cara. Ressentimentos antigos custam a morrer.

\- Vou pensar – menti.

Sem me despedir, deixei sua sala e amaldiçoei meu avô durante todo o trajeto até a B&L. Eram quase onze horas quando cheguei. Então fui procurar a última pessoa que queria ver e a única que poderia pôr fim àquele pesadelo no breve período de um ano.

Encontrei Natsu em sua mesa organizada, analisando atentamente a tela do computador

\- Tudo bem, Natsu – falei, sentando sobre sua mesa e amassando alguns documentos. – Vamos nos casar.

Ele tirou os olhos do monitor, se recostou na cadeira, me fitou e sorriu.

\- Uau! É a primeira vez que sou pedido em casamento. Não vai nem se ajoelhar? – zombou.

\- Deixa de gracinha. Eu preciso de um marido pra ontem. Você pode me ajudar a providenciar os documentos necessários?

Ele ficou sério, de volta aos negócios.

\- Vai ser só no civil ou você sonha com...

\- Eu sonho em não ir para cadeia. Por ora, isso é suficiente. Só no civil está de bom tamanho.

\- Cadeia? – sua testa franziu.

\- Não é o que você está pensando. Estou com um probleminha com os meus cartões de crédito. A empresa sempre pagou minhas faturas. Esse mês ficou por minha conta.

\- Ah.

\- É, ah. Vou ter que vender meu cupê. Acho que consigo quitar tudo e talvez sobre algum dinheiro. – Desci da mesa e segui em direção ao elevador, completamente desanimada. – Me avisa se precisar de qualquer coisa.

\- Lucy, espera! – ele veio ao meu encontro a passos largos. – Nós não discutimos o que eu espero que você faça.

Tentei com todas as forças deixar fora de cena as imagens criadas por meu subconsciente, mas não fui capaz de bloqueá-las. Não todas.

\- E o que seria? – perguntei insegura.

\- Provavelmente você vai ter que me acompanhar a jantares, festas e coisas do tipo – ele deu de ombros.

\- Tudo bem, posso fazer isso.

\- Vamos ter que passar a imagem de um casal recém-casado nessas ocasiões – ele disse, bastante sem jeito

\- Você quer dizer... sorrisos, dedos entrelaçados e esse tipo de coisa? – sugeri, com o coração aos pulos.

\- Esse tipo de coisa – Natsu concordou, desviando os olhos para o corredor.

Comecei a suar.

\- Um ano passa depressa – acrescentou ele, apressado, ao notar meu desconforto. – Vai ser só por um ano.

Só por um ano.

Suspirei.

\- Tudo bem, Natsu. Você me ajuda, eu te ajudo. Esse é o acordo.

Ele ficou sério. Muito sério.

\- Isso é um sim? – questionou.

\- Não tenho outra saída. Então... vamos nos casar –abri os braços, desamparada.

Vi seus lábios lutarem contra um sorriso teimoso, mas acabaram falhando, e eu surpresa, me peguei retribuindo.

\- É sempre tão difícil pra você dizer sim? – ele perguntou.

\- Ah... eu não sei – minha testa franziu. Era?

\- No final, talvez a gente tenha boas histórias pra contar – ele comentou.

\- Se eu estiver contando as histórias na sala da minha casa, já fico satisfeita.

Ele riu.

\- Pode deixar a papelada por minha conta. Acho que consigo adiantar nossas bodas. – ele fez uma careta divertida.

Um arrepio delicioso percorreu minha coluna.

\- Falando assim, até parece que você está feliz – comentei, desviando os olhos para o chão.

\- E estou. – Havia mais que bom humor em seu tom. Tive que olhar para ele, que sorria largamente enquanto me fitava com intensidade. – Vou ter o que eu quero – ele disse, numa voz baixa e rouca.

Engoli em seco.

\- Minha promoção! – acrescentou triunfante.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

– Você está tão linda que me dá vontade de chorar, Lucy – Mari disse, abanando os olhos na tentativa de não borrar a maquiagem. – Esse vestido é perfeito!

– Pareço uma noiva louca pra casar? – perguntei um pouco insegura.

– Hã... não – ela sorriu. – Mas você está deslumbrante!

– É o único vestido mais sério que eu trouxe pra cá. Não posso nem pensar em comprar alguma coisa agora.

O vestido off-white – que eu havia usado no último aniversário da vovó – tinha decote reto e busto e mangas curtas cobertas por uma delicada renda francesa, a cintura bem marcada por uma faixa larga de seda arrematada por um laço lateral e saia rodada até a altura dos joelhos. Mari se encarregou da maquiagem, leve e delicada. Sua mãe adorou a ideia de me ajudar com o cabelo, criando um coque despojado. Embora a aparência fosse casual, levou duas horas para que ficasse satisfeita com o resultado. Ela finalizou prendendo um narciso branco na lateral do meu coque.

– Assim ele vai estar presente de alguma forma – disse com os olhos marejados, me admirando no espelho por um momento, antes de me deixar a sós com Mari.

Eu, por outro lado, não queria pensar em vovó naquele momento. Era por sua culpa que estava indo me casar com um homem que eu não amava.

Suspirei.

– Você ainda está chateada por causa do carro? – Mari quis saber.

– Um pouco. Ontem, quando fechei negócio, eu pensei em voltar atrás, mas fiquei com medo de ser presa. Imagino que cadeia no Brasil seja ainda pior que ônibus. Pelo menos estou tentando me convencer disso.

Como minha vida podia ter mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo? Em apenas seis semanas, eu deixara de ser a neta rica do Sr. Narciso para me tornar a neta falida do finado Narciso – e, o que era ainda pior, casada.

Contemplei-me nos espelho por alguns minutos. Os fios de meus cabelos emolduravam estrategicamente o rosto e seguiam naturais para a parte de trás da cabeça. O vestido delicado e acentuado e a maquiagem em tons claros me deixaram com um quê de romantismo.

Sorri

Nada mal para uma falida.

– O noivo chegou! – gritou Ana.

Mari voou até o corredor e deu uma espiada.

– O Natsu está aqui! – dando pulinhos. – Ele está na sala. E está um gato!

– Ele até que é bonito, mais é sério demais. – Passei a mão na saia do vestido para me livrar de um vinco.

– Mari? – chamei, sentindo algo se avolumar em meu peito. – Vai ficar tudo bem?

Ela me abraçou com ternura tomando cuidado para não estragar meu penteado

– Não sei – disse sinceramente como sempre. – Mas vou torcer muito para que aconteça.

– Acho que... é hora de ser corajosa e encarar o bicho-papão – tentei sorrir.

– Relaxa Lucy. Isso nem é casamento – ela me consolou, apertando minha mão.

– Eu estava me referindo ao Natsu.

Ela riu.

– Ah, se o bicho-papão for lindo desse eito, vou rezar para que ele venha me assustar todas as noites.

Revirei os olhos enquanto seguíamos para a sala. Natsu se levantou ao instante em que me viu. Seus cabelos estavam ligeiramente desarrumados, e a barba rala conferia ao maxilar um ar imponente, a camisa branca sob o paletó escuro e bem cortado o deixara sexy, mas ao mesmo tempo respeitável. Ele não usava gravata. Os dois primeiros botões da camisa estavam abertos. Os olhos brilhavam mais do que de costume. Mari tinha razão, ele estava lindo. Ele era lindo.

– Você está muito... hã...apresentável – ele me disse, meio sem jeito.

– Eu estava pensando o mesmo ao seu respeito. Você fica bem com essa roupa.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos – de novo, com numa propaganda de perfume –, parecendo nervoso. Bastante nervoso.

– É, foi isso que eu quis dizer. Você ficou bem com esse vestido. Parece uma mulher. – Estreitei os olhos. Ele se apressou em esclarecer, parecendo ainda desconcertado. – Quer dizer, você parece uma mulher adulta, não uma garota mima... Você está linda. É isso que estou querendo dizer desde o início – ele suspirou pesadamente, com os punhos cerrados.

– Ah. Isso foi... – acho que sorri – um elogio?

Ele assentiu brevemente.

– Então eu agradeço.

– Hã... disponha. Você está pronta? Não quero me atrasar.

Voltei-me para minha amiga, a beijei e abracei.

– Obrigada por tudo, Mari.

– Boa sorte, amiga! Te vejo daqui a pouco.

– Obrigada pela hospedagem, Ana! – gritei. Ela ainda estava se arrumando.

– Até já, querida! Estou enrolada com o zíper, mais estarei na cerimônia. Não vou perder isso por nada. Nem que tenha que ir sem roupa! Mariana, pode vir me ajudar?

– Como se eu tivesse opção – ela revirou os olhos e nos deixou sozinhos na sala.

Respirando fundo, passei as mãos no vestido uma última vez e me dirigi a Natsu.

– Bom... – abri os braços, desanimada. – Estou pronta.

Ele apenas assentiu e indicou com a mão que eu fosse na frente.

Natsu foi todo gentil, abrindo a porta do carro para que eu entrasse e depois dirigindo com cautela seu SUV confortável. Era estranho estar a caminho do meu casamento com alguém com quem eu não tinha intimidade alguma. Ao contrário, Natsu sempre me intimidava, mesmo quando estava calado, como naquele momento.

– Está nervoso? – perguntei, tentando quebrar o silêncio esmagador.

Ele hesitou, mas acabou respondendo.

– Um pouco.

– Eu também – confessei. – Você acha que alguém vai desconfiar?

– Pelo que você disse, o Clovis foi o único que suspeitou de alguma coisa até agora. Só precisamos ficar atentos quando ele estiver por perto.

Claro que Clóvis tinha que ser estraga-prazeres de sempre e me submeter a uma intensa sabatina quando comuniquei a ele sobre o casamento. Respondi monossilabicamente a quase todas as perguntas, com medo de cair em contradição. Ele não pareceu convencido.

– Vou ficar atenta. E seus pais? Vão estar lá?

– Hã... – sua testa enrugou. – Não.

– Você não contou pra eles que vai se casar? – Não que isso importasse, mais fiquei decepcionada. Natsu parecia ser do tipo que fazia tudo como mandava o figurino.

– Contei que conheci uma garota... especial. Depois que eles se acostumarem com a ideia, vou contar que estamos morando juntos. Não quero envolver minha família nisso, Lucy. Em um ano, você e eu seremos meros conhecidos. Eles não precisam sofrer com a perda de alguém que talvez venham a gostar.

– Parece sensato – concordei, fitando o painel do carro sem realmente vê-lo. Eu estava indo me casar. Com Natsu. Oh, Deus!

– Mas para o pessoal da empresa eu disse que meus pais estão viajando e que, infelizmente não conseguiram voo para chegar a tempo. Parece que acreditaram – ele continuou.

– Menos o Clóvis, obviamente – apontei, – Ás vezes tenho vontade de esganar o meu avô... se isso fosse possível, é claro. Como ele pôde confiar desse jeito naquele advogado e não em mim? – Natsu abriu a boca, mais rapidamente levantei as duas mãos em súplica. – Foi uma pergunta retórica. Não precisa responder!

Ele riu, um pouco mais relaxado.

– Ele só ia dizer que o seu avô deve ter tido algum motivo pra isso. Ele era um bom homem, jamais ia te magoar se não fosse o último recurso.

– Não quero falar sobre isso – cruzei os braços sobre o peito, desviando o olhar para a janela.

Ficamos em silêncio o restante do percurso. Assim que ele estacionou o carro, me senti fria. Meus olhos tremiam e minha boca estava tão seca quanto o deserto do Atacama. Mesmo depois de desligar o motor, Natsu permaneceu com as mãos agarradas ao volante, olhando para o para-brisa.

– Isso vai dar certo? – perguntei num fiapo de voz.

Ele assentiu, ainda olhando para frente.

– Se fizermos tudo direito, vai.

Entrei em pânico.

– Ai, que inferno! Então não vai funcionar! Eu não sei fazer tudo direito, Natsu. Por mais que eu tente, alguma coisa sempre acaba dando errado e... e...

– Fica calma – ele voltou seus olhos avelas em minha direção. – Eu já sei que você não costuma seguir pelo caminho do óbvio. Mas eu sim. Estou aqui. Vamos conseguir.

Engoli seco. De alguma forma. Sua tentativa de me acalmar me deixou ainda mais nervosa.

– Vamos mesmo? Porque normalmente dá tudo errado quando estou perto.

Ele riu, totalmente descontraído agora.

– Já percebi. Vou garantir que isso não aconteça hoje – e se inclinou em minha direção.

Prendi a respiração.

O que ele está fazendo? O que ele está fazendo?!

Seu rosto ficou a centímetros do meu, o sorriso ainda em seus lábios cheios e convidativos. Levantei ligeiramente a cabeça. Sua respiração sapecou minha pele.

Ele vai me beijar!

Por um segundo, eu não sabia o que fazer – se esmurrava seu rosto sem dó ou me lançava sobre ele para apressar o beijo. Mais logo ele se afastou, puxando algo do banco traseiro, me deixando perplexa e cheia de sensações contraditórias.

– Aqui está – disse ele me entregando um buquê de flores brancas variadas. – Achei que você ia precisar.

Peguei o buquê rapidamente. Ele não queria me beijar, estava apenas pegando as malditas flores. Claro que ele não queria me beijar. Assim como eu não queria beijá-lo. Na verdade, não podia imaginar nada mais repugnante di que ter aqueles lábios rosados e fartos sobre os meus.

Seguimos calados para o cartório, no centro da cidade. Uma borboleta voava descontrolada e subitamente se decidiu por uma única direção – a que levava ao meu encontro. Congelei na calçada, respirando com dificuldade. Ela circulou Natsu – que não deu a menor importância ao inseto nojento – e depois partiu pra cima de mim.

– O que foi? Natsu perguntou quando notou que eu não o acompanhava.

– B-b-b-b-b-b... – foi o que saiu

– O quê? – ele se aproximou, me observando atentamente.

– B-borboleta – gemi, tremendo

– Você tem medo? – ele inclinou a cabeça enquanto espantava o bicho com uma das mãos.

Respirei aliviada quando a vi se afastar.

– Medo? Que nada. Só... não gosto muito de insetos.

Natsu conseguira uma cerimônia privada para aquela manhã de domingo. Ele havia convidado alguns colegas de escritório. "Para dar credibilidade", dissera. Convidei pouca gente. Mari, Ana, Breno e Mazé. Convidei também Clóvis e Telma, para que assistissem ao espetáculo e me deixassem em paz de uma vez por todas. Eu tremia que , se ele descobrisse minha farsa o sacrifico fosse em vão.

Estavam quase todos lá quando chegamos. Mari e Ana apareceram minutos depois. Não deixei de notar o olhar – e os sorrisos – de cumplicidade trocados entre Mari e Breno, mais ficou cada um em seu canto. Como se não quisessem que ninguém soubesse que estava saindo – quase todas as noites – havia três semanas.

Eu estava nervosa. Era um casamento de mentira, mas ainda assim um casamento, Eu nunca sonhara com uma festa espetaculosa nem nada. Na verdade, gostava de imagina que, se um dia me casasse, seria nu lugar exótico, como no topo de uma montanha da Mesa, na Cidade do Cabo, e não em um cartório monocromático no centro da cidade sem nenhuma família por perto.

Tive um pequeno sobressalto quando uma mão quente e grande envolveu a minha. Olhei no rosto de Natsu, assustada, mas tentei me recompor. Ele apertou gentilmente minha mão e não a soltou.

– Fica calma. E tenta parecer feliz – disse num sussurro.

– No nosso acordo não permite esse tipo de contato físico a não ser extremamente necessário – um calor súbito inundou minha face.

Pode apostar que também não me agrada muito essa encenação, mas é o nosso casamento, não se esqueça. E, já estamos aqui, vou cumprir o meu papel. Se alguém não acreditar que esse casamento não é real, não vai ser por falta de esforço da minha parte.

Ele tinha razão. Eu sabia que tinha. Entretanto, fiquei ainda mais apavorada. Acontecia sempre que ele ficava assim tão perto. Natsu despertava sensações novas em mim, e eu não podia lidar com mais nada naquele momento. Tentei sorrir com uma noiva radiante. Acho que falhei.

O juiz de paz deu inicio a cerimônia, lendo uma infinidade de coisas que eu não ouvi. Natsu estava tenso, olhando pra frente, minha mão ainda na sua. Às vezes ele apertava gentilmente. Eu o fitei, mais ele encarava a parede clara atrás do escrivão. Então tudo aconteceu muito rápido: assinamos os papéis, depois foi a vez das testemunhas e BAM!, eu estava casada.

Em meio ao zumbido que a tensão do momento me causou, vi Natsu retirar do bolso do paletó uma caixinha e entregá-la ao juiz de paz.

Isso me despertou do torpor imediatamente.

– Natsu, o que é...

– É a parte do espetáculo – ele sibilou de volta.

Eu ainda estava atônita no momento em que Natsu enfiou a argola dourada e reluzente em meu dedo. Ele sorriu quando o juiz teve que pigarrear para que eu pegasse a aliança e colocasse em seu dedo, no dedo do meu marido. Engoli seco. Comecei a suar. Minha mão tremia tanto que tive dificuldade para encaixar a aliança no anelar largo de Natsu.

– Eu vos declaro agora marido e mulher – disse o juiz cheio de pompa, oficializando nossa sentença... quer dizer, nossa união.

Tudo ia relativamente bem – Mari tirava centenas de fotos, Mazé chorava copiosamente e ninguém além de Natsu, parecia notar meu pânico. Contudo Ana estragou tudo dizendo:

– Cadê o beijo do casalzinho?

Apavorada, olhei para Mari, que furtivamente apontou para Clóvis, atento a cada movimento meu. Voltei-me para Natsu que estava sério. Ele se virou devagar, me encarando, até ficar de frente para mim. Encaixou as mãos grandes em meu queixo, inclinou minha cabeça para trás e começou a fazer o percurso que traria seus lábios aos meus.

Ah não. De jeito nenhum esse camarada vai me beijar. Não mesmo!

Natsu não podia me beijar. Eu já havia fantasiado sobre os pelos em seu peito. Já havia imaginado como seria estar na cama com ele. E meio que desejara beijá-lo meia hora atrás, quando estávamos no carro. Isso sem termos tido nenhum contato físico. Ele simplesmente não podia me beijar.

Não vou retribuir!

Aflita, tentei enviar mensagens telepáticas sobre o que aconteceria com o seu nariz caso ele ousasse colar aquele lábios suculentos e macios nos meus, mas ele não entendeu. Ou fingiu não entender. Talvez minha mensagem tenha sido um pouco confusa, já que aqueles olhos caleidoscópicos me desconcertaram.

Ok, talvez eu retribua. Só um pouquinho...

E inexoravelmente, Natsu me beijou. Quando sua boca cobriu a minha, tive vontade de gritar para que parasse, mas uma fração de segundo depois a doçura, o calor e suavidade do toque me desarmaram e me vi de repente correspondendo, suspirando e ansiando por mais. Não foi longo, mais foi mais do que um simples beijo. Foi um roçar, provar, degustar de lábios que imprimiu tanto sutileza quanto desejo de se aprofundar. Fiquei tão chocada com o que estava sentindo que mal pude me mover.

Natsu se endireitou, o rosto sério, olhos escurecidos como eu nunca vira antes. Eu não fazia ideia da expressão em meu rosto, mas não devia ser das melhores, já que ele tocou meu queixo com delicadeza e murmurou:

– Agora sorria

Fiz o que ele pediu atordoada demais para pensar em outra coisa. Os convidados se apressaram para nos parabenizar. Ninguém parecia duvidar da veracidade de nosso casamento – exceto Clóvis como o chato que era.

– Amada, você está deslumbrante! – disse Telma, beijando o ar ao lado de minhas bochechas.

Foi tão repentino – Clóvis comentou analisando Natsu atentamente – Confesso que fiquei surpreso com a notícia.

– Foi coisa de momento. A gente não quis esperar – retruquei nervosa. – Pra que esperar quando estamos tão apaixonados...?

– Como foi que aconteceu mesmo? – ele questionou pelo que me pareceu ser a milionésima vez. – Como vocês acabaram se apaixonando?

– Hã... foi... é...

– Amor à primeira colisão – Natsu interveio. Repremi um suspiro de alívio. – Fiquei louco pela Lucy assim que ela me atropelou, em seu primeiro dia na empresa. Ela é uma garota fantástica, foi impossível resistir aos seus encantos.

– Isso. Foi exatamente assim – assegurei a Clóvis, cruzando os braços atrás das costas para que ele não visse o quanto minhas mãos tremiam.

– Que romântico! – arrulhou Telma – Lucy, amada, você não devia ter escondido de mim que estava apaixonada.

– Eu não sabia bem o que estava sentindo, Telma.

– E isso começou há pouco mais de quê? Um mês? – Clóvis insistiu.

– Quarenta e noves dias, para ser exato – Natsu respondeu e passou os braços em minha cintura, muito tranquilamente, me puxando para seu peito. – Quarenta e nove dias gloriosos, não é, Lucy?

– Ãrrã. Pura alegria! – murmurei. Eu me sentia um pouco zonza com Natsu me abraçando daquele jeito tão... íntimo. Eu sentia seus músculos firmes em detalhes impressionantes, comprimidos contra meu corpo. Ele era tão grande, tão rijo, tão quente, e seu perfume tão sedutor...

Tentei parecer à vontade com tanta proximidade, passando os braços ao redor de sua cintura estreita. Fiz o melhor que pude.

Clóvis franziu a testa, mais se viu sem argumentos.

– Fico feliz por você Lucy. Você está encantadora, Lembra muito sua mãe. Bom... vou deixar vocês a sós. Devem estar querendo alguns momentos de privacidade.

– Estamos ansiosos! – tentei parecer feliz.

Ele sorriu em resposta, ainda que parecesse desconfiado.

– Claro, claro. Só mais uma coisa. – Retirou um gordo envelope do bolso e me entregou. – Seu avô não perderia seu casamento por nada

Peguei o pacote um pouco trêmula e o apertei de encontro ao peito.

– Obrigada. – murmurei emocionada.

– Não me agradeça – Clóvis sorriu, pegou a mão de sua esposa, se despediu e nos deixou.

Voltei o olhar para o envelope, em um nó se formando em minha garganta. Fechei os olhos e encostei no ombro de Natsu, inspirando para me acalmar.

– Eu não queria enganar ninguém – gemi de encontro ao ombro forte que me amparava.

– Eu sei – ele sussurrou, acariciando meus cabelos, me confortando. Era tão bom tê-lo ao meu lado naquele instante que se tornou um pouco mais fácil suportar tudo aquilo.

Foi então que me dei conta de que ainda estávamos agarrados.

– Que ideia foi essa de me abraçar? – me livrei de seus braços e tentei respirar normalmente. – Você não pode me abraçar assim!

– O que você acha que estou fazendo, Lucy? Acabamos de nos casar. Devemos parecer apaixonados.

– Não faça isso sem me avisar primeiro. E ainda teve aquele beijo que francamente... – engoli seco, a lembrança ainda quente e úmida em meus lábios – foi totalmente, completamente desnecessário.

– Não concordo – ele retrucou, o rosto impassível. – É assim que os casais costumam selar o compromisso.

– Pois saiba que eu não gostei – avisei, soando bem menos convincente do que pretendia.

– Não se preocupe Lucy. Prometo que aquele foi nosso primeiro e último beijo.

Natsu pegou minha mala no carro de Mari e a guardou no porta-malas de seu SUV preto, enquanto permaneci ao lado de meus amigos. O pessoal do escritório deu no pé logo que o almoço no restaurante italiano terminou.

\- Tão linda, menina Lucy. Igualzinha à sua mãe nessa idade – disse Mazé com lágrimas nos olhos. – Até o mesmo brilho no olhar.

\- Verdade? – perguntei, um pouco emocionada

Ela assentiu, sorrindo.

\- Ninguém conseguia ficar triste quando dona Layla estava por perto. Você herdou dela essa alegria, a cabeça oca e o coração puro. – Ela me abraçou apertado, então se voltou para Natsu, segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e comprimiu suas bochechas. – Cuide dela e terá meu amor para sempre, rapaz. Se magoar essa menina... – seu aperto se tornou mais forte.

Ele a olhou espantado, o rosto prensado entre as mãos fortes de Mazé e assentiu rapidamente.

\- Não vou magoar a Lucy – conseguiu resmungar.

\- Que bom... que bom... – ela o soltou. – Agora preciso ir, porque aquela jabiraca topetuda já deve estar enfiada na minha cozinha, fazendo o quê, só Deus sabe.

Eu ri e a abracei. Quando Mazé se foi, Natsu disse, massageando a mandíbula:

Ela tem uma mão e tanto

Dei risada.

\- Não foi uma ameaça de verdade.

\- Não foi o que pareceu.

\- Relaxa, Natsu. Ela gostou de você. É só não ficar por perto quando ela estiver usando o cutelo e você vai ficar bem.

Ele assentiu, assustado, e tornei a rir.

\- Lucy, venha nos visitar sempre que quiser – Ana disse ao me abraçar. – Por favor, não se esqueça de ser feliz, querida. A vida já te maltratou bastante.

\- Obrigada, Ana. Você também será bem-vinda quando quiser me visitar. – Ou eu achava que seria. Não havia falado sobre isso com Natsu. Não ainda.

Mari demorou mais para me soltar.

\- Estou com medo, Mari – confessei, enterrando a cabeça em seu pescoço. Mesmo não tendo comentado com ela os efeitos que Natsu causava em mim ultimamente, já que nem eu mesma entendia o que estava acontecendo comigo, ela sabia. Mari sempre sabia.

\- Eu sei – ela sussurrou. – E que beijo foi aquele? Deus do céu! Você tem tanta sorte!

\- Deixa de ser boba. Eu não quero ficar sozinha com ele – eu disse, amedrontada com o que aconteceria a partir dali.

\- Eu sei, Lucy – ela segurou meus ombros e sorriu. – Eu só estava tentando descontrair um pouco. Mas acho que não é uma boa ideia eu passar a noite na sua casa. Pra todos os efeitos, é a sua noite de núpcias. Poderia levantar suspeitas uma amiga passar a noite com vocês, ou no mínimo seríamos chamados de pervertidos – ela sorriu. – Você vai ter que ser corajosa. Eu te ligo mais tarde, tá?

\- Tá.

Ela me deu um beijo estalado no rosto e fiquei observando-a entrar no carro.

Quando ficamos sozinhos, virei-me para Natsu, que estava encostado no capô do carro, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, me observando - veja só! – com o rosto amigável.

\- Pronta para conhecer sua nova casa? – ele sorriu, um pouco nervoso.

\- Não. Mas acho que não tem outro jeito.

Ele riu, abriu a porta do carro para que eu entrasse e permaneceu calado durante todo o trajeto até o prédio de classe média. Natsu foi gentil e se ofereceu para levar minha bagagem até o elevador. Assim que abriu a porta do apartamento, fez um gesto para que eu seguisse na frente.

\- Bem-vinda ao seu novo lar – anunciou.

Entrei um pouco acanhada. O apartamento era pequeno, mas acolhedor e organizado. As paredes claras combinavam com os móveis de linhas retas e modernas. Uma pilha de CDs desalinhados contrastava com o restante da sala, meticulosamente arrumada.

\- Bacana.

\- Vou te mostrar o seu quarto – ele disse, se enfiando no curto corredor, então abriu a porta do cômodo minúsculo e praticamente vazio. – Eu não tive tempo de arrumar nada. Imaginei que você mesma ia querer fazer isso. Meus pais dormem aqui quando vêm me visitar por isso só tem a cama, a mesa de cabeceira e a cômoda. Mas pode usar o meu guarda-roupa para pendurar vestidos ou qualquer coisa que quiser.

\- Obrigada – eu disse meio sem jeito.

Ele também parecia não saber o que fazer.

\- Aqui em frente é o meu quarto, e o banheiro é ali – ele apontou para a porta no fim do corredor.

\- Beleza.

Ele assentiu, deixando minha mala sobre a cama. Entrei no quarto, um pouco apreensiva. Era tudo muito simples e sem cor. Meio triste até. Natsu havia colocado um pequeno vaso de narcisos amarelos sobre a cômoda, na tentativa de trazer um toque de vida ao espaço, o que achei fofo. Sentei-me no colchão – mole demais – e avaliei os poucos metros mal decorados ao meu redor. Um contraste enorme com meu antigo quanto na mansão, cheia de espaço, enfeites e cortinas diáfanas. Eu teria que dar um jeito naquele lugar se quisesse me sentir em casa pelos próximos meses. Não era ruim, só não se parecia com um lar ainda.

\- Vou... vou te deixar sozinha para se acomodar melhor – disse ele, encostado no batente, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. – Estou na sala se precisar de alguma coisa – e saiu, fechando a porta trás de si.

Com um suspiro, abri a mala e comecei a arrumar minhas coisas na pequena cômoda da melhor forma possível. Peguei o porta-retratos com a foto de minha família e o coloquei sobre o móvel, ao lado de meus produtos de higiene, mantendo os narcisos. Em seguida, me atrevi a ir conhecer o banheiro. Era pequeno, e tudo ali gritava testosterona, mas Natsu tivera a delicadeza de colocar um pequeno pote com sabonetes decorativos sobre a pia de mármore negro. Ele realmente estava se esforçando.

Lembrei da carta do vô Narciso, que Clóvis havia me dado, e corri para o quarto para abrir o envelope. Havia duas cartas ali dentro, uma destinada a mim, outra ao meu marido. Abri a primeira.

Minha neta querida,

Você nãos sabe quanto eu gostaria de estar presente neste dia tão especial. Imagino como você deve estar feliz agora que encontrou o amor. Eu daria tudo para partilhar de sua felicidade neste momento.

Engoli em seco.

Casamento é uma das etapas mais importantes da vida, a construção de uma nova família. Que Deus abençoe você e seu marido, e os filhos que terão. Espero que seu marido saiba que acaba de ganhar na loteria, já que ganhou seu coração.

Sempre ouça o que ele tem a dizer, querida, respeite-o e exija o mesmo. Um casamento nada mais é que uma parceria, em que ambos decidem ser felizes, tendo um ao outro como instrumento. Por favor, não o trate com mentiras. E não tente força-lo a fazer todas as suas vontades, como você tende a exigir.

Eu não faço isso, não!

Você sabe que faz isso. Não discuta comigo. Ninguém conhece você melhor que eu.

Eu não podia argumentar contra isso.

Agora vá ficar com seu marido. Aproveite a lua de mel, mas não exagere na bebida.

Com amor, vovô.

P.S.: Tomei a liberdade de endereçar uma carta o seu marido. Entregue a ele, por favor. Não se preocupe, quero apenas lhe dar as boas-vindas à família.

Encontrei Natsu na sala, a TV ligada, mas tive a impressão de que ele não prestava atenção no jogo de basquete. Fiquei ali parada, completamente deslocada, sem saber o que fazer. Ele se virou para me observar e me estudou por um segundo antes de sorrir.

\- Você está com cara de quem acaba de entrar na sala do diretor – disse de modo gentil.

\- Pra ser sincera, é exatamente assim que eu me sinto.

\- Esta é sua casa agora. Talvez leve alguns dias para você se sentir à vontade, mas prometo fazer o possível para te ajudar a se adaptar. – Fiquei surpresa com tanta hospitalidade. Mas, por outro lado, parecia ser exatamente o tipo de coisa que Natsu diria. Ele ainda era uma incógnita para mim. – Por que você não se senta pra gente conversar um pouco?

Pareceu uma boa ideia. Muito melhor que ficar parada no meio da sala sem saber onde colocar as mãos. Ele ainda vestia as roupas da cerimonia, porém sem o paletó. As mangas da camisa haviam sido dobradas até os cotovelos. Natsu ficava bem de terno, mas ainda melhor naquele estilo mais casual. Menos intimidador, mais... acessível. Era mais fácil falar com ele sem toda aquela armadura que ele costumava vestir.

\- O vovô me deixou algumas cartas, Natsu – comecei, encarando o envelope nas minhas mãos. – Recebi uma na B&L, a respeito do meu emprego. A que Clovis me entregou no cartório é sobre nós dois, você e eu, quero dizer. – Estiquei em direção a ele a carta endereçada a "marido de Lucy". – Uma era para mim, e essa é pra você.

Ele pegou o envelope e o analisou por um instante, depois o devolveu.

\- Não é pra mim, Lucy. É para o seu marido de verdade. Guarde e um dia entregue ao homem que você realmente amar.

\- Tudo bem. – Não pude negar que, naquele instante, Natsu me pareceu um homem ainda maior.

\- Gostou do quarto? – ele quis saber.

\- Gostei, é bem bacana. Posso mudar algumas coisas?

Ele riu.

\- Vejo que gostou muito.

Eu corei.

\- É que é meio sem cor. Parece triste e solitário – eu disse, encarando o tapete grosso e macio sob meus pés. Exatamente como eu me sinto. – Talvez um pouco de cor deixe o ambiente mais alegre.

\- O quarto é seu. Mude o que achar que deve para se sentir mais confortável. Se precisar da ajuda de um marido forte para mudar os moveis de lugar, posso procurar um na lista telefônica.

Eu ri, surpresa.

\- Olha só! Você tem senso de humor! – apontei.

\- Claro que tenho. Só é difícil usar quando você está por perto.

Eu estava prestes a perguntar o que ele quis dizer com aquilo quando sua expressão mudou, voltando à seriedade habitual.

\- Como... – ele se sentou mais ereto, deixando as mãos unidas sobre os joelhos. – Eu fiquei pensando sobre o que aconteceu hoje e sobre o seu discurso depois que... hã... – ele se remexeu no sofá, procurando uma posição confortável. Ou talvez procurasse um assunto menos constrangedor.

\- Como exatamente vamos agir diante das pessoas?

\- Não pensei nisso ainda. Mas gostaria que me avisasse da próxima vez que decidir me beijar.

\- Eu não pretendo te beijar de novo – ele respondeu imediatamente.

\- Ótimo! Assim cumprimos o acordo à risca

\- Sim, mas... fiquei pensando que não vamos parecer amantes – ele apontou. – As pessoas podem estranhar, já que acabamos de casar.

\- Humm... Bom... Tem razão.

\- Pensei que, se a gente se esforçar para manter a fachada, talvez as pessoas acreditem que o nosso casamento é real, que estamos mesmo apaixonados. O que você acha de vez ou outra almoçarmos juntos?

\- Acho razoável. Talvez eu deva sorrir pra você de vez em quando – sugeri, como quem não quer nada. Seria bom se Natsu pensasse que eu estava desempenhando um papel, não sorrindo involuntariamente toda vez que olhava para ele. E por que isso estava acontecendo afinal?

Ele assentiu.

\- Vou fazer o mesmo. E seria bom se nós dois não... hã...

\- Se a gente não trocasse desaforos em público? – ajudei.

\- Isso – ele sorriu. – A partir de hoje, e pelos próximos doze meses, você é minha mulher, e vou tentar te tratar como tal. Pelo menos quando tiver gente por perto – ele fez uma careta divertida.

Não me ofendi. Na verdade, fiquei satisfeita.

\- Obrigada por fazer isso, Natsu. Vou fazer o possível para você não se sentir nauseado quando pensar em voltar pra casa.

\- Pode ser que eu nem note você por aqui – ele deu de ombros, encostando-se no estofado. – Se eu conseguir minha promoção, vou ter tanto trabalho que provavelmente não vou ter tempo pra perceber muita coisa. Minhas chances de ser promovido são grandes.

\- Que bom. Espero que você consiga o que quer – eu disse sinceramente.

Ele sorriu um pouco, depois voltou a ficar sério.

\- Eu sei que você vendeu seu carro, e você já deixou bem claro o horror que sente pelo transporte público.

– Ele se remexeu no sofá, como se o assento estivesse repleto de espinhos. Que estranho. – Também notei que você tem problema com horários. Honestamente, pra mim tanto faz, mas fiquei pensando que talvez as pessoas achem estranho se a gente não chegar juntos ao trabalho. Já que trabalhamos na mesma empresa e moramos no mesmo apartamento.

\- Essa é sua forma de me oferecer carona, não é? – sorri.

\- Se você estiver pronta na hora certa – ele esclareceu, sorrindo torto.

Senti meu estomago se revirar e contorcer, como se estivesse numa montanha-russa.

\- Essa foi a coisa mais incrível que você já me disse. Não vou me atrasar. Quer dizer, vou fazer o possível para acordar na hora certa. Deus sabe como os ônibus me assustam! Por incrível que pareça, você é menos assustador.

Ele riu.

\- Isso foi um elogio?

\- Não! – ri também.

A conversa enveredou para trivialidades. Natsu me mostrou onde ficavam alguns utensílios e me alertou para não deixar coisas jogadas pelo chão, pois a faxineira guardava tudo no lugar errado e levava semanas até que lembrasse onde colocara cada objeto. Aprendi um pouco sobre ele naquele conversa. Ele fora campeão estadual de nado de costas quando estava na faculdade – o que explicava muita coisa, principalmente aquelas costas largas e bem definidas -, mas decidira abandonar o esporte para ser estagiário na B&L. Ele ainda nadava sempre que podia.

Natsu me contou sobre seus poucos amigos, seus pais, mas não tocou no assunto que, curiosamente, mais me intrigava – as mulheres de sua vida. Ele tinha alguém?

Ele falou, falou e falou, mais do que eu imaginei que fosse capaz, e por diversas vezes tive que me lembrar de parar de sorrir. Fiquei surpresa quando ele sugeriu pedir uma pizza para o jantar e constatei que já era noite, pois mal vira o dia passar. Ele até me deixou escolher o sabor, e descobri que ambos éramos fissurados por pizza de calabresa. Conversamos um pouco mais enquanto comíamos, ainda sobre trivialidades, ainda pisando em solo arenoso, testando, nos conhecendo.

\- Eu lavo e você seca e guarda – ele disse, retirando os pratos da mesa e levando-os até a pia.

\- Não tem lava-louças? – perguntei em pânico.

\- Não.

\- Por que não? – eu quis saber. – Todo mundo tem lava-louças! Até a mãe da Mari tem.

\- Nunca precisei – ele deu de ombros. – Sempre morei sozinho. Não tem muita louça pra lavar.

\- Mas... mas... eu não sei onde guardar! - apontei aflita.

\- Por isso mesmo você vai secar e guardar – ele sorriu, divertido, com meu horror. – Vou te dizendo onde cada coisa fica, assim você aprende, para o caso de decidir cozinhar alguma coisa.

\- Você realmente não me conhece. Obrigada pela preocupação, mas dificilmente isso vai acontecer. Não sei cozinhar. Não vou precisar de nada. Mas eu... eu te ajudo. Você foi legal comigo hoje.

\- Eu sou legal! – ele sorriu. – Comprei algumas coisas para você. Nunca morei com uma garota antes então o Paulo me deu uma ajudinha.

-Quem?

\- O Paulo, do Comex – ele disse, como se fizesse algum sentido. Percebendo que aquilo não significava nada para mim, prosseguiu: - Aquele cara que derrubou vinho na Mazé no nosso almoço de casamento.

\- Ah, o Paulo. – Magrelo, narigudo, trabalhava no mesmo setor que Natsu e nunca falara comigo até aquela manhã, e mesmo assim seu "Parabéns, tomara que dure" não fora bem uma conversa.

\- Somos amigos há muito tempo, desde a época da faculdade. Ele disse que as mulheres gostam de certas coisas. Estão no armário e na geladeira. Se eu comprei errado, me avise.

\- Hã... obrigada, Natsu – respondi, espantada com sua delicadeza. E me dei conta de que em aspecto algum ele era o ogro que eu havia imaginado. Era educado, gentil e atencioso. Não entendi o por quê, mas essa constatação me deixou com mais medo dele.

\- Por falar nisso, agradeço se você não mexer nos meus hidrotônicos. Costumo levar uma garrafa de manhã quando vou malhar. Se quiser posso comprar alguns pra você, só me diz que sabor prefere.

Ah, então aquela montanha de músculos era cultivada com algum esforço.

\- Não gosto de hidrotônicos, obrigada.

Terminamos com a louça rapidamente. Natsu voltou para a TV e aproveitei para tomar um banho. Vesti o pijama – calça azul com nuvenzinhas brancas, regata branca lisa, pantufas de patinhas de dinossauro – e fui direto para aquela cama mole demais para o meu gosto.

Mari ligou assim que me deitei.

\- E aí? Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – perguntou sugestivamente.

\- Deixa de ser boba.

\- Uma garota pode sonhar – ela suspirou. – Como foi?

\- Foi... surpreendentemente bom – admiti, encarando o teto branco.

\- Bom? Quer dizer, bom mesmo?

\- Por incrível que pareça, o Natsu é bem bacana quando quer. – Ele era mesmo bacana! Como eu não tinha percebido isso antes? – Ele me ofereceu carona para ir para o trabalho.

\- Não acredito! O que você disse?

\- Agradeci e aceitei, claro. – Embora devesse ter recusado. Natsu e eu ficaríamos muito tempo juntos. E isso parecia ruim de alguma forma.

\- Ah... Sinto cheiro de coisa boa vindo por aí. Mas você não parece muito animada com tudo isso.

\- É que... eu não sei, Mari. Parece que tem algo errado. Não sei dizer o que é.

\- Humm... Talvez você esteja se sentindo culpada por enganar seu avô.

\- Talvez. – Mas, sendo sincera, não era esse o problema, era?

\- Amanhã eu passo aí pra conhecer sua nova casa. Boa noite, Lucy.

\- Até amanhã, Mari.

Demorei um pouco para pegar no sono. O colchão mole afundava e minhas costas doíam. Depois de me remexer por mais de uma hora, finalmente adormeci, mas preferia ter me mantido acordada a noite toda. Vovô voltou a assombrar meus sonhos. Estávamos no cartório, Natsu conversava animadamente com Mari, e vovô, no fundo da sala, me observava. Caminhei lentamente até ele. Ele não sorria, seu rosto marcado pelo tempo estava triste. Uma tristeza profunda, que fez meu coração doer.

\- Que foi? O que está errado?

Ele olhou para Natsu por um longo tempo, depois voltou os olhos azuis para os meus.

\- Você não gosta dele? – perguntei insegura.

Ele não respondeu.

\- Olha, vovô, eu não queria fazer isso, tá legal? Mas o Clovis disse que eu ia para a cadeia se não pagasse os meus cartões, e tive até que vender o meu cupê, e você mais do que ninguém sabe como eu amo aquele carro... e... e as coisas estão meio fora do meu controle e você morreu. Então não tem o direito de me julgar.

Ele suspirou.

\- Vai partir seu coração – disse, com um pesar que me causou calafrios.

\- O Natsu? Não. Eu juro que não. Ele é um cara bacana, mas eu nem gosto dele. E ele não gosta de mim desse jeito. Ele meio que me tolera e é só até tudo se resolver – expliquei apressada.

Ele me mostrou um sorriso triste.

\- Vai doer além do que você pode suportar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Meu celular tocou. Tateei com os olhos até encontrá-lo

\- Seja lá quem for, vá pro inferno! - resmunguei.

\- BOOOOOM DIAAAAA, LUCY! - gritou Mari, e em seguida entrou a voz de Bono Vox cantando "Beautiful Day" num volume além do suportado pela audição humana. Isso durou uns trinta segundos antes de o volume diminuir. - E aí, acordou?

\- O que foi que deu em você? - perguntei furiosa, tentando acalmar minha pulsação. - Acho que todo esse barulho me causou labirintite.

\- Se você pode ficar irritada, então já está bem desperta. Eu não podia deixar você perder sua carona. Vou tomar banho. Tenha um lindo dia!

\- Mariana! - mas ela já tinha desligado.

Afundei a cabeça no travesseiro, bufando. Dei uma espiada antigo relógio de vovô sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

\- Ah! - pela primeira vez acordei na hora certa.

Fiquei decepcionada ao encontrar a porta do quarto de Natsu aberta e a cama arrumada e vazia, assim como o restante do apartamento. Ele devia ter ido sem mim. Aparentemente, minha hora certa e a dele não eram a mesma.

Que ótimo, pensei. Não adiantou nada acordar de madrugada!

Tomei um banho demorado; o chuveiro era fantástico, apesar do pouco espaço do banheiro. Ainda enrolada na toalha, fui investigar o que havia para comer na geladeira. Encontrei cerveja, queijos, sucos, frutas, embalagens de comida pronta e dúzias de bandejas de iogurte, de todos os sabores e marcas conhecidas. Eu ri. Provavelmente tudo aquilo iria para o lixo antes que eu fosse capaz de comer. Na verdade eu nem gostava muito de iogurte, mas não pude deixar de me sentir quente diante da atenção de Natsu em relação a mim.

Encontrei granola no armário e uma tigela, e me espantei com o tamanho da pilha de chocolates que Natsu comprara. Ele não parava de me surpreender.

Sentei-me ao balcão e estava terminando o café da manhã quando a porta se abriu bruscamente. Saltei da banqueta, assustada, antes de ver Natsu - vestindo camiseta branca e bermuda azul, os cabelos úmidos e a pele brilhando de suor - invadir a cozinha.

\- Natsu! - gritei, apertando a toalha ao redor do corpo.

\- Bom d... - ele me examinou de cima a baixo, desviou os olhos, depois se virou de costas. - Eu... não sabia que você tomava café vestida assim.

Eu não sabia que você ia voltar pra casa. Pensei que já estivesse na empresa a essa altura - meu rosto ardeu.

\- Ainda é cedo e combinamos de ir juntos, esqueceu?

\- Pensei que o seu cedo e o meu fossem diferentes.

Ele riu, ainda de costas. O suor fazia a camiseta fina grudar estrategicamente em suas costas largas. Não, não era enchimento. Natsu tinha mesmo um corpo fabuloso. Droga!

\- Acho que cedo é cedo pra todo mundo. Vou... tomar um banho e... e... Até já - ele saiu rapidamente em direção ao banheiro, sem olhar para trás.

Voltei para o quarto e vesti a primeira roupa que encontrei - calça jeans e regata de malha cinza. Passei a mão pelos cabelos e um batom clarinho para tentar disfarçar o vermelho-escarlate que cobria minha face. Eu estava extremamente constrangida, como se a primeira vez que um homem me visse quase nua.

Esperei por ele na sala, impaciente, mudando de posição no sofá toda que ouvia um barulho mínimo vindo do banheiro. Finalmente Natsu surgiu, com toda sua elegância opressora, vestido formalmente como sempre, a maleta em uma das mãos. Não tive coragem de olhar para ele por mais de dois segundos. Ele também parecia constrangido, de modo que permanecemos calados durante todo o trajeto até a empresa.

\- Desculpa - me forcei a dizer quando ele estacionou no pátio da B&L, após vinte intermináveis minutos de silêncio. - Realmente pensei que estivesse sozinha.

\- Tudo bem, não foi nenhum crime - ele disse rapidamente.

\- Você está bravo – apontei.

\- Não estou.

\- Está sim.

\- Não estou - ele teimou.

\- Tem uma veia saltando na sua testa. Ou você está bravo ou está prestes a ter um AVC.

Ele suspirou.

\- Não estou bravo, Lucy. Só fiquei surpreso ao encontrar uma mulher nua comendo na minha cozinha. O que não é ruim, de forma alguma, diante da nossa situação...

\- Então não é comum ter mulher nua na sua cozinha? - me ouvi perguntando, interessada.

Ele comprimiu os lábios, olhando para frente, parecendo ainda mais exasperado.

\- Tudo bem, não era da minha conta.

Suspirei.

\- Juro que isso não vai se repetir, Natsu. Juro!

\- Aquela é a sua casa agora. Você pode fazer o que quiser, inclusive tomar café da manhã vestindo nada mais que uma toalha de banho.

\- Menos mexer nos seus hidrotônicos - eu disse, desejando mudar de assunto e quebrar a tensão que parecia sacudir o carro.

Funcionou

\- Menos mexer nos seus hidrotônicos - ele concordou com um sorriso tímido. - Não estou com raiva. Só fiquei um pouco surpreso ao te encontrar daquela forma. Você parecia bastante à vontade. O que de certa forma é bom.

Natsu me encarou, seus olhos brilhavam mais que de costume, o que não ajudou em minha tentativa de manter os batimentos *

\- Olha, você prometeu que ia se esforçar pra não fazer isso. Você prometeu que ia parar com esses seus comentários irritantes - falei. De repente minha respiração acelerou. Ele quis dizer que era bom eu estar nua e em sua casa?

\- Eu não prometi nada. Eu disse que ia tentar me conter, é diferente. Mas não estou tentando te irritar - ele disse, numa voz profunda. - Estou sendo sincero. Fico feliz que você tenha se sentido em casa. Só preciso me acostumar com a ideia de te ver daquela forma e não... - ele se calou. Seus olhos baixaram e encararam meus lábios com certo interesse.

\- E não...? - instiguei, querendo muito saber como aquilo terminaria.

Natsu pareceu acordar do transe ao som da minha voz, rapidamente desviou os olhos e se endireitou.

\- Depois a gente se fala. Preciso encontrar o Paulo para discutir sobre um contrato. Quer carona pra voltar pra casa?

Eu sabia que aquele "Depois a gente se fala" significava "Nunca mais vamos tocar nesse assunto". Frustrada, eu disse:

\- Quero. Obrigada.

Ele assentiu, saiu do carro e me deixou ali no estacionamento, atônita, tentando adivinhar o que se passava em sua cabeça e, ao mesmo tempo, o que acontecia com a minha.

Joyce foi toda simpática quando cheguei ao sétimo andar.

\- Lá vem a noiva do ano! - Apenas dei um sorriso amarelo. - Já viu o jornal? - ela me mostrou a capa de um dos maiores jornais da cidade. Havia uma foto minha e de Natsu, tirada sabe Deus como, entrando no cartório no dia anterior.

DE PRINCESA A GATA BORRALHEIRA

Lucy Heartfilia de Bragança e Lima, uma das herdeiras mais ricas do país, segundo fontes seguras, foi deserdada e não dispõe mais de sua enorme fortuna. Lucy já coloriu páginas de muitos jornais ao redor do mundo, sempre metida em escândalos. A garota-problema parece estar mais calma por ora. Na manhã de ontem, foi vista entrando no cartório da cidade ao lado de Natsu Cassani, 28 anos, jovem executivo de uma das empresas pertencentes ao Conglomerado Lima. O casamento foi a portas fechadas e ninguém se pronunciou até o momento. Resta esperar para descobrir se dessa vez a ex-princesa do Conglomerado Lima criou juízo.

\- Argh! Eu odeio esses jornais! - resmunguei.

\- É, são horríveis mesmo - concordou ela, me analisando atentamente. - Você parece cansada. Não dormiu bem? - e soltou um risinho malicioso.

\- Não dormi nada essa noite - suspirei. Depois do pesadelo com vovô, eu tinha me revirado de um lado para o outro até quase o amanhecer. Estava pregada!

\- Nossa! E o Natsu, com aquele jeito de workaholic certinho sem tempo pra nada, me enganou direitinho. Não fazia ideia que havia um amante ardente por trás daquela fachada séria.

\- O Natsu? - Do que ela estava falando? Ah, sim. Do meu suposto marido Natsu. - Claro! Ele está... acabando comigo.

Joyce sorriu ainda mais e suspirou.

\- E parece que a sua maré de sorte continua. A Janine pediu para você ir até o RH. Resolver o problema com os chineses foi um golpe de mestre, Lucy.

\- Ela disse o que queria? - perguntei interessada.

\- Acho que você vai ter uma nova função.

\- Sério?! - Ah, o doce sabor da vitória! Com certeza ser vice-presidente seria bem menos cansativo e muito mais bem remunerado.

Desci até o RH, ansiosa, antecipando minha promoção fantástica, que elevaria significativamente meu salário. Eu já fazia planos de qual dos maravilhosos cupês importados eu compraria. Talvez comprasse um amarelo dessa vez. Gostava de carros amarelos. Ou talvez um laranja, com bancos de couros personalizados.

Janine já me esperava com um sorriso no rosto, os cabelos rebeldes presos como um espanador.

\- Lucy, a confusão foi culpa sua, mas admito que você foi muito perspicaz em resolver tudo sozinha. Ganhou vários pontos com a diretoria. Eles acham que talvez possam aproveitar melhor sua capacidade - usei todo meu autocontrole para não fazer a dancinha da vitória, mas então Janine continuou falando e acabou com meu novo cupê laranja com bancos personalizados - no Comex, no setor nove. Eles sempre precisam da ajuda da Joyce. Você vai poder suprir essa deficiência.

\- Mas eu pensei que fosse ser promovida!

\- E foi. Você agora é secretária! - ela floreou a palavra, como se dissesse estrela de cinema.

\- Isso não é ser promovida - cruzei os braços sobre o peito.

\- Claro que é, boba! - ela riu. - Você vai poder mandar uma das assistentes ir até a sala da copiadora pra você. Isso não é bom?

Vendo por esse lado...

\- E quanto ao salário? - eu quis saber.

\- Como agora você vai exercer o cargo de secretária - estrela de cinema! - do setor nove, seu pagamento será ajustado à sua função. O aumento é mínimo, mas já é alguma coisa, certo?

\- Certo. - Qualquer dinheiro extra era bem-vindo. E ficar no setor nove poderia ser bom. Joyce estaria dois andares inteiros longe de mim, e Natsu pod... Oh, Deus! - Peraí. Eu vou trabalhar com o Natsu? No mesmo andar?

Janine sorriu maliciosamente

\- Na mesma sala. Eu sei que vocês acabaram de casar e imagino que querem aproveitar todos os momentos, mas devo alertar que a empresa não tolera demonstrações explícitas de afeto dentro do prédio. Se é que você me entende... - ela piscou um dos olhos pequenos.

\- Claro, claro. Nada de pegação por aí. - Tudo bem. Ir e vir de carona com Natsu era uma coisa. Morar com ele era outra. Trabalhar na mesma sala seria o apocalipse. Pelo menos para meus sentimentos conturbados. - O Natsu vai... pirar com a notícia.

\- Ele já soube - garantiu ela. - E pareceu ansioso para falar com você.

\- Ah, aposto que sim. Obrigada, Janine.

\- De nada. Ah, espere. Eu já ia me esquecendo. - Ela me estendeu um envelope. - Pra você.

Esperei que ela se afastasse par abrir a carta. Bilhete, na verdade. De vovô.

Muito bem, mocinha. Você acaba de subir seu primeiro degrau dentro da empresa. O que já prova que eu estava certo quanto à sua capacidade. Você sempre foi muito criativa uma pena que usasse essa criatividade para se meter em encrencas, em vez de se livrar delas. Fico feliz que as coisas estejam mudando.

Com amor, vovô

P.S.: Espero que a Joyce tenha sobrevivido a você. Ela é uma boa secretária.

Eu ri, dobrando a carta, guardei-a no bolso do meu jeans e rapidamente desci para o setor nove, no quinto andar.

Natsu estava me esperando no corredor, andando de um lado para o outro, o rosto tenso.

\- Isso vai ser um problema - começou ele. - Não vai ser bom a gente ficar tanto tempo juntos. Vamos acabar cometendo um deslize ou...

\- Nos matando? - completei. - Relaxa. Vai ficar tudo bem. Você vai ser promovido, não vai?

\- Ainda não é certo. Talvez eu seja, talvez não - ele deu de ombros.

\- Então vamos torcer para que seja, e pra gente não se matar enquanto trabalharmos juntos.

\- Ah, que lindo! - comentou uma garota de roupas justas que marcavam sua silhueta e decote pouco recatado. Meio vulgar, mas bonita. - Mal conseguem ficar longe um do outro.

\- Bom dia, Vanessa - Natsu respondeu, ainda me encarando.

\- Lucy, não é? - ela sorriu pra mim. - O Natsu não fala muito de você. Soube que você vai ficar na nossa sala. Isso vai ajudar a nos conhecermos melhor, já que o Natsu parece querer te guardar só para ele.

\- O Natsu é muito discreto - respondi sem pestanejar. - Ele não gosta de ser o centro das atenções. Ele é um cavalheiro. Mas parece que não existem segredos nessa empresa, hein? Todo mundo já sabe da minha mudança de setor.

Ela sorriu afetada.

\- Pode apostar. As paredes têm ouvidos por aqui. - E, acenando os dedos pintados de vermelho-escarlate, ela nos deixou a sós.

\- Entendeu? - Natsu sussurrou ansioso, os olhos suplicantes.

\- Vamos manter o plano inicial. Almoçar juntos de vez em quando e alguns sorrisos de cumplicidade pode ser uma boa. E... sei lá, inventa alguma coisa que demonstre afeto e que não complique a nossa vida na empresa. A Janine disse que pegação é proibido, o que é ótimo no nosso caso.

Ele correu a mão pelos cabelos. Prendi a respiração. Eu sabia que seu perfume me envolveria como um abraço, e as imagens dele suado, com a camiseta branca colada ao tórax, invadiriam minha mente, bagunçando minha capacidade de raciocínio.

\- Vai ser complicado - ele resmungou, mais para si mesmo, me pareceu.

\- Deixa rolar, Natsu - murmurei, um pouco magoada com seu pessimismo. - Também preciso que isso dê certo. Acho que até mais que você.

Ele não pareceu nada feliz, mas acabou concordando e voltou para sua mesa, a seis metros da minha.

Meu primeiro dia no setor nove foi meio estranho. Havia uma pilha de papéis que precisavam ser copiados e arquivados acumulada fazia semanas, e de repente me senti uma tola. Eu não tinha assistente. O ofício era exatamente o mesmo, só o andar era outro. Não havia promoção nenhuma!

Concentrei-me em guardar a papelada nas pastas certas e ignorei o burburinho na enorme repartição. Muitos olhares curiosos me avaliavam, mas um em especial, que me fazia sentir como se um holofote estivesse apontado para mim, me deixou inquieta. Natsu passou boa parte do dia me encarando e desviando os olhos quando eu o fitava de volta.

Quase no final do expediente, Vanessa, a garota do decote, sentou-se na beirada da minha mesa já bagunçada - organização nunca foi meu forte mesmo - e me avaliou de cima a baixo.

\- Você se saiu bem para o primeiro dia. - Mas algo no tom de sua voz me convenceu de que ela pensava exatamente o oposto.

\- Que bom que te impressionei.

Esperei que ela me deixasse em paz, mas, claro, ela continuou ali, me analisando com olhos de ave de rapina.

\- Então... como foi que você e o Natsu acabaram juntos?

Eu já tinha um "Não é da sua conta" na ponta da língua, mas então me ocorreu que Vanessa poderia ser uma ótima ferramenta. A curiosidade estampava seu rosto, e eu tinha certeza de que qualquer coisa que eu dissesse seria repetido - e talvez até aumentado - pelos corredores da B&L.

\- Ah, foi... hã... - Um ícone piscou na barra de ferramentas em meu monitor. Ninguém nunca tinha me chamado no MSN desde que eu começara a trabalhar. Na verdade, ninguém nunca me chamava para nada que não fosse dar ordens. Fiquei um pouco emocionada.

Era Natsu

Natsu_Comex diz: O que a Vanessa quer?

Lucy H Lima diz: Saber como acabamos juntos.

Natsu_Comex diz: Inventa qualquer coisa e depois me avisa, pra não ter falhas.

Lucy H Lima diz: Ok.

\- Foi meio... coisa de pele, sabe como é? - comecei. - Quando a gente se conheceu, rolou aquela coisa.

Ela sorriu.

\- Engraçado. Ouvi dizer que vocês não se suportavam e...

\- Exatamente - a interrompi apressada. - Daí para o tesão desenfreado foi um pulo.

Suas sobrancelhas finas se arquearam.

\- Mesmo? O Natsu não parece desse tipo.

\- Ah, mas é. Acredite, o Natsu sabe como enlouquecer uma garota. - Dessa vez não era mentira.

Vanessa se virou para observá-lo por sobre o ombro. Ele desviou os olhos para a tela do computador.

Natsu_Comex diz: O que você disse?

Lucy H Lima diz: Que você é um garanhão insaciável e por isso caí na sua.

Ele tossiu convulsivamente, atraindo olhares para si, inclusive o meu. Seu rosto estava vermelho como um tomate.

\- O Natsu, quem diria... - Vanessa sorriu, ainda observando-o. - Ele é lindo, claro. Mas sempre pensei que fosse frio demais.

\- Não. O Natsu é capaz de derreter as geleiras de Puncak Jaya só com o olhar. Na verdade, ele é surpreendentemente carinhoso. Imagina que ele abasteceu a despensa com chocolate e a geladeira com todas as marcas de iogurte que encontrou no supermercado porque não sabia qual era a minha favorita...

\- Que atencioso! - ela disse com entusiasmo forçado.

\- Muito. - E realmente era. Quer dizer, Natsu podia ter aquele jeito rude de vez em quando, mas essa do iogurte havia deixado bem claro que dentro dele havia um gentleman à moda antiga.

Natsu_Comex diz: Por que você disse isso?

Lucy H Lima diz: Porque achei que falar da nossa vida sexual faria a Vanessa parar de me fazer perguntas.

Natsu_Comex diz: E parou?

\- Como foi que ele te pediu em casamento? - Vanessa questionou.

Natsu_Comex acabou de chamar a sua atenção.

Lucy H Lima diz: Não.

Como foi que você me pediu em casamento?

Natsu_Comex diz:

Não faço ideia.

Espera, deixa eu pensar.

Diz que foi na noite em que te levei ao teatro.

Lucy H Lima diz: O que fomos assistir?

Natsu_Comex diz: Tanto faz. Depois do espetáculo te levei até o mirante para admirarmos a cidade toda iluminada.

Levei vinho.

Você gosta de vinho, né?

Lucy H Lima diz: Adoro.

\- O Natsu me levou ao teatro e depois ao mirante da cidade pra dar uns amassos. Ele levou um Pinot Noir - contei para Vanessa.

Natsu_Comex diz:

Ficamos conversando, você estava feliz, à vontade.

Eu estava nervoso como o diabo, com medo do que estava prestes a fazer.

Sabia que precisava de você como nunca precisei de ninguém.

Sabia que te queria ao meu lado para o resto da vida.

Olhei para Natsu, completamente concentrado na tela do computador

\- Ele estava nervoso, com medo que eu dissesse não - falei mecanicamente.

\- Caramba! Nunca imaginaria o Natsu com medo de nada

\- Nem eu!

Natsu_Comex diz:

Então tomei coragem, olhei dentro dos seus olhos e disse:

Lucy, você tem sido a pedra no meu sapato desde que entrou na minha vida sem pedir licença.

Lucy H Lima diz:

Esse é o pior pedido de casamento imaginário que eu já ouvi!

Natsu_Comex diz:

Ainda não terminei. Então eu te disse:

Desde aquele dia em que você me atropelou na escada, não consigo parar de pensar em você. Meu mundo virou de pernas pro ar... e não quero que volte a ser o que era. Não se isso te excluir. Quero que esse caos aumente se significar que terei você por perto.

Levantei a cabeça para observá-lo. Ele digitava a uma velocidade impressionante, completamente absorto.

Natsu_Comex diz:

Sei que a gente mal se conhece, mas tenho certeza que algo extraordinário vai acontecer se ficarmos juntos. Prometo que vou te amar, te respeitar, te proteger e te apoiar em todos os momentos da nossa vida. Case comigo e me faça um homem completo.

E você respondeu...

Lucy H Lima diz:

Eu caso!

Natsu_Comex diz:

Eu te tomei em meus braços.

Lucy H Lima diz:

E aí? O que aconteceu depois?

Natsu_Comex diz:

Nós entregamos tão profundamente aos nossos sentimentos que juntos atingimos as estrelas.

Olhei novamente para ele, que dessa vez me encarava de volta. Havia um brilho novo em seus olhos, dançando alegre nas íris iridescentes. Minha respiração acelerou.

\- Lucy, tá me ouvindo? - chamou Vanessa, me libertando do encantamento.

Sacudi a cabeça, um pouco confusa.

\- Oi?... Estou. Que foi?

\- Perguntei como foi o pedido. O que foi que ele disse?

\- Ah, ele disse que... eu era uma pedra no sapato e que ele não podia mais viver sem mim, depois me levou até as estrelas.

\- Nossa!

\- É. Tá calor aqui, não ta? - engoli em seco, afastando o cabelo da testa subitamente úmida. - Preciso tomar... alguma coisa. Gelada. Bem gelada!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Na volta para casa, eu tinha muitas perguntas para Natsu. Entretanto, sua armadura havia retornado, e não tive ânimo para perguntar o que aquele monte de coisas escritas no MSN significava. Se é que tinha algum significado. Eu achava que sim, já que seu olhar naquele momento parecia me dizer muito.

Mari me esperava na portaria do prédio, com os braços cheios de sacolas.

– Você esqueceu algumas coisas lá em casa. Não que isso seja surpresa – ela riu, depois olhou para Natsu um pouco encabulada. – Oi, Natsu.

– Oi, Mariana. Deixa eu te ajudar com isso – ele tomou as sacolas das mãos de minha amiga, deixando-a paralisada feito um poste. – Vai ficar para jantar?

Ela me encarou, a boca aberta como a de um peixe agonizante.

– Eu posso? – me perguntou num sussurro

Natsu riu, e foi ele quem respondeu:

– Não só pode como deve. Vai ser um prazer. Essa é a casa da Lucy agora, ela pode receber quem quiser. Vamos subir? – e indicou o elevador.

– Tá bom – ela disse sorrindo. Abraçou minha cintura e sussurrou: – Me diz que você já tirou uma casquinha, por favor!

Não tive certeza se Natsu ouviu. Rezei para que não tivesse escutado nada.

Mari adorou o apartamento e aprovou a decoração despojada. Assim como eu, acho meu quarto um pouco sem personalidade, mas viu potencial e começou a ter milhares de idéias de decoração de baixo custo. Ela adorava mudar ambientes aproveitando o que já tinha e gastando pouco. Eu sempre opinava a respeito de tudo, afinal cinco anos de faculdade me serviam de alguma coisa.

Natsu pediu comida chinesa e se negou a aceitar que eu pagasse minha parte.

– Nunca imaginei que seria assim – Mari soltou, enquanto comíamos na pequena mesa de jantar. – Quer dizer, a vida de casada. Não é tão ruim, Lucy.

– Ãrrã – murmurei distraída.

Natsu largou os hashis.

\- Tem algo te incomodando? – me perguntou. Não estava bravo nem parecia triste. Apenas curioso.

– Não. Mas isso aqui não é bem um casamento. É mais como um alojamento. Imagino que casamento seja diferente.

– Diferente como? – ele quis saber, voltando a comer.

– Pra começar, as pessoas normalmente estão apaixonadas e dormem na mesma cama – apontei.

Ele refletiu por um momento, engoliu a comida e acrescentou:

– E com certeza o marido não ficaria surpreso se flagrasse a esposa nua na cozinha.

– Provavelmente não – concordei.

– Você ficou pelada na cozinha? – Mari sussurrou, mesmo estando sentada a dois palmos de Natsu.

– Antes que sua imaginação viaje e não volte mais, não foi bem assim. Eu pensei que o Natsu já tivesse saído e não fosse mais voltar. – Voltei-me para ele. – E eu já disse que isso não vai mais acontecer.

– Não acredito que você não me contou, Lucy. Você sabe como estou ansiosa por detalhes – resmungou ela, sem notar a surpresa estampada no rosto de Natsu.

– Detalhes de quê? – ele quis saber.

Ela corou ao notar seu lapso.

Suspirei exasperada.

– Não é nada, Natsu. A Mari adora viver no mundo do faz de conta. Ela está esperando que a gente se apaixone perdidamente um pelo outro. Ela lê horóscopo todo dia e acredita que borboletas são sinais de alguma coisa – revirei os olhos. – É só ignorar que ela acaba cansando.

Ele me lançou um olhar inquisitivo, e havia um pequeno sorriso em seus olhos quando disse:

– Vou tentar.

– Ah, Lucy, eu só queria que você fosse feliz. Nos últimos meses você ficou órfã, pobre, virou assalariada e está sem carro. E ainda teve aquela confusão em Amsterdã um pouco antes. É errado querer que a sua melhor amiga tenha uma vida feliz?

– O que aconteceu em Amsterdã? – Natsu perguntou a ela.

– Nada! – gritei, ao mesmo tempo em que Mari dizia:

– Ela foi presa injustamente.

Ele me fitou, intrigado.

– Presa? Parece que eu devia ter dado uma olhada no seu atestado de antecedentes criminais – e uma de suas sobrancelhas se arqueou.

– Muito obrigada, Mariana! – resmunguei.

– Eu não sabia que ele não sabia – ela se encolhe na cadeira. O rosto anguloso estava rubro como sangue. – O seu avô ficou tão irado na época que pensei que todo mundo soubesse. Saiu nos jornais e tudo, poxa!

– O que aconteceu para você ser presa em Amsterdã? – Natsu inquiriu.

Suspirei.

Ninguém nunca vai esquecer essa história?

Ele apenas me observou com o rosto impassível, brilhando de obstinação, esperando por um esclarecimento. Natsu tinha que me ensinar como fazer aquilo. Era muito eficiente. Talvez eu pudesse usar com Clóvis e fazer com que ele ficasse do meu lado...

– Tudo bem – bufei. – Conheci um cara em Dublin, um australiano. Acabamos viajando juntos para vários lugares de Europa. Quando chegamos em Amsterdã, não sei se foi pelo clima liberal ou pela quantidade de chás exóticos que tomamos, mas o fato é que acabei... ficando com ele onde não devia. Baixou polícia e fomos presos. O vovô mandou três advogados pra me livrar da confusão. Fim da história.

– Quando você diz ficou... quer dizer... – disse ele, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

– Quero dizer que estávamos quase nas estrelas, Natsu.

Ele recuou um pouco, sobressaltado. Arrependi-me instantaneamente do comentário, mas era tarde para voltar atrás. Nós nos encaramos por um segundo interminável, seu olhos me fazendo perguntas, os meus tentando entendê-las.

Mari sentiu a tensão.

– Gente, eu... vou nessa.

– Espera – Natsu se recompôs rapidamente, desviando os olhos para ela. – Preciso revisar uns contratos importantes. Vocês podem ficar mais à vontade sem a minha presença. Eu já terminei de comer mesmo. Aparece mais vezes, Mariana. Essa casa agora também é da Lucy. E, diferente da cadeia, aqui ela tem direito a visitas a hora que quiser – ele me lançou um olhar reprovador.

Fiquei observando-o se levantar com a elegância costumeira, apesar de todo aquele tamanho. Era como observar um leão, poderoso e perigoso, que se movia com agilidade e força descomunal. Seu rosto ainda estava duro quando ele se trancou no quarto.

– Desculpa! – Mari começou assim que a porta se fechou. – Eu juro que escapou sem querer!

– Não esquenta. O Natsu ia acabar sabendo de uma forma ou de outra. Melhor que tenha sido por mim. Não que faça alguma diferença, já que ele me considera uma garota mimada e irresponsável. Não entendi por que ele ficou tão surpreso ao saber dessa história. Ele devia imaginar que eu era capaz disso... – dei de ombros.

Ela me estudou por um momento.

– É impressão minha ou tá mesmo rolando alguma coisa? – e sorriu

– O Natsu tem sido gentil e simpático na maior parte do tempo, mas nada além disso. Ele parece estar se esforçando para que a nossa convivência seja a melhor possível, dentro das possibilidades. E eu estou tentando fazer o mesmo, mas você me conhece. As coisas sempre dão errado quando eu tenho boas intenções.

– E é só isso? – ela questionou, os olhos castanhos ligeiramente contraídos.

– Ah, eu fui promovida, sabia? – mudei de assunto rapidamente. Eu não queria me aprofundar nas especulações sobre o que realmente estava acontecendo entre mim e Natsu. Não naquele momento.

– Não acredito! Me conta tudo! – ela pediu, entusiasmada.

Ficamos conversando até tarde. Mari quis saber todos os detalhes sobre minha promoção e gargalhou quando constatou, assim como eu, que não havia promoção alguma. Depois foi minha vez de exigir atualizações do romance dela com Breno, que avançava a passos largos. Ela ainda não admitia que estava apaixonada, mas não era necessário. Seu entusiasmo ao falar dele demonstrava isso, e ela não parecia capaz de se conter quando tocava nesse assunto. E continuou falando, falando, falando, inclusive enquanto ela me contava que, no último encontro, Breno a levara para o litoral, onde fizeram amor – isso mesmo, nada de sexo; fizeram amor, foi o que ela disse sorrindo – na areia da praia, e seu traseiro terminou todo esfolado.

Mari se interrompeu e revirou os olhos ao analisar meu pijama, dizendo que Natsu nunca se interessaria por mim se eu me vestisse daquele jeito. Então, para que o efeito fosse ainda melhor, calcei minhas pantufas de patas de dinossauro e ela gargalhou. Insisti para que dormisse ali, mas ela recusou, alegando não querer levantar suspeitas dos vizinhos. Passava da meia-noite quando ela foi embora, feliz por ter me ajudado a guardar as roupas que eu havia esquecido em sua casa e por ver Natsu de volta à sala, agindo de modo mais casual quando se despediram.

Então sobramos ele e eu. Seu humor realmente havia melhorado, já que ele olhava para minhas pantufas e sorria sem parar.

– Que foi? – perguntei, olhando para baixo

– Nada. Estou tentando entender que tipo de dinossauro teria patas azuis com unhas multicoloridas – ele riu. Aquele som rico, reconfortante, acariciou minha pele.

– Um dinossauro que curte balada? – sugeri.

– Provavelmente. Você sempre foi assim? – ele quis saber, enquanto eu recolhia as caixas de comida e jogava tudo dentro da pia.

– Assim como? – perguntei cautelosa.

– A lixeira fica bem aqui do lado – ele explicou, pegando as caixas que eu acabara de jogar na pia e as colocando no cesto de lixo, ao lado do fogão. – Com a Mari, eu quis dizer. Vocês sempre foram tão amigas?

– Ah, sim! Desde que me conheço por gente. Eu conheci a Mari no maternal, ela me salvou de uma lagarta que me perseguia pelo parquinho. Estremeço só de pensar naquele bicho gosmento e peludo, que parecia sentir meu cheiro e me caçava por toda parte. Se não fosse a Mari, sei lá, acho que eu teria morrido. Somos inseparáveis desde então.

Ele sorriu.

– Isso explica a cena com a borboleta ontem de manhã. Você tem medo delas também.

– Não é medo – esclareci. – Só acho nojento.

– Eu pensei que você não tivesse medo de nada – ele comentou. – É sempre tão confiante.

– Até parece – eu ri, sem humor algum. – Eu sou normal, Natsu. Tenho meus medos, como todo mundo. Certas coisas me apavoram.

– Tipo o quê? – ele inclinou a cabeça, lavou as mãos melecadas de Shoyu, depois as secou num pano de prato e o jogou sobre a pia. Abriu o armário, pegou uma garrafa de vinho e serviu duas taças. Esticou uma delas para mim.

– Obrigada. Tenho medo de perder, por exemplo. Estou cansada de perder as pessoas que amo – respondi sinceramente, sem saber por que fiz aquilo. Algo no rosto dele me instigava a abrir a boca e despejar a primeira coisa que surgisse em minha cabeça.

– Está falando do seu avô?

– Dele também. Eu era pequena demais quando meus pais morreram naquele maldito atentado no Egito, mas não o bastante para não me lembrar deles.

Ele puxou um dos bancos altos para que eu me sentasse, depois se sentou ao meu lado, virando até ficar de frente para mim, e apoiou o cotovelo no balcão.

– Eu sinto muito – murmurou, os olhos repletos de solidariedade.

– Eu também. Sinto falta do que poderia ter sido, sabe? De como teria sido minha vida se eles não estivessem no lugar errado na hora errada.

– Bom... com certeza não estaríamos casados – ele comentou, claramente tentando aliviar o clima.

– Provavelmente. E talvez eles tivessem me internado em um colégio de freiras. O meu avô bem que tentou uma vez, mas pra minha sorte recusaram minha matrícula, alegando que o meu histórico escolar era conflitante com os preceitos de ensino do colégio. – Tomei um gole do vinho Pinot Noir. – Adoro esse vinho.

– Você não pode ter sido tão... – ele parou e deliberou por um momento antes de continuar. Um sorriso enorme se abriu em seu rosto perfeito. – Você deve ter sido impossível! Tem cara de quem já aprontou muito.

Sorri também.

– Digamos que eu soube aproveitar a vida sempre que tive chance. – Tomei outro grande gole da bebida revigorante.

– Eu nunca soube – ele soltou um pesado suspiro. – Sempre fiquei com a cara enfiada nos livros, nos projetos, nos contratos... Mal tive tempo de pensar em me divertir.

– Por que isso não me surpreende?

– Eu bem que queria ter sido um adolescente normal, irresponsável, que pula de festa em festa. Meus pais até reclamavam. Chegaram a me obrigar a ir em algumas festas. Mas eu não curtia. Parecia errado. Eu tinha que dar o melhor de mim, ser o melhor que pudesse – ele sorriu com amargura.

Fiquei esperando que ele continuasse, mas, claro, ele não continuou, como sempre. Dessa vez, porém, não me atrevi a perguntar por que lhe parecia errado se divertir aos dezoito anos.

Natsu sacudiu a cabeça levemente, esvaziou sua taça e perguntou:

– Como era seu relacionamento com seus pais?

– Não me lembro de muita coisa. Eu tinha cinco anos quando eles morreram, mas lembro que a minha mãe sempre brincava comigo, principalmente brincadeiras com maquiagem. E o meu pai lia histórias quando me colocava na cama. Eu detestava as histórias que ele contava. Normalmente ele gostava de ler Dostoiévski ou Tolstói – eu ri. – Que criança gosta desse tipo de literatura? Mesmo assim, nunca falei nada. Meu pai era ocupado, passava pouco tempo em casa. O vovô é quem sempre esteve por perto. Até dois meses atrás – suspirei.

– Sinto muito, Lucy – ele disse, tocando minha mão e deixando a sua ali. Era quente, macia e tão grande que engoliu a minha. – Não consigo imaginar como isso tudo te machucou.

Fiquei imóvel. Seu toque abriu as comportas do meu autocontrole, e de repente eu queria contar toda a minha vida, para que ele me conhecesse de verdade.

– Eu era pequena demais e não entendia bem o significado da morte, que nunca mais veria meus pais. O vovô me levou pra morar com ele na mansão e fez tudo que pôde para que eu fosse feliz. Ele já era viúvo na época. Tivemos dias bem ruins, como nas datas comemorativas, meu aniversário, Natal... Na semana do Dia das Mães, eu inventava uma história pra não ir para o colégio. Fazia o mesmo drama no Dia dos Pais. É claro que o vovô sabia que eu estava mentindo quando dizia que tinha pegado um tipo de malária sueca que impossibilitava meu cérebro de aprender coisas novas, e a única forma de me curar era ficar em casa e tomar muito sorvete, mas ele nunca disse nada. Sempre trazia potes e mais potes de sorvete e comia comigo, dizendo que era pra se prevenir da doença.

– Ele foi um ótimo avô. Você teve muita sorte – sua mão continuava sobre a minha.

– Sem contar essa questão do testamento... – tentei sorrir. – A gente era muito ligado, Natsu. O vovô sempre esteve comigo. Acho que eu não quis pensar que um dia ele poderia... não estar mais – dei de ombros. – Sei que não ando me saindo muito bem sem ele por perto, mas, acredite, estou tentando fazer o melhor que posso.

Ele me lançou um olhar quente, carinhoso e cheio de promessas. Promessas que não pude compreender.

– Eu sei disso.

Eu estava nervosa com a intensidade que vinha dele, não apenas dos olhos, mas de todo ele. Era como se algo realmente físico saísse de seu corpo e me tocasse. Peguei minha taça com a mão livre para ter alguma coisa para fazer que não fosse olhar para aquelas esmeraldas caleidoscópicas, mas meu vinho tinha acabado. Natsu notou e soltou minha mão para servir um pouco mais. Por um instante, me senti em queda livre.

– Humm... me conta sobre você – pedi. – Como é sua relação com seus pais?

– Eles estão muito orgulhosos do que já conquistei. E ficaram contentes ao saber da sua existência.

Fiquei encarando seus olhos enigmáticos por um tempo, até que – não faço idéia do porquê – me ouvi indagando:

– Você tem namorada?

Ele pareceu surpreso.

– Não. – Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam um pouco. – E você?

– Não.

– Que bom! Seria um problema se tivesse. – Meu coração se encheu de calor com aquelas palavras. Contudo, logo a quentura se foi. – Como a gente ia sustentar a mentira se você tivesse um amante?

– Ia ser complicado. Mas não tenho ninguém há muito tempo, quer dizer, alguém sério. Se você quiser... sei lá... – clareei a garganta para que a voz não saísse tão esganiçada – namorar alguém meio escondido, tudo bem. Um ano é bastante coisa.

– Não se preocupa comigo. Você... – ele inclinou a cabeça para que nossos olhos ficassem na mesma altura – pretende sair com outra pessoa?

Com outra pessoa. Não com alguém, mas com outra pessoa.

– Não estamos saindo, Natsu. Você e eu, quero dizer – mas sorri.

– Você entendeu – ele disse constrangido, tomando mais um pouco de vinho.

– Minha vida tá uma confusão. Não quero me envolver com ninguém agora – mas então ele poderia pensar que eu não estava disponível. – Quer dizer, se rolar... – dei de ombros, só para deixar claro que eu não estava, de forma alguma, fechada para o mundo. Eu estava ficando louca!

Ele sorriu.

– Você nunca planeja nada, não é? Deixa tudo acontecer. Acho isso fascinante!

Fascinante era a forma como ele me encarava. Oh, Deus, o vinho estava me deixando em chamas.

– É uma das coisas que admiro em você – ele continuou. – Essa sua espontaneidade, essa vida que transborda dos seus olhos – e me lançou um sorriso torto, que me atingiu como um taco de beisebol.

– Você... me admira? – perguntei baixinho e muito, muito surpresa.

– Que tipo de idiota eu seria se não admirasse uma garota com tanta personalidade? – Ele tocou de leve a ponta do meu queixo com o indicador. Foi como ser tocada por um fio desencapado. Um tremor desconhecido percorreu todo o meu corpo. – Te vejo amanhã. – então se levantou e foi para o quarto.

Permaneci onde estava, aterrorizada. Um súbito calor inundou meu peito, uma cálida sensação de proteção, e mais alguma coisa que eu não conseguia nomear, começavam a brotar em meu coração.

\- Boa noite – murmurei após ouvir a porta se fechar.

Depois daquela noite reveladora – de minha parte, pelo menos -, decidi que Natsu e eu poderíamos ser amigos, afinal estávamos nos ajudando, era natural que nos entendêssemos melhor. Não que eu o quisesse louco de amores por mim ou algo do tipo, mas que mal faria se de repente nos tornássemos tão íntimos que ele não pudesse mais viver sem mim?

Naquela manhã, Natsu foi chamado para uma reunião com a diretoria. Parecia tenso ao subir até o nono andar. Vanessa, a garota do decote, que hoje usava outro modelito nada recatado, aproveitou para se aproximar da minha mesa.

\- Estão decidindo quem vai ser o diretor de Comex – comentou ela. – O Natsu tem boas chances.

\- Ele é muito competente – eu disse desinteressada. Continuei trabalhando numa planilha supercomplicada e esperava não cometer erros dessa vez. O cancelamento do imenso pedido dos argentinos ainda fazia Joyce estremecer.

\- Será que ser marido da futura herdeira desse império não tem nada a ver com isso? – ela sugeriu.

Levantei os olhos. Um sorriso venenoso brincava em seus lábios cheios.

\- Entendi mal ou você está insinuando que o Natsu pode ser promovido por ter se casado comigo e não pela capacidade dele?

\- É você quem está dizendo... – ela levantou as mãos, as palmas viradas para frente, exatamente como faz um jogador de futebol depois de uma entrada maldosa que quebra a perna do adversário em dezoito pedaços

Levantei-me bruscamente. Ela recuou um passo, assustada.

Bom!

\- Escuta só – comecei, a voz baixa e contida. – Caso você ainda não tenha notado, eu sou uma simples secretaria, com um salário certamente menor que o de qualquer um neste andar. Se o Natsu fosse esperto, teria ficado longe de mim.

\- Convenientemente, depois de alguns meses de casada, você vai receber a sua fortuna e assumir os negócios do seu avô, não é? E não fui eu quem inventou essa história, é o que todo mundo anda dizendo – ela deu de ombros – Que o Natsu deu o golpe do baú.

Apoiei as mãos na beirada da mesa e me inclinei ligeiramente em sua direção.

\- Você está indo longe demais, Vanessa. Estou avisando.

\- Eu andei observando vocês. Pra mim não existe nenhum tipo de relacionamento entre vocês dois. Não me convenceram. Na verdade, acho que esse casamento não passa de uma grande piada. Mas não se preocupe, a verdade sempre aparece. Mais cedo ou mais tarde – ela sorriu enquanto voltava para sua mesa.

Claro que não consegui me concentrar em mais nada depois disso. Refleti por um bom tempo, na tentativa de descobrir quem poderia ter iniciado o boato, e me perguntei se Natsujá o tinha ouvido.

Eu o esperei no corredor, impaciente. Levou séculos para que ele aparecesse. Interceptei-o assim que ele saiu do elevador.

\- Precisamos conversar – e o peguei pelo braço arrastando-o até as escadas que ninguém nunca usava.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou.

\- Como foi a reunião?

Ele sorriu, animado.

\- Os diretores marcaram um jantar para sexta-feira. Eles vão decidir quem vai ocupar a vaga de um jeito mais informal. Do jeito que o seu avô costumava fazer. Estou no páreo.

\- Isso é ótimo! – Olhei ao redor para me certificar de que estávamos sozinhos. Puxei Natsu mais alguns passos, parando atrás de um pilar largo. Não havia como sermos vistos ali. – A Vanessa me disse uma coisa agora há pouco.

\- Que tipo de coisa? – ele perguntou, inseguro. Que estranho...

\- Ela insinuou que você casou comigo para ser promovido e que o boato tá rolando na empresa toda – bufei. – Garota mau-caráter! Tive vontade de enfiar meu sapato na cara dela...

Suas sobrancelhas se franziram.

\- Por quê? – ele quis saber.

\- Como assim, por quê? Ela acha que você deu o golpe do baú, quando na verdade sou eu que estou te usando para conseguir minha fortuna de volta.

Ela riu suavemente.

\- Fico muito comovido que você queira me defender dessa forma, Lucy. Não imaginei que você fosse capaz disso. Mas a Vanessa está certa. Eu casei com você para tentar ser promovido. E não me importo muito com o que ela diz.

\- Tá, mas você trabalhou duro. E meio que foi obrigado a casar comigo por culpa das ideias absurdas do meu avô. – Vovô deixara muita confusão para trás. Eu lhe diria poucas e boas na próxima vez que ele invadisse meus sonhos. Se é que ele voltaria a aparecer. – E todo mundo parece saber que o nosso casamento é uma farsa. Não faço ideia de quem espalhou isso por aí, mas o fato é que acham que você é um golpista.

Ele refletiu por um momento antes de responder tranquilamente.

\- Não me importo com isso também. Desde que não traga complicações para nós dois, claro. Eu trabalho duro aqui na empresa. Acho que fiz por merecer a promoção, certo? Vamos fingir que não sabemos de nada.

\- Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que você já me disse – cruzei os braços sobre o peito. – E você já me disse muita coisa ridícula!

Ele riu.

\- Se a gente tentar se justificar, o que você acha que vai acontecer?

\- Vão saber que eu não levo desaforo pra casa?

\- Todo mundo aqui já imagina isso, Lucy – ele sorriu. – Além disso, aposto que, se a gente começar a se justificar, todo mundo vai ter certeza que somos mesmo uma fraude. O melhor agora é não dar bola. Deixar que falem até cansar e mudem o foco para outro boato.

\- Você acha que o Clóvis já ouviu os rumores?

\- Tenho certeza que sim. Mas vamos deixar tudo como está. Confia em mim. – E, por mais louco que pudesse parecer, eu confiava. – Você pode jantar comigo na sexta?

O convite varreu todas as minhas preocupações para longe. Senti-me quente e viva e ansiosa e faminta em questão de segundos.

\- Claro – sorri. – Algum motivo especial?

\- O jantar com a diretoria, lembra? – ele sussurrou.

\- Hãã... claro! - O que mais seria? Um encontro com a própria esposa? – Ah, que inferno! Eu não tenho nada bacana pra vestir. A maior parte das minhas roupas ficou na mansão.

Ele me mostrou um sorriso torto, dando um passo à frente e ficando a dez centímetros de distancia.

\- Você fica linda com qualquer coisa.

Um arrepio delicioso se espalhou por todo o meu corpo, alcançando até os dedos dos pés. Naquele momento, ele poderia ter dito "você fede" ou "tire a roupa" que o efeito teria sido o mesmo – se bem que, se ele tivesse pedido que eu tirasse a roupa, eu provavelmente teria reagido de forma muito diferente. Não foi só o que ele disse que fez meu mundo virar por alguns instantes, mas a forma como disse. A voz rouca, quente, sussurrada, tão intima, doce e ao mesmo tempo imperiosa, me lançou numa espiral de sensações tão arrebatadoras que eu mal sabia dizer em que parte do planeta me encontrava.

Congelei quando vi sua mão se erguer para tocar meu pescoço. Meu coração desatou a bater como louco dentro do peito, e pensei que pudesse explodir com as pancadas urgentes. Lentamente, Natsu se inclinou até que seus lábios quase tocassem os meus. Àquela distancia, pude ver o caleidoscópio hipnótico em seus olhos mais uma vez, embora suas pupilas estivessem dilatadas e parecessem me engolir.

\- Pensei que namoro no escritório fosse proibido! – arrulhou alguém.

Confusa, olhei para o lado e vi Vanessa com uma das mãos no alto da parede e a outra na cintura, o rosto cínico contorcido num sorriso tão falso que quanto uma nota de quinze reais.

Natsu se endireitou num átimo.

\- Sabemos disso – ele disse. – Só estávamos conversando.

\- Não foi o que pareceu, - retrucou, venenosa. Vanessa se demorou mais um segundo ou dois antes de se virar e sair rebolando, certamente tentando atrair a atenção de Natsu. Não funcionou. Seus olhos ficaram grudados nos meus o tempo todo.

\- Acho melhor a gente voltar. A Vanessa tem bastante assunto agora – ele falou, pegando minha mão e me arrastando de volta para o corredor que levava ao nosso departamento.

Uma onda de constrangimento fez desaparecer minha tontura. Era disso que se tratava. Encenação. O coração dele provavelmente não estava acelerado como se ele tivesse subido cinco lances de escada correndo, nem seus joelhos pareciam ter se transformado em gelatina. Natsu estava atuando. Eu... não.

\- Almoça comigo? – ele pediu ao me deixar em minha mesa.

Apenas sacudi a cabeça, confirmando. Não tinha certeza se conseguiria responder sem deixar transparecer minha frustração.

\- Ótimo – e delicadamente ele beijou minha mão, antes de soltá-la e se dirigir à sua mesa.

Fiquei observando ele se afastar com meus pensamentos em desordem. O que estava realmente acontecendo? E seus ombros sempre foram assim tão largos? Quer dizer, ele era alto e já tinha dito que malhava, e eu sabia de seu passado de nadador universitário, mas aquelas costas em V, a cintura estreita, o traseiro pequeno e benfeito, que parecia convidar minha mão a...

\- Lucy.

Virei-me abruptamente, dando de cara com Joyce.

\- Hã... Oi. Eu... eu... estava... humm... meditando sobre... os novos hidrantes para as mãos e...

\- Ãrrã – ela sorriu maliciosamente, aumentando meu constrangimento por ter sido flagrada olhando para Natsu com... hã... interesse puramente físico. – Agora esqueça seu marido por algumas horas e se concentre no trabalho, porque dessa vez não pode haver erros. Preciso que você monte uma planilha com os contratos internacionais mais recentes. Clientes, datas, valores, percentual de contribuição total, custos e lucros, e tudo o mais que puder encontrar. Você tem até o fim do dia. Aqui estão os documentos – e jogou a pilha de papéis em meus braços paralisados. – Bom dia, querida.

Contemplei por um tempo a montanha cheia de números e nomes. Sentei-me na borda da mesa e examinei o calhamaço de papeis sem saber por onde começar e sem entender o que Joyce queria que eu fizesse exatamente. Respirei fundo e me acomodei na cadeira, esperando que uma luz me iluminasse e milagrosamente tudo fizesse sentido. Porém a luz iluminou apenas um quadradinho em meu monitor.

Natsu_Comex diz:

Pela sua cara, você precisa de ajuda.

Lucy H Lima diz:

Não sei nem por onde começar.

Natsu_Comex diz:

O que a Joyce quer?

Lucy H Lima diz:

Não faço ideia!

Algo a ver com percentual total e planilha, e para HOJE!

Natsu_Comex diz:

Percentual de contribuição total?

Lucy H Lima diz:

Acho que é isso.

Natsu_Comex diz:

Certo.

Eu te ajudo.

Primeiro separe os contratos, de acordo com as datas...

Ele foi me orientando até que comecei a pegar o jeito. Quando chegou a hora do almoço, eu já tinha feito boa parte do serviço. Supus que o trabalho dele estivesse atrasado, já que ele não havia feito nada além de me socorrer e responder às minhas centenas de perguntas, mas ele nada comentou sobre isso quando veio até minha mesa e anunciou:

\- Hora de parar um pouco. Você precisa comer

Andamos lado a lado até o refeitório da empresa. Muitos olhares curiosos nos seguiam. Nós nos sentamos juntos a uma mesa mais ao canto.

\- Credo! O que é essa gororoba? – perguntei quando olhei para a bandeja à minha frente.

\- Honestamente, não faço ideia. Difícil identificar só pela aparência – ele cutucou a comida com a ponta do garfo. Ao menos ela não se moveu. – Parece risoto de alguma coisa.

\- Decididamente isso não é risoto. Parece que alguém vomitou no meu prato.

\- Quer comer em outro lugar? Estamos meio sem tempo, mas tem um boteco aqui perto que serve um...

\- Não dá, Natsu. A Joyce pediu a planilha para hoje. Não posso perder nem um segundo. Vai ter que ser essa gosma mesmo – suspirei pesadamente.

Ele me olhou divertido, então pegou o garfo, fechou os olhos, tapou o nariz com os dedos e enfiou aquilo na boca. Confesso que fiquei orgulhosa dele. Natsu não temia o perigo.

Ele mastigou algumas vezes antes de abrir os olhos.

\- Humm... não é tão ruim – comentou.

Reprimi uma careta.

\- O que é?

\- Não faço a menor ideia, Lucy. Alguma coisa com frango... – Ele pegou mais uma pequena porção de comida e aproximou o garfo da minha boca. Recuei um pouco. – Não seja covarde. Experimenta.

Um pouco receosa, abri a boca, já que havia sido desafiada. O gosto não era dos piores, mas a aparência era realmente repugnante. A textura lembrava um risoto que passara do ponto, havia um sabor suave de cogumelos e... talvez milho?

\- Acho que pode ser cogumelo – anunciei.

\- Mesmo? – ele arriscou outra garfada. – Pra mim parece frango.

\- Talvez seja frango. Ou talvez seja... – gemi, - Ok, comida pela qual não preciso pagar – e comecei a comer. – não acredito que meu avô não se preocupara com a qualidade da comida dos funcionários.

\- Algumas coisas estão diferentes desde que os eu avô... hã... depois da mudança na presidência da B&L.

\- Sério?

\- E não foi só a qualidade da comida que caiu. Alguns setores estão um pouco perdidos. Acho que é normal acontecer esse tipo de coisa. A B&L, como várias outras empresas do seu Narciso, caminha sozinha, mas ele sempre fez questão de prestar atenção nos detalhes. O Hector está sendo um bom presidente, eu acho, mas não é o seu Narciso. Imagino que vai levar um tempo até que ele se adapte e tudo volte ao normal.

\- Acho que você tem razão. – Eu me perguntei se ainda estávamos falando sobre os problemas da B&L. Minha vida seguia em frente sem o meu avô, e, assim como suas empresas, eu também precisava de tempo para me adaptar.

\- Sabe, você não é a garota mimada que pensei que fosse – ele comentou do nada, entre uma garfada e outra.

\- E você não é o idiota que eu pensei que fosse – rebati, tomando um pouco de suco. – Bom, não totalmente.

\- Obrigado – ele sorriu. – Dessa vez foi um elogio, certo?

\- Ainda não – sorri de volta.

Ele riu. Mas logo seu rosto assumiu uma seriedade que fez minha comida ficar presa na garganta.

\- Lucy, eu andei pensando se...

\- Olá, Lucy. Natsu – cumprimentou Clóvis, aparecendo do nada. – Como têm passado?

Natsu reassumiu a aspereza habitual e não tocou mais na comida. Ou no que andava pensando, o que me deixou frustrada. Ele olhava vez ou outra para Clóvis de forma pouco amistosa.

\- Estou bem, Clóvis – respondi. – E você? Se divertindo com a minha grana?

Ele fechou a cara.

\- Você sabe muito bem que não estou fazendo isso – censurou. – estou cuidando do que é seu. E com a mesma dedicação que o seu avô teria. Como está a vida de casada?

\- Nada do que reclamar – tomei um gole de suco.

\- O Natsu sempre foi um funcionário exemplar – Clóvis disse. – Seu avô chegou a comentar comigo que tinha grandes planos para ele. Mas, pelo que ouvi hoje, parece que ele está se saindo muito bem por conta própria.

\- O Natsu está bem aqui na sua frente – apontei. – Pode falar direto com ele. Essa coisa de usar a terceira pessoa é irritante.

\- Sempre arredia – Clóvis sorriu, mas não parecia satisfeito. – Pois bem. Vim aqui hoje para cumprir um papel que me foi designado. Sei o que os eu Narciso gostaria de estar aqui para lhe dizer isso, Natsu. Como não é possível, eu mesmo o farei.

Lancei a Natsu um olhar agoniado, mas ele apenas encarava Clóvis desafiadoramente.

\- A Lucy foi o bem mais precioso do seu Narciso. Trate-a como ela merece ser tratada e não ouse magoar essa menina.

\- Eu preferiria tomar um tiro de fuzil a fazer a Lucy infeliz – Natsu disse calmamente. Espantei-me com a seriedade explicita em suas palavras. Não me pareceu atuação.

Clóvis sorriu.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Evita um bocado de ameaças que eu não teria problema algum em cumprir. Não pense que ela está desamparada. A Lucy tem que olhe por ela.

\- Ah, eu já havia notado – Natsu retrucou, a voz fria como gelo. – Deixar alguém sem um tostão, dependendo da bondade de amigo, é sem dúvida um gesto muito protetor.

Clóvis se retraiu.

\- Sou pago para executar ordens, Natsu.

\- Mesmo sabendo que essas ordens vão fazer a Lucy sofrer. Bom trabalho, Clóvis. – Natsu parecia realmente irritado.

\- O seu Narciso sabia o que estava fazendo – argumentou o advogado, o rosto impassível.

\- Discordo – Natsu retrucou. – O seu Narciso conhecia bem a neta. Sabia como a decisão dele a magoaria, e mesmo assim foi em frente. Me pergunto o que, ou quem, pode ter influenciado um homem generoso como ele a agir dessa forma. – Clóvis tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas Natsu não permitiu. – Não se preocupe mais com a Lucy. Ela é minha mulher agora. Não vou permitir que lhe falte nada, e vou fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para que ela seja feliz. E, por favor, gostaria que você parasse de perturbar a Lucy. Se ela precisar de ajuda, sabe onde te encontrar. Não que você tenha a intenção de realmente ajudar, não é? – Ele se levantou da mesa e me pegou pela mão, lançando um olhar fulminante para Clóvis.

Por um momento, pensei que mísseis de destruição em massa sairiam dos olhos do advogado e acertariam em cheio a cabeça de Natsu.

\- Até logo, Clóvis – resmunguei atordoada.

Alguns olhares curiosos nos acompanharam, mas Natsu não pareceu notar enquanto pisava duro no assoalho de madeira, e me levando de volta para nossa sala ainda vazia.

\- Desculpa – ele pediu quando me fez sentar na cadeira de sua mesa e se encostou no tampo. – Eu não tinha a intenção e falar por você daquele jeito. Eu... não sei o que me deu. Eu simplesmente detesto esse cara! – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

\- Eu... realmente não preciso que ninguém me defenda, mas agradeço o que você fez. Só não sei bem se entendi o que te fez ficar tão alterado. O que o Clóvis fez com você?

\- Comigo, nada. Com você, tudo! Eu detesto o que o Clóvis e o seu avô fizeram com você. Sou pago para executar ordens – ele imitou, furioso. – Que tipo de homem permite que uma garota magoada, que já perdeu toda a família, se sujeito aos caprichos de uma pessoa que nem está mais aqui? Me desculpa, mas o seu avô foi cruel com você. Ele errou. Errou feio. Nem ele tinha o direito de brincar assim com a sua vida. Por causa disso hoje estamos casados.

Pressionei os lábios para não gritar. Eu havia entendido tudo errado Natsu não se importava comigo. Não de verdade.

\- Se você tá querendo pular fora... – comecei, sem conseguir terminar.

\- Pular fora? – sua testa vincou, o olhar ficou confuso. Em seguida, seus olhos se arregalaram e ele se agachou à minha frente, tomando minhas mãos nas suas. – Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Lucy. Não mesmo!

Só consegui fitar o chão. Ele me surpreendeu encaixando as mãos quentes em meu queixo e levantando meu rosto até que eu olhasse para ele.

\- Eu não quis dizer isso – falou numa voz urgente, os olhos límpidos e profundos. – Eu juro! É que me mata pensar em como tudo isso te magoa, em que tipo de problema você teria se o noivo não fosse eu. Com que tipo de maluco você teria se casado para recuperar o que é seu de direito. Entendeu?

Assenti, meio zonza. Natsu não me soltou.

\- Eles estão errados. Seu avô e o Clóvis... e eu estava errado também. Você não é quem eu achei que fosse. Você é uma mulher especial, sincera ao extremo, que ama os amigos e a família e que precisa de ajuda quando uma lagarta aparece. Você é... – seu olhar estava preso em meu rosto e se deteve por um instante em meus lábios.

Minha respiração ficou pesada. Seus olhos brilharam perigosamente, e sua proximidade me deixou em chamas.

\- ...tão linda! – ele se inclinou em minha direção.

Não me atrevi a piscar, temendo acordar se fechasse os olhos. Eu queria que Natsu me beijasse mais uma vez, para me convencer de que seus lábios não eram tão macios e quentes como eu lembrava. Só queria ter certeza de que eu havia fantasiado a doçura e o calor de seu toque. Nada além disso.

Entretanto, não pude comprovar que estava enganada, já que Paulo entrou na sala, silencioso como um mamute.

\- Opa! Desculpa, cara. Foi mal – ele murmurou, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Não sabia que vocês estavam trabalhando num... assunto importante.

Natsu me soltou de imediato e me larguei na cadeira, com vontade de matar aquele varapau narigudo pela intromissão.

\- Já terminamos – respondeu Natsu. E, como se um botão tivesse sido ativado, a fachada distante que ele usava com frequência voltou com força total. – Lucy, eu... preciso terminar algumas coisas. Será que você pode... – e indicou a cadeira onde eu estava sentada.

\- Ah, claro. – Se minhas pernas me obedecessem!

Num esforço hercúleo, me pus de pé e me obriguei a caminhar até minha mesa. Não ousei olhar para Natsu pelo resto da tarde.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

– Vamos deixar o seu quarto com cara de menina! – anunciou Mari, erguendo algumas sacolas logo que abri a porta.

– Já era hora. – Mas eu não me sentia muito animada.

– Que foi? – Ela perguntou, fechando a porta atrás de si enquanto eu a ajudava com os sacos pesados.

– Nada, Mari – respondi, evitando o seu olhar.

– Cadê o Natsu?

– Não sei – dei de ombros, deixando as sacolas sobre a mesa de jantar. – Ele me deixou em casa depois do trabalho e disse que tinha que resolver uns assuntos. Nem desceu do carro.

– E por que você tá com essa cara?

– Não faço ideia – gemi desamparada, me jogando no sofá e afundando a cabeça nas almofadas. – Eu não consigo parar de pensar em... bom... no Natsu.

– Eu sabia! Você está apaixonada por ele! – Ela se sentou ao meu lado, beliscando minha coxa. – Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. Na verdade, desconfiei desde que você me contou que odiava o Natsu.

– Espera aí, Mari – me sentei imediatamente. – Ninguém aqui falou em paixão. Eu só... sei lá... estou surpresa com algumas coisas. O Natsu é bem diferente do que tinha imaginado.

Porque, quando ele era grosseiro – se bem que, pensando melhor, má maioria das vezes ele apenas reagia às minhas provocações –, era fácil ignorar aquele sorriso ou o brilho em seus olhos. Mas agora que ele estava sendo todo gentil, educado, comprando toneladas de iogurte e chocolate pra mim, as coisas haviam mudado. Já era bem difícil refrear minha imaginação e manter longe da cabeça as imagens dele sem camisa, gotas de água escorrendo por seu abdome liso – ou coberto de pelos, eu não sabia ainda –, sem que ele demonstrasse nenhum tipo de atenção.

Natsu não deveria ser educado comigo. Nem gentil. E, sobretudo, não deveria segurar meu rosto da forma como havia segurado no escritório, e seus olhos não deveriam, jamais, em hipótese alguma, brilhar como dois sóis quando olhavam pra mim. Era tão injusto!

– Você já disse isso – Mari comentou. – Aconteceu algo de especial?

– Ah, nada de especial. Fora o fato de que ele quase me beijou em pleno expediente, não aconteceu nada.

– Ele o quê?! – ela arregalou os olhos escuros.

– Eu disse quase. Mas sabe o que está me matando?

– Ele não ter te beijado? – Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam.

– Não. Bom, sim, isso também. Mas não é só isso, Mari. O que me mata é que ele não falou comigo depois disso. Nadinha. Ficou calado o resto da tarde, e não trocamos uma única palavra enquanto voltávamos pra casa.

– Humm... – ela colocou o indicador na ponta do queixo. – O que você acha que aconteceu?

– Tenho certeza que ele se deu conta do erro que quase cometeu e não quer esse tipo de intimidade comigo. Eu também não quero. Ia complicar tudo, sabe?

– Não, não sei. Ele é seu marido – ela apontou.

– Em teoria, é só por mais alguns meses.

Ela revirou os olhos.

– Acorda, Lucy! O Natsu só vai cair fora se você deixar. Você acha que eu não saquei o que está acontecendo? Tá na cara que ele sente alguma coisa por você. Não sei dizer o quê, ainda, mas ele sente, pode acreditar. O que eu quero saber é o que você sente por ele. É só atração ou algo a mais?

– Ah, Mari, sei lá. Ele é legal, e me sinto protegida perto dele. Ele compra pilhas de iogurte e chocolate pra mim e sorri de um jeito que parece iluminar a sala toda, e eu... gosto de conversar com ele. É muito estranho.

– Lucy, acho que você está encrencada – ela sorriu carinhosamente. – Muito encrencada.

Eu sabia o que aquele sorriso e aquele brilho nos olhos de minha amiga significavam. Mari acreditava em finais felizes. Já eu não tinha motivos para acreditar. Como poderia?

– Tudo bem, pode parar por aí – me levantei do sofá apressada. – Não é amor. Não mesmo! O Natsu é lindo, claro. E é gentil, e o perfume dele me faz ficar imaginando coisas que não deveria, mas é só isso. Vamos arrumar o meu quarto? – perguntei um pouco afoita demais, o que não disfarçou minha tentativa de mudar de assunto.

– Eu trouxe tinta e um decalque. Acho que vai ficar bacana... – ela se levantou, me seguindo até o quarto. – Mas sabe, Lucy, eu sei que você é especialista em inventar histórias, só que dessa vez você não vai conseguir mentir pra si mesma por muito tempo.

– Não estou mentindo.

– Está sim. E o pior é que já sabe disso, não sabe? – ela falou com doçura.

Mordi o lábio. Eu não queria discutir com Mari, mas ela estava enganada. Completamente enganada! Claro que eu não estava apaixonada por Natsu. Era ridículo pensar que eu pudesse ser tão tola a ponto de cair de quatro por meu marido de aluguel. Talvez eu estivesse apenas me sentindo carente com a perda de vô Narciso e toda aquela situação nova. Eu estava frágil. Com certeza era isso.

Mari e eu afastamos os móveis e começamos a pintar as paredes do quarto, com cuidado para não manchar o piso. Eu me atrapalhei um pouco com o cabo do rolo e acabei pintando um canto da janela de alumínio de lilás. Mari aplicou delicadas rosas brancas na nova parede cor de lavanda.

– Como está o Breno? – perguntei, quando paramos para tomar as cervejas de Natsu. Ele não havia dito nada sobre elas, apenas sobre os hidrotônicos.

Ela suspirou.

– Bem, eu acho. Em algum lugar por aí.

– Como é? – franzi o cenho. – Vocês terminaram?

– O Breno é cheio de regras – ela bufou. – Chega a ser irritante. Pra ver um filme no cinema, ele tem um ritual ridículo. Fica trocando de lugar até encontrar o lugar perfeito. Acabei perdendo o início do filme por causa disso – ela deu de ombros, mas estava triste. – Não ia dar certo mesmo.

– Você terminou com ele porque perdeu o início de uma porcaria de filme?

– Não. Eu terminei porque ele é muito imaturo. Ainda mora com a irmã.

– Eu sei, mas...

– Estou cansada dessa coisa de clandestinos. Parece que ele tem vergonha de me apresentar como namorada para os amigos dele ou para a família.

– Foi você que pediu pra ele não contar pra ninguém – contrapus.

– Sim, mas ele devia ter percebido que as coisas mudaram entre a gente. É disso que estou falando. Não tenho saco para aturar meninos de vinte e cinco anos. Não posso ficar ensinando tudo pra ele.

– Mas vocês combinam. E você disse que o sexo é fantástico.

– E é, mas só isso não basta.

– Você gosta dele, Mari. Pra caramba! – apontei o óbvio. – Não lembro de te ver tão envolvida assim antes. Vocês se gostam!

– Mas vou deixar de gostar – ela rebateu, teimosa. – E quem sabe eu não acabo encontrando um Natsu por aí. Um loirão lindo de olhos penetrantes para casar comigo e me levar até as estrelas. Ai, ai...

– Mariana, não começa! – resmunguei. – Você devia ligar pra ele. Você sabe que vai acabar ligando mais cedo ou mais tarde. Você não tá com cara de quem colocou um ponto-final nessa história.

Ela apenas me lançou um Hunf! debochado e mudou de assunto.

Duas horas foi o tempo que demoramos para terminar a decoração. O lavanda suave era aconchegante, e a faixa de rosas brancas no roda-teto deixou o quarto muito mais habitável. Um pouco delicado demais para o meu gosto, mas eu não podia dizer à minha melhor amiga que não queria um quarto de princesa. Ela trouxera as latas pesadas de tinta – pagara por elas – e se prontificara a me ajudar. O mínimo que eu podia fazer era agradecer.

– Acho que falta uma cortina – Mari, disse, enquanto admirava as novas paredes. – Pra esconder aquele borrão que você fez.

– Quer sair amanhã depois do trabalho pra me ajudar a escolher?

– Fechado.

Tomamos o resto da cerveja enquanto assistíamos a uma série na TV em que um vampiro muito gostoso matava uma garota inocente na banheira.

– Vaca de sorte – resmungou Mari, olhando para tela.

– De muita sorte, quer dormir aqui hoje? Você pode me ajudar a suportar aquele cheiro horroroso de tinta.

– Não vai dar. Meu pai está lá em casa. Ele quer falar com a minha mãe sobre a casa da praia. Ele quer vender, ela não – Mari sacudiu a cabeça. – Preciso estar lá para que não acabe em sangue.

Depois que ela foi embora, decidi tomar um banho para me livrar do suor e das manchas de tinta lilás que coloriam meus braços. Natsu ainda não tinha voltado para casa. Vestida com meu pijama de nuvenzinha e minhas pantufas, decidi ler alguma coisa na cama antes de dormir, mas o cheiro de tinta fresca começou a me dar dor de cabeça. Fui para sala, tentando me acomodar no sofá extremamente desconfortável. O couro barulhento esquentava meu corpo, me fazendo grudar nele.

Sentindo-me uma intrusa, arrisquei – já que Natsu não estava ali para me impedir – conhecer o único cômodo a que eu ainda não havia sido apresentada. Entrei sorrateiramente em seu quarto, totalmente ciente do que estava fazendo. Surpreendi-me ao perceber que era muito diferente do meu. Sério e bem decorado, com pilhas de CDs sobre a cômoda e lençóis brancos e arrumados, me convidando para experimentar sua maciez. Não havia absolutamente nada fora do lugar, e tudo era marrom, masculino e intimidador. Parei meu tour por alguns instantes para analisar uma fotografia na mesa de cabeceira. Uma foto de família: Natsu vestindo uma beca azul, um garoto muito parecido com ele, mas com cabelos escuros, e um casal mais velho – seu irmão e seus pais, provavelmente. Ele exibia um sorriso enorme, a mãe olhava para ele, orgulhosa, e o pai tinha o punho erguido no gesto universal da vitória. O irmão sorria para a câmera, exibindo aparelho nos dentes. Todos espremidos uns nos outros. Uma família feliz. Sorri enquanto deixava o quarto.

Voltei para o sofá da sala e, tempos depois, acho que acabei dormindo, pois quando dei por mim a luz do sol atravessava o tecido grosso da cortina. Natsu estava parado em frente ao espelho sobre a cômoda, ajustando a gravata.

– Já não era sem tempo – disse ele, ainda encarando o espelho ao lado do mancebo. – Bom dia.

– Bom dia – murmurei, atordoada de sono.

– Estamos com o tempo contado – ele explicou, a voz sem entonação alguma. – Então, se você puder se apressar...

– Tudo bem. – Ainda em estado catatônico, levantei da cama e tropecei em alguma coisa, quase derrubando o porta-retratos da mesa de cabeceira.

Voei para o banheiro para tomar uma chuveirada. Eu já havia terminado o banho e escovado os dentes quando finalmente acordei. Corri para o carro de Natsu.

– Como foi que eu acabei na sua cama?

Ele estava de costas, terminando de guardar papéis em sua pasta de couro preta.

– Eu te trouxe. Você parecia desconfortável no sofá – disse vestindo o casaco. Um blues suave tocava ao fundo. – Imaginei que o cheiro de tinta fresca no seu quarto te deixou enjoada. Mas não se preocupa, eu não dormi aqui. – Ele parou de falar quando se virou e me viu. Seus olhos percorreram o meu corpo, dos cabelos empapados até os pés descalços.

– Que foi? – olhei para baixo tentando entender o que o espantara tanto e me deparei com a toalha negra e nada mais. – Ah, droga Natsu! – Corri para meu quarto, com o rosto pegando fogo. – Desculpa! – gritei, encostada na porta.

Merda.

Meu celular tocou, era Clóvis.

Merda dupla!

– Lucy, eu gostaria de falar com você hoje à tarde. Seria possível? – ele perguntou com a voz indiferente, como sempre.

– Não posso. Eu trabalho, esqueceu? – comecei a me vestir, equilibrando o celular enquanto passava a camiseta pela cabeça.

– Não, Lucy, eu não esqueci. Vou avisar a Janine sobre a sua meia-folga. Esteja na mansão depois do almoço...

– Não! Na mansão, não! – eu não suportaria entrar ali outra vez e ver o vazio deixado por meu avô.

– Então que tal almoçarmos naquele seu restaurante tailandês preferido?

– Acho que... – Quando eu poderia comer naquele lugar outra vez? Com o meu salário, não tão cedo. – Tudo bem, Clóvis. Mas talvez eu me atrase um pouco. Ônibus nessa cidade é uma loucura.

– Eu espero você. Bom dia.

Terminei de me vestir em segundos, calçando os sapatos quando já estava no corredor. Natsu não comentou nada sobre minha "aparição" em seu quarto. Também não disse nada além de "Dia quente hoje" enquanto dirigia para B&L. Eu queria dizer a ele que não tive a intenção de constrangê-lo, mas trazer o assunto à tona só nos deixaria ainda mais incomodados. Além disso, eu não tinha certeza se não queria, de fato, deixá-lo constrangido.

Eu estava ansiosa para que a hora do almoço chegasse logo – mais que o habitual. Não sabia o que Clóvis queria discutir e estava inquieta para descobrir. Alguma coisa me dizia que eu não gostaria nada do que ele tinha para me falar, mas isso já nem era novidade.

Assim que a sala começou a esvaziar, perto do meio-dia, Natsu me interceptou.

\- Vamos almoçar?

\- Não dá, tenho um compromisso. Não volto à tarde. Vou direto pra casa, tá?

Ele me encarou um pouco surpreso.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Não. Preciso correr, já estou atrasada – joguei a bolsa no ombro.

\- Tudo bem. Te vejo em casa – e me acompanhou até o elevador.

Como eu esperava, a viagem de ônibus até o centro da cidade foi desagradável e cheia de solavancos. Clóvis já estava me esperando no restaurante tailandês. Ele havia gentilmente pedido as bebidas. Meu chá yen ainda estava geladinho.

\- Achei melhor nos encontrarmos em um lugar onde você se sinta à vontade – ele comentou.

Então a conversa não vai ser boa.

\- Estou preocupado com você – continuou. – Ouvi alguns rumores ontem, quando estive na B&L. Algo que não me surpreendeu nem surpreenderia seu avô.

O garçom trouxe o cardápio. Eu corria os olhos pelas letras sem lê-las. Eu estava preocupada demais para pensar em comer qualquer coisa que fosse. O rapaz desistiu de esperar avisou que voltaria em alguns minutos para anotar o pedido.

\- Por favor, Lucy, quero que me diga a verdade. Esse casamento às pressas foi apenas um arranjo pra recuperar tua herança?

\- Não. Foi tudo real. Eu me casei. Fim da história.

Ele entrelaçou os dedos sobre a mesa.

\- Lucy, querida. Eu gostaria muito de acreditar que você está apaixonada e feliz, mas não consigo. Há poucas semanas você fez um belo discurso contra o casamento, lembra?

\- Sim, mas eu ainda não conhecia o Lucy.

\- Então você ama mesmo esse rapaz?

\- Ãrrã. – Tomei um gole do meu chá gelado.

\- Isso é ótimo – ele exalou ruidosamente, parecendo aliviado. – Se fosse tudo uma farsa, você estaria com sérios problemas. Fico feliz que tenha criado um pouco de juízo.

\- Que tipo de problemas? Só por curiosidade – me apressei a explicar quando sua testa franziu.

\- Se ficasse provado que o seu casamento foi uma farsa, você perderia todos os direitos de herdeira, por tentar ludibriar o testamento, seu avô, a justiça. E quanto ao Natsu...

\- O que tem ele? – perguntei apressada. Apressada demais. Droga!

\- Você pode imaginar como um escândalo desses afetaria a carreira dele. Dificilmente ele conseguiria uma boa colocação em alguma empresa. E, claro, seria demitido por tramar contra o Conglomerado Lima.

\- Que bom que o meu casamento não é uma farsa. – Não me permiti sequer piscar. De todas as mentiras, essa era a única que não podia ser descoberta, jamais

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo tristemente.

\- Acho que Natsu tem razão no que me disse ontem. Eu não cuidei bem de você. Deixei as coisas irem longe demais. Seu avô ficaria furioso comigo, mas eu não posso ver você se... vendendo para conseguir sua fortuna de volta. Vamos tentar fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Eu posso lhe dar uma mesada, uma boa mesada, até que você encontre um bom parceiro para a vida toda. Não consigo dormir desde o seu casamento. A culpa está me matando, Lucy. Fico imaginando o que Natsu deve ter pedido em troca desse casamento...

E com aquele discurso, Clóvis deixou claro que não só não acreditava na veracidade do meu casamento, como tinha certeza de que era uma fraude. Maravilha!

\- O Natsu é um cara sensacional – interrompi. – Um homem muito melhor do que muitos que eu conheço.

\- Vou ignorar o sarcasmo – disse ele. – Mas a questão é que você não ama esse sujeito, não é? Seja honesta comigo, querida. Só estou tentando ajudar. Se vender dessa forma... não está certo. Seu avô não aprovaria. Acho que ele não pensou que você pudesse ficar tão abalada com tudo isso a ponto de lançar mão de um recurso desses. E sou o responsável. Talvez eu devesse ter sido mais maleável e ter ouvido seus argumentos. – Ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Não posso permitir que você faça isso consigo mesma. Isso termina agora! – ele bateu o indicador na mesa para enfatizar sua ordem.

Clóvis me conhecia há muito tempo. Devia saber que era melhor não ter feito isso.

\- Sim, isso termina agora – fechei o cardápio bruscamente. – Eu. Estou. Cansada. Agradeço sua oferta, mas ela veio um pouco tarde. Não quero mesada nem nada que você possa me oferecer. Se isso é tudo, eu...

\- Não precisa responder agora, Lucy. Pense no Natsu e no que vai acontecer com ele quando a farsa de vocês vier à tona. Pense em você, querida. Pense em sua vida e em como isso é sórdido. Sei que você vai me dar razão assim que esfriar a cabeça. Anule o casamento e volte pra casa. Pra sua casa.

\- Não existe farsa, Clóvis – eu disse um pouco tarde demais.

Ele apenas sorriu, mas era um sorriso triste.

\- Você não imagina como eu queria acreditar nisso.

\- Obrigada pelo convite para almoçar – me levantei. Foi muito gentil da sua parte, mas eu realmente amo o Natsu. Agora preciso ir ou vou ter mais descontos no meu salário.

\- Me ligue se quiser conversar – ele ofereceu. Apenas assenti e deixei o restaurante sem olhar pra trás.

Só notei como eu tremia quando estava longe o suficiente.

Não, eu não queria mesada. Porém não era isso que ferroava meu cérebro, insistentemente exigindo atenção. Era Natsu e seu futuro. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Ele era adulto, tomara sua decisão. E eu, a minha. A culpa não seria minha se acontecesse alguma coisa com ele, seria?

Seria. Eu sabia que sim. Ao responder meu anúncio, Natsu havia se colocado em risco. Qualquer outra garota que ele encontrasse para ser sua esposa temporária não lhe traria os mesmos problemas que eu. Apesar de não amá-lo, eu não queria fazê-lo pagar por um erro meu.

Andei a esmo pelas ruas, sem saber pra onde ir. Eu queria tanto conversar com alguém... Na verdade, queria conversar com alguém em especial.

Subi no primeiro ônibus que encontrei – mais vazio agora, até com segui um lugar para me sentar. A viagem foi curta, e assim que desci no ponto comprei um maço de rosas amarelas da florista que aguardava os visitantes sob a sombra de um exuberante ipê-rosa, já com os primeiros botões desabrochando timidamente.

Não foi difícil encontrar o jazigo da família no cemitério no centro da cidade. Eu o visitava desde os cinco anos. Agora, porém, tinha recebido a adição de uma nova placa. Depositei as flores sobre ela e me sentei na grama bem aparada. Dava pra sentir que a terra ainda não havia se acomodado completamente ao novo espaço.

Era um lugar calmo. Árvores altas e majestosas deixavam o espaço agradável. O silêncio era profundo, e nem mesmo o alvoroço caótico do tráfego lá fora perturbava a paz do ambiente. Suspirei e abracei os joelhos.

\- Eu queria que você estivesse aqui – falei, olhando para o nome na lápide. – Você me deixou um problemão, Sr. Narciso. E devia estar aqui para me ajudar a resolver.

Eu não tinha intenção de prejudicar Natsu para conseguir o que queria. Não tinha intenção de prejudicar ninguém, na verdade. Só queria que minha vida voltasse ao normal – ter um lar outra vez, talvez comprar um carro e dar adeus ao transporte público. Natsu era um homem bom, e colocá-lo numa posição complicada era a última coisa que eu desejava.

\- Espero que a vovó tenha te dado uma bronca pelo que você fez. Agora o Natsu está encrencado também. Está me ouvindo, vovô? Ele vai se prejudicar por culpa daquele testamento ridículo! Droga!

Sem que me desse conta, os soluços se intensificaram, e as lágrimas desciam mais rápido do que eu conseguia secá-las. Desisti e deixei que caíssem livremente. Eu sentia medo, raiva, vergonha. Raiva do que eu havia feito. Vergonha e medo ao constatar que vovô sempre esteve certo, eu era uma irresponsável que arruinava a vida das pessoas para conseguir o que queria. Eu era um verme. Um verme solitário.

\- Queria que você estivesse aqui para me abraçar e me dizer o que fazer. – Mas ele não estava.

E nunca estaria.

Nesse instante, uma borboleta azul pousou sobre a lápide. Contraí-me imediatamente. Ela permaneceu sobre a placa, batendo as asas preguiçosamente.

\- Sinto sua falta – murmurei, secando o rosto e me colocando de pé.

\- Desculpa ter dito que te odiava. Eu não te odeio. Só estava furiosa por você ter morrido. Eu... preciso de ajuda, vovô. Tenho que contar ao Natsu tudo que Clóvis me disse e não sei como resolver essa confusão. Mas preciso descobrir antes que as coisas piorem.


	13. Chapter 13

Lentamente, deixei o cemitério com o coração um pouco mais leve. Talvez falasse sobre os problemas realmente ajudasse. Eu descobriria isso em pouco tempo. Contar a Natsu o que o Clóvis havia dito seria difícil. De uma forma perturbadora, eu não queria que ele me odiasse, coisa que certamente aconteceria se ele tivesse sua preciosa carreira arruinada por minha culpa. Eu o conhecia pouco, mas estava ciente de quanto valorizava seu trabalho. Ele não havia se casado comigo para conseguir uma promoção?

Eu não estava tão longe de casa – da casa de Natsu, quero dizer –, de modo que decidi caminhar até lá. As ruas já começaram a ficar apinhadas de gente voltando do trabalho, e tanto o ônibus quanto o metro estariam lotados. Eu não estava no clima de ser amassada e ficar rodeada de gente ouvindo funk no último volume. Foram duas horas de caminhada, o que achei bom. Tive tempo para pensar em como iniciar a conversa com Natsu. Durante o percurso, a noite deu as caras e me abraçou, acolhedora.

Logo que entrei em casa, Natsu surgiu na cozinha com um pano de prato no ombro. Os dois primeiros botões da camisa branca estavam abertos, as mangas dobradas e as gravatas de fora.

– Lucy! – ele suspirou. – Você não atendeu o celular. Fiquei preocupado.

– Você está cozinhando? – O cheiro era fantástico!

– Estou. Temos visitas – ele disse apressado enquanto analisava meu rosto. Provavelmente eu não estava lá muito atraente, com os olhos inchados pelo choro e os cabelos embaraçados pela caminhada ao vento. – Você está bem?

Não!

– Visitas...? – Era tudo o que eu precisava naquele momento

Ele sorriu, um sorriso íntimo, meio torto. Um arrepio subiu por minha coluna. Eu tinha que pedir para Natsu parar de fazer aquilo. Meus nervos já estavam em frangalhos!

– Meus pais e meu irmão estão aqui – ele sussurrou, então pegou minha mão e retirou minha aliança, guardando-a no bolso de seu jeans. Notei que a dele não estava em seu dedo. – Te devolvo depois. Quero te apresentar para eles e acho que ainda não devemos contar que nos casamos. Vem – e começou a me puxar para a sala.

– Mas eu preciso...

Não pude dizer mais nada, porque Natsu me arrastou até a sala, e de repente me deparei com três rostos sorridentes. Comecei a suar ao notar aqueles três pares de olhos me examinando atentamente. Tudo bem, Natsu e eu não éramos realmente um casal, mas sua família acreditava que sim e me estudava, me avaliando na expectativa de que eu fosse – ou não – boa o bastante para ele.

A mãe de Natsu era um pouco mais alta que eu e exibia cachos rosado e anelados, que caíam na altura dos ombros. Seu pai era alto, embora um pouco menor que o filho mais velho, e tinha os cabelos tão escuros quanto os do caçula, os mesmos olhos avelas de Natsu e uma barriguinha redonda e pontuda, que deixava sua figura simpática. O garoto era quase tão bonito quanto Natsu, porém muito mais jovem, talvez tivesse uns dezoito anos. Eu não fazia ideia de sua estatura, já que ele estava sentado em uma cadeira de rodas, embora não houvesse gesso ou ataduras em nenhuma parte de seu corpo.

– Essa é a minha família. Minha mãe, meu pai e o Marcus – anunciou Natsu, ainda segurando minha mão. Ele sorria largamente, os olhos brilhavam de contentamento e prazer ao me apresentar para família. – Essa é a minha Lucy.

Prendi a respiração, meu coração se acelerou e de repente a sala começou a girar rápido demais. A sua Lucy?

A mãe dele sorriu, o pai me estendeu a mão e o irmão assobiou. O pai riu, ainda apertando minha mão. Natsu deu um peteleco no topo da cabeça do garoto.

– Ai! – gemeu Marcus. – Ela é gata! O que você quer que eu diga?

– Quero que fique calado. – Então Natsu se virou para mim com uma careta divertida no rosto. – Desculpa, Lucy. Meu irmão bateu forte com a cabeça recentemente.

– Ei! Isso não foi engraçado! – ralhou o garoto.

– Sou Julius Cassani – o pai de Natsu se apresentou formalmente. – É um prazer te conhecer.

– Lucy Heartfilia Lima – respondi um pouco acanhada. – Muito prazer, seu Julius.

– O Natsu disse que você era bonita – resmungou Marcus –, mas não imaginei que fosse tanto! Pensei que ele estivesse se gabando.

– Marcus! – sua mãe lhe lançou um olhar fulminante.

– Só to dizendo... – ele deu de ombros.

– Não ligue pra ele, é efeito dos remédios. É um prazer finalmente te conhecer – ela me abraçou com ternura. Fiquei um pouco surpresa e extremamente satisfeita, pois não recebia um abraço como aquele, de mãe, desde... bom... desde os cinco anos, para ser exata.

– Prazer em te conhecer... hã...

Ela me soltou, ainda sorrindo.

– Mirna.

– E eu sou Marcus, o insignificante. Será que dá pra alguém pegar alguma coisa pra eu beber?

Natsu revirou os olhos, voltando para a cozinha.

– Olha só! Você tem o mesmo senso de humor do seu irmão – zombei.

Ele abriu o que me pareceu ser um sorriso sedutor.

– Só se você gostar de caras mal-humorados, gata – e piscou um dos olhos.

– Marcus, eu já te avisei... – Natsu gritou da cozinha.

– Não liga pra ele Lucy – me disse o garoto. – O Natsu não suporta concorrência.

Natsu já estava de volta com um copo de refrigerante, que entregou ao irmão, depois se colocou ao meu lado. Para minha surpresa, passou o braço em minha cintura, me trazendo para perto, num gesto quase distraído que achei um pouco possessivo – e, sem entender o porquê, adorei.

– Meu irmão adora se exibir. Quando era menor, a gente achava bonitinho. Agora é irritante – Natsu me disse sorrindo. – Depois de um tempo, você se acostuma com a presença dele. Acredite.

– Só porque estou preso nessa maldita cadeira, não quer dizer que não posso fazer você lamber o chão, Natsu – Marcus retrucou irritado.

– Ah, eu sei disso – ele riu, mas não era deboche. Era carinho paternalista ou algo assim.

Eu mal respirava. Temia que se me movimentasse, o pouco que fosse, Natsu se daria conta que teria me abraço e se afastaria. Eu precisava dele naquele momento.

– O jantar já vai ser servido – Natsu anunciou, depois olhou para mim. – Pode me ajudar?

– Claro – e o segui, de mão dadas, até a cozinha.

Ele me soltou assim que saímos da vista curiosa de sua família.

– Sua Lucy? – perguntei apressada.

– Ah, eu... não queria mentir para eles dizendo que você era minha namorada ou... – ele desviou os olhos para os próprios pés. – Desculpa, eu não sabia o que dizer. Saiu sem pensar.

– Caramba, Natsu! Você devia ter me avisado que eles iam vir. Eles devem estar me achando uma trombadinha. – Passei a mão pelos fios embaraçados e acabei desistindo rapidamente. Não havia como soltar os nós sem lavar os cabelos.

– Você está linda. Você sempre está linda. Mas temos um problema – anunciou ele um bocado nervoso. – Eu tentei te ligar para avisar. Minha família vai passar a noite aqui.

– Aqui na cidade? – Experimentei.

– É – ele hesitou. – Mas eu quis dizer aqui... no apartamento.

– E... onde eles vão dormir? – perguntei estupidamente.

– Minha mãe e meu irmão vão dormir no seu quarto. Meu pai fica com o sofá.

Nós nos encaramos por alguns segundos.

– E eu vou dormir onde? – vergonhosamente, minha voz tremeu.

– Comigo – ele vacilou um pouco e continuou. – No meu quarto se você não se importar.

Engoli em seco. Eu sentia que Natsu estava tão nervoso quanto eu acabara de ficar. E podia jurar que ele também estava com o coração arrebentando contra as costelas.

– Mas... hã... na mesma cama? – Tudo bem, eu admito, meu raciocínio foi para as cucuias ao ouvir as palavras "comigo" e "no meu quarto".

– Desculpa, Lucy – ele correu a mão pelos cabelos sedosos. – Sei que foge um pouco do nosso acordo, mas eu não tive opção. Posso dormir no chão, se você preferir. Não pude dizer não a eles. E seria estranho a gente não dormir no mesmo quarto, quando eles pensam que temos um relacionamento. Minha mãe já me encheu de perguntas sobre suas coisas estarem no outro quarto. – Ele se aproximou um pouco. Eu me afastei um passo. – Eu posso...

– Ai! – Somente quando espetei o dedo na ponta da faca sobre a pia me dei conta de que havia me agarrado a ela para não cair. – Merda! – Uma pequena linha rubra escorreu por meu dedo indicador.

– Me deixa ver – pediu ele, se apossando de minha mão, limpando o ferimento com um pano de prato e depois o examinando atentamente. Num gesto pra lá de inesperado levou meu dedo à boca e o acomodou ali dentro. Era macia, úmida e muito quente. Dezenas de pulsos elétricos percorreram o meu corpo, minhas pernas se transformaram em gelatina e eu não conseguia lembrar como se respirava. Ele sugou meu dedo com tanta delicadeza e simplicidade que não pude imaginar algo mais erótico que aquele toque. Meu corpo derretia como manteiga esquecida sobre a mesa, e em segundos eu estava em chamas. E queria que aquela boca me tocasse em tantos lugares quanto pudesse alcançar.

Ele soltou minha mão, examinou o dedo e sorriu.

– Parou de sangrar. Foi só um arranhão.

– Ãrrã – murmurei.

Natsu e eu na mesma cama. Natsu e eu na mesma cama. Natsu e eu na mesma cama!

Nada de mais, apenas dois amigos dormindo juntos. Nada com que me preocupar. Natsu não vai me atacar, já que é um perfeito cavalheiro. Ele não vai me atacar... Droga! Ele não vai me atacar!

– Está tudo bem? Você está um pouco pálida.

– S-só preciso beber alguma coisa. Não almocei hoje.

Ele se apressou a me servir um grande copo de refrigerante. Virei tudo de uma vez, o gás fez meus olhos lagrimejarem.

– Onde você estava? – Ele questionou.

– Depois eu te conto. Sua família está esperando. Vamos levar o jantar.

Ele me avaliou por um segundo, não pareceu gostar da delonga, mas acabou concordando. Ajudei levando os pratos, e Natsu cuidou da grande travessa de massas.

– Talharim à carbonara – anunciou. – Foi o que deu pra fazer em pouco tempo.

– Tá com uma cara ótima! – Mirna exclamou.

– Já não era sem tempo! Eu tô varado de fome! – resmungou Marcus, virando sua cadeira com um pouco de dificuldade, devido ao pouco espaço da sala, e se dirigindo à mesa quadrada.

Julius sacudiu a cabeça.

– Eu juro que tentamos educar esse menino, Lucy.

Eu ri.

– Tenho certeza.

– É que o Marcus precisa de muita comida pra crescer e ficar forte – ele continuou.

– Eu já sou adulto, pai! – o rapaz protestou.

– Infelizmente – Natsu disse, espalhando as talhares pela toalha branca. – Tudo era mais fácil quando você era um menino bonitinho que vivia agarrado a carrinhos de ferro.

Nós cinco nos esprememos na pequena mesa de cinco lugares. Acabei entre Natsu e Marcus, mas o garoto pouco falou. Parecia que não se alimentava havia semanas, pela maneira afoita como levava a comida à boca. E, apesar da massa estar deliciosa – Natsu era brilhante em tudo que fazia, não sei por que me surpreendi com seus dotes culinários –, mal consegui tocar na comida. Meu estômago parecia estar cheio de cimento.

– Agora que a Lucy chegou, pode nos dizer o que te deixou tão feliz, Natsu? – pediu seu pai.

– Já contei pra ela – ele sorriu pra mim.

Não pude deixar de corresponder. Natsu era tão lindo! Como não sorrir ao olhar pra ele?

– O Hector, presidente da B&L, me chamou hoje de manhã – ele contou, voltando a atenção para sua família. – Disse que gostou muito do que consegui fazer no Comex nesse último semestre. Vou disputar a vaga de diretor do setor – e me passou uma taça de vinho.

Tomei tudo num gole só, nervosa. Os pais de Natsu eram bem normais, mas achavam que eu era a namorada – ou algo que o valha – de seu filho, por isso se sentiam no direito de me encarar e observar cada gesto meu.

– Isso é maravilhoso, filho! – Mirna disse com um sorriso imenso.

– Eu sabia que você ia conseguir – gabou-se Julius.

– Tudo só vai ser decidido na sexta-feira, mas acho que tenho boas chances de ser o novo diretor de comércio exterior. Eu dei duro pra isso.

– Sexta? – questionei.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– O jantar, esqueceu? Com o pessoal da diretoria?

– Ah! Eu tinha esquecido. Sexta-feira, claro. – Estendi minha taça para ele, que a encheu outra vez. Natsu realmente sabia escolher um bom vinho.

– Você parece abatida, Lucy – comentou Mirna. – Está tudo bem?

Não, não está. E acho que vai piorar muito antes que eu consiga arrumar tudo.

– Está. Só não pude almoçar hoje. Correria, sabe como é...

Ela sorriu.

– Sei sim, mas você não devia permitir que o trabalho interfira na sua saúde. Pode ser perigoso.

Sorri, deliciada com sua preocupação maternal.

– Então... – Marcus, que finalmente tinha a boca vazia por alguns segundos, aproveitou para puxar conversa. – Como foi que o Natsu conseguiu uma gata como você?

Ah, que inferno. Demorou, mas alguém teve coragem de perguntar.

– Não é da sua conta – Natsu retrucou, olhando para o próprio prato.

– Natsu! – reclamou seu pai – Isso não são modos.

– Minha vida particular não interessa a ninguém.

– Isso não é verdade, filho – interveio Mirna. – Você é parte dessa família e sua felicidade nos importa, sim.

Ele hesitou, visivelmente preocupado.

– Tudo bem – toquei seu braço. – Não tem problema contar os para seus pais. Eu não me importo.

– Eu prefiro deixar tudo como está – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

Entendendo o recado, eu disse:

– Qual é, Natsu? Que mal há em contar pra eles como nos conhecemos? – sorri, tentando parecer tranquila.

Ele me fitou, me lançando um olhar de cautela. Assenti brevemente para assegurar a ele que eu tinha tudo sobre controle. Afinal, tínhamos mesmo uma história. Eu não estava mentindo em nada. Não totalmente.

– Eu conheci o Natsu no meu primeiro dia de trabalho – comecei. Quatro pares de olhos grudaram em mim. O de Natsu era o mais atento. – Trombei com ele no corredor.

– Que jeito mais besta de conhecer o grande amor da sua vida – Marcus zombou.

Corei. Não ousei olhar para Natsu, mas senti que ele enrijeceu ao meu lado. De onde o garoto tirou aquela ideia? , me perguntei, sem encontrar resposta.

– Bom... – continuei – eu tinha acabado de sair da sala da copiadora, não sei se o Natsu já contou sobre a sala treze. Ela é apavorante. Claustrofóbica e quente com um grande caldeirão... Eu tinha uma pilha de papéis nas mãos e estava furiosa com a minha supervisora, a Joyce, aquele doce de pessoa, por ter me chamado de meu bem. Odeio quando me chamam assim. Eu estava distraída andando pelos corredores e acabei colidindo com o seu irmão. Meus papéis e os dele caíram no chão.

– Que clichê – Marcus disse, enfiando mais comida na boca

– É, bem ridículo mesmo. Então o Natsu, muito gentil e educado – olhei para ele rapidamente e um pequeno sorriso debochado brincou em seus lábios, se mostrando mais relaxado –, me ajudou a recolher tudo. Mas eu estava furiosa com a Joyce, lembra? – Marcus assentiu. – e decidi mostrar que ela não podia ficar me chamando de meu bem pra lá e pra cá. Então incluí, no meio dos papéis que eu tinha xerocado, uma cópia do meu... hã...

– Da sua bunda? – o garoto perguntou, mais interessado.

– Marcus! – Mirna e Julius censuraram.

Eu ri.

– Ia dizer traseiro... E o Natsu encontrou essa cópia. Acho que foi assim que consegui chamar a atenção dele – brinquei.

– Não posso discordar – Natsu disse, sorrindo divertido.

– Uau! – Marcus encarou o irmão com os olhos brilhantes, cheios de orgulho. – Cara, você tem tanta sorte! Guardou a cópia? Posso ver?

– Marcus! – censurou Natsu.

– Vocês viram o jogo de quarta-feira? Que palhaçada foi aquela? – Julius tentou mudar de assunto.

Deu certo. Natsu se lançou numa animada conversa sobre futebol. Ele adorava esportes, e seus pais compartilhavam do mesmo entusiasmo. Para minha surpresa, Mirna era a maior entusiasta futebolística que eu já tinha conhecido.

Marcus ficou calado, à margem da conversa, com o olhar distante.

– Ele não quis te chatear, Marcus – comentei baixinho, sem querer interromper a conversa familiar.

– Ah, eu sei – ele sorriu um pouco. Era tão parecido com Natsu que chegava a ser assustador. – Eu estava pensando no futebol. Se um dia vou voltar a jogar.

– Ah – eu disse, um pouco constrangida.

– Foi no ano passado – ele falou.

– O quê?

– Você deve estar se perguntando como um gato feito eu acabou numa geringonça como essa – ele fez um amplo gesto com a cadeira de rodas. – Foi num acidente no ano passado. Fraturei algumas coisas, incluindo duas vértebras.

– Eu sinto muito.

– Eu também. Mas não sei se posso reclamar. Era pra eu ter morrido, segundo os médicos, e já melhorei bastante depois do acidente. Minha ortopedista disse que talvez exista uma esperança. Parece que a fratura na coluna não foi das piores, e talvez, depois que o inchaço desaparecer, eu consiga mover as pernas. O Natsu faz tudo que pode pras minhas chances aumentarem.

– É mesmo? – Mas, de alguma forma, eu já sabia. Claro que Natsu faria o impossível para ajudar o irmão caçula.

– É óbvio que tive que aguentar um sermão digno de novela mexicana antes disso – ele revirou os olhos. – Mas ele é um bom irmão. Me visita sempre, mesmo sendo tão ocupado, me liga todos os dias, paga todo o meu tratamento, minha fisioterapia, meus remédios. Meu pai é aposentado, sabe como é... – ele deu de ombros.

Eu fazia uma vaga ideia.

– Então, quer dizer que vocês dependem dele financeiramente – apontei. – Dependem do bom emprego do Natsu.

– Eu não usaria essa palavra – ele empertigou um pouco, seu orgulho ferido. Era como olhar para um Natsu mais jovem, só que de cabelos pretos. – Mas sem a ajuda dele eu não poderia fazer o tratamento. E a Dra. Olenka está bem confiante no meu caso, acha que tem uma possibilidade de eu voltar a andar. Uma chance pequena, é verdade, mas eu não me importo. Uma é melhor que nenhuma, certo? – ele me disse, com os olhos transbordando de determinação.

Oh, Deus! Natsu precisava muito do emprego.

Eu não valia nada. Ferrava com a carreira de Natsu, tirando a chance de melhora de seu irmão paraplégico, e mentia para seus pais, fingindo que Natsu e eu éramos um casal. Eu era um verme. Pior! Era o verme que comia lagartas.

– Então, Lucy, quando eu estiver andando todo gato por aí, talvez você queira repensar. Talvez decida lagar esse cara mal-humorado e experimentar o que há de melhor nos homens Cassani – ele deu uma piscadela.

Tentei sorrir.

– Tentador, Marcus. Mas vou recusar o convite. Gosto demais do seu irmão. – Infelizmente, a conversa sobre futebol cessara subitamente e, todos ouviram o fim da nossa conversa.

Inclusive Natsu, que me lançou um olhar indecifrável. Corei. A força que emanava de seus olhos me fez estremecer. Baixei os olhos para minhas mãos, absolutamente constrangida. Então, me pegando desprevenida, seu braço grande e forte enlaçou minha cintura, e Natsu plantou um beijo quente e demorado no alto de minha cabeça.

Arrepios subiram e desceram por minha coluna. Senti como se tivesse sido marcada a ferro nos pontos onde seus dedos e lábios me tocaram.

Subitamente bem-humorado, Natsu se dirigiu ao irmão:

– Eu te deixo um segundo com a Lucy e você já está dando em cima dela. O que eu faço com você, Marcus?

O garoto não pareceu ofendido com a minha recusa ou com a censura do irmão.

– Tudo bem, Natsu. Não vou jogar meu charme pra cima dela. Seria injusto com você – ele sorriu. – Mas só vou fazer isso porque a Lucy é gente bo primeira garota que você apresenta pra família. Deve estar louco por ela.

Dessa vez, foi Natsu que corou.

– Para de perturbar seu irmão, Marcus – disse Mirna, sorrindo um pouco.

A conversa sobre futebol foi retomada e, meu Deus, foi difícil acompanhar. Os Cassani falavam todos ao mesmo tempo e ainda assim se entendiam perfeitamente. Eu pouco participei. Como poderia? Depois daquele abraço carinhoso – e aquele beijo casto –, Natsu achou que o espaldar da minha cadeira era um bom lugar para descansar o braço e que meu ombro era um ótimo lugar para sua mão. Fiquei observando-o, me deliciando com sua mão distraída, que acariciava meu ombro num delicioso sobe e desce, e imaginei se ele estaria tão zonzo quanto eu. Provavelmente não.

Ele estava absorto na conversa, mas de alguma forma percebeu que eu o fitava.

– Estamos te entediando? – perguntou num tom carinhoso.

– Não. Estou me divertindo muito – me obriguei a sorrir.

Ele não se enganou e notou minha agitação. Sempre notava. Como ele percebia tantas coisas em mim? No entanto, não disse nada, apenas apertou meu ombro de um jeito carinhoso e continuou o papo, sorrindo vez ou outra pra mim, daquele jeito íntimo e cúmplice – e perigoso.

Imaginei que ele estava atuando novamente. Só podia ser isso. Ele já havia me alertado sobre a possibilidade de jantares, nos quais deveríamos parecer loucos de amor um pelo outro. Talvez eu devesse perguntar a ele sobre isso quando estivéssemos a sós. O que aconteceria ainda aquela noite. Quando ficaríamos totalmente sozinhos em seu quarto.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

\- Lado direito ou esquerdo? – Natsu perguntou, apontando para a grande cama no quarto assustadoramente masculino.

\- Tanto faz – dei de ombros. – Acho que esquerdo.

\- Você sumiu a tarde toda. Onde esteve? – Ele perguntou, jogando o meu travesseiro do lado esquerdo da cama. Depois se virou de costas e começou a abrir a camisa.

Estanquei no lugar, os olhos colados à sua figura.

\- Hã... O que você está fazendo?

Ele olhou por sobre o ombro.

\- Acho que a minha família ia estranhar se eu tivesse que me trocar no banheiro.

\- Quer dizer que eu também vou ter que... – Oh, Deus! Por que não vesti o pijama logo depois do banho?

Ele riu.

\- Que tipo de pervertido você acha que eu sou, Lucy? Não vou olhar, fica tranquila – e se desfez da camisa. Suas costas eram largas, os músculos recobertos pele dourada e macia. Obriguei-me a desviar os olhos. Foi preciso muito, muito esforço.

\- Tá, mas eu não peguei meu pijama – Constatei com a boca seca.

Ele pendurou a camisa no mancebo, abriu o guarda-roupa e, sem se virar, me atirou uma camisa puída.

\- Pode ficar com essa. Você é tão pequena que provavelmente vai cobrir suas canelas finas – zombou.

\- Eu não tenho canelas finas.

\- Tem sim.

Assim que ele começou a desabotoar a calça, virei de costas, me livrando de minhas roupas, com uma pressa insana. Vesti a camisa cinza de faculdade. Era grande o bastante para cobrir meus joelhos e cotovelos. Nada sexy. Mas eu não queria ser sexy, então foi ótimo.

\- Você não vai mesmo me contar onde esteve? – Ele inquiriu mais uma vez.

Natsu havia colocado um short curto e uma regata branca. Suas coxas musculosas prenderam minha atenção completamente. Sentei-me na cama com cuidado, me sentindo como uma granada cujo pino fora arrancado.

\- Você está parecendo um marido de verdade – ri nervosa, tentando botar os pensamentos em ordem.

Natsu sorriu sem graça.

\- Desculpa, não foi minha intenção. Mas você sumiu, não atendeu o telefone e voltou com essa cara triste. Só fiquei preocupado – deu de ombros. Sentou-se na cama e o colchão cedeu ligeiramente.

Tudo bem, respira. Só respira.

Deliberadamente, Natsu alcançou a minha mão esquerda e, antes que eu pudesse piscar, já deslizava a aliança em meu dedo anelar. Em seguida, abriu a mão e me ofereceu a sua aliança. Entendendo que ele queria que eu fizesse o mesmo, peguei o anel e o acomodei em seu dedo pela segunda vez, um pouco constrangida.

\- Eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa, Lucy? – Ele perguntou, preocupado. – Você esta com problemas? Pode confiar em mim para o que precisar. Eu nunca trairia sua confiança ou te colocaria em problemas.

Foi nesse instante que algo se quebrou dentro de mim e tudo extravasou. Comecei a chorar. Chorar mesmo, com soluços e lagrimas – e não eram falsas. Meu caos emocional deixou Natsu apavorado. Pelo desespero estampado em seu rosto e pela forma hesitante e meio apatetada com que me abraçou, deu para notar que ele não sabia o que fazer quando uma garota chorava perto dele.

\- Ei! Não chora – Pediu completamente alheio aos meus sentimentos e ao problema que pendia sobre a cabeça dele como uma guilhotina.

Ele me segurou em seus braços até que parei de soluçar e pareceu relutante ao me soltar, examinando atentamente minha expressão para ter certeza de que não voltaria a abrir o berreiro.

\- Desculpa – eu disse sinceramente. Eu jamais quis lhe trazer problemas.

\- Me conta o que está acontecendo, por favor. Me deixa te ajudar – ele pediu num sussurro.

Essa era minha chance. Ele estava pedindo. Eu só tinha que abrir a boca e deixar sair o que se passara duas horas ensaiando. Natsu, o Clóvis disse que você ta ferrado. Sua carreira promissora já era. Você nunca mais vai arrumar um emprego nesse planeta. A culpa é toda minha e lamento muito. Me passa o vinho? Ops! Corrigindo: Me passa o travesseiro?

Mas, por alguma razão que eu desconhecia... Tudo bem, eu conhecia bem os motivos que me impediram de lhe dizer a verdade. Eu não queria que Natsu me odiasse. Estava gostando demais daquele novo estágio de nosso relacionamento e não queria perdê-lo.

\- Eu fui... Visitar meu avô – me ouvi dizendo. Claro que ocultei o motivo que havia me levado até lá.

\- Ah, Lucy – ele voltou a apertar os braços ao meu redor, num abraço sufocante e, beijou minha testa. Era tão bom ficar ali, protegida por seu abraço... Realmente fazia com que tudo o mais perdesse a importância. Ou quase tudo. – Você foi sozinha?

\- Claro – resmunguei, agarrada a sua regata. – com quem mais eu iria?

\- Você podia ter me pedido para te acompanhar, ou para a Mariana, ou qualquer outra pessoa. Você não visitava o cemitério desde que seu avô... Se foi. Não devia ter ido sozinha.

\- Eu precisava ir sozinha. Eu briguei com o vovô depois que ele morreu. Disse um monte de coisas que não era verdade. Precisava me desculpar.

\- Eu podia ter ficado do lado de fora, te esperando no estacionamento - ele sussurrou.

\- Vou lembrar disso da próxima vez. Estou bem agora – sequei o rosto com as costas das mãos.

\- Tem certeza? – Ele perguntou, inseguro. Seu indicador alcançou meu queixo e inclinou meu rosto até que nossos olhos se encontraram. Estávamos tão próximos que eu podia sentir seu coração batendo forte e ritmado.

Assenti.

\- Acho que ter passado a noite ouvindo meu irmão fazer gracinhas não ajudou muito – ele sorriu um pouco e me soltou.

\- Na verdade ajudou sim. O Marcus é legal

\- Não estamos falando da mesma pessoa, eu acho. Estou falando do moleque que te azarou a noite toda.

Sorri e Natsu pareceu satisfeito.

\- Ele só fez isso pra te provocar – eu disse. Seu irmão te adora. Só queria chamar sua atenção. O Marcus pensa que você é louco por mim.

Esperei que ele negasse, que fizesse piada ou algum comentário ácido como de costume, mas ele não abriu a boca. Em vez disso, estendeu a mão, secando as últimas lágrimas do meu rosto com o polegar. Meu coração latejou.

\- Desculpa pelo transtorno de hoje. Tudo bem mesmo dividirmos a cama? – indagou a voz mais rouca que o habitual.

\- Não me importo, Natsu – murmurei encarando-o.

Com um movimento lento, ele alcançou uma mexa dos meus cabelos, afastando-a de meu rosto e prendendo-a em seus dedos com delicadeza.

Comecei a ofegar.

Então meu celular tocou. Natsu recuou imediatamente.

\- É melhor você ter um bom motivo pra ter me deixado plantada no shopping hoje à noite! – esbravejou Mari. – E me bajular muito até que eu te perdoe.

\- Mari! Caramba, eu esqueci!

\- EU NÃO ACR... – tive que afastar o aparelho do ouvido ou meus tímpanos explodiriam com seus berros.

\- Mari, eu posso exp... – mas ela continuava a berrar, com toda a razão de estar furiosa.

Natsu já tinha dado a volta na cama e se deitado. Observou-me com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Problemas? – sibilou.

\- A Mari vai me matar – tapei o bocal com a mão. – a gente tinha combinado de ver uma cortina para o meu quarto hoje depois do trabalho. Acabei esquecendo. Ela tá furiosa comigo. Ouve só! – coloquei o celular perto de seu ouvido, mas nem precisava, dado o tom histérico dos gritos dela.

Ele se encolheu um pouco e sorriu.

\- Posso? - Indicou o aparelho.

\- Hã... Tudo bem...

Pegando o celular, ele o aproximou corajosamente da orelha. Natsu realmente não tinha medo do perigo.

\- Mariana, é o Natsu. – O ruído cessou do outro lado. Ele colocou o aparelho no ouvido. – eu queria me desculpar. Preparei um jantar para a Lucy. Minha família está aqui, vieram conhecê-la, mas eu não sabia que vocês tinham outros planos. A Lucy é sempre muito educada – ele fez uma careta divertida. – meus encheram ela de perguntas e meu irmão passou a noite toda se insinuando pra ela... Acho que isso deixou a Lucy nervosa, por isso ela esqueceu de cancelar com você.

Mordi o lábio, apreensiva. Eu podia imaginar a cara que Mari devia estar fazendo.

\- Talharim à carbonara e vinho – continuou ele. – Comprei uma mousse de chocolate, mas não descobri ainda se ela gostou. Ah, fico feliz em ouvir isso. Não. – As sobrancelhas dele se arquearam e um pequeno sorriso brincou em seus lábios. – Foi, é? Ela não me disse nada.

Comecei a ficar tensa. O que Mari estaria dizendo a ele?

\- Mesmo? Eu nunca teria imaginado – ele riu. – Sabe, acho que eu ia gostar muito de conversar com você sem a Lucy por perto. Assim eu poderia aprender mais sobre ela. Combinado. É, meus pais ainda estão aqui. Vão passar a noite com a gente. Claro, no quarto da Lucy, e meu pai vai dormir no sofá. Ela vai... Ficar comigo essa noite.

Prendi a respiração. Natsu esperou. E esperou. E esperou.

\- Mariana você ainda está ai? Ah, claro. Eu digo pra ela. Boa noite – e desligou. Voltando-se para me entregar o telefone, disse: - acho que ela ficou mais calma...

\- Ela não quis falar comigo? – Oh, Deus!

\- Disse que não queria interromper. Pediu para avisar que remarcou as compras para amanhã.

\- Ai! – enterrei o rosto entre as mãos. Mari devia estar imaginando uma noite mágica, romântica. Isso seria péssimo de explicar. – Você não devia ter feito isso, Natsu. Ela vai imaginar coisas.

\- Ela me pareceu bastante curiosa.

\- Não me diga! – falei, levantando a cabeça e o encarando. – A mente da Maria já criou um milhão de fantasias sobre nós dois sem você insinuar que estamos dormindo na mesma cama. Ela vai pirar!

Não estou insinuando, Lucy. Vamos mesmo dormir na mesma cama – ele riu, debochado. – a não ser que você me mande dormir no chão.

Gemi outra vez.

\- Ela vai achar que você e eu... Oh, Deus! E não acreditar quando eu disser que nós não... Argh! – puxei o lenço e o prendi entre os braços.

\- A Mariana sabe do nosso acordo. Não vai se deixar levar pela imaginação.

\- Você não conhece a minha amiga nem o tamanho da criatividade dela! – apontei.

\- Ela me disse uma coisa sobre você... Será que é fantasia da cabeça dela ou...?

\- Provavelmente é fantasia – me apressei.

\- Ela disse que você sentiu a minha falta ontem à noite.

\- Com certeza é fantasia. Podemos dormir? Tô acabada. – Fingi um bocejo e me virei na cama. Boa noite.

A voz dele apareceu... desapontada? Ao dizer:

\- Claro. Boa noite – e apagou a luz.

Levou um tempo para que meus olhos se habituassem à escuridão. Um pequeno feixe de luz entrava pela janela, permitindo que eu enxergasse o quarto parcialmente. Fiquei hiperconsciente da presença de Natsu ao meu lado na cama.

\- Natsu – chamei, rígida como uma estaca.

\- O que?

Virei-me ficando cara a cara com ele. Eu podia ver os traços de seu rosto, ainda que fracamente, pelo bruxulear da claridade vinda da janela. Ele estava sério.

\- Foi muito legal seus pais e esse seu lado mais família – comentei.

\- Pensei que você fosse preferir pular pela janela a ter que aguentar o Marcus.

Eu ri e, deslumbrada, vi um sorriso largo se espalhar em seu rosto! – E, de novo, ele me surpreendeu ao se aproximar lentamente e tocar a minha bochecha com seus lábios tenros. – Durma bem.

Mas, claro, depois disso não pude pregar o olho. Eu só pensava em como havia sido doce aquele beijo fraternal. E como eu queria que ele me beijasse outra vez, mas de forma nada fraternal. Revirei-me na cama por um bom tempo, totalmente ciente do calor que emanava de seu corpo. Lutei muito para evitar esbarrar em sua pele, para evitar me jogar contra ele só para ter certeza de que aqueles lábios não eram tão macios assim.

\- Algum problema com a cama? – ele perguntou numa voz profunda.

\- Hã... Não.

Tentei dormir, juro que tentei, mas parecia que as horas se arrastavam e o sono seguia em direção oposta.

\- Tá dormindo? – sussurrei um tempo depois.

\- Não.

\- Nem eu.

\- Percebi - havia humor em sua voz.

\- Posso perguntar uma coisa?

\- Agora?

\- É.

\- Tudo bem.

Virei-me no colchão até ficar de frente para ele novamente. Busquei seus olhos. Era incrível que, mesmo com quase nenhuma claridade, as avelas continuassem ali, incandescentes.

\- Você acha que sou uma pessoa ruim? – eu quis saber.

\- Não - ele respondeu, sucinto.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Você é muita coisa, Lucy – ele sorriu. – Tantas que ainda não descobri todas, mas tenho absoluta certeza de que não é uma pessoa ruim.

Assenti, virei-me outra vez e fechei os olhos. Mantive-me o mais imóvel possível. Algum tempo depois, ouvi a respiração de Natsu se tornar mais pesada. Ele adormecera. Eu ainda estava acordada quando, lá pelas tantas da madrugada, ele se moveu, jogando os braços ao redor da minha cintura e me arrastando para perto num movimento rápido. Parei de respirar. Ele apertou seu corpo de encontro ao meu, os músculos fortes e quentes me envolvendo, se encaixando perfeitamente em mim. Meu coração retumbou com tanta violência que doeu. Ele afundou a cabeça em meus cabelos e inalou profundamente.

\- Lucy – sibilou perto da minha orelha.

Um arrepio violento me fez estremecer, mas antes que eu pudesse criar expectativas - bom, eu meio que já havia criado, mesmo antes de entrar naquele quarto, mas deixa pra lá -, sua respiração pesada se tornou cadenciada novamente, e percebi que ele esteve adormecido o tempo todo e que não havia a menor possibilidade de que fosse me beijar ou tentar qualquer outra coisa.

Envelopada por ele, fechei os olhos. Uma estranha sensação me invadiu, relaxando meus músculos, apaziguando minha mente perturbada.

Adormeci sorrindo, pela primeira vez nos braços do meu marido.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

\- Vai, conta tudo. E é melhor caprichar nos detalhes tórridos se quer mesmo que eu perdoe sua mancada – exigiu Mari assim que Natsu se afastou do shopping Center, indo à procura de um tênis novo de corrida. Ele havia se oferecido para me levar às compras depois do expediente, já que eu lançara sobre ele o dramalhão eu-ônibus-pesadelo. Natsu achava divertido meu pavor do transporte coletivo. Eu desconfiava que ele não conhecia o maravilhoso sistema de transporte público suíço.

\- Não tem muito que contar...- eu disse a ela.

-Ãrrã. O Natsu me fala que vocês estão juntos no mesmo quarto, depois de um jantar megarromântico, e hoje você aparece aqui, com esse sorriso besta na cara e seu marido super hot a tiracolo, como se não fosse nada demais. Conta logo e não me obrigue a usar a força.

\- Os pais dele jantaram com a gente, Mari. Como pode ter sido romântico?

\- Você pediu! – ela disse, os olhos se tornando maiores e mais brilhantes, a boca ligeiramente trêmula, os ombros caídos. Suaves gemidos de dor profunda ecoavam em seu peito

\- Tá bom! – revirei os olhos enquanto subíamos pela escala rolante. – Pode para com o drama! O Mas preparou o jantar e me apresentou pra família dele como sua Lucy, seja lá o que isso quer dizer. Conversamos até tarde. Só isso. Eu e ele almoçamos juntos hoje e depois ele se ofereceu para me trazer ao shopping, pois precisava comprar uma gravata para jantar de manhã com a diretoria e um tênis de corrida. Os pais dele já foram pra casa. Pelo que entendi, eles vivem numa chácara a poucos quilômetros daqui e vieram até a cidade levar o Marcus para fazer alguns exames. Ele sofreu um acidente há pouco tempo. Gostei muito deles, são pessoas superbacanas. Como eu disse, não foi nada romântico.

\- Ai, Lucy. Assim você estraga todos os meus sonhos! Quero saber da primeira noite. Como foi? Não rolou nada, nadinha? Um roçar de mãos, um olhar diferente, uma mão boba na madrugada, nadica mesmo?

\- Não. Quer dizer...- desviei os olhos dela – a gente conversou um pouco no escuro, depois o Natsu dormiu e no meio da noite meio que me abraçou e sussurrou meu nome uma vez. Ainda estava me abraçando hoje de manhã. Fingi que estava dormindo quando ele acordou. Ele não tocou no assunto, nem eu.

Eu acordara estranhamente mais cedo que de costume naquela manhã. Talvez fosse pelo calor que me envolvia. Era delicioso demais para permanecer inconsciente. Natsu ainda estava com o braço em minha cintura, me segurando possessivamente contra seu corpo. Coloquei minha mão sobre a dele, aconchegando-me mais. Logo em seguida, ele despertou. Eu soube que ele havia acordado pela tensão que dominou seu corpo e pela...hã...movimentação rígida e pulsante contra meu quadril. Mantive os olhos fechados quando ele gentilmente tentou puxar o braço. Segurei-o mais firme, impedindo que se afastasse, e inspirei profundamente. Ele esperou alguns segundos antes de puxar a mão outra vez, com muito cuidado para não me despertar. Mas, ao descer da cama, bateu em alguma coisa e praguejou baixo.

Abri os olhas, fingindo que acabara de acordar.

\- Natsu?

\- Desculpa, Lucy. Eu tropecei na minha maleta. Bom dia – disse ele, pegando roupas limpas no guarda-roupa.

\- Bom dia – me estiquei toda e bocejei. – Caramba, sua cama é ótima! Nunca dormi tão bem.

\- É um ótimo colchão – sua voz não tinha entonação alguma.

\- Eu não te chutei nem nada, certo? Tenho o sono um pouco agitado. Pelo menos é o que a Mari diz – cutuquei, esperando ver algum tipo de reação e me decepcionando instantaneamente.

\- Mesmo? Nem notei que você estava na cama. Dormi feito uma pedra.

Ele jamais confessaria que dormimos abraçados quase a noite toda. E não havia por que pressioná-lo. Nosso relacionamento era estritamente profissional.

Mari suspirou, me tirando do devaneio. Seus olhos brilharam.

\- Uh! É disso que eu to falando, garota! – disse, satisfeita com a pequena intimidade que eu havia tido com meu marido. Um sorriso enorme coloria seu rosto.

Revirei os olhos.

\- Mari eu já passei da adolescência faz um certo tempo.

\- Eu não me importo. O que mais? Ele usou o que pra dormir? Como foi o abraço?

\- Short, regata, conchinha. Só isso.

Ah, meu Deus! Como assim, conchinha?

\- Ele estava inconsciente. Deixa isso pra lá – me queixei, saindo da escada rolante e seguindo em frente.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

\- Você está escondendo alguma coisa.

Suspirei. Por que Mariana tinha que me conhecer tão bem?

\- Tudo bem. Ele passou o dia me mandando piadinhas pelo MSN – comentei, deslizando o dedo por uma das vitrines sem realmente vê-la.

\- Que tipo de piada?

\- Daquelas bem bobinhas – eu disse, sem encará-la.

\- E você gostou! – ela comentou satisfeita.

Soltei os ombros, desanimada, e encontrei seus olhos sorridentes.

\- O que está acontecendo comigo?

\- Ah, meu Deus! Ah, meu Deus! – ela pulou no lugar.

\- Eu sei! Mas eu não estou apaixonada! O Natsu só é muito mais legal do que eu podia imaginar. O que sinto por ele é...só atração – confessei.

\- É vamos encarar os fatos, eu seria louca se não me sentisse atraída por um cara como ele. O Natsu é tudo aquilo e...Não me olha com essa cara, Mari! Nem começa!

\- Eu disse alguma coisa? Você me ouviu dizendo alguma coisa? Eu não disse nada – ela ficou séria, com o olhar inocente – demais -, e deu de ombros.

\- Vamos comprar logo essa porcaria de cortina!- resmunguei, totalmente ciente de que ela não acreditava em nada do que eu dissera. Pelo menos em relação ao que eu senti por Natsu.

Rodamos todas as lojas de artigos para casa em busca da cortina perfeita. Quando a encontrei, não pude comprar. Minha grana estava quase no fim e tinha que durar mais duas semanas, quando sairia o próximo pagamento. Acabei levando uma mais simples, de tecido diáfano branco, até que bonitinha, e com preço muito mais acessível. Aproveitei e comprei um roupão, só para garantis que Natsu não me visse mais uma vez andando pelo apartamento embrulhada numa toalha. Encontramos Natsu na praça de alimentação e escolhemos fast-food, embora ele não parecesse muito entusiasmado com a comida. Acabei rindo quando ele fez uma careta para meu cheeseburger triplo pingando gordura. Mari nos estudava atentamente, e Natsu, percebendo isso, não parava de sorrir, divertido com a situação. Ela me chutou por debaixo da mesa. Revirei os olhos e terminei meu Milk shake. Eu parecia a única adulta ali...

Já era tarde e estávamos indo para o estacionamento quando vi de relance um vestido numa vitrine que parecia sussurrar meu nome. Aproximei-me do vidro com que hipnotizada pela beleza da peça. Era lindo. O vestido perfeito para jantar com Natsu e a diretoria na sexta. Eu estava cogitando a hipótese de entrar na loja quando encontrei a plaqueta com o preço.

\- Uau! O vestido preto, fechado na frente, mas com um decote generoso nas costas, custava três vezes mais que meu salário miserável. Em outros tempos, eu acharia um verdadeiro pecado custar tão pouco, mas, dadas as circunstâncias, era um assalto.

Mari entendeu errado.

\- Lindo, Lucy! Prova pra ver como fica – incitou ela.

\- Nem pensar. Olha o preço! Não posso pagar.

\- Ah, é. Às vezes esqueço que agora você é tão dura quanto eu. Minha amiga não é mais a princesa de antes. Virou gata borralheira, como eu. – Desapontada, ela se arrastou pelo assoalho liso.

Passei o braço por seu ombro e a afastei da loja. Natsu apenas nos observava.

\- E no momento essa gata borralheira aqui precisa encontrar uma abóbora mágica para se livrar dos ônibus malvados – eu disse e ela riu um pouco. – E é só um vestido. – Um vestido perfeito, que talvez fizesse Natsu me olhar com outros olhos se... eu realmente quisesse isso.

\- Mas é a sua cara! – ela resmungou.

\- Eu não teria onde usar. Não vou mais a lugares bacanas nem a festas badaladas. Ia ser cruel condenar esse lindo vestido à minha vida nada social de agora.

Ela suspirou pesadamente. - É, ia mesmo – concordou triste. – Quer esticar? Tem uma nova danceteria que é bem barata.

\- Humm... Tudo bem. Eu preciso sair um pouco mesmo. Tô ficando cinza enfiada naquele escritório. – E, voltando-me para Natsu, eu disse: - Quer ir?

\- Pode ser... – ele concordou, meio inquieto.

\- Você quer ir com a gente? Numa danceteria? De verdade? – perguntei, chocada.

Ele deu de ombros.

\- Também preciso sair um pouco. Se você não se importar que eu vá...

\- Não, tudo bem. Vai ser ótimo te ver no meu mundo – sorri.

A danceteria não era muito grande, mas era bastante estilosa. Havia muitos detalhes cromados nas paredes pretas, o que dava um efeito bacana às luzes em tons de rosa, azul e amarelo, que pareciam vir de todas as direções, inclusive do chão. Natsu parecia muito deslocado, olhando para os lados, desconfiado, por isso Mari e eu nos dedicamos a lhe apresentar alguns copos de tequila antes de nos soltar na pista. Ele se recusou a dançar e permaneceu ao lado do bar.

Mari sempre fora minha parceira preferida de balada. Tinha a mesma fome de sacudir o corpo que eu, a mesma sede de álcool, com a diferença de ser menos expansiva quando estava bêbada.

\- O Natsu está olhando para você – ela disse em meu ouvido.

\- Está? – voltei os olhos em sua direção.

Através do pisca-pisca incessante das luzes coloridas e dos corpos em movimento, ele me encarava com o rosto sério, os olhos intensos. Levantou o copo e fez um pequeno movimento com a cabeça.

\- Vai lá. Cola nele.

\- Hã... Não sei não, Mari. Acho que não é uma boa idéia. – Especialmente dada a quantidade de álcool correndo em meu sangue. Talvez eu dissesse alguma besteira.

\- Ah, deixa de ser covarde. Ih, preciso ir ao banheiro! – Ela me deixou plantada na pista, indo na direção oposta a dos sanitários.

Achei que seria muito rude de minha parte não ir falar com Natsu, já que tinha ficado ali sozinha, de modo que, meio por acaso, acabei indo parar ao seu lado. Subi no banco alto, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão, de frente para a pista lotada.

\- E aí, vai ficar de canto a noite toda? – perguntei.

\- Hã... Acho que encontrei um bom lugar. – Seu rosto examinava a casa noturna. – Bacana isso aqui.

Eu ri.

\- Não precisa fingir, Natsu. Eu sei que você não gostou – acusei.

\- Não, não. Eu só... Tudo bem, não gostei – ele sorriu um pouco. – É muito caótico pra mim. Gosto de lugares calmos, onde eu possa tomar minha cerveja e ouvir meus próprios pensamentos.

\- Acho que é esse o seu problema, Natsu. Você pensa demais. Vem dançar. – Levantei-me e tentei puxá-lo pelo braço. Eu teria mais sucesso se tentasse mover a pilastra cromada ao lado dele.

\- Isso é exigir demais, Lucy – ele disse, mas sorriu. – Vou ficar por aqui. Vá se divertir.

Frustrada, dei de ombros. Peguei mais bebidas e voltei para a pista. Chocada, olhei ao redor. Ninguém parecia notar como o chão balançava, feito o convés de um iate. Muitas doses depois de Mari voltar, enquanto eu observava Natsu a distância e desviava o olhar quando ele me flagrava – ele sempre me flagrava -, uma garota se aproximou dele, toda sorridente, jogando os cabelos e tocando seu braço numa conversa sussurrada ao pé do ouvido.

De repente, toda a alegria causada pelas doze doses de tequila me abandonou.

\- Quero ir pra casa, Mari – eu disse, com os olhos ainda presos na cena que se desenrolava entre Natsu e a ruiva de peitos enormes.

\- Tão cedo? Por que ago... – ela seguiu meu olhar. - Ah, meu Deus. São todos um bando de filhos da p...

Alguém me puxou pelo braço.

\- Tô te sacando faz algum tempo, gata – falou o rapaz de estatura média e camiseta com as mangas dobradas, provavelmente na intenção de exibir os músculos inexistentes.

\- Cai fora – falei, com a voz meio enrolada.

O magrelo riu, parecendo deliciado com minha rejeição.

\- Adoro mulher geniosa – ele disse, enlaçando a minha cintura e aproximando o rosto do meu. O odor de uísque me acertou em cheio.

\- Quer me soltar? – exigi, tentando me afastar. Seus olhos estavam muito abertos, as pupilas dilatadas, a pele avermelhada, o nariz fungando. Havia mais do que uísque na corrente sanguinea daquele cara, por isso sua força era tão maior que a minha.

\- Você me quer, gata. Eu posso ver em seus olhos.

Eu tinha esquecido que a cocaína sempre faz o usuário se sentir o ser mais sexy do universo. E, definitivamente, não era esse o caso daquele cara.

\- Me solta. Agora!

\- Vamos pra algum canto, gata – ele inclinou a cabeça. Não faço idéia se ele pretendia me beijar, ou apenas se apoiar em mim, ou o que fosse. Mesmo com os reflexos um pouco alterados, consegui levantar o joelho esquerdo e acertá-lo na virilha. Ele me soltou imediatamente. Mari me pegou pelo braço e começou a me arrastar para o outro lado da pista, mas havia muita gente em volta. O cara se recuperou rápido e se colocou na nossa frente.

\- Espera um pouco. Isso não foi legal – resmungou, um pouco ameaçador demais para o meu gosto.

\- Algum problema, Lucy? – Natsu exigiu saber, surgindo do nada, bem atrás do cara.

\- Tuuudo sob controle – gritei, com a voz engrolada. – Pode voltar pra sua ruiva turbinada.

Ele me ignorou, encarando o magrelo de cima, parecendo furioso.

-Ah – disse o rapaz. Os olhos alucinados corriam em várias direções. – Não precisava chamar seus amigos.

\- Ela não me chamou – disse Natsu calmamente, colocando-se entre mim e o cara. – Mas você parece não entender que ela não quer que você encoste nela. Estou aqui para te ajudar a entender.

\- E você é quem? O pai dela? – o magrelo empurrou Natsu, que não se moveu.

\- O marido dela. – Sua voz soou tão apavorante, mesmo com a batida eletrônica se sobressaindo, que arrepios subiram e desceram por meu corpo. Natsu era o máximo!

O rapaz se inclinou um pouco e me olhou em dúvida. Ergui a mão esquerda, sacudi os dedos exibindo a aliança e sorri. Ele se retraiu. Deu alguns passos para trás, trombou com um casal que dançava uma espécie de dança do acasalamento e olhou para todos os lados, como se estivesse prestes a ser atacado por alguma gangue.

\- Foi mal – murmurou ou foi o que pareceu. Era difícil ouvir alguma coisa com a batida da música sufocando o ambiente. Depois, rapidamente desapareceu na multidão.

Natsu ficou de frente para mim.

\- E não tenho ruiva nenhuma – falou irritado.

O alívio que senti naquele instante me deixou tonta. Ainda mais, quero dizer.

\- Meu herói! – me joguei contra ele, enlaçando seu pescoço. – Você estava tão absolutamente sexy brigando! Não tava, Mari?

\- Muito sexy – concordou ela, com uma risadinha trêmula.

\- Você bebeu demais – Natsu me disse.

\- Na – na – não. Você é que bebeu pouco – ri, a cabeça leve. – Por que você tava dando mole pra aquela garota?

\- Eu não estava. Acho que podemos ir pra casa agora. Você já bebeu o suficiente – ele me lançou um olhar reprovador.

\- Caramba! Seus olhos ficam lindos nessa luz – Pareciam emitir luz própria. Sua boca estava entreaberta e, de repente, era todo o meu mundo. Estreitei a distância entre seu rosto e o meu, ficando na pontinha dos pés, ainda enlaçada em seu pescoço. Deslizei o nariz por seu maxilar até alcançar o queixo ligeiramente áspero. Ele permaneceu imóvel, as mãos paralisadas em minhas costelas, os olhos abertos.

\- O que você está fazendo?

\- Nada – sussurrei, enroscando os dedos em seus cabelos ligeiramente longos, roçando os lábios em sua face até alcançar um dos cantos de sua boca perfeita. – Você é incrível, Natsu. Como demorei tanto tempo para perceber isso? – mordisquei seu lábio inferior.

Ele estremeceu, seus dedos afundaram em minha cintura. Sorri satisfeita. Seus olhos estavam mais escuros, dilatados, presos aos meus lábios. Ele ergueu uma das mãos, mas, em vez de ceder aos meus encantos, segurar meu rosto e me arrebatar com um beijo, alcançou meus pulsos em seu pescoço, se desfez de meu abraço com facilidade e começou a me arrastar atrás dele.

\- Vamos pra casa antes que eu faça alguma besteira.

Agarrei Mari, que desatou a rir daquela cena. Acabei entrando na dela, pois a alternativa seria chorar por ter sido rejeitada. Gargalhamos o caminho todo, sem motivo algum. Bastava uma olhar para a cara da outra e pronto, perdíamos o fôlego de tanto rir. Natsu a deixou em casa, depois, quando ficamos a sós e a rua parecia serpentear à minha frente, a euforia começou a ceder um pouco e a quietude se instalou no carro. Tudo bem, eu admito que estava um pouco bêbada, mas aquele silêncio era perturbador. Por isso, quando faltavam poucos metros para chegarmos ao prédio, decidi perguntar:

\- Por que você fica sempre tão calado quando estamos no carro? Você não parecia calado quando aquela ruiva se esfregou em você.

\- Porque preciso prestar atenção no trânsito – ele apontou tranquilamente. – E a moça não se esfregou em mim. Por que isso está te incomodando tanto?

\- Não ta me incomodando coisa nenhuma. Esse silêncio é que me incomoda. Você não pode jogar conversa fora enquanto dirige? Eu sempre fiz isso e nunca bati o carro. Bom... já bati duas vezes, mas foi coisa à toa.

\- Não com você – ele embicou o carro na garagem do prédio.

\- Como assim, não comigo? O que tem de errado comigo? – inquiri, ofendida.

\- Você me perturba – ele resmungou, olhando fixamente para frente.

Zonza como estava e sem conseguir ver seus olhos, não compreendi se aquilo foi um elogio ou apenas mais uma de suas cutucadas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

-Lucy? – Natsu chamou, batendo na porta do banheiro.

\- Tô terminando de arrumar o cabelo. Só um minuto! – Decidi não fazer nada de especial nos cabelos para o jantar com Natsu naquela noite. Porém deixa-los soltos, perfeitamente lisos e naturais tomava algum tempo. Desliguei a chapinha e escovei-os uma ultima vez. Olhei-me no espelho e fiquei satisfeita com o resultado. Fechei o roupão negro mais firmemente e abri a porta.

Natsu havia saído uma hora antes. Disse que precisava resolver um problema de ultima hora, mas que voltaria a tempo.

\- Eu me visto em dois segundos... ei! Você já tá pronto! – exclamei assim que o vi em seu terno escuro perfeitamente alinhado e totalmente sexy. Parecia ter saído de um anuncio de revista.

\- Não tem muita coisa que eu possa fazer para melhorar – ele disse, parecendo sincero em sua modéstia, o que era um absurdo, já que Natsu era tudo aquilo. Qualquer ator de Hollywood se descabelaria para ter aquele rosto, ou aquele corpo, ou aquela voz, ou aqueles cabelos... – Você está muito bonita.

Sorri.

\- Imagina o frisson que vou causar aparecendo no restaurante vestida assim...-brinquei. Ele sorriu em resposta. Fico pronta em um minuto

\- Não precisa ter pressa. Estamos bem de tempo.

\- Tá. Já volto.

Natsu esteve um pouco distante o dia todo – não que alguma vez tenha estado próximo. Tudo bem, eu estava bêbada na noite anterior e meio que o ataquei, mas não tão fora de mim a ponto de não saber o que havia feito. Eu sentia o rosto queimar toda vez que me lembrava de como tinha me jogado em cima dele e como ele havia me rejeitado. Envergonhada até a medula, me obriguei a lhe pedir desculpas pela manhã, enquanto ele tomava seu café preto. Meu estomago revirou ao sentir o cheiro e minha língua seca salivou desagradavelmente.

\- Natsu, sobre ontem à noite, eu...

\- Eu sei.

\- Não sei o que deu em mim. Acho que...

\- É, eu sei. Não se preocupa. Está tudo bem.

\- Poxa, Natsu – suspirei pesadamente e sorri. – Fico aliviada por termos tido essa conversa.

Depois disso, ele agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, e, claro, fiz o mesmo, mas me magoava um pouco o jeito como ele parecia querer se manter longe de mim.

Eu me enfiei em meu quarto jogando o roupão no chão e procurando os sapatos para combinar com o vestido que havia usado no casamento, o único mais arrumado que eu trouxera da minha antiga vida. Não havia pegado muita coisa de vovô. Pensei que, como fora deserdada, não precisaria de roupas formais enquanto estivesse – eu tinha que admitir de uma vez – pobre.

Eu sou pobre.

Aceitar isso não surtiu o efeito que eu esperava. Não me senti melhor ao admitir minha nova posição. Dei de ombros e me sentei na cama, esmagando uma sacola.

\- Mas o quê...? – Eu não havia deixado aquilo ali. Na verdade, nem conhecia aquela sacola cor de areia decorada com letras vermelhas. Peguei-a com cuidado, alcancei o pacote envolto em papel de seda e desembrulhei-o lentamente, até ver surgir o delicado vestido preto. Meu queixo caiu quando eu reconheci.

Avancei correndo para a porta, mas me detive a tempo, antes de aparecer diante de Natsu usando apenas calcinha. Vesti o roupão apressadamente e voei para a sala.

\- O que é isso? – perguntei.

Ele estava mexendo em seus CDs. Não se moveu quando disse:

\- Eu acho que se chama vestido.

\- Eu sei que é um vestido. Eu quero saber o que ele estava fazendo na minha cama.

\- Eu pensei que você quisesse esse vestido...

\- Essa não é a questão. Ele é lindo, Natsu, mas eu não posso pagar. – Era irritante a forma como ele evitava olhar para mim.

\- E não vai. É um presente, Lucy. Você devia experimentar e ver se acertei o tamanho.

\- Natsu! Quer fazer o favor de olhar pra mim? – exigi, furiosa.

Ele deixou a pilha de CDs e lentamente se virou. Seu olhos estavam hesitantes.

\- Por que você me comprou esse vestido? – eu quis saber.

\- Porque eu quis – ele deu de ombros, jogando uma das caixinhas de CD sobre a estante.

\- Ele custa mais que três salários meus. É caro demais. Isso é... – olhei para o vestido em minha mão, Natsu provavelmente saíra ainda há pouco para ir busca-lo. Engoli em seco. – É lindo, mas eu não posso aceitar.

\- E por que não? Eu sou seu marido, posso comprar o que quiser para a minha esposa. É algum crime? – ele perguntou mais relaxado, cruzando os braços sobre o peito largo.

\- Se a gente fosse casado de verdade, talvez não. Mas você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não passamos de... amigos que dividem o apartamento. Não posso aceitar – estiquei o vestido para que ele pegasse.

Natsu passou a mão pelos cabelos claros e suspirou. Deu alguns passos, até ficar com o peito largo a dois palmos do meu nariz.

\- Lucy, essa noite é importante pra mim. Muito importante. Muita gente respeitável da empresa em que nós dois trabalhamos vai estar lá para me avaliar. Você é minha mulher, para todos os efeitos. Você é meu reflexo – ele sorriu.

\- Mas...

\- Quero que todos te vejam como você realmente é. A garota linda e carinhosa que raramente se deixa ver, porque se esconde atrás do sarcasmo. E esse vestido é só um presente, não precisa ficar preocupada. Não estou tendo algum tipo de ideia que vá além do que o nosso acordo permite. Realmente não estou.

\- Mas, Natsu, eu...

\- Você usaria esse vestido coo um favor a um amigo? Só para eu me sentir mais seguro. Já estou ansioso o bastante. – Seus olhos brilharam tanto que quase me cegaram.

Claro que ele não estava tendo ideias. Apenas queria exibir uma mulher bem-vestida. Nada mais. Seu gesto atencioso não passava de uma tentativa de se sentir mais seguro.

\- Tudo bem – concordei, irritada. – Eu... Obrigada pelo vestido. Vou... – e apontei para o meu quarto com o polegar.

\- Eu espero – ele sorriu.

Voltando rapidamente para o quarto, coloquei o vestido e me observei no espelho. O tamanho e o caimento eram perfeitos. O decote nas costas era provocante e ainda assim elegante. Calcei os sapatos – uma sapatilha preta, simples, meio retro -, peguei a bolsa de mão de crochê e voltei para a sala. Natsu me

presenteou com um sorriso enorme enquanto me examinava. Corei um pouco. Ele sempre conseguia fazer isso – fazer com que eu me sentisse nua enquanto me olhava.

\- Linda – ele suspirou.

Sorri, ligeiramente encabulada.

\- Obrigada. Estou pronta.

\- Não – ele se aproximou, os olhos presos nos meus, levantou a mão e tocou meu ombro. Minha respiração sumiu quando seus dedos quentes acariciaram minha pele sensível, mas então, com um puxão brusco e um tec, ele me soltou. – Agora sim você está pronta – e me mostrou a etiqueta que acabara de arrancar.

\- Ah.

Sorrindo ele indicou com o braço para que eu fosse à frente.

Natsu estava tenso enquanto dirigia pela cidade, ainda mais calado que o habitual. Quando estacionamos em frente ao restaurante francês elegante e esnobe – eu odiava o Le Jacques desde que fora convidada a me retirar após um bate-boca com o chef Jean-Jacques, que insistira em colocar chantili na minha mousse de chocolate, quando sabia que eu odiava chantili ,rezei para que ninguém se lembrasse do ocorrido -, Natsu se adiantou ao manobrista e correu para abrir minha porta. Ficou ao meu lado, passou novamente a mão pelos cabelos, arrumou o nó da gravata pela enésima vez e expirou com força. Absurdamente tenso. Alcancei sua mão e entrelacei meus dedos aos seus, tentando acalma-lo.

Ele me olhou surpreso.

\- Vai dar tudo certo, Natsu – assegurei. – Ninguém é mais chato ou mais responsável que você naquela empresa.

Sorrindo gentilmente, ele apertou meus dedos com delicadeza.

\- Obrigado, Lucy – e começou a me guiar, sem soltar minha mão, pelo salão decorado com muito ouro, flores e rendas delicadas.

Vô Narciso se reunia frequentemente com a diretoria de suas empresas. Logo de cara, reconheci todos os rostos que fariam parte da reunião. Andrade Ribeiro, um chato de galochas com olhar superior, Ivan Andrade, um senhor de meia-idade com cara de prisão de ventre, e Heloisa santos, a única mulher da diretoria, bem-vestida num terninho profissional, com olhos rápidos e astutos que mascaravam seus quase cinquenta anos.

Cumprimentei a todos com a mão livre. Quando Natsu precisou fazer o mesmo, apenas trocou uma mão pela outras em nunca me soltar. Outros três funcionários também estavam à mesa: Jeferson, o gago, e a esposa grávida, e mais dois homens – também com as esposas – que nunca se deram ao trabalho de me dizer bom dia.

Alguém tocou meu ombro. Hector Simione, o atual presidente da B&L Cosméticos.

\- Você não sabe como fico feliz em revê-la, Lucy – disse ele, com o olhar inquisitivo que eu conhecia desde a infância. Ele fora, por muito tempo, vice-presidente da B&L e amigo da família. Depois da morte de vovô, assumira a cadeira deixada por ele. Sua pele azeitonada contrastava com os cabelos grisalhos, quase prateados, nas laterais da cabeça. Tive a impressão de que assumir a B&L contribuíra para o aumento dos fios brancos.

\- Não tenho tanta certeza disso – resmunguei, me lembrando da ameaça implícita que ele fizera ao me ver na B&L em meu primeiro dia de trabalho.

Natsu me cutucou, reprovando meu comentário, e me afastou dali.

\- Me perdoem pelo atraso – se desculpou Clóvis, irrompendo no salão ostensivo do Le Jacques. – O transito estava péssimo. Boa noite, senhores, senhoras.

Enrijeci quando seus olhos pousaram sobre a minha mão entrelaçada à de Natsu.

\- Lucy – ele disse com um sorriso.

\- Clóvis – tentei parecer confiante.

\- Parece que decidiu não ouvir meu conselho – ele comentou sorrindo. – Você não ligou.

\- Eu nunca fui muito boa em seguir conselhos, você sabe.

\- Isso é verdade – ele sorriu, mas parecia preocupado.

\- Natsu! – chamou Hector. – Poderia explicar para a Heloisa sobre novos contratos com os árabes?

Natsu me olhou por um segundo antes de soltar minha mão e se juntar aos diretores da B&L.

Clóvis ficou parado ao meu lado.

\- Tenho a impressão de que você não entendeu o que eu disse – murmurou.

\- Entendi, Clóvis. Você foi bem claro.

\- Talvez não tanto quanto eu esperava. Você ainda insiste com essa farsa.

\- Não é uma farsa – retruquei imediatamente.

\- Lucy, estou realmente espantado com a sua obstinação. Esse seu capricho pode ser prejudicial, eu já lhe disse isso. Você devia aceitar o meu conselho, ou serei obrigado a...

\- O quê, Clóvis? Você vai me mandar para o colégio na Suíça? Já passei da idade faz certo tempo... – zombei.

Ele suspirou exasperado, sacudindo a cabeça.

\- Você é impossível. Seu avô teve certa razão ao ouvir os conselhos do Hector.

\- Que conselhos?

\- Sobre o testamento. Eu não contei que foi ele que sugeriu lhe nomear um tutor até que você estivesse casada? – suas sobrancelhas se arquearam.

\- Não, não contou, mas vai contar agora – me virei, ficando de frente para ele.

\- Poxa, me desculpe, Lucy – ele retirou os óculos, esfregou os olhos e exalou irritado. – Estou sob muita pressão.

\- Tá certo. Agora fala.

\- Quando você ligou de Amsterdã contando que estava na cadeia, mais uma vez, seu Narciso ficou possesso – ele recolocou os óculos sobre o nariz. – Estávamos num jantar neste mesmo restaurante, seu avô, o Hector e eu. Depois de me pedir para acionar os advogados para tirar você da prisão, ele reclamou que precisava fazer alguma coisa a respeito da sua imaturidade.

\- E...?

\- O Hector mencionou um amigo com um caso parecido. Seu Narciso ponderou e me pediu para fazer o testamento ali mesmo, na mesa. Eu tentei argumentar, juro por minha honra. Mas seu avô estava muito decepcionado com você. E, além disso, o Hector achou o arranjo muito apropriado e começou a ressaltar os benefícios que isso ia trazer a você...

\- Ou a ele – completei surpresa, finalmente começando a entender algumas coisas. – Afinal, ele assumiu o posto do vô Narciso.

Clóvis franziu a testa, atônito.

\- O que você está querendo dizer? – perguntou.

\- Nada. Só estou tentando entender. Esse testamento não é coisa do meu avô. Por mais que ele estivesse furioso comigo, não acredito que faria isso sozinho.

\- Lucy, ele fez. Eu estava lá. Fez por vontade própria.

Assenti, por hábito. Que vantagens aquele testamento traria a Hector além de assumir o comando do Conglomerado B&L e ter oceanos de dinheiro sob seu controle?

Tudo bem, eu nunca morrera de maiores por Clóvis nem ele por mim, mas eu não tinha por que desconfiar do que ele me dizia. Vovô confiava nele, e isso era motivo bastante para que eu também confiasse.

\- Tudo que quero é que você seja feliz – ele falou. – eu devo isso ao seu avô. Por isso, pare já com essa besteira e aja como adulta. Era o que o seu avô esperava de você – e se afastou, juntando-se ao pequeno grupo de homens engravatados.

Levei algum tempo tentando assimilar o que Clóvis queria dizer com tudo aquilo, mas então todos começaram a se acomodar em seus lugares e Natsu voltou a se postar ao meu lado e a segurar minha mão. Imediatamente deixei assuntos desagradáveis para depois. Ele apertou meus dedos diversas vezes, nervoso, agitado, entretanto essas emoções estavam muito bem escondidas sob sua expressão séria e profissional.

\- Vamos acabar com o suspense de uma vez – anunciou Hector quando as bebidas chegaram. – Acho que vocês quatro já estão tensos o bastante. A diretoria da B&L analisou a carreira de cada um de vocês, e ficou claro que todos tem capacidade para chefiar o departamento de comercio exterior. Infelizmente, apenas um pode assumir o cargo. O que não significa que não possam ter um futuro brilhante na empresa. Como vocês sabem, empreendimentos diversificados fazem parte do Conglomerado B&L, e no devido tempo precisaremos de pessoas capazes para dirigi-las. Com uma votação apertada, acabamos num impasse – ele continuou. – Dois de vocês receberam a mesma quantidade de votos. Decidimos que Natsu dragneel e Jeferson Diniz são igualmente capazes de assumir o posto de diretor do Comex. Por isso, o sr. Clóvis Hernandez, representante legal do fundador da empresa, tem a palavra final – ele apontou para o advogado. – Clóvis, está em suas mãos.

Natsu ficou tenso ao meu lado, esperando o veredito, mas eu relaxei. Ele era o melhor dos indicados ao cargo, e Clóvis sabia disso.

\- Dois jovens talentosos e bem-sucedidos. Ambos tão capazes e dedicados à empresa. É extremamente difícil escolher. Contudo... – Natsu apertou minha mão ligeiramente – o Jeferson tem um pouco mais de experiência e acho que merece dirigir o departamento.

A decepção surgiu no rosto de Natsu com a mesma rapidez com que desapareceu. Encarei Clóvis completamente perplexa, mas ele evitou meu olhar.

\- Jeferson, você é o novo diretor do Comex.

Todos na mesa aplaudiram o novo diretor. Até mesmo Natsu.

\- Eu protesto! – me ouvi dizendo.

Escutei algumas risadas.

\- Lucy, o que você está fazendo? – murmurou Natsu.

\- Lucy, querida – Hector sorriu. – Isso não é um julgamento. É uma reunião entre amigos.

\- Não é o que parece – teimei, encarando-o. – Sinceramente, Hector, duvido muito que o meu avô agiria da mesma forma que o Clóvis ou que qualquer pessoa aqui. Se tem alguém que sabe como ele pensava, esse alguém sou eu. Acho que tenho o direito de expressar minha opinião. Vô Narciso gostaria de ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer. Ele sempre queria ouvir minhas opiniões.

\- Claro que ele gostaria, Lucy – Hector explicou, um pouco relutante. – Nós também. Mas não numa reunião de diretoria. Depois de reaver seu direito de herdeira, ficaremos felicíssimos em ouvir suas ideias. No presente momento, a decisão foi tomada e deve ser acatada.

\- Mas... mas... – olhei ao redor da mesa. Eu estava fazendo papel de boba. – Ok. Tudo bem. Eu vou retomar minha herança. Em breve – fitei Hector com obstinação. Ele nem sequer piscou. – E então muitas coisas vão ser diferentes por aqui. Meu avô dava muito poderá quem não merecia. Aposto que ele não conhecia as cobras peçonhentas que mantinha ao seu lado.

-Você está se referindo a quem, especificamente? – Hector quis saber.

\- A ninguém.

Clóvis sorriu.

\- Ela lembra muito o avô – comentou. – Lucy realmente tem o sangue dos heartfilia Bragança e Lima.

\- De fato. Narciso também tinha uma opinião forte sobre todo e qualquer assunto... – Hector sorriu saudoso, e então ambos desataram a relembrar animadamente as "memórias de velhos amigos", ignorando-me totalmente.

Entornei minha taça de vinho. E mais outra. E mais algumas. Eu não estava feliz. Estava furiosa. Mais que furiosa, estava em chamas! Como Clóvis tivera coragem? Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo ali. Ele tinha ficado fulo da vida quando Natsu o enfrentara no refeitório da B&L. Deu pra ver em seus olhos e punhos cerrados. E ainda insinuara que Natsu estava exigindo favores sexuais para manter nosso casamento, o que era um total absurdo. Clóvis tinha uma impressão errada de Natsu, completamente equivocada. Mas se vingar dele daquela maneira? Quantos anos ele tinha? Oito?

Eis o que eu deveria fazer: me levantar, olhar para cada um dos rostos à mesa e dizer, numa voz calma e contida, que Clóvis escolhera Jeferson apenas para punir Natsu por tê-lo afrontado. Era o que eu deveria ter feito. Mas então Natsu saberia que sua promoção naufragara graças a mim, ainda que indiretamente. Ele me odiaria. Pior ainda, se decepcionaria comigo.

O jantar prosseguiu com conversas soltas e descontraídas, das quais Natsu participava animado, mas eu podia imaginar quanto aquilo lhe custava. Clóvis me olhava furtivamente vez ou outra e sorria com pesas. Não toquei na comida. Pensar em Marcus, em como a promoção de Natsu ajudaria a melhorar seu tratamento, ou ao menos seu conforto, e em como Clóvis fora mesquinho me revirava o estomago. Eu entornava uma taça de vinho atrás da outra e olhava fixamente para o advogado cabeçudo e atarracado, esperando que minha raiva o fritasse.

\- Por que você fez isso? – perguntei a ele, num sussurro.

\- Sinto muito se o resultado não lhe agradou. Fiz o que considerei correto – ele murmurou, constrangido.

\- Não, não fez. Você escolheu o Jeferson porque o Natsu não vai com a sua cara.

\- Não, Lucy – ele sacudiu a cabeça, extenuado. – Escolhi o Jeferson por ser mais adequado ao cargo. Minha discordância com Natsu não teve nenhum peso na minha decisão.

Como se eu acreditasse naquilo.

\- Vá se ferrar! – me ouvi dizendo mais alto do que pretendia e, apesar da conversa fluida que rondava a mesa, acabei atraindo alguns olhares.

\- Está tudo bem? – Natsu perguntou delicadamente.

Não dava para ver a decepção em seus olhos, ele a mantinha bem trancada.

\- Não – murmurei de volta. – Não estou bem. Nada está bem!

Ele me olhou interrogativamente, mas Hector lhe perguntou alguma coisa que o fez desviar os olhos. Eu mal conseguia respirar. Precisava de ar precisava de ajuda.

Corri para o toalete, esbarrando em algumas mesas no caminho e não me importando com isso. Fechei a porta do banheiro decorado em mais tons de dourado e branco, e me apoiei na grande bancada em frente ao espelho.

Tudo pra nada! Todo o trabalho, o esforço e a dedicação de Natsu nos últimos anos não valeram de nada. Seu sacrifício ao se casar comigo não valera de nada. Tudo que ele havia almejado acabara de ruir diante de todos. Se eu não tivesse me medido em sua vida, ele e Clóvis jamais teriam se estranhado e tudo estaria bem.

\- Tudo culpa minha. Droga! – encostei a testa no espelho e fechei os olhos, desamparada.

Então senti a coisa mais estranha do mundo. Senti como se alguém – não qualquer pessoa, mas alguém específico, alguém que eu sabia que jamais voltaria a fazer aquilo – acariciasse meus cabelos. Foi tão real, tão familiar, que abri os olhos instantaneamente, apenas para me deparar com próprio reflexo.

Eu estava absolutamente sozinha.

Eu havia imaginado aquilo? Havia imaginado que meu avô me acariciara, daquele jeito só dele? Claro que sim. Que outra explicação haveria? Precisei de alguns minutos para me recuperar. Ainda confusa, saí do banheiro e encontre Natsu me esperando do lado de fora, encostado na parede, com o rosto transbordando de preocupação.

\- Eu juro que quase invadi o banheiro pra ir atrás de você – ele falou urgente, o rosto ansioso. - O que está acontecendo? O que te fez dizer aquelas coisas aao Hector? Por que você está com essa cara?

\- Eu... não sei bem... - Eu tinha que contar a ele sobre a manipulação do resultado por parte de Clóvis e a história do testamento. Aquilo dizia respeito à vida dele também, era a coisa certa a fazer, mas ali não era o lugar apropriado. Se é que existia um lugar apropriado para isso, o que eu duvidava. - Me irritou a forma como o Clóvis se comportou. Como se ele próprio fosse o vô Narciso. Ele até cruzou as mãos embaixo daquela papada toda, do mesmo jeito que o meu avô fazia quando ponderava algo importante, você viu aquilo? Que cara de pau!

\- Vi e também achei inadequado - seu rosto relaxou um pouco. - Se você quiser, podemos ir pra casa. Já pediram as sobremesas e disseram tudo que era necessário. Acredito que não tenha mais nada de relevante.

Engoli em seco ante a pontada de decepção em seus olhos verdes caleidoscópicos.

\- Natsu, eu sinto muito. Mesmo! Muito mais do que você pode imaginar.

\- Não se preocupa. Não era pra ser dessa vez - ele deu de ombros.

Mas era! Eu sabia que era. Vovô teria escolhido Natsu.

\- Outras oportunidades vão surgir - continuou ele. - E o Jeferson é um excelente profissional. Foi uma boa escolha.

\- Você não se importa mesmo de irmos pra casa? - pedi

\- Nem um pouco - ele respondeu e colocou a mão em minhas costas nuas com gentileza, me fazendo estremecer ligeiramente enquanto me guiava até a mesa para nos despedirmos.

Natsu inventou uma dor de cabeça para Hector e lamentou ter que deixá-los. Despedi-me cordialmente de todos, menos de Clóvis. Natsu também não foi muito efusivo ao se despedir dele, mas isso já não era surpresa.

Ele abriu a porta do carro para que eu entrasse e dirigiu com cuidado pelas ruas quase vazias.

\- Andei pensando e acho que foi melhor eu não ter sido promovido. Quer dizer, quem ia te ajudar com as planilhas? - comentou num tom brincalhão.

Eu ri um pouco, satisfeita por ele não se deixar abater.

\- Isso é verdade. Ninguém ia me ajudar, já que não gostam de mim naquele lugar.

\- Claro que gostam. Você assusta as pessoas com esse seu jeito decidido e espontâneo, mas é só isso. O Paulo te acha uma comédia.

\- Claro que acha. Ele me viu sair no braço com a copiadora.

Natsu riu.

\- Ele me contou, Disse que devia ter filmado pra colocar no YouTube. Mas sabe o que eu acho?

\- O quê?

\- Que você não deu abertura pra ninguém se aproximar. Quando você baixar a guarda, vai ver que tem muita gente louca por você e você nem desconfia.

Era incrível como Natsu encarava tudo com tranquilidade. Fiquei orgulhosa demais dele. No entanto, ele não conseguir sua tão sonhada promoção implicava muitas outras coisas. Eu não queria perguntar, porque tinha medo do que poderia ouvir. Mas essa era uma pergunta inevitável. Se eu não tocasse no assunto, ele o faria. Mais cedo ou mais tarde.

\- Natsu - comecei, minhas mãos tremiam e um nó na garganta tomava difícil falar com clareza. - Acho que deu tudo errado, você não tem mais motivo para continuar com... o nosso acordo.

Ele me olhou surpreso.

\- Não deu tudo errado - disse firme e sinceramente. - Digamos que houve um adiamento.

\- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer - sussurrei. – Não precisa mais ser meu marido.

\- Mas eu quero! Eu gosto de você, Lucy. Eu sei que parece loucura, mas gosto! Você é uma pessoa admirável. Quero te ajudar a refazer sua vida, a recuperar cada centavo que seu avô deixou e o que mais precisar. - A intensidade em sua voz não deixava margem para dúvidas. - Não vou te deixar sozinha. Eu sempre honro meus compromissos. Vou cumprir nosso trato até o fim, não importa o que aconteça – ele me lançou um olhar que me fez parar de respirar, tamanhas eram a força e a ternura ali contidas.

Suspirei, encostando a cabeça no banco de couro, sentindo pela primeira vez que poderia contar com Natsu para qualquer coisa. Que ele estaria ali para me estender a mão e me amparar. Que cuidaria de mim, a seu modo. Que eu não estava sozinha.

A cálida ternura que eu senti por ele ganhou proporções gigantescas naquele momento, até que se tornou insuportável e achei que eu fosse explodir em um milhão de cores. O nó na garganta e o tremor em meu corpo me fizeram juntar as mãos firmemente sobre o colo, para que eu não o abraçasse e enterrasse a cabeça em seu pescoço, como queria desesperadamente fazer. Naquele instante, tudo o que eu queria era ficar naquele carro, conversando com Natsu até o fim dos meus dias, sem me importar se tinha um emprego medíocre. Sem me importar se teria que ir e vir de ônibus todos os dias. Contanto que ele estivesse comigo, tudo bem pra mim.

Eu queria Natsu por perto. Muito perto. E não apenas por mais alguns meses, como nosso acordo previa. Eu queria que ele fosse feliz, por isso me incomodara tanto a atitude de Clóvis. Eu queria ver Natsu sorrir e iluminar meu dia com aquela luz quente que emanava de seus olhos. Queria poder lhe dar a segurança que ele me dava. Esperava poder retribuir todas as mínimas coisas que ele fizera por mim desde que tínhamos nos conhecido. Ansiava por fazer com que ele sentisse as coisas maravilhosas que despertava em mim toda vez que me olhava ou sorria. E, ah, eu desejava tocá-lo. Desesperadamente. Desejava correr as mãos por seu peito, sentir seu coração batendo acelerado sob minha palma, ouvir meu nome em seus lábios. Desejava-o de muitas maneiras. De todas as maneiras...

Oh, Deus! Mari estava certa!

Eu o amava! Desesperadamente! Estava completamente apaixonada por meu marido.

Que merda!

Essa constatação me deixou em pânico. Eu me remexi no banco do carro, roí as unhas, sem conseguir ver nada à minha frente. Eu amava Natsu. Droga! Droga! Droga!

Quando isso tinha acontecido? Como eu havia permitido que acontecesse? Tudo bem, eu já admitira que Natsu era lindo e um bocado atraente, mas sentir atração por alguém é muito diferente de amá-lo. Muito diferente. Absurdamente diferente! Quer dizer, ele não havia tentado me seduzir nem nada disso, não dera nenhum sinal de que tinha interesse por mim. Nosso relacionamento era profissional - bom, quase sempre - e, apesar de Natsu ser um cara completamente diferente do que eu havia imaginado, isso ainda não era razão para amá-lo. Mas, droga, eu o amava! E provavelmente há certo tempo, só não me dera conta disso até aquele momento.

\- Não fica assim, Lucy. Estou bem com tudo isso.

\- Ãrrã - murmurei, roendo a ponta do dedo, sem me atrever a olhar para Natsu.

Assim que entramos em casa, ele quis comemorar sua não promoção com o que restara de cerveja. Eu o acompanhei, ainda tentando analisar meus sentimentos, mas era impossível, porque Natsu era devastadoramente sexy e embaralhava meus pensamentos a cada sorriso que me dirigia. E descobri que, quando se excedia na bebida, ele ficava muito mais comunicativo e sorridente. E, mesmo naquele estado de embriaguez, era inteligente, bem-humorado, educado, ria de si mesmo o tempo todo e era muito atraente. Em outras palavras, eu estava totalmente de quatro por ele e não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser nele. Argh!

Quando a cerveja acabou - para meu eterno alívio -, me despedi cordialmente e me tranquei no quarto. Precisava fica sozinha, precisava entender o que estava acontecendo comigo e de algum modo tentar afogar aqueles sentimentos, embora suspeitasse de que já não havia essa possibilidade.

Por um tempo, me limitei a ir e vir aos tropeções - Natsu não fora o único a ficar ligeiramente bêbado - no pouco espaço existente entre a cômoda e a cama. Depois chutei os sapatos para longe e me joguei no colchão, ainda com a roupa que usara no jantar. Fechei os olhos, encostando a cabeça na cabeceira da cama.

Como eu poderia ter me apaixonado por Natsu? Como? Como pude ser tão idiota? E que chance eu tinha de conquista-lo agora que causara - ou causaria - sua ruína profissional?

\- Você não teve culpa - disse uma voz familiar. Uma voz de que eu sentia muita falta. Terrivelmente.

Abri os olhos. Foi quando o vi sentado ali, na minha cama.

\- Vovô! Gritei, pulando para abraça-lo. Enterrei o rosto em seu pescoço e inspirei profundamente. Seu cheiro estava diferente, mais adocicado, lembrando flores, mas não me importei. Então me dei conta de que ele não podia estar ali.

\- Você está aqui falando comigo? - olhei em volta e meu quarto parecia absolutamente normal.

\- Estou - ele sorriu.

\- Por quê? Eu morri? - Não me lembrava de ter morrido, mas sei lá, nunca se sabe.

Ele gargalhou alto. E o som daquela risada tão amada fez meu tremor diminuir um pouco.

\- Você não morreu, Lucy. Estou aqui porque você pediu minha ajuda. Eu jamais deixaria de atender um pedido seu.

\- Mas... mas... vovô - engoli em seco -, você meio que está... hã... morto. Não pode estar aqui, ainda que eu esteja imensamente feliz em te ver.

\- Meu corpo está morto. Minha alma, não - ele apontou. – Você nunca prestou atenção nas aulas de religião?

\- Senti uma falta danada das suas broncas. - Eu estava mesmo falando com vovô ou havia enlouquecido? Eu não sabia se era fruto da minha imaginação, um presente do meu subconsciente para preencher a lacuna deixada por sua morte ou um sonho, daqueles bem realistas. Fosse o que fosse, eu estava mais que feliz em vê-lo naquele momento. - Sinto sua falta todo santo dia. Ando me sentindo tão sozinha e ... sem rumo.

\- Eu sei - ele sorriu, acariciando minha cabeça. Do mesmo jeito que eu sentira mais cedo, no banheiro do Le Jacques. - Por isso estou aqui. Aconteceram coisas desagradáveis essa noite, não foi?

Revirei os olhos, entrelaçando meus dedos aos seus. Não eram tão quentes como eu me lembrava.

\- Nem me fale! O Clóvis ferrou com a promoção do Natsu porque eles se desentenderam uns dias atrás. Ele pensa que o Natsu é uma pessoa ruim por ter casado comigo... Diz que está preocupado comigo. Aí ele faz uma coisa dessas! Ele adorou o que fez hoje. Eu vi nos olhos dele. Ele adorou ver o Natsu cair. Vou matar aquele filho da p...

\- Lucy, isso não é jeito de se expressar - vovô me interrompeu. - Eu gastei uma pequena fortuna com a sua educação. Use-a – seu rosto ficou sério.

-Você disse que estava aqui para amparar... – apontei.

\- Por que você não conversa com o Natsu sobre o que está te afligindo? Conte a ele tudo que o Clóvis lhe disse hoje. Isso deve ajudar.

\- O quê? Não! Isso é... totalmente o oposto de ajudar! É justamente o que eu não quero que aconteça. Contar ao Natsu que ele não foi promovido por minha culpa vai estragar... hã... meus planos. Não tem nada mais útil do que dizer a verdade aí no além? Você não pode, sei lá, fazer o Clóvis agir como você quer, ou quem sabe possuir o cara pra desfazer a confusão?

Foi a vez dele de revirar os olhos.

\- Você é impossível – riu. Naquele instante eu estava absolutamente feliz.

\- Você está bem? – perguntei. – Está gostando desse... outro plano?

Ele assentiu.

\- Mas estarei por perto enquanto você precisar de mim.

\- Eu sempre vou precisar de você – rebati, sentindo o coração se aquietar.

\- Nem sempre, querida. Você vai crescer um dia.

O alarme do rádio-relógio no quarto de Natsu tocou. Dei um pulo na cama, abrindo os olhos, desorientada. Olhei em volta, procurando por meu avô, mas ele não estava ali. O sol já entrava pela fresta da janela. Esfreguei os olhos, tentando entender.

Um sonho. Fora apenas mais um sonho. No entanto, nunca me parecera tão real.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

\- Mari, aconteceu uma catástrofe! - chorei ao telefone.

\- Ah, não! O que foi? Você está bem? Claro que não está bem, que pergunta imbecil! Você está ferida? O que aconteceu? Fala, criatura! - cuspiu ela, sem parar para respirar.

\- Me apaixonei por meu marido! - gemi.

\- Ah, isso... - ela exclamou, pouco surpresa. - Onde você está?

\- Em casa. Acho que o Natsu foi correr. Ainda não vi ele hoje.

\- Estou indo pra aí - ela desligou.

Enquanto Mari não chegava, preparei um queijo frio - eu não aguentava mais queijo quente, a única refeição que era capaz de preparar sozinha - e um cappuccino daqueles de sachê, com gosto de meia suja. Repassei na cabeça a noite anterior, do momento em que fui para cama após Natsu e eu brindarmos à sua não promoção até o instante em que sonhei com meu avô. Natsu aceitara tudo muito bem, o que me fazia pensar que talvez ele reagisse da mesma forma quando soubesse o real motivo de Jeferson ter ficado com a vaga no Comex. Mas então uma vozinha irritante gritava em minha cabeça: Ah, tá! Até parece!, de modo que deixei tudo como estava. Mari apareceu com sacolas cheias de chocolate, sorvete e uma revista de moda ainda no plástico.

\- Eu sei, muitas calorias. Mas achei que fosse uma emergência - explicou, derrubando tudo sobre a pequena mesa de centro da sala e me abraçando com ternura.

-E é uma emergência - resmunguei em seu ombro. - Como fui deixar isso acontecer, Mari? Como pude ser tão burra? Me apaixonar pelo Natsu? Isso é ridículo? Vai além do ridículo. Vão ter que inventar uma palavra nova para definir alguém tão estúpida quanto eu.

Ela se afastou, mas manteve os dedos fincados em meu ombro.

\- Você ama o Natsu, tipo ama mesmo, ou só acha que ama? - perguntou.

\- Mari!

\- Tô falando sério, Lucy. Muita gente acha que ama alguém, mas não ama de verdade. É apenas carinho, ou às vezes só tesão mesmo. Me conta o que você sente por ele. De verdade dessa vez - apenas uma sobrancelha se arqueou.

Suspirei, me jogando no sofá. Ela se sentou ao meu lado e me entregou uma barra de chocolate.

\- Eu não sei o que sinto. É como se eu sentisse tudo ao mesmo tempo. - Abri a embalagem e dei uma dentada. - Eu quero tocar o Natsu, quero que ele me toque, adoro ouvir o que ele tem a dizer, amo a forma como a boca dele se enverga num sorriso tímido. Adoro como ele formula as frases, todo sério, mas dá pra ver uma pontinha de escárnio ali. Ele é tão gentil e cortês, e me defende quando acha que eu preciso...

\- Pensei que você detestasse ser protegida - ela pegou um pedaço do chocolate e mastigou.

\- E detesto! Mas com ele é diferente. Eu me sinto... Indefesa perto dele, e adoro isso. Ele acaba com todas as barreiras que eu crio.

\- Humm... Me responde uma coisa. - Ela lambeu os dedos sujos de chocolate. - O que mais te irrita no Natsu?

Suspirei.

\- Quase tudo.

\- Mas você acabou de dizer que adora um monte de coisas nele.

Afundei a cabeça no encosto do sofá.

\- Eu sei! Eu odeio muitas coisas no Natsu, mas até essas eu amo. Eu sou ridícula!

\- Uau! - ela sorriu enormemente, com um brilho extasiado nos olhos amendoados. - Isso é mais sério do que eu pensava. O que você vai fazer agora?

\- Como assim, o que vou fazer? - levantei a cabeça.

\- Vai contar pra ele?

\- Tá maluca? De jeito nenhum! Vou arrumar uma forma de me desapaixonar, isso sim. Eu não posso amar meu marido. Além de ser ridículo, vai complicar tudo quando o nosso acordo terminar e ele sair da minha vida.

\- Ele pode se apaixonar por você - ela cantarolou.

\- Não, Mari. Não pode. O Natsu gosta de mim, mas como amiga. Eu conheço ele bem agora. Ele jamais amaria uma mulher que não admirasse. E tenho certeza que ele não me admira o bastante para querer se envolver comigo dessa maneira. Ainda mais depois da noite de ontem. Quando ele souber que não foi promovido por causa de uma interferência minha, ainda que indiretamente, vai me odiar. Eu sei que vai. - Fiz um breve relato do que acontecera no jantar da noite anterior. - Entende agora? O Natsu nunca vai me perdoar nem se interessar por mim.

\- Ah, Lucy. Não fala assim, como se não tivesse nada em você que atraísse o Natsu. Eu já notei. Aquele dia na pista de dança, eu vi como ele ficou atormentado depois que você deu um agarrão nele. Você também deve ter notado. Usa isso a seu favor.

Meu queixo caiu.

\- Você está sugerindo que eu...

\- Exatamente - ela sorriu, maliciosa. - Você mora com ele, não é difícil criar o clima certo e encontrar a hora perfeita, a lingerie perfeita...

Imediatamente, imagens de Natsu e eu rindo, cúmplices, na cama inundaram minha cabeça. Mas eu não podia me deixar levar pela imaginação. Não dessa vez.

\- Não. Não! Nem pensar. Eu não vou jogar tão baixo. Nem a pau! Eu não quero o Natsu só por uma noite, Mari. Porque seria só uma noite para ele. Eu quero que ele me ame... - Então pensei melhor. - Não! O que eu quero é deixar de amar o Natsu!

\- E por que você não tenta fazer com que ele te ame? Talvez sondar o território, ver se ele corresponde de alguma forma ou...

A porta se abriu. Natsu apareceu com toda aquela altura, o corpo glorioso molhado de suor, os cabelos ensopados e a camiseta branca com grandes manchas úmidas deliciosamente posicionadas sobre os músculos do peito definido e rígido, encharcando a sala de testosterona.

\- Mariana! Como vai? - ele cumprimentou com um sorriso, tirando do ouvido os fones do MP3. - Bem, Natsu. A Lucy me ligou, espero que não esteja atrapalhando.

\- Claro que não. Fique à vontade. Vou tomar uma ducha e ficar apresentável - ele sorriu para ela. No caminho para o banheiro, brincou levemente com meus cabelos. - Bom dia, Lucy.

\- Bom dia - murmurei com o rosto quente.

Mari esperou que a porta do banheiro se fechasse para pular no sofá.

\- Ele brincou com seu cabelo!

\- Ele faria o mesmo com um chihuahua. Você tinha razão. Eu cometi um erro enorme ao colocar aquele anúncio. Foi uma tremenda burrada.

Ela meditou sobre o assunto e subitamente seu humor mudou.

\- Quer saber? Você está sob muita pressão - falou. - Vamos sair um pouco. Que tal darmos uma passada no antiquário?

\- Pensei que você não quisesse mais nada com o Breno - respondi, surpresa.

\- E não quero. - Então ela sorriu, envergonhada. - Quer dizer, não muito.

Sorri.

\- Vou pegar minha bolsa. - Bati na porta do banheiro. - Natsu, vou sair.

\- Divirta-se - gritou ele sob o ruído de água caindo.

Fomos no carro de Mari. Eu detestava ficar sem carro e, a julgar por meu salário, ainda teria muito tempo antes de poder sequer pensar em comprar um. Talvez eu devesse dar uma olhada no preço das motos. Não uma Ducati, claro, mas qualquer coisa que me livrasse do transporte público serviria.

A galeria Renoir estava aberta, mas, como de costume, deserta. Breno me recebeu com um abraço desajeitado.

\- Só porque casou esqueceu que tem amigo?

\- Na verdade, é o trabalho que está me matando, Breno - reclamei. - Olha só meus dedos!

Ele examinou minhas unhas estragadas pela copiadora e sorriu.

\- Eis a prova do crime. Lucy finalmente é uma trabalhadora - zombou e se voltou com o rosto apreensivo para minha amiga. - Oi, Mariana. Tudo bem?

\- Oi - ela sorriu timidamente - Você não me ligou mais.

\- Você pediu que eu não ligasse - ele respondeu, confuso.

\- Eu sei, mas... Sei lá... - ela desviou os olhos, brincando com o babado da blusa - Você podia ter tentado me fazer mudar de ideia. Sobre muitas coisas.

Os olhos de Breno se arregalaram.

\- Podia? - ele perguntou surpreso, a voz levemente estrangulada.

\- Podia - ela deu de ombros e sorriu timidamente.

Revirei os olhos e me afastei para lhes dar mais espaço. Mari era ótima para dar palpites sobre a vida amorosa dos outros. Uma pena que, quando se tratava da sua, ela não soubesse o que fazer.

Corri os dedos sobre a superfície de uma mesa de estilo Luís XV enquanto seguia até a seção de prataria. Parei perto da porta, examinando o legitimo candelabro de prata francês da Renascença, a peça mais bonita da loja, quando notei o cartaz colado na vitrine.

\- Breno, vocês estão contratando?

\- Só para os fins de semana. Vou ter que fechar a loja se não encontrar alguém. Tenho que acabar meu curso de mergulho - ele explicou.

\- Qual é o horário?

\- Sábado em horário comercial e domingo até meio-dia.

\- Salário? - eu quis saber

\- Como tem adicional de hora extra, acaba sendo até razoável.

Aquilo seria perfeito. Grana extra e menos tempo com Natsu. Tudo de que eu precisava!

\- Tudo bem, eu aceiro - sorri para ele.

Breno pareceu confuso.

\- Eu quero o emprego - expliquei.

\- Você... Quer? - Mari me examinou cuidadosamente.

\- Um pouco mais de grana viria bem a calhar, Mari. Talvez eu consiga guardar um pouco para comprar uma moto, e além disso eu ficaria fora o fim de semana todo. Evitaria certo problema - arqueei as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Seu rosto era a máscara da reprovação.

\- Não acredito que você vai fugir. Você não é disso!

\- Não vou fugir. Só vou resolver essa confusão. E eu gosto daqui. Gosto dos malucos que às vezes aparecem por aqui.

\- Ei! - resmungou Breno.

\- Ah, Breno, qual é? Só entra doido aqui, admita - brinquei.

\- Escuta, Lucy - começou ele, cauteloso. - Eu gostaria de te dar o emprego, mas preciso de alguém...

Responsável, que abra o antiquário e não durma nas poltronas que estão à venda.

\- Eu mudei. - Ele fez uma careta. Apressei-me a persuadi-lo. - É sério! Eu não vou dormir nas poltronas nem vou me atrasar. Prometo dar o melhor de mim. Eu já conheço a loja, sei como tudo funciona. Você não vai precisar perder tempo explicando nada pra mim.

\- Dá uma chance pra ela, Breno - Mari pediu com a voz melosa. - Você mesmo admitiu que vendia muito mais quando Lucy estava aqui.

\- Porque ela inventava histórias malucas e enganava os clientes - apontou ele.

\- Mas não é isso que um empregador espera? Que o funcionário dê o melhor de si e consiga conquistar os clientes? - ela questionou.

\- Bom... É, mas...

\- Por que você não faz um teste? - sugeriu Mari. Vamos deixar a Lucy aqui por um tempo e ver como ela se sai. A gente podia tomar um café ali na esquina enquanto isso ou...

\- Tudo bem! - ele a interrompeu apressadamente e a arrastou pela mão. Ela se virou com o polegar erguido e piscou um dos olhos antes de passar pela porta.

\- Obrigada! - sibilei.

Nem um único cliente entrou no antiquário, como de costume. As horas se passavam e nada acontecia.

Comecei a me sentir entediada. Sentei no sofá e alcancei uma revista velha. De repente, o tédio ameaçou me vencer. Larguei a revista e repassei mentalmente cada cena, cada conversa com Natsu, desde que tínhamos nos conhecido, tentando entender em que ponto dessa história eu passara a amá-lo.

\- Você não contou nada a ele - disse vô Narciso, vindo do nada, me fazendo pular do sofá no qual acabara de me refestelar. Quase derrubei o vaso de cristal na mesa ao lado.

\- Caramba! - gritei, colocando a mão sobre o coração, que teimava em querer sair pela boca. - Você quase me matou de susto! Não dá pra fazer barulho ou algo assim antes de aparecer do nada?

Ele sorriu

\- Desculpa. Vou me lembrar da próxima vez. - Mas voltou a ficar sério quando disse: - Você não contou nada para o Natsu.

Virei-me de costas, fingindo apreciar o vaso de cristal.

\- Ah, eu... Hã... Não tive oportunidade ainda...

\- Não minta, Lucy - ele suspirou.

Gemi baixinho, me virando e abaixando os olhos para meus pés.

\- Não contei porque não queria... Que o Natsu me odiasse.

O silencio absoluto me fez erguer a cabeça para ter certeza de que vô Narciso não havia sumido. Seus olhos me examinavam atentamente.

\- Senta aqui, querida - ele pediu, sentando-se na ponta do sofá em que eu estava menos de dois minutos antes. - Eu conheço você melhor do que qualquer pessoa. Sei quando está mentindo. O que está acontecendo?

\- Eu... Gosto dele, vovô. Não quero que o Natsu me odeie. E ele vai me odiar se souber que o Clóvis escolheu o Jeferson só pra se vingar. Que ele perdera tão sonhada promoção porque tentou me proteger da tirania do Clóvis. Não estou mentindo. É sério.

\- O Natsu nunca odiaria você - ele disse numa voz mais alegre.

\- Você não sabe como ele queria essa promoção. - Ou talvez soubesse. Ele estava morto, talvez tivesse acesso a esse tipo de informação. - Até se casou comigo para aumentar as chances de promoção. E olha que ele me detestava! Por culpa minha, ele não teve a chance que merecia. O Clóvis estragou tudo.

\- Querida, eu sei que dizer a verdade pode ser difícil, mas é preciso, se você realmente espera criar laços mais profundos com seu marido. Talvez ele fique zangado, talvez não. Mas ele tem o direito de saber a verdade. E não lhe dar a chance de saber a verdade... Isso certamente vai fazer com que ele fique furioso. Pensa bem, Lucy. Vocês dois têm um longo caminho pela frente. Depende de você como as coisas vão se desenrolar.

\- Vovô, o problema é que... Bem... Digamos que eu... Sem querer... Meio que... hã...

\- Sim, eu sei. Você ama o Natsu - ele disse simplesmente.

Assenti, com o rosto em chamas. Acontecia toda vez que vovô tentava arrancar de mim algo sobre assuntos do coração. Até eu tinha alguns limites.

\- Eu sei que você o ama. Provavelmente sabia até antes de você se dar conta. Estou muito feliz com isso. Você não podia ter escolhido um homem mais digno que o Natsu.

\- Mas esse é o problema. O Natsu nunca vai me ver como uma possível... Namorada. Temos um acordo e ele vai fazer exatamente o que combinamos. - Nada de intimidades.

\- E você não o admira por isso? - suas grossas sobrancelhas se arquearam.

\- Bom, seria mais fácil se ele fosse mais maleável. Por isso vou tirar o Natsu da cabeça. Eu preciso fazer isso.

Ele nunca vai me ver como eu gostaria.

Vô Narciso assentiu e sorriu.

\- Não é preciso ter olhos abertos para ver o sol, nem é preciso ter ouvidos afiados para ouvir o trovão. Para ser vitorioso, você precisa ver o que não está visível.

\- O quê?

\- Sun Tzu - ele sorriu.

Suspirei, sorrindo um pouco.

\- Sinto tanta saudade, vovô.

\- Eu sei. Eu vejo - ele pousou a mão sobre a minha. Eu não sentia o calor de suas mãos, sempre tão macias. Sentia apenas uma leve dormência nas costas das mãos, onde ele tocava. Era bom. - Eu sei que você está se sentindo sozinha, mas juro que você não esta. Você tem amigos que te ama de verdade. E eu estou aqui. Você nunca estará sozinha.

\- Lucy! - alguém berrou.

Sacudi a cabeça, piscando. Deparei-me com Breno me olhando de ima, muito irritado. Mari estava um pouco atrás, mordendo o lábio inferior. Meu avô não estava em parte alguma.

\- Não vai dormir na loja, não é? - e- Breno! - saltei do sofá. Eu dormi? Oh, merda! - Não sei o que aconteceu. Eu juro que estava acordada. - Eu estava acordada! Tinha certeza disso. Até meu avô aparecer. - eu... Hã... Dormi mal essa noite, acordei toda torta e acho que... Me desculpa! Não vai se repetir. De verdade. Vou trazer café pra me manter desperta. Uma jarra bem grande!

Mari veio em meu auxí acusou.

\- Breno, a Lucy anda passando por muitos problemas. A pobrezinha não tem dormido direito. Ela está tentando se adaptar à nova vida, mas é difícil. Tenta se colocar no lugar dela. Ter tudo e, de uma hora pra outra, não ter mais nada. Estranhos morarem na sua casa, se metendo na sua vida. Depender da carona dos amigos. - Seus olhos se tornaram muito grandes, expressivos e brilhantes. - Já pensou perder todo mundo que você ama, Breno? Já pensou como seria solitário? Não seria bacana se um amigo lhe estendesse a mão numa hora dessas?

Ele a observava atentamente, e ficou claro como a atuação da minha amiga o balançou. Por um segundo, cheguei a pensar que ele cairia no choro. Mari era muito persuasiva!

\- Posso ficar com a vaga? - perguntei, ansiosa.

\- Tudo bem - ele suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça. - A vaga é sua. Comece no próximo sábado. Mas eu te juro que, se você pisar na bola outra vez, te demito na mesma hora - ele disse, tentando usar seu tom mais ameaçador e não obtendo sucesso. - Não faça eu me arrepender.

\- Prometo - lhe dei um abraço. Ele retribui, meio sem jeito.

\- Tem alguma flor natural aqui? - Mari quis saber, fungando o nariz, procurando em volta. - Não que eu saiba - Breno respondeu e me encarou. - Tem?

Sacudi a cabeça. Mas Mari tinha razão. Havia algo meio doce no ar. O mesmo cheiro que permeava meus sonhos na noite anterior. O que me fez pensar na conversa que estivera com meu avô ainda há pouco. Não importava que fosse um sonho, um delírio, aquele seria exatamente o tipo de conselho que meu avô me daria. - Que estranho. - Ela deu de ombros. - Acho que foi só impressão.

\- Então, como foi o café?- perguntei. - Se acertaram?

Breno corou.

\- A gente só conversou, Lucy - murmurou na defensiva.

\- Ah Breno- Mari disse com um sorriso. - A Lucy é minha melhor amiga. Não tem a menor chance de eu não contar tudo pra ela. - E se voltou pra mim. - Na verdade, foi ótimo. A gente conversou bastante e não estava funcionando. Daí, quando eu achei que tudo ia ficar como estava, que ele não ia ceder, o Breno me beijou, e foi um daqueles beijos que...

\- Olha só, isso é constrangedor demais - ele a cortou, completamente sem jeito. - Será que vocês podem falar disso quando eu estiver longe?

Tipo, bem longe?

Mari riu.

\- Tudo bem. Posso esperar um pouquinho mais - avisou, sedutora. - Se você me der um bom motivo pra isso.

Entendendo a deixa, eu disse:

\- Bom, vou indo. Preciso ir ao supermercado. Te espero lá fora, Mari. Tchau Breno. E obrigada de novo. - Mas ele já perdera o foco e não conseguia parar de olhar para Mari.

Eu ri e fui esperar na calçada. Não resisti a dar uma espiada lá dentro através da grande vidraça. Eles estavam abraçados, os braços de Mari ao redor do pescoço dele, as mãos de Breno na cintura dela, as testas coladas. Ele dizia alguma coisa, ou talvez cantasse, já que eles meio que dançavam, meio que giravam no lugar. Ela sorria de olhos fechados.

Sorri também, desviando o olhar.

Alguns minutos depois ela estava ao meu lado, o rosto brilhante, com um sorriso indescritivelmente feliz. Fiquei olhando pra ela, sorrindo feito uma besta.

\- O quê? - ela perguntou.

\- Cheio de manias, metódico, criança de vinte e cinco anos. Humm... - comentei, enquanto andávamos em direção ao carro. - Acho que ouvi isso em algum lugar...

\- Eu sei. Mas fazer o quê? - ela deu de ombros. - Acho que senti falta disso tudo. Ele... Ele me faz suar frio, Lucy... De um jeito bom.

Passei o braço ao redor de seus ombros.

\- Quer dizer que eu não sou a única pateta que se apaixonou aqui, sou?

\- Não sei se eu diria que é paixão... - Olhei feio para ela. - Tá bom! Você não é a única. Mas o que você vai fazer no supermercado?

\- Preciso comprar vinho. Não tenho grana pra comprar um bom vinho na adega. Acho que dá pra encontrar alguma coisa boa no supermercado, não dá? - eu quis saber quando entramos no carro.

Natsu não estava em casa quando cheguei do supermercado. Tomei um banho demorado e escolhi um vestido de malha, simples e recatado, mas que deixava minhas pernas em evidência. Talvez ele não prestasse muita atenção no que eu diria se tivesse algo melhor para olhar. Pedi comida italiana - esvaziando minha carteira - e arrumei a mesa com cuidado, posicionando uma vela no centro para tentar deixar o ambiente mais acolhedor. Coloquei um dos CDs de blues bem baixinho para me acalmar enquanto esperava. Comecei a ficar impaciente, tamborilando os dedos no tampo da mesa de madeira escura enquanto via o relógio correr e nada de Natsu aparecer. O ponteiro marcou uma da manhã e eu já estava largada no sofá, zapeando os canais à procura de algo interessante, quando ele finalmente entrou em casa, desalinhado, caindo de bêbado e fedendo a perfume barato.

\- Ei, você tá aqui! - ele disse, apontando para mim.

\- Você está bêbado?

Ele franziu a testa, os olhos caídos e opacos.

\- E você tá levando muito a sério essa coisa de esposa! - e esbarrou na cadeira da mesa de jantar.

Corei, mortificada.

\- O que é tudo isso? - ele perguntou apontando para a mesa, se inclinando ligeiramente para ganhar equilíbrio. - Você tá esperando alguém?

\- Estava esperando você. Eu queria... - ele tinha dificuldade para focar o olhar em qualquer coisa por mais de um segundo. - Deixa pra lá.

\- Você cozinhou? - ele perguntou, erguendo um prato.

\- Não, pedi comida. Se estiver com fome, fique à vontade.

\- Ah, nossa, tô morrendo de fome. Você já comeu?

\- Não tinha comida no bordel onde você estava? - cruzei os braços sobre o peito.

Ele franziu o cenho.

\- Por que você está tão irritadinha?

\- Irritadinha? - Havia uma porção de palavrões querendo irromper de meus lábios, mas me obriguei a respirar fundo e detê-los, ou ia acabar dizendo coisas que certamente me arrependeria depois. - Boa noite Natsu. - Marchei para o meu quarto e bati a porta com força.

\- Lucy! - ele me chamou, batendo na porta. - O que foi que eu fiz?

Não respondi. Coloquei o travesseiro sobre a cabeça e grunhi, furiosa. Eu havia gastado toda a minha grana naquele jantar estúpido pra nada. Mas o que mais me incomodava era p perfume doce e vulgar que exalava de Natsu, mesmo a distância. Ele estivera com alguém e isso me deixou deprimida, porque eu queria que a garota que provavelmente esteve pendurada em seu pescoço fosse eu. Acabei não dormindo nada naquela noite. Então, quando Breno me ligou logo de manhã pedindo que eu começasse a trabalhar naquele domingo , não precisei soltar os cachorros por ele ter me ligado de madrugada. A porta do quarto em frente ao meu estava fechada quando passei a caminho do banheiro. Tomei um banho rápido e vesti roupas confortáveis. Dei de cara com Natsu quando saí do banheiro. Ele vestia a camiseta puída que havia me emprestado na noite em que seus pais nos visitaram. O rosto parecia cansado.

\- Me desculpa. - começou. - Eu não sabia que você tinha preparado o jantar. Eu precisei sair e você não tinha voltado ainda e...

\- Não era nada de mais. Eu encomendei a comida, não deu trabalho nenhum, portanto não precisa fazer drama. - Entrei no quarto para terminar de me arrumar, mas ele me seguiu.

\- Tinha algum motivo especial? Eu vi a mesa e... bom, parecia ser importante.

\- Não era. Não precisa se justificar. Nosso casamento é de fachada. Como você bem lembrou, eu não sou sua esposa de verdade, então relaxa. - Eu revirava minha cômoda em busca do pequeno brinco que sabia que estava ali, em algum lugar.

\- Não foi isso que eu disse ontem. Você está deturpando tudo. Mesmo assim, eu te devo desculpas. Eu estava bêbado, Lucy. Não que isso justifique alguma coisa. Acontece que...

\- Sua vida particular não me diz respeito. - Desisti do brinco. Passei o gloss rosa-claro e espalhei. – Você saiu e não tem que dar satisfações.

\- Eu tenho. Eu quero. Eu preciso! - sua voz estava mais alta que de costume.

\- Então vai ter que esperar. Tenho que trabalhar agora – peguei minha bolsa e a joguei sobre o ombro.

\- Trabalhar? Aconteceu alguma coisa na L&B - ele perguntou, franzindo a testa.

\- Não. Arrumei um bico de fim de semana. - Atravessei o quarto tentando ignorá-lo, o que não era nada fácil, tendo em vista seu tamanho. Natsu não entrava simplesmente em um ambiente, ele o invadia, o dominava, e tudo parecia se acomodar ao seu redor.

Ele me seguiu pela casa.

\- Você está furiosa comigo – apontou.

\- Não estou. - peguei uma maçã na geladeira e dei uma dentada. - Só estou atrasada.

Natsu se plantou diante da porta, impedindo minha passagem.

\- O que eu preciso fazer para você me escutar? Implorar?

\- Não seria uma má ideia...

Ele ficou parado por um segundo, provavelmente pensando em como me fazer ouvir sua explicação idiota e decorada. Alcancei a maçaneta e a puxei com tanta força, atingindo suas costa no processo, que Natsu acabou me dando passagem.

Chamei o elevador.

Ele veio atrás.

Que inferno!

\- Você pode pelo menos me dizer por que está tão irritada? - perguntou exasperado.

\- Por que você não pergunta pra vagabunda em quem andou se esfregando na noite passada? Talvez ele te dê uma dica. - entrei no elevador e apertei o botão. As portas começaram a se fechar, mas Natsu colocou a mão grande entre elas, que recuaram imediatamente.

\- É isso que está te incomodando? - ele indagou, surpreso. - Você pensa que fiquei com outra mulher? O que te faz pensar isso?

Eu ri, sem humor algum.

\- Além do perfume vagabundo que impregnou a casa tosa assim que você entrou?

Seu rosto ficou lívido.

\- Não é o que você está pensando. Eu realmente estive com uma mulher, mas não no sentido que você está sugerindo. Foi uma reunião de negócios.

\- Claro – comentei, sarcástica. - Deu pra notar que vocês se acertaram bem. Agora quer soltar a porta?

\- Não até você me escutar? - disse ele, teimoso. Cruzei os braços sobre o peito. - eu recebi um telefonema ontem. A Vanessa disse que tinha uma coisa muito importante para me dizer.

\- A Vanessa? - Oh, por quê? Por que, de todas as vagabundas do planeta, ele tinha que escolher justo aquela peituda cheia de subterfúgios?

\- É, ela deu a entender que você estava com problemas. Decidi encontrá-la pra saber do que se tratava. Ela já estava me espe...

\- Ok, pode parar! Eu não preciso ouvir sobre os seus encontros – saí do elevador e marchei para a escada de emergência. Abri a porta com raiva e comecei a descer, decidida.

Entretanto, Natsu me alcançou, descendo os degraus de dois em dois.

\- Não foi um encontro, Lucy.

Parei.

\- Você está me dizendo que ela não se esfregou em você?

Ele respirou fundo.

\- Não. Ela fez isso uma vez, mas... Ei, espera aí – ele me puxou pelo cotovelo quando voltei a andar. - Lucy, por favor, para de agir feito criança.

Puxei o braço com força, lançando a ela o mais homicida dos olhares.

\- Não toca em mim. Eu não sou uma das suas vagabundas.

\- Eu não tenho vagabundas – seu rosto escureceu. Um brilho de raiva tilintava nas íris.

\- Ah, claro! São todas tão finas quanto a Vanessa. Me deixa adivinhar. Ela estava com um vestido vermelho com decote até o umbigo?

Ele bufou furioso.

Ótimo!

\- Me recuso a falar com você enquanto estiver agindo dessa maneira – cuspiu.

-Maravilha! Porque eu não tô nem um pouco a fim de falar com você. Nem agora nem nunca mais! – e comecei a correr escada abaixo, até alcançar a porta que levava à portaria. Natsu não me seguiu dessa vez.

Eu sabia que ele podia sair com qualquer garota, mas Vanessa? Ela era vulgar, irritante e muito cínica. Para não mencionar o fato de estar se enroscando com o meu marido e colocando tudo a perder. Eu a odiava. E odiava Natsu ainda mais. Ele teria que dizer alguma coisa para sua amante, não teria? Que nosso casamento – recente, aliás – não ia nada bem. Ou talvez tivesse dito a verdade, a ela, que o que tínhamos era apenas um acordo comercial e nada mais. E ela poderia contar isso a qualquer um, e meus planos de retomar minha herança iriam por água abaixo. Mas Natsu pensou nisso? Não, claro que não.

Provavelmente seu cérebro virou do avesso diante da visão dos peitos plásticos de Vanessa. Porque tinha que ser silicone. Nenhuma garota tem tudo aquilo dado pela natureza. Ou isso ou alguém lá em cima quis me zoar nesse departamento.

Breno estava me esperando na calçada, um pouco impaciente.

\- Eu não sabia que ia começar hoje. Não conta como atraso – apontei, já que sua cara não era das mais amigáveis naquele momento. Como se meu humor já não estivesse ruim o bastante depois da viajem sacolejante que acabara de enfrentar. Maldito ônibus!

\- Não conta. Me desculpa. Eu tive um imprevisto e preciso correr. Você pode fechar tudo depois e deixar a chave na portaria do seu prédio? Passo lá mais tarde pra pegar.

\- Combinado.

\- Você sabe onde está tudo. Boa sorte – ele disse e correu pela rua, acenando para que o motorista do táxi parasse.

\- Como se eu precisasse – murmurei. Ninguém entrava no antiquário. Eu duvidava que fosse diferente num domingo de sol.

Decidi mudar algumas coisas na loja para ajudar a passar o tempo – além de não dormir nas poltronas outra vez – e esquecer a discussão com Natsu. Deixei os objetos de que eu mais gostava em evidência na vitrine. Talvez isso ajudasse a atrair clientes. Não sei por que eu nunca tinha pensado nisso antes. Talvez porque nunca tivesse encarado a galeria como um trabalho de verdade, mas agora eu queria que a loja se enchesse de clientes. Coisa estranha.

Uma hora depois, para minha surpresa, meu plano funcionou e recebi um cliente. Não um cliente qualquer.

\- Hector? O que faz aqui? - indaguei, surpresa ao ver o presidente da L&B, e possivelmente o homem que ajudara a arruinar minha vida, vestindo roupas informais.

\- Eu estava me perguntando o mesmo – ele confidenciou.

\- Eu trabalho aqui nos fins de semana.

Ele franziu a testa.

\- Não pagamos o suficiente?

\- Não. Nem perto.

\- Para o padrão de vida que você tinha antes? - ele tentou, parecendo desconfortável com minha sinceridade.

Ótimo!

\- Para o padrão de qualquer pessoa, eu acho. Hã... Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? - ofereci.

\- O Gerson mudou de casa. Quero levar um presente de boas-vindas, mas pensei em algo não muito pessoal.

\- Vou te mostrar as peças que ficam bem em qualquer ambiente.

Mostrei a ele somente o que a Galeria Renoir tinha de melhor. Eu o observava de perto e ainda não conseguia entender como um homem feito ele, refinado e educado, fora capaz de sugerir aquele testamento cruel a vô Narciso. Hector ouvia atentamente minha explicação sobre cada item. Ele não parecia entender muito de antiguidades, mas se encantou com o candelabro de prata.

\- Tudo isso por um candelabro? - exclamou quando ouviu o preço.

-É uma peça forçada em prata pura, na época da Renascença. Não é apenas o valor do material, tem todo um trabalho artesanal. Veja a técnica do artista, os detalhes da época, a delicadeza dos traços. É uma peça perfeita. É um dos meus artigos preferidos da loja. – E dessa vez eu não estava embromando. Era mesmo uma legítima peça da França renascentista. O preço não era medido pelo pesa da prata, mas pelo valor histórico e pela beleza.

\- Bom, se você diz que ele vai gostar...

\- Tenho certeza que o Gerson e a esposa vão adorar ter essa peça para exibir na sala de jantar. Pode confiar em mim.

Embrulhei o castiçal com cuidado, colocando-o em uma caixa branca e finalizando com um laço dourado.

Entreguei o pacote a Hector.

\- Muito obrigado – arrulhou ele. – Você é mesmo um tesouro, como seu avô dizia.

\- Uma pena que no último minuto ele tenha mudado de ideia, não é? – soltei, observando atentamente suas feições. Seu rosto permaneceu inexpressivo.

-Narciso era um homem muito correto. Sempre confiei nas decisões dele. Você devia fazer o mesmo.

\- Eu confiava. O problema é que não tenho certeza se essa decisão foi tomada por ele ou se alguém influenciou meu avô.

Ele enrijeceu.

\- Seu avô não era manipulável, Lucy. Nunca foi.

\- Era o que eu pensava. – Até ler aquele maldito testamento. Contudo, confrontar Hector naquele momento não me levaria a lugar algum. Eu precisava de mais informações, necessitava entender os porquês daquela história antes de exigir explicações. – Obrigada, Hector. Volte sempre.

Ele assentiu e se virou para a porta, mas voltou-se para mim, o rosto moreno demonstrando alguma emoção que não pude identificar.

\- Algum problema? – indaguei quando ele não disse nada.

\- Não. Só estou realmente surpreso em encontrar você trabalhando aqui. Parece que, afinal, você está criando juízo. Tenha um bom dia – e saiu.

Deixei o antiquário ao meio-dia e fui direto para a casa da Mari, desejando evitar sequer pensar em Natsu, aquele filho da puta depravado. Ele era casado! Não lhe ocorreu que ele era casado? Ainda que fosse uma farsa, como ele pôde se esfregar naquela vagabunda?

Almocei com ela, desabafei , contei tudo havia acontecido dês Natsu ter chegado bêbado em casa, da vadia Vanessa.

Ela suspirou.

\- Sinto muito Lucy – e passou o braço ao meu redor. Descansei a cabeça em seu ombro, e ela apoiou o queixo na minha cabeça.

\- Mari, se eu te contar uma coisa, você vai achar que estou maluca? – Eu tinha que dividir aquilo com alguém. Precisava que alguém me dissesse que eu não havia enlouquecido. - Eu sempre te achei maluca – ela riu um pouco.

Sorri levantando a cabeça. Houve um momento de silêncio, apenas o vento fresco silvava ao nosso redor.

Ela me olhava intrigada, curiosa e um pouco confusa.

\- Eu tenho falado com o vô Narciso... em sonhos – confessei, desviando o olhar para os atletas de fim de semana que se acabavam de correr na via pavimentada ao redor da lagoa.

\- Muita gente sonha com entes queridos que já se foram. É normal, Lucy.

\- É, mas... – virei a cabeça para encará-la – Mas é diferente. È como se ele estivesse mesmo ali. Às vezes, não sei se está mesmo acontecendo ou se estou sonhando. Tudo parece real. Tão, tão real, Mari! Eu nunca tive sonhos assim antes. De repente o vovô está ali e tenho certeza que estou acordada, só que depois descubro que não estou – suspirei. Ele era real. Tinha que ser real. Eu sentia o amor dele me abraçando todas as vezes que aparecera para mim – Você acha que eu fiquei louca e meu subconsciente anda criando essas conversas?

Ela se calou por um momento, deliberando antes de continuar.

\- Tem muita gente que consegue se comunicar com espíritos. A conexão que você tem com o seu avô pode ser tão forte que permite que vocês continuem ligados um ao outro, mesmo agora. Sobre o que vocês conversam?

\- Ah, sobre nada, sobre tudo. Ele me aconselha a contar ao Natsu o que Clóvis me disse no jantar com os diretores da L&B. Sobre o Heitor e tudo mais. Mas eu não quero falar com o Natsu. Nunca mais! Tivemos uma briga horrível hoje de manhã. Ele disse que eu sou infantil – cruzei os braços sobre o peito.

Ela sorriu, me soltando.

\- Ah, a primeira briga de casal. Que fofo!

\- Mariana! – censurei.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Só pensei alto, desculpa. Eu e o Breno tivemos tantas que até perdi as contas, mas a primeira é inesquecível – e minha amiga maluca suspirou (suspirou!) com a memória. Recompondo-se, disse: - Entendo que esteja chateada com ele, mas Lucy, ele não sabe que você gosta dele desse jeito. Para todos os efeitos, ele é seu marido de aluguel. Por que não sairia com outras pessoas? – ela deu de ombros – Vocês não têm nada além de um acordo verbal com data para terminar. Você devia conversar com ele sobre o que sente. Acho que o seu avô tem razão. Você devia fala com Natsu

\- No momento, eu não quero nem olhar para a cara dele. Estou com tanta raiva que... que...vou jogar todos os hidrotônicos dele na pia e substituir por laxante! Eu detesto aquele camarada!

\- Ãrrã – ela zombou, então seus olhos se iluminaram. – Ei! Que Tal a gente ir ao cinema e eu pagar o seu ingresso?

\- Só posso devolver depois do pagamento – avisei, subitamente confusa com sua animação gratuita.

\- Tudo bem. Ah, o que acha de convidarmos o Breno? A aula dele já deve ter terminado – ela mordeu o lábio, tentando dar a impressão de que a idéia acabara de lhe ocorrer.

\- Achei que as coisas estavam mais... lentas dessa vez – sorri. - E estão. Mas ele pode ficar chateado se souber que fomos ver um filme que ele quer tanto assistir e não o convidamos. - Imagino que ele deve estar louco para conhecer a história de amor de duas pessoas que nunca se viram pessoalmente, e uma delas nunca vai ver, já que é cega.

\- Tem razão, melhor convidar – ela sorriu, completamente extasiada enquanto ligava para ele.

O filme foi bom – pelo menos depois que parei de levar cotoveladas por causa dos amassos de Mari e Breno e consegui prestar atenção. Comemos pizza – patrocinada por ele, o que achei ótimo – antes de me deixarem em casa.

Eu não queria ver Natsu, não queria falar com ele, por isso optei por subir as escadas bem devagar, protelando. No entanto, por mais lenta que eu fosse, inevitavelmente me deparei com a porta do apartamento 71, no sétimo andar. Entrei em casa tentando não fazer barulho, mas Natsu estava na sala com um livro nas mãos, de modo que foi impossível ir para o meu quarto sem ser notada. Contudo, ele não me olhou nem falou comigo. Apenas continuou lendo seu livro, sem nem ao menos se incomodar em me dizer um oi. Não que eu fosse responder.

Tranquei-me no quarto, exausta pela noite não dormida, e apaguei antes de tirar os sapatos. Pela manhã, o despertador no quarto dele me acordou. Era tão alto e estridente que eu podia ouvir mesmo com os obstáculos de paredes e portas fechadas. Esperei ainda na cama que ele terminasse seu banho. Assim que ouvi a porta de seu quarto se fechando, corri. Tomei uma ducha rápida e engoli uma barrinha de cereal. Natsu continuava em silêncio, porém o flagrei me observando algumas vezes enquanto descíamos no elevador. No caminho para a empresa – seria necessário muito mais que Natsu ter uma amante para que eu recusasse a carona -, liguei o rádio para quebrar aquele silêncio irritante. Ajustei o volume quando encontrei um rap que eu adorava e que tinha acabado de começar.

Detesto esse tipo de música – disse Natsu.

\- Ah, eu sei – aumentei o volume.

Ele suspirou e disse alguma coisa que não pude ouvir, devido ao som alto das batidas.

\- O quê? – gritei.

Ele diminuiu o volume, com o rosto contorcido. Até com aquela carranca reprovadora, Natsu conseguia ser sexy. Era completamente revoltante.

\- Por que você se esforça tanto para ser irritante? – resmungou.

\- Por que você insiste em me dar carona, já que detesta?

\- Vamos conversar como adultos agora – ele desligou o som.

\- Não tenho nada para conversar com você – olhei pela janela.

Natsu resmungou o que me pareceu ser um punhado de palavrões, depois suspirou pesadamente.

\- Você acha que pode ceder alguns segundos do seu tempo precioso e ouvir o que tenho a dizer? – exigiu.

\- Não!

\- Pois eu vou falar mesmo assim – ele esclareceu, com a expressão determinada. – É um absurdo a forma como você tem se comportado. Está parecendo uma... uma...

\- Uma o quê? – perguntei, empinando o queixo para encará-lo em desafio.

\- Uma esposa ciumenta!

Havia muitas coisas que eu queria dizer a ele naquele momento. A maior parte de mim eram insultos em diversas línguas, mas não fui capaz. Parte de mim sabia que ele estava certo.

\- Não pareço uma esposa coisa nenhuma. Você está se valorizando demais, Natsu. Você pode ter quantos casos quiser. Aquela ruiva, uma dúzia de morenas, tanto faz. Estou irritada porque você escolheu justamente a Vanessa. Estou furiosa porque você está de caso com alguém que pode colocar tudo a perder e nem ao menos se importa com isso!

\- Esquece aquela ruiva, pelo amor de Deus! Eu não estou de caso com ela nem com a Vanessa. Não estou de caso com ninguém. Você pode me escutar?

\- Acho que não tenho alternativa, tenho? – murmurei carrancuda, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

\- Não dessa vez – ele disse, olhando pelo retrovisor enquanto fazia uma conversão. – A Vanessa andou conversando com algumas pessoas. Alguns conhecidos seus. Parece que a Mariana deixou escapar alguma coisa para o Breno. – Ah, merda! – E ele contou pra um dos caras no curso de mergulho, e a Vanessa conhece outro cara... Acho que você já entendeu – ele me olhou de relance. – O que aconteceu ontem foi que ela tentou me convencer a fazer o que ela queria, ou ela ia procurar a imprensa para expor a nossa situação.

Eu mataria Breno. Pessoalmente. Depois arrancaria a língua de Mariana e serviria ao molho de madeira.

\- E o que a Vanessa queria? – perguntei.

\- Ela queria um... amante.

\- Maravilha. Adorei a sutileza dela. – Senti minha cabeça se encher até explodir. – Estou... decepcionada com você, Natsu. Sempre tão certinho, tão sério, e no fim se vende por um par de peitos falsos.

Ele freou o carro bruscamente, me fazendo ricochetear no banco. Ainda bem que eu sempre usava o cinto de segurança.

\- O que você disse? – perguntou num tom gélido.

\- O que você ouviu. São falsos. Plás-ti-cos!

\- Eu não me vendi pra ninguém, Lucy – ele falou, a voz sem entonação.

\- Vocês estavam juntos, não estavam? – apontei, presunçosa.

\- Não. Não estávamos juntos. Nem nunca estivemos, cacete! – Eu pisquei surpresa. Natsu estava mesmo furioso. – Será que você pode me escutar? Eu não tenho nada com mulher alguma! A Vanessa pode dizer ao papa o que quiser que nada vai me fazer ceder. Essa não foi a primeira vez que ela deu em cima de mim, e posso garantir que não conseguiu nada em nenhuma delas, mesmo antes de você aparecer na minha vida. Por que você acha que eu ia ceder justo agora? – seu rosto se tornou obscuro e assustador. Eu nunca tinha visto Natsu tão...tão... lindo. – Eu não me vendo, Lucy. E não me vendi pra você, se é isso que pensa sobre nosso acordo.

\- Não penso isso – declarei, abismada com sua fúria. – só achei que você tinha... você sabe... Você estava fedendo a perfume vagabundo e caindo de bêbado, Natsu! O que queria que eu pensasse?

\- Não queria que pensasse em nada. Queria que me ouvisse – e aquela veia pulsou em sua testa.

\- Bom, estou ouvindo agora, e ainda não entendo o que te levou a tomar um porre daqueles.

\- Eu não pretendia beber tanto.

\- Ninguém nunca pretende – murmurei, pensando nas inúmeras vezes em que eu ficara naquele estado sem ter tido a intenção. No fim das contas, o ditado estava certo. O inferno está mesmo cheio de boas intenções.

\- Tem razão. Mas eu estava nervoso quando fui encontrar a Vanessa. Não sabia o que ela queria. Tudo que eu sabia era o que ela disse pelo telefone. Você estava com problemas, e era comigo que ela queria conversar. Tomei uma ou duas doses de uísque pra tentar me acalmar quando cheguei no bar, então ela começou a falar e... você sabe, tentou uma abordagem mais direta. Bebi mais um pouco... ou muito, eu acho, depois que ela entendeu que não ia conseguir nada e foi embora. Eu me senti mal com tudo aquilo, Lucy. Além disso, tem uns assuntos que andam me perturbando. Acho que eu queria esquecer tudo, sei lá – ele deu de ombros.

Que assuntos?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Assuntos que tenho que resolver sozinho – falou, mas havia um pouco de dúvida em seu tom de voz.

\- A Vanessa... ela... tipo...ela te... – Pressionei os lábios com força para que a pergunta que ferroava meu cérebro não escapasse.

Natsu entendeu.

\- A Vanessa tentou ser persuasiva, sim, não vou mentir. Mas consegui fazer ela entender, e fui bastante claro, que eu não estava interessado. Não aconteceu nada, Lucy.

Suspirei aliviada. Não que fosse da minha conta. Natsu não demonstrava o menor interesse por mim nesse sentido, mas saber que ele resistira a Vanessa me deixou mais leve e confiante. Até constatei os problemas que isso acarretaria.

\- E agora ela vai procurar a imprensa e revelar que o nosso casamento é uma farsa – gemi.

\- Provavelmente.

Suspirei, fechando os olhos

\- Como foi que tudo acabou dando errado na minha vida? – perguntei para o nada. – Quer dizer, tudo ia bem, eu era feliz, tinha família, um carro bacana, podia pagar uma ida ao cinema... Agora uma pilantra como a Vanessa aparece e ferra com o que já estava ferrado.

\- Ouça. Esse tipo de coisa acontece. Quantas vezes você já viu nos jornais mulheres que alegam ter filhos de jogadores de futebol, astros do rock, políticos e coisas assim? A Vanessa pode falar o que quiser, mas não pode provar nada. Claro que isso vai nos trazer alguns incômodos, olhares mais atentos, mas acho que podemos nos sair bem, se você colaborar. Infelizmente, pessoas como você sempre são notícia.

\- É, eu sei. Nunca entendi a razão disso, mas eles sempre estavam lá, pra me pegar nos momentos mais embaraçosos.

\- Você é notícia por ser rica... porque era rica... – ele sacudiu a cabeça, desgostoso. – Alicia, eu sei que essa não é a vida que você queria e sei que está tendo dificuldades para se adaptar, mas eu estou aqui para te ajudar. Só que para isso você precisa deixar que eu me aproxime. Você tem que confiar em mim, ou não vai dar certo. E eu quero que dê certo! Quero que você consiga recuperar sua herança, quero que seja feliz. Eu prometo que não vou te abandonar. Já te disse isso.

E, sendo a idiota apaixonada que eu era, ao ouvir aquilo, minha raiva se derreteu completamente.

\- Será que você pode voltar a ser minha amiga? Senti sua falta ontem – Natsu murmurou, parecendo envergonhado pó... bom... sentir a minha falta.

Sorri sem decidir fazê-lo, apesar de amiga não ser o termo que eu esperava ouvir.

\- Tudo bem – cedi. – Desculpa por ter tirado conclusões erradas a seu respeito.

\- Desculpa por te chamar de esposa – ele me lançou um sorriso torto que fez meu coração parar de bater por dois ou três segundos.

\- Ãrrã – murmurei, uma verdadeira proeza, tendo em vista o estado hipnótico em que eu me encontrava, graças ao encantamento lançado por aqueles olhos cintilantes.

\- Não gosto quando você briga comigo. Não sobre assuntos sérios.

\- Não gosto de brigar com você. Quer dizer, não muito – murmurei.

Seu sorriso se tornou mais amplo. Sua mão se ergueu, hesitante, em busca do meu rosto. Prendi a respiração, com medo de que ele se assustasse com algum movimento mais brusco – tipo, se eu piscasse – e se afastasse. Mas, antes que ele pudesse me tocas, uma buzina ensurdecedora ecoou. Natsu olhou ao redor, parecendo só se dar conta naquele instante de que ainda estávamos no trânsito. Estranho como ele também parecia sair do ar às vezes. Mesmo sem querer, senti uma faísca de esperança tremulando em meu peito.

Talvez – só talvez – Mari tivesse razão. Talvez eu pudesse despertar em Natsu algum tipo de interesse.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Adivinha de onde estou vindo? - perguntou Vanessa, apoiando as mãos em minha mesa.

Examinei o rosto maquiado e o decote profundo.

\- Humm... Do inferninho mais próximo? - provoquei.

Ela sorrio largamente.

\- Da sala do presidente. O Hector quer falar com você.

Levei menos de uma batida de coração para entender o significado daquele sorriso. Ela havia contado a Hector sobre o meu acordo com o Natsu. E Hector queria explicações, ou coisa pior.

Ela não esperou por minha resposta. Encaminhou-se para sua mesa sacudindo os quadris.

Corri para o nono andar, colocando na cara minha expressão mais sincera e esperando que isso bastasse para convencer Hector e não levar suas suspeitas adiante. Ele e Inês, a secretária do presidente fazia um milhão de anos, me esperavam com cara de poucos amigos na sala da presidência, com uma pilha de papéis sobre a mesa que fora de vovô por tanto tempo. A L&B fora o primeiro empreendimento de vô Narciso, por isso ele tinha um carinho especial pela empresa de cosméticos.

\- Fiz um levantamento completo sobre os salários dos funcionários e, analisando atentamente, vi que você tem razão, Lucy. O que pagamos não é suficiente para se ter uma vida confortável – Hector disse, me pegando no contrapé. Não era aquilo que eu esperava.

\- Não é mesmo – concordei, atônita.

\- Nem eu nem seu avô fomos informados sobre isso. Veja bem, eu não posso simplesmente aumentar o

salário de todos os funcionários, assim, do nada. Haveria um rombo no orçamento da L&B.

\- Entendo. Mas você não pode priorizar quem ganha menos? - sugeri.

\- Não é assim que as coisas funcionam. A empresa trabalha como um todo. Não posso dar aumento apenas para uma parte dos funcionários. É antiético e quase ilegal – explicou ele, um pouco sem paciência.

\- Humm... Acredito que mais pessoas tenham jornada dupla. Não estou me queixando de barriga cheia. O que eu ganho, e, imagino, o que a maior parte dos funcionários ganha, não é suficiente para viver com o mínimo de conforto. Esse mês tive que escolher como gastar meu dinheiro. Entende o que eu quero dizer? Eu nunca precisei fazer isso antes. Talvez essas pessoas tenham feito isso a vida toda, mas, honestamente, como você acha que uma mãe ou um pai se sente tendo que escolher se vai colocar comida na mesa ou, sei lá, comprar um tênis novo pro filho? Ser pobre é difícil!

Hector passou a mão pelo queixo ligeiramente pontiagudo.

\- Eu compreendo. E o que você propõe, já que um dia tudo isso será seu? - ele questionou, abrindo os braços.

Desconfiada, perguntei: - Por que a minha opinião importa agora?

\- Porque você é a herdeira disso tudo. Em pouco mais de um ano, tudo isso será seu, não é? - ele me lançou um olhar penetrante.

Certo. Então era assim que ele pretendia me fazer confessar. Só que, ao me avisar, Vanessa acabou me ajudando, e eu não seria pega de surpresa. Endireitei-me na cadeira, tentando parecer o mair profissional possível. Ali estava minha chance de provar a Hector, Clóvis e vô Narciso que eu era capaz de ter boas ideias sem acabar na cadeia. Ao menos eu achava que a ideia era boa.

\- Se você está falando sério, então, sim, eu tenho uma ideia.

\- E qual seria?- ele cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa.

\- Você sabe que eu não entendo muito de negócios, mas pensei em sugerir uma participação nos lucros aos funcionários, como algumas empresas fazem. Dividir entre os funcionários o que sobrar da meta de lucros mensal ou anual.

Ele sorriu largamente. Parecia se divertir.

\- Você abriria mão da parte dos lucros para beneficiar funcionários?

Dei de ombros.

\- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que a grana do vô Narciso é um poço sem fundo. Não faria a menor diferença pra mim, mas para os funcionários seria bem significativo, eu acho. E além disso, imagino que, se o funcionário estiver satisfeito, vai trabalhar mais e melhor. O que vai gerar mais lucro para a empresa. Claro que você poderia estudar um aumento também para que a participação apenas complemente o salário.

Ele me observou, seus olhos negros brilhavam.

\- Você entende muito mais de negócios do que supõe – falou calmamente parecendo satisfeito. – Muito bem, já encerramos. Pode voltar ao seu setor. Inês, acompanhe a Lucy e ligue para os diretores. Em caráter de urgência. - Ele voltou a atenção aos papéis a sua frente.

\- Sim, senhor – disse ela.

\- Obrigada por me ouvir – agradeci a Hector.

Acompanhei Inês tremendo um pouco. Se aquilo fosse real, se Hector não estivesse armando para me fazer confessar que havia burlado as regras do testamento, então talvez eu pudesse ter meu aumento, comprar minha moto e evitar as idas e vindas constrangedoras com Natsu – para não mencionar que me livraria definitivamente dos terríveis ônibus. Sorri ao pensar que vovô enfartaria se ainda estivesse vivo e soubesse que eu iria comprar uma moto. Se bem que ele enfartaria mesmo morto, ante o horror de me ver sobre um daqueles objetos mortais. Ele fez um estardalhaço quando comprei meu skate. Eu tinha uns catorze anos e passava por uma fase meio grunge. O encanto acabou quando quebrei o braço esquerdo e perdi meus cabelos. Vovô deu fim ao meu skate, de toda forma.

Inês se virou abruptamente e, para minha total perplexidade, sorriu.

\- Você teria deixado seu avô orgulhoso – disse num tom amável.

\- Teria?

\- Ah, sim. Você pensou no grupo, como ele fazia. Grande homem,. O seu Narciso... - seus olhos castanhos ficaram opacos, perdidos em outros tempos. Ao julgas pelo saudosismo em seu rosto, eram tempos que ela adorava. Piscando e sacudindo a cabeça ligeiramente, ela voltou ao presente e acrescentou. - Se precisar de alguma coisa, tiver alguma dificuldade, pode me pedir ajuda. Vai ser um prazer ajudar, srta. Lucy.

Quase engasguei de surpresa. Fiquei chocada e de certa forma emocionada, não só pela oferta de ajuda, mas por ela me tratar com tanto respeito. Era como se ela me visse como... como... a neta de Narciso. Alguém de valor.

\- Caramba! Obrigada, Inês. Ela assentiu e abriu caminho para que eu passasse. Mal cheguei à minha mesa no quinto andar, setor nove, e Natsu me chamou pelo MSN.

**Natsu_Comex diz:**

O que aconteceu? Por que você foi chamada na presidência? Está com problemas?

**Lucy H Lima diz:**

A princípio pensei que sim.

A Vanessa foi na sala do Hector, só Deus sabe fazer o quê.

Pensei que ela tivesse contado pra ele, mas se contou ele não deu importância, ou não quis

demonstrar que sabia.

**Natsu_Comex diz:**

Ela pode muito bem ter dito alguma coisa.

E o Hector é muito esperto.

Precisamos ter cuidado.

**Lucy H Lima diz:**

É, já saquei.

**Natsu_Comex diz:**

Mas o que ele queria afinal?

**Lucy H Lima diz:**

Encontrei com ele ontem de manhã.

Deixei escapar que ganho um salário miserável.

Ele ficou surpreso e quis mais detalhes.

Falamos de aumento salarial.

**Natsu_Comex diz:**

Você pediu aumento?

**Lucy H Lima diz:**

Na verdade, meio que exigi.

**Natsu_Comex diz:**

Você mal começou a trabalhar e já pediu aumento?

Você é impossível!

**Lucy H Lima diz:**

Preciso de grana. Odeio os ônibus dessa cidade e você não gosta de me dar carona. Decidi comprar uma moto.

**Natsu_Comex diz:**

VOCÊ VAI COMPRAR O QUÊ?

Uuuh! Vovô não seria o único a ficar irritado com a minha moto.

**Lucy H Lima diz:**

Preciso acabar de organizar essa pilha de contratos.

Nos falamos no carro.

Ele me lançou um olhar nada satisfeito de sua mesa. Na verdade, parecia quase louco. Tentei me concentrar no que estava fazendo, mas era difícil ignorar a sensação de estar nua sob aqueles holofotes abrasadores. Vanessa, como a cobra que era, se aproximou devagar, feito uma hiena sorridente, e não demorou nadinha para mostrar as garras.

E ai? O que o Hector queria?

\- Nada que seja da sua conta – resmunguei.

\- Tive momentos muito agradáveis com o Natsu no sábado à noite... - ela disse, sentando no canto da minha mesa.

\- Ah, eu sei. Ele me contou – sorri candidamente. - Sabe que não imaginei que você precisasse disso? Chantagear um homem pra conseguir sexo... Que decadente.

\- E não precisei. Sabe, Lucy, você finge bem. Quase chegou a me convencer que vocês realmente tinham alguma coisa. Então imagina como fiquei surpresa ao ouvir que você tinha comprado seu marido – ela sacudiu a cabeça e seus longos cabelos cobriram os ombros. - Se eu soubesse que o Natsu estava a venda, teria feito uma proposta há muito tempo.

\- Ele não está à venda. Não sei do que você está falando. Agora tira essa bunda da minha mesa que eu não sei por onde isso aí andou – a espetei com a ponta do lápis.

Ela se levantou, um tanto surpresa.

\- Não se faça de inocente, Alicia. Não combina com você. Eu conheço garotas do seu tipo.

Suspirei exasperada.

\- Vanessa, tô ligando o foda-se pra você. Depois não vem reclamar...

\- Engraçado. Você me acuda de tentar chantagear o Natsu, mas na verdade quem tratou ele como objeto foi você. E pode apostar que você não vai ficar com ele por muito tempo. É uma questão de tempo até eu conseguir convencer o Natsu que tenho muita mais a oferecer do que você, uma pobre órfã falida e mimada. Seus dias estão contados, meu bem.

Foi aí que tudo azedou. Levantei-me num átimo, sem poder refrear meus impulsos. Agarrei seu braço rapidamente e o girei atrás de usa costas, fazendo com que seu punho atingisse a nuca. Ela gritou de dor quando esfreguei sua cara no tampo da minha mesa organizada. Eu adorei.

\- Meu avô não me deserdou à toa, Vanessa. Eu sei muita coisa, vi muita coisa, aprendi muito nas minha viagens. Posso quebrar esse seu bracinho anoréxico antes que você possa dizer silicone. Acredite, tenho muitas técnicas de persuasão, e sei que você não vai querer conhecer nenhuma delas. Então fica longe do Natsu.

\- Me solta, está me machucando! - gemeu ela.

\- Ah, eu ainda nem comecei a te machucar. E se você ainda quer desfilar por aí exibindo esse sorriso cínico nessa sua cara de pau, fica longe do meu marido, ou eu juro por Deus que arranco seus dentes com um alicate de cutícula!

\- Lucy, solta a Vanessa – pediu Natsu, já atrás de mim, tentando me tirar de cima da garota. - Você vai arranjar problemas na empresa.

Com um empurrão brusco, eu a soltei. Ela ofegou, se apoiando em minha mesa. Os cabelos, sempre meticulosamente penteados, estavam um caos, os olhos vermelhos de raiva.

\- Você é louca!

\- Você não faz ideia do quanto – sorri diabólica.

Natsu pegou minha bolsa e começou a me arrastar para o elevador.

\- Está avisada! - gritei antes que ele me jogasse lá dentro.

\- O que deu em você? - ele perguntou, furioso.

\- Como assim, o que deu em mim? Aquela vagabunda me chamou de meu bem! Disse que sou uma órfã falida e que comprei meus serviços de amante e que vai te tirar de mim. Que nossos dias estão contados. E tenho certeza que o Hector ouviu tudo isso hoje de manhã. O que você queria que eu fizesse, Natsu? Cara de paisagem?

\- Por que isso te irritou tanto? Ela disse a verdade.

Pela primeira vez desde que havíamos nos conhecido, Natsu me machucou. Tão fundo que não consegui respirar. Livrei-me de suas mãos, empurrando-a com força.

Ele suspirou.

\- Eu quis dizer que ela tem razão sobre nós dois. Nossos dias estão contados – apontou.

\- Bom... sim... mas não da forma como ela sugeriu. E nós somos amigos agora. Eu me preocupo com você e acho que você se importa comigo, pelo menos um pouquinho. E acho que o que temos é algo que deve ser respeitado. - O que eu estava falando? Nada fazia sentido, eu ainda via tudo vermelho.

\- Você está certa. Mas não precisava ter chegado a tanto.

O elevador se abriu e partimos para o carro.

\- Espero que isso não se espalhe – continuou ele. - Agressão física não é tolerada na empresa.

\- Relaxa, Natsu. Meu avô cuidou de tudo. Não posso ser demitida. Tenho um emprego vitalício ou algo do tipo.

\- Sim, mas podem te mudar de cargo. Te deixar isolada para não criar confusão. Já pensou na possibilidade de ficar meses na copiadora?

Estanquei.

\- Não! Isso seria...o apocalipse! - exclamei, horrorizada.

Natsu revirou os olhos e me pegou pela mão, abriu a porta do carro e me ajudou a entrar. Eu me sentia fria, gelada. Ficar na copiadora pelo resto da vida? Eu preferia o ônibus! Ele deu a volta e entrou no carro com elegância. Girou a chave e o motor resmungou suavemente.

\- Que tal fazemos algo diferente hoje? Quer sair pra beber alguma coisa? - ele sugeriu.

\- Bem que eu queria, mas até o próximo pagamento estou completamente lisa. Não tenho grana nem pra um pão na chapa. Gastei quase tudo naquele jan... hã... Não tenho grana.

Ele sorriu.

\- Estou convidando. Eu pago.

\- Bom...Então tudo bem. Preciso mesmo esquecer algumas coisas. Nem que seja por poucas horas - e uma delas estava bem diante de mim, com seus quase dois metros de altura e mãos enormes agarradas ao volante. Eu duvidava que conseguiria tirar Natsu da cabeça com ele ali, a dois palmos de mim, mas não custava tentar.

Eu preciso urgentemente comprar minha moto e pôr fim a essa proximidade ridícula.

\- Lucy, sobre aquela história da moto... - disse ele, como se lesse meus pensamentos. - Pode esquecer.

Enquanto for minha esposa, não me importa como, você não vai subir numa daquelas coisas – falou categórico, me olhando fixamente. - Vou fazer o possível e o impossível para você não conseguir comprar a moto. Sou muito determinado, caso ainda não tenha notado. E quase sempre consigo o que quero.

Natsu me levou a um barzinho superbacana. Havia pouca gente naquele início de noite de segunda-feira, o que achei ótimo. O ambiente era acolhedor, com mesas de madeira e bancos estofados. Havia uma infinidade de plantas na decoração, e a meia-luz e a música ambiente deixavam tudo com um ar mais íntimo. Natsu pediu chope e uma porção de polenta frita. Eu adorei. Comida de boteco sempre fez minha cabeça. Cerca de uma hora depois, já havia uma pilha considerável de discos de papelão em nossa mesa. Natsu ficava muito falante quando bebia.

\- Onde você aprendeu aquela manobra? A Vanessa parecia sentir muita dor – comentou calmamente.

\- Quando se viaja sozinha e sem destino, é importante saber uma ou duas coisinhas, caso apareça algum engraçadinho.

Ele sorriu.

\- Você conheceu muitos lugares, imagino.

\- Muitos. Eu me sentia livre dessa forma, como se nada me prendesse, mas era apenas... um jeito de me colocar à prova. Uma espécie de desafio, eu acho. Eu morria de saudades e sempre acabava voltando para casa depois de dois meses.

\- Saudades do seu avô ou tinha alguém que te prendesse? – ele não me encarava, mas senti o interesse real em seu tom de voz.

\- Do meu avô, claro. Ninguém nunca me prendeu. Eu nunca quis ficar em algum lugar por alguém que não fosse o vô Narciso. – Até agora.

\- Como é isso? Ser livre? – Ele tomou um gole de sua bebida.

\- É... como se não existisse corpo, apenas alma. Permanecer num lugar por determinado período, depois seguir em frente sem criar raízes... Então me ocorreu que isso não era liberdade. Era falta de algo. Algo que eu procurara e não havia encontrado em nenhum lugar do planeta. Algo precioso que eu encontrava em Natsu, toda vez que ele sorria para mim.

\- Parece bom – ele sorriu.

\- Na verdade, não. Perdi um tempo precioso que poderia ter passado ao lado do vô Narciso.

Senti uma onda de calor quebrar sobre mim quando ele tocou minha mão e a apertou gentilmente.

\- Você ainda sente muita falta dele, não é?

Assenti.

\- Ele era tudo o que eu tinha. Toda minha família. Claro que um pouco de grana seria bom, não vou mentir, não tenho gostado muito dessa condição de... privações. Mas é dele que sinto falta realmente. Era ele que eu queria de volta.

Ele me encarou fixamente, os olhos quentes e moles.

\- Acho que você ainda não aceitou a morte a morte do seu avô. Parece que ainda espera que ele volte – comentou.

Natsu não podia ter acertado mais. Eu esperava a próxima visita de vovô em meus sonhos como uma criança espera a chegada da noite de Natal.

\- Você tem razão. Eu espero por ele. Sempre vou esperar. Não sei bem como viver sem ele.

\- Mas vai ter que aprender – ele comentou, com os olhos nos meus. – Um dia desses.

Não respondi, desviei o olhar e brinquei, com a mão livre, com o descanso de copo de papelão.

\- E eu queria que você soubesse que, quando isso acontecer, estarei aqui – ele continuou. – Não precisa se sentir sozinha, se não quiser. Você entende o que eu quero dizer, Lucy?

Olhei para ele, para as esmeraldas brilhantes que quase me cegavam.

\- Acho que sim – murmurei.

\- Entende mesmo? – Natsu insistiu, com tanta intensidade que fiquei tonta.

\- Hã... Eu achava que sim, mas agora fiquei na dúvida.

Ele encaixou ambas as mãos em meu queixo, como fizera naquela tarde no escritório, mas ali não havia ninguém para nos interromper. Inclinou levemente a cabeça e se aproximou sem pressa. Seus lábios roçaram a minha bochecha, depois deslizaram por meu pescoço, me fazendo estremecer, até alcançarem minha orelha. Eu arfava alto demais, todas as células do meu corpo vibravam, os arrepios eram incessantes. Eu queria tanto que ele me beijasse...

\- Eu fiz uma promessa no dia em que nos casamos, Lucy. – Ele passeou as mãos por minha clavícula. Elas eram tão grandes, eu me sentia tão pequena e protegida sob elas... – Uma promessa que não posso quebrar, ainda que eu queira desesperadamente fazer isso.

Virei o rosto levemente, até que meu nariz encontrou a ponta do seu. Nossos olhares se prenderam, e havia tanto calor em seus olhos que senti como se estivesse derretendo. Pode acreditar sua promessa. A fundo ouvir tocando música "Fight Song - Rachel Platten" sabia eu havia longo caminho percorre meu avô me dito.

\- Natsu – sussurrei.

\- Lucy... – ele gemeu e então me beijou.

Assim que seus lábios finalmente me tocaram, agressivos e macios, uma explosão de cores, luzes e calor me inundou. Senti como se realmente flutuasse, e a única coisa que me mantinha presa no chão eram seus braços ao meu redor. Eu não estava esperando aquele tipo de beijo. Não que eu fosse reclamar, longe disso – eu estava extasiada com a maneira possessiva e urgente como ele explorava a minha boca, os dedos se enroscando selvagemente em meus cabelos, como se ele tivesse medo de que eu fosse fugir. Como eu poderia?

Tive minhas suspeitas confirmadas; os lábios de Natsu eram mesmo muito macios – muito mais do que eu me lembrava -, contudo eram vorazes, faziam perguntas, exigiam respostas, me apresentavam uma miríade de novas sensações. Era como se eu estivesse sendo tocada por um homem pela primeira vez. Era terno e ao mesmo tempo feroz, e eu não queria que acabasse. Seus dedos me acariciavam suavemente, e sua língua ágil, macia, úmida, me levava à beira de um precipício, e a queda parecia ser tão prazerosa quanto assustadora. E tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era mergulhar no desconhecido.


	19. Chapter 19

\- Senhores – chamou alguém. O garçom. – Esse tipo de comportamento não é adequado.

Natsu me soltou – cedo, muito cedo – e se desvencilhou das minhas mãos.

\- Desculpa – disse ele, enquanto minha cabeça ainda girava. – Não vai se repetir.

O homem baixinho nos avaliou por um momento, parecendo não acreditar que eu partilhasse da promessa de bom comportamento – com toda razão, eu não partilhava mesmo -por isso me lançou um olhar de advertência antes de se afastar.

\- Eu não devia ter feito isso – Natsu murmurou, correndo a mão pelos cabelos claros.

\- Devia – objetei, ainda sem fôlego. – Devia sim.

\- Não, Lucy. Eu não devia. Não posso me aproveitar de você desse jeito. Você está fragilizada e eu... – ele sacudiu a cabeça atormentado. – Desculpa. Você é linda e eu agi sem pensar.

\- Adorei te ver agindo sem pensar. Você devia fazer isso com mais frequência.

Mas ele não pareceu me ouvir.

\- Acho que você não entendeu, Natsu. Tudo mudou...

Ah, ele não ia escapar assim tão fácil...

\- Natsu, acho que você não compreendeu o que eu sinto.

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou, exaurido. Quando os abriu novamente, estavam aflitos.

\- Por favor, Lucy – ele suplicou, perturbado. – Não torne as coisas mais difíceis. Já é difícil o bastante me controlar sem você me incentivar. Vamos deixar as coisas como estão.

Olhei para ele chocada. Não porque ele se recusava a me beijar outra vez – bom, por isso também -, mas porque queria me beijar e achava que não devia. Ele sentia algo por mim! Algo que ele tentava controlar. Algo que o fizera me tocar daquele jeito, segurar minha mão e me beijar daquela forma escandalosamente quente e urgente, e depois evitar me encarar.

Era algo que eu queria conhecer mais a fundo. Algo que, quem sabe, precisasse de um pequeno empurrão para vir à tona. E eu estava mais que disposta a empurrar.

Minha cabeça estava a milhão enquanto Natsu dirigia de volta para casa. Ele me desejava. Tudo bem, não era amor, eu sabia a diferença entre uma coisa e outra. Talvez não fosse nem mesmo paixão, mas já era um indicio de que eu o afetava, assim como ele me deixava fora do ar. E para minha alegria, Natsu havia deixado bem clara a equação: bebida + eu = beijos lascivos, me dando assim uma pista de como agir. Eu só precisaria encontrar a hora certa. O que não significava que eu ficaria esperando, passiva. Não mesmo! Eu tiraria vantagem do poder recém-descoberto da maneira que pudesse, até que ele estivesse na minha cama de motel vagabundo, desde que estivéssemos os dois sobre ela.

Liguei o rádio. Música sempre me ajudava a pensar, e até aquele instante não havia me ocorrido nenhuma estratégia para seduzi-lo.

\- Se quiser, tem alguns CDs no porta-luvas – comentou Natsu quando notou que eu zapeava de uma estação a outra.

\- Alguma coisa boa?

Ele deu de ombros, olhando para frente.

\- Não conheço muito seu gosto musical, mas posso garantir que você não vai encontrar nenhum rap aí dentro – e sorriu um pouco.

Eu ri.

\- Que foi? – ele perguntou, me fitando.

\- Nada. Só acho engraçada a forma como você se mostra ao mundo. Tão forte e intransigente, mas na verdade você é um doce.

\- Sou? – suas sobrancelhas se arquearam.

\- É. De um jeito bom. Não quis dizer que você é uma florzinha. Fica tranquilo, camarada – ri. Ele também. – Você cuida da sua família, gosta de boa música, ajuda garotas indefesas a recuperarem a herança... Isso te faz ser um cara doce.

Ele riu outra vez.

\- Não sei sobre essa coisa de ser doce, mas tenho a impressão que você acabou de me elogiar – zombou.

\- Ainda não foi um elogio – sorri. – Sabe, Natsu, você e eu não somos tão diferentes. Você usa essa fachada fria para manter as pessoas distantes. Eu uso o sarcasmo para afastar as pessoas.

\- É mesmo? – ele sorriu brincalhão. – É por isso, então, que você é tão irritante?

\- Sou irritante para me proteger quando me sinto ameaçada ou pressionada. Você não notou ainda?

Ele me avaliou por um instante.

\- Não. Você sempre é sarcástica comigo. Não imagino como deve ser quando o seu sarcasmo está desligado – brincou.

Eu ri.

Houve um momento de silencio, então ele me encarou enquanto esperava o farol abrir.

\- Você se sente pressionada ou ameaçada por mim? – indagou, a voz intensa, os olhos nos meus.

\- O tempo todo – murmurei.

Sua testa franziu.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque estou apaixonada por você. Porque quero te mostrar quem sou de verdade e sei que você não vai gostar.

\- Tem certeza que não sabe? – sussurrei, encarando-o.

Seu olhar escrutinou meu rosto, obviamente tentando entender o que eu acabara de sugerir, mas não pareceu compreender. Não totalmente.

Desviei os olhos, frustrada.

\- Abriu – eu disse.

\- O quê?

\- O farol. Abriu – apontei para a luz verde acima de nossa cabeça.

Pelo canto do olho, o vi olhar para frente, confuso, engatar a marcha e seguir sem dizer uma única palavra. Deixamos o carro na garagem e subimos pela escada, já que o elevador estava em manutenção. Outra vez.

Natsu me fitava vez ou outra, mas rapidamente desviava o olhar. Estávamos no penúltimo lance de escada quando ouvi o barulho de rodas pesadas descendo os degraus. Mal tive tempo de notar o garoto de pouco mais de doze anos, fazendo manobras com seu skate, surgiu do nada antes de colidirmos. Não foi uma queda horrível, mas me estatelei no chão como um saco de batatas. O garoto usava capacete e era tão magro que não havia músculos ali a serem feridos. Além disso, eu havia amortecido o pior do tombo.

\- Lucy! Você está bem? – gritou Natsu, correndo para me ajudar.

\- Acho que sim – eu disse, um pouco confusa.

Ele tirou o moleque de cima de mim, me avaliou, depois examinou o garoto e perguntou:

\- Machucou?

O menino sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Nunca mais desça as escadas desse jeito – Natsu esbravejou numa voz tão autoritária que mal reconheci. – Você podia ter se machucado. Podia ter machucado a sua coluna e ficado numa cadeira de rodas, sem poder fazer manobras radicais para o resto da vida. É isso que você quer?

O garoto sacudiu a cabeça novamente, assustado. Colocou o skate de baixo do braço e desceu as escadas correndo, pálido como um fantasma.

Natsu me ajudou a levantar, com muito cuidado.

\- Tem certeza que está bem? Sente dor em algum lugar? – perguntou, preocupado. Sua mão percorria minha cabeça, meus braços, minhas costas, à procura de ferimentos.

Era bom demais para ser verdade.

\- Na verdade ... – eu disse um pouco sem folego, mas isso nada tinha a ver com dor ou com a queda – meu pé tá doendo um pouco. Ai.

Pé? Qual era o meu problema?

Abaixando-se, Natsu correu os dedos por minha perna e meus tornozelos, até alcançar meu pé. Afastou com cuidado as tiras de minha sandália e fiquei surpresa ao realmente sentir dor quando seus dedos me tocaram ali. Gemi.

\- Parece que é só uma luxação. O shape do skate deixou uma marca na sua pele. Provavelmente amanhã vai estar roxo. – Então ele se endireitou, passou um braço em minha cintura e o outro sob meus joelhos, me levantando.

\- O que você está fazendo? – perguntei quando ele começou a subir a escada.

\- Acho melhor você não forçar esse pé hoje. Pode piorar. Vamos colocar gelo para ajudar a diminuir o desconforto.

Que desconforto? Eu estava em seus braços fortes e aninhada em seu peito. Como poderia estar desconfortável? Mas na dúvida improvise. Esse era o meu lema.

\- Ah, espero que ajude. Está doendo tanto... Ai! – e encostei a cabeça em seu ombro largo, sentindo seu perfume inebriante.

Ele nem estava ofegante quando me colocou delicadamente sobre o sofá. Retirou minha sandália com muito cuidado e ergueu a barra do meu jeans até o meio da panturrilha. Agradeci silenciosamente ao inventor do depilador elétrico quando vi minha perna completamente lisa sendo examinada por seu olhar preocupado.

Natsu foi até a cozinha, voltou com um saco de brócolis congelados envolto em um pano de prato felpudo e o colocou sobre meu pé. Havia uma marca na pele branca, que já assumira um tom arroxeado. Doeu um pouco, de modo que não foi de todo falso o grunhido que soltei.

\- Já vai melhorar – ele disse, carinhoso. – Alguém devia falar com a mãe desse garoto. Além de perigoso pra ele, é perigoso para todos do prédio.

\- Eu nem vi de onde ele saiu – reclamei, toda chorosa.

\- Eu também não, ou teria puxado você antes que ele te atropelasse. Vou falar com o sindico amanhã. – E eu tinha certeza de que falaria. – Está doendo muito?

\- Ãrrã – murmurei, abrindo os olhos um pouco mais, a boca levemente contorcida no que eu esperava ser um biquinho desolado. – Acho que nunca mais vou poder jogar futebol.

Ele tocou meus cabelos bagunçados, colocando uma mecha atrás de minha orelha.

\- Você joga futebol? – suas sobrancelhas se arquearam.

\- Não. Mas agora minha carreira foi pro vinagre de vez.

Ele riu.

\- Fica tranquila, vou cuidar de você. Você vai poder jogar futebol em... alguns dias.

\- Obrigada – sorri.

\- Vou pegar um travesseiro pra você.

\- Não! – pedi, segurando seu braço rijo, forte e torneado. – Fica comigo, Natsu. Por favor? – implorei com um gemido.

Ele pareceu reagir ao meu apelo. Um leve brilho nos olhos, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

\- Claro – concordou e sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá.

Descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Por que você foi tão bravo com o garoto?

\- Ele podia ter se machucado. E machucou você – ele apontou, irritado.

\- Mas era só um menino.

\- Isso não é motivo para brincar com a vida. Nem com a dele nem com a de ninguém – ele disse, categórico.

Assenti, um pouco insegura. Parecia haver mais, mas eu não queria pressiona-lo a me contar coisas que não desejava. Queria pressiona-lo a me beijar outra vez.

Suspirei.

\- Está doendo? – ele questionou, preocupado.

\- Um pouco – menti. Já não doía. Ardia um pouco, mas era totalmente suportável.

Ele passou o braço por meus ombros e beijou minha testa.

Levantei a cabeça, surpresa. Ele estava tão perto! Eu queria lhe dizer tanta coisa, queria que soubesse como eu me sentia, mas de algum modo as palavras ficaram presas na garganta. Era fácil sentir, era simples dizer a Mari e era até natural – por incrível que pudesse parecer – explicar a vovô em meus sonhos, o que eu sentia por Natsu.

Hesitante, apoiei a mão em seu peito e esperei, receosa de afugentá-lo. Como Natsu permaneceu imóvel, me atrevi a inspirar profundamente, sentindo aquele aroma todo dele invadir e excitar meus sentidos. Ele me observou com o rosto duro, concentrado, mas os olhos tinham fogo, queimavam enquanto encaravam fixamente meus lábios.

Aproximei-me um pouco mais, colando o corpo na lateral do dele, retorcendo os dedos em sua camisa para ganhar equilíbrio. Senti quando sua respiração se tornou mais curta, as batidas de seu coração, mais rápidas. Prendendo-o com o olhar, me estiquei um pouco, até que meus lábios quase tocaram os dele. Vacilei, temendo que ele me repelisse. Entretanto ele não me afastou. Continuou encarando meus lábios com intensidade, como se quisesse toma-los para si. Então fui em frente e beijei sua boca. E a explosão de sensações e cores foi mais forte dessa vez, quase insuportável. Prendi a mão em seus cabelos, trazendo-o mais para perto, desejando fundi-lo ao meu corpo, para que fizesse parte de mim. Ele não pareceu chocado com minha abordagem nada sutil. Na verdade, pareceu tão aliviado quanto eu.

Contornando minha cintura com uma das mãos, ele deslizou a outra por minhas costas, acariciando minha pele, se prendendo em meus cabelos. O beijo se tornou mais intenso, mais intimo, e Nattsu, num movimento rápido e firme, porém delicado, me girou em seus braços até que fiquei sob ele. Gemi quando senti seu corpo sobre o meu, e afundando contra o sofá.

Sua boca esquadrinhava a minha com ímpeto, querendo conhecer cada segredo meu, e eu estava mais do que afoita para que ele os desvendasse. Retribuí, abraçando-o com braços e pernas, trazendo seu corpo de encontro ao meu e estremecendo ao sentir a rigidez e a força de seus músculos.

Natsu levantou a cabeça e me encarou com os olhos , ferozes, escurecidos de desejo. Estava me sentindo mais, muito mais mulher.

Ousada, ergo uma perna para enlaçar a sua, fazendo com que nossos quadris estivessem bem mais encaixados do que antes. Minhas mãos saíram de seus cabelos e vagaram pelas suas costas, arranhando, precisando desesperadamente de contato físico.

Seus lábios voltam aos meus com suavidade e lentidão, tão sensual que meu ventre formigava, instigando minha perna e meus quadris a se friccionarem em busca do prazer que isso causava.

Enquanto o trazia para mais perto de mim com meu abraço e olhos fechados, o sinto levantar minha blusa com naturalidade e assim que chegou aos meus ombros, automaticamente ergui meus braços. Ele interrompeu nosso beijo, olhamo-nos como dois embriagados de prazer e voltamos a nos atracar enquanto minha blusa foi descartada em algum lugar.

Agora, suas mãos buscavam o fecho do sutiã, impacientes por me ter nua da cintura para cima.

Gemi quando senti todo o ar gelado da minha sala em meus seios descobertos. A boca de Natsu não perdeu tempo e trocou meus lábios pelos bicos entumecidos. Sua língua quente e seus lábios exigentes me fizeram fechar os olhos em busca de armazenar todas essas sensações que estava sentindo.

\- Lucy... – murmurou numa voz gutural contra minha pele.

Minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos e gemi alto quando Natsu trocou de seio enquanto a mão atendeu a necessidade do outro. Gemi pela falta de contato com seu quadril, meu sexo necessitando do aperto, do atrito com o seu corpo.

— Natsu... — um pouco envergonhada, apenas pedi nas entrelinhas do meu chamado a sua atenção para onde mais queria, precisava, ansiava!

Quase derretendo aos seus pés, abri meus olhos e vi o homem, o todo poderoso, se ajoelhar na minha frente e me encarar com uma necessidade que nunca vi em ninguém.

Com destreza, desabotoou meu jeans e empurrou para baixo minha calcinha junto. Hipnotizada pelo homem que me devorava com os olhos, esqueci-me de qualquer vergonha quanto ao meu estado atual e involuntariamente, removi minhas sapatilhas e me separei do resto da minha roupa.

Antes que pudesse me preparar, o homem colocou uma perna em seu ombro e com sua boca e dedos, invadiu meu sexo úmido e latejante. Precisei segurar seus cabelos novamente para não cair no chão quando uma onda de prazer cobriu meu corpo.

au! Seria isso a iminência do meu clímax?

Não tive tempo de analisar, porque com a língua Natsu brincou com meu clitóris e um de seus dedos me penetrou, fazendo-me sentir algo que pensei que nunca existia.

Descontrolada, movimentei meus quadris enquanto gemia aliviada, enlouquecida e satisfeita. Havia gozado e não conseguia pensar racionalmente, não que antes essa situação estivesse diferente.

Ainda de olhos fechados, soltei seus cabelos e fiquei escorada na parede ofegante, completamente acabada para qualquer outro tipo de ação.

Com um impulso e força, fui erguida sentada pelos braços de Natsu. Meus olhos abriram e encontraram seus olhos, impiedosos, mandantes e luxuriosos. Era o olhar de alguém em uma missão de prazer, que me fez preparada para mais. Ele me ofereceria mais.

Com ânimo, seus lábios devoraram os meus ao mesmo tempo em que seu membro invadiu o local mais íntimo do meu corpo.

Com movimentos medidos, seus quadris iam e vinham de encontrou ao meu, aliviando a latência que estava meu clitóris. Assim que comecei a gemer nos seus lábios, seus movimentos aumentaram de velocidade, sua boca emitiu sons de esforço e prazer, apenas aumentando a minha necessidade de mais.

Abraçando-o com meu coração quase saltando do meu corpo, Natsu desfez nossa conexão com os lábios e escondeu seu rosto no meu pescoço, gemendo e depois, mordendo meu ombro assim que tudo se tornou mais intenso, mas desesperado.

Abaixando-me levemente, apenas para que os movimentos atingissem meu corpo de uma forma que sentisse o meu clímax novamente, fui pressionada contra o sofá o suficiente para não saber onde meu corpo começava e o de Natsu terminava. Sentia-nos como uma só pessoa e num êxtase fora síncrona, nos desfizemos com tremores de corpo e gemidos altos.

Os braços de Natsu saem debaixo das minhas pernas e vão para as minhas costas, movimentando para cima e para baixo em um carinho que me fez arrepiar.

— Vá se vestir, precisamos conversar

Então a campainha tocou.

Natsu deu um pulo, se endireitando. Ele me observou surpreso, como se recobrasse a sanidade, então olhou para a porta, depois para seu corpo completamente nua.

Eu ainda respirava com dificuldade quando ele alcançou a camisa e foi atender a porta. Eu me recompus com desanimo. O distanciamento que vira em seus olhos ao sermos interrompidos me fez crer que ele voltaria e me diria: " Isso fui grande erro " Eu o conhecia o suficiente para saber que Natsu havia se deixado levar pelo impulso e não correria para meus braços assim que quem quer que fosse nos deixasse em paz.

Era a mãe do garoto que me atropelara, querendo saber se eu estava ferida. Natsu explicou que não havia nada sério além de uma pequena luxação e recomendou que ela o alertasse sobre o perigo de descer a escada daquela forma. Ela concordou prontamente, dizendo que o garoto estava assustado com o ocorrido. Eu esperei, sala, até que Natsu voltasse. Ouvi barulho na cozinha e logo ele estava diante de mim, me oferecendo um copo de água enquanto tomava o seu.

\- Lucy, eu... sinceramente não sei o que deu em mim pra agir dessa forma. Eu... – ele olhava para todo lado, menos em minha direção – juro que isso nunca mais vai acontecer.

Pressionei os lábios contra o copo para não gritar.

\- Acho que estou sob pressão no trabalho, e você é tão... Desculpa. Acho melhor irmos pra cama – ele disse, depois corou e completou: - Sozinhos, eu quis dizer. Cada um pra sua cama e... precisa de ajuda?

Sacudi a cabeça, negando.

\- Boa noite – ele me observou por um segundo antes de pousar o copo sobre a mesa de centro e se dirigir para seu quarto.

\- Natsu? – chamei quando ele já estava na porta.

Relutante, ele prendeu seus olhos aos meus

\- Você mente muito mal – sussurrei, tomando o restante de minha água.

Ele abriu a boca, desconcertado, mas desistiu, entrando no quarto apressadamente.

Permaneci no sofá, frustrada. O desejava novamente, eu sei ele também me desejava novamente. Teria de arrumar forma de seduzi-lo.

Natsu estaria mais precavido do que nunca e certamente na defensiva.


End file.
